My Father, Uncle Scar
by Lionesscreator
Summary: Scar has killed Mufasa, and his take over plan is in full effect, but he forgot one thing, Simba? He is Mufasa legacy, and true enemy. However, instead of killing the cub, he lets hims live and even trains him to follow in his pawprints. What will happen to a brainwashed Simba, growing up to lionhood under Scar rule? Will this change his family, love life and future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five, it had only taken five seconds for the brown prideland lion to realize what he had done. He had just murder his brother, in cold blood. Death by a stampede incident.

"Scar? Scar? Is it done, it is done boss?" Banzai, one of his original hyena followers. He and two other spotted hyenas came of the shadow of dust that swallowed the gorge whole. Their snicker laugher rattled of the high rock walls. The green eyed lion turned his head.

"Yes, it's done." Three wide smile came onto the three stooges, impressed by their own work. But then, the female and leader of the group, Shenzi, spotted something extra with her keen eyes.

"Hey! Look, the kid still lives?! What do you want to do about the kid boss?" Scar thought, he walked over slowly to the small cub, who was still laying under his dead father chin. Scar could see the stream of tears collecting at the bottom of his mouth. What a side thing, he thought. The poor boy doesn't even know what death is, and yet it stares him right in the face. This cold, cruel world is no place of the naïve and weak. "Oh and boss, what about the dodo?" asked Shenzi. That was right, there was Zazu. But he didn't have to worry about that, the hornbill was still knocked unconscious somewhere in the rocks, and by the time he woke up, he wouldn't even remember the last few immigrations, and not to mention this morning. That scar was sure of. He waved the fools off and their trivial matters. He had something more pressing to deal with at hand. His brother only son, future king to the pridelands and more importantly, his competition.

Still he was only a cub, just born in the beginning of summer, he had no real experience of life. Nothing but the stupid tales his father told him of the great kings. Something along the lines of duty, honor and family, all tête-à-tête that Scar found useless. What is family? If you aren't belonged and accepted, what is duty, if you have nothing to live for and honor-please. Try telling the lion who just killed his brother with his own paws that. It meant nothing to the scared face lion, as he loomed over his brother still body, eyes glued to the small defenseless cub. The young Simba, oblivious of everything.

Away at the heart of the pridelands, a queen accompanied by her six pride sisters stalk on a morning hunt. Sarabi lead her lionesses in the focus point of the valley, where a mixture of animals; gazelle, zebra, and buffalo graze peacefully. By her side, her next in command and good friend Sarafina stood next to her. "what does it look like today?" she asked. The queens eyes, focused on the prey ahead. Her red eyes, keen to very little change on the prey around her.

"It looks like zebra today, look." She pointed to the direction of an eager sub adult male zebra, who was off stunting away from the safety of the herd. Sarafina smiled in agreement. "Are they ready on the other side?" Sarabi questioned.

"I'll check." Sarafina stalked off, snaking in between the tall grasses. Sarabi closed her eyes, she liked to gather her focus before starting any hunt. She rolled her shoulders in and out of their sockets, unleased her claws into the ground so they could dig into the warm earth, and lastly. Take a breath of air, recharging her lungs and taking in the scent of the induvial that would soon be hers. When she opened her eyes, she could see sarafina from across the way, giving her a signal. They were ready. They smallest of grins appeared on her face, and if only the prey had seen it for themselves they would have known it meant, death. Sarabi attacked, and Sarabi succeeded.

When the killing was over and the lioness could all catch their breath, around the fallen kill, the queen noted that something was different. It almost seemed too easy. Usually the zebras would be the first to go and run, along with the gazelle and buffalo. But today, it seemed they were having a lazy day, with their guard down. Because the pride land lioness were practically on them by the time the ambush was in full effect. Then she thought. There were no wildebeest. It was the wildebeest job to call the alarm of any sniff, sight or sound of lion. There were no wildebeest today. It was odd to say the least, because during this time all the grazing herds would be at the main valley. It wasn't like a wildebeest herd to not arrive on time, when the grasses were truly ripe and green.

the queen thought nothing of it, maybe the herd had moved on to another valley within the territory. Whatever the matters were they weren't there, but Sarabi did not have time to think on the matter. She wanted to get back as soon as she could, to hear all about Simba dad with his father, she knew he had only been waiting for a father son trip around the pride lands for forever. She couldn't wait for the outlandish stories his little mind would come up with.

The walk back from the gorge was a long and sorrowful one. Zazu flapped up ahead of the duo, Scar and Simba. His mind baffled on what had just occurred. Mufasa, his one and true king, was dead. The death happened, with no notice no warning- like death does- leaving the majordomo in a complicated situation, how was he to tell his queen the news. The news that her beloved king, ruler and father of her son was…gone. And he , Zazu, Mufasa's most trusted advisor- did nothing. The last Zazu remembers was waking up some time after, against the cold and Stoney rocks. Stunned as everyone else when he found the body of Mufasa. As he loomed up ahead, looked back and could only think of what the young Simba could be going though. To see his father dead.

"Keep up, son." Voiced Scar, walking ahead of the cub. Simba swollen red eyes looked up at his uncle. He couldn't understand, why did he have to leave his father? Why was his father no longer awake, and talking to him? Was he mad at him? And trying to teach him a lesson… the silence that had befallen the two on their walk home was soon replaced with the small whimpers of Simba as he started crying. Scar stopped, and looked back. He rolled his eyes to himself as he saw the cub wipe his running nose. Now was the time to expect tears.

"w..w..why..did we have to leave him uncle Scar?" Simba chested panted heavily, as he watched his little paws tremble. "Dads…j-just sleeping…" his uncle came towards the cub and brought him into his embrace.

"I know, I know. You're young and confused." He spoke. "You don't understand the ways of the world yet."

"…w…why wouldn't he get up…" he took no time in explaining.

"The king has moved on, from his world." Simba could only look up at his uncle and hope he would explain what he meant. Moved on? But moved where…and how, he was still there in the gorge where they left him. Why did he have to move on? What about him and his mom? Did his mother know that Mufasa decided to move on? Maybe she did, she did act fine this morning. Giving him his usual bath and chasing him around before she had to leave. Maybe he just didn't want Simba to know he wanted to move on. Poor Simba could think of some much and what moving on meant. "We have to get to your mother." He patted the cub on his back and kept to moving along. Simba wiped his cheeks and sniffed heavy. Slowly getting up and walking in the path of Scars pawprints.

When they arrived at priderock it seemed almost destined and uncanny that the lionesses could be seen making their way back towards pride rock as he and Simba had just reached home. Zazu swooped down and landed before scar. He wore a heavy face.

"I…I think I better tell them…" the brown lion nodded, with a still face.

"It would only be right, you were his most trusted and loyal advisor- practically his best friend," this only hit the majordomo hard like a pair of rocks. To say he felt like a failure then, when everything was happening and he somehow managed to do nothing to aid the situation-now after hearing those words, 'trusted' 'loyal' and 'best friend'. He hardly felt worthy now to look his queen in her eyes and tell her, how much of a failure he was to her and her king. It took he second then he mustered up the courage and flew over to the party of lionesses.

Simba watched, sitting next to his uncle. "Whats happening? Is he going to tell mom?"

"yes, son. He is."

"Is…he going to tell her I was playing in it…when dad-" suddenly a voice so loud shook Simba to his core. He felt his heart , blood race. He looked up to see were the sound of great distress was coming from. It was…his mother. He had never seen her heard his mother in such a frighten way, he up his paws up to close his ears. He watched from the distance as the others tried to console her. But it seemed to more they tried to talk to her and calm her the worse the queen got. Until suddenly she collapsed on the floor. And then her body looked still and cold like his father. "M-MOM?!...MOM" he was not heard or seen by the others, they were too preoccupied with their grief stricken queen. Simba went to check up on his mom, but was interrupted by of scars teeth to the by of his scuff. He was taking him away, he didn't need to see this, and he, scar did not want to be bothered with it right now. He walked back up the steps of priderock, with a silenced Simba in toe.

That night, Scar spoke words for his beloved brother Mufasa. On the top of priderock balcony, hanging his head low, but not shredding a single tear, Scar talked about how he truly admired him. "And it is true, we did not see eye to eye at time…i…I still found that I admired my younger brother. He was a great king-truly no one can follow in his pawprints. Not to mention he was a wonderful mate to Sarabi, who…my prayers go to her tonight- and not me. No one knows the pain of losing a mate, until they have lost one. So I ask the great kings to look out for our loved queen Sarabi in her great time of need. And lastly…Simba, I remember when my brother came to me the morning he knew he and Sarabi had conceived and would soon be parents. Boy or girl, we cared not. For family, to Mufasa was the most important thing. This duty and honor would always come last. And its with a heavy heart that I ask again…great kings. look after the fatherless boy now. Give him the strength he needs to become our future ruler of priderock…like Mufasa had intended." He coughed, clearing his throat. Maybe the thought of him actually losing his little brother did mean something to the lion. The six lioness watched as Scar gathered himself once more to finish. The cubs watched from under sarafina. "I want you to bow your heads to your king you have lost, a life lost a door closed. But…I want you to open your eyes to the new days that will be welcoming the pridelands in the time to come." He dismissed them. He disappeared down the steps of pride rock, while the lioness walked slowly to the main den.

When Simba walked into the entrance of the den, nothing had changed, his mother was in the back of the den, with Zazu by her side. Trying to sooth her. Simba wanted to go over to his mother, talk to her, nuzzle in her warm fur. Nuzzling in his mother security was all Simba wanted to do right now. But he couldn't get himself to move towards her.

"Come Simba." Voiced a sweet lioness, with a sad, yet another set of motherly eyes. "You'll stay with Nala and I today, is that okay?" the prince nodded. Sarafina smiled. And nodded to the direction where she and Nala slept. When he got there, he just stood. It was weird to look over to where he, his mother and father would sleep- just over a few feet-and now… to see his father wasn't there. Simba felt, empty. "I'll be back you two, I'm going to go check on Sarabi, okay."

"Okay mama." Voiced the daughter of the lioness. Her blue eyes and fur colored matched her mothers to a T. There was no denying this mother and daughter pair. They watched as she stepped away. Nala could see that her best friend looked troubled. His face was still fresh with tear stains. "Simba…are you okay?" the prince turned to her slowly. Shaking his head.

"I don't know…my mom just so sad…" he commented.

"I know…I'm sorry about your dad." She chimed, and showing their innocence of the world she says "I'm sure he'll get better."

"Really?" Simba asked, looking to his best friend who seemed to know everything.

"Really…he's probably just taking a nap and hasn't waken up yet." Her voiced added a slight glimmer of confidence and optimism. "It happens to my mama all the time, when she really tried. Maybe Mufasa just needs a nap."

"okay, hopefully it won't be a long one."

"why?"

"Because I want him to wake up so mom will stop crying…" they sat together and watched adults in the stillness.

In the cold, depth of the outlands a crowd had gathered. Hyenas from every corner gather and appeared from the bones of the elephant grave yard. "It has been done!"a cry heard from all the others, gathering the attention of the hounds. There appeared Scar. The lion, with the plan, the mastermind behind it all. The killer of Mufasa and the soon would be ruler of priderock. He had gathered his many minions. Back in his first home, priderock never felt like home to him…until now. "Mufasa is gone and our reign has begun!" the wave of laugher and cheers echoed though the walls of rattling bones. The pack of 20 or so hyenas all raised a paw to their new king.

"yea boss, we did it we did it!" cheerful himself the lion grabbed the dog by the cheek and sneered.

"Yes, my friend we did!" when scar had let go, Banzai had rub his cheek with the back of his paw. Who knew the guy could be so rough when he was trying to be gentle, geesh. "and I want to thank all of you, for making this happen."

"Hey boss it was no big deal to us!" chimed Shenzi, " Wildbeeste feels good in the belly!" she laughed as Ed the dumb one, of the three nodded in agreement.

"Well it's the least I could do for me helpful workers." Chimed Scar.

"A-and there's more where that came from, right boss?!" asked Banzai eagerly. The king nodded in agreement. "Whhoooaaa! Scars gonna be the best king ever!"

"Best king ever! Best king ever!" the pack howled together.

"Yea.. nothing can go wrong boss, unless that stupid birds remember hahah!" they laughed.

"Or or or! The cub Simba tries to get revenge for his dad hahah!" Shenzi, now this time. Scar began to note to simple, yet true simple point the idiot dog were throwing out. "And wait wait wait! This teeth are about this big! Whats he goon do, gum us to death?! Hahahah!" now the coard was in roar of laughter, but Scar was finding none of this…funny. The idiots were making a point and they were too stupid to see.

"…I have to kill him…" some turned their heads.

"Huh?" Scar repeated.

"I have to kill him, simba!"

"Why boss, what he do to you?" asked Banzai. Because he did not understand pride society and couldn't understand what killing a stupid cub would do.

"It's what's he GOING to do…when he's older…he'll want revenge. He'll want my throne!"

"well…tell him he can't have it."

"It doesn't work like that, fools! He's next in line! He's first blood, he's Mufasa son!"

"well…then…make him your son." What? The brown male turned with a raised brow. What did the dog just say.

"Come again?" because it had to sound stupid a second time as well.

"Make Simba your son, I mean he's about yea-big, young and impressionable. I mean that way, you can tell him what to do and we don't have to kill him- because cubs have these weird squishy bones that that make me-"

"You're right…I'll just make Simba MY son. I'll take him under my wings, make him see things my way-forget about his stupid father!… and what's a king without an heir right?"

"This is true, and who needs the work of making another cub right Scar…Scar?." Voiced Shenzi. A grimace came across the males face as he got up, making his way up the bone wall structure, back into a darkness of his bone den. This was a great idea, prefect even. Even he did not think of this, but why waste the prefect opportunity to change the life of the youth.

"hmm…looks like the little Simba, will have a father after all."

Zazu flew over the wide valley. His eyes would normally be as keen as ever to spot some trouble or mischief from the local animal. Mainly the baboon or the young hippos, splashing water at the other animals, but today, there was nothing. Everything was still and calm as a ghost. Not that it would actually matter is somewhere where going on, Zazu was to deep into thought of what he was going to say about Mufasa. But before he knew it, he had reached his destination. An old large acacia tree, that roots spread out miles from where the tree stood. It was the oldest thing in the pridelands and the next oldest animal lived there, Rafiki. Inside, Zazu found the old mandrill saying a hymn, words Zazu had trouble making out. He had come to fetch Rafiki and bring him back so he could say a few words to the pride and the pride land animals. But he did not want to disturb him, even if they were running a tad bit late. As Zazu raised a small feather, one of the mandrill eye popped open and a gaze landed right on the small bird.

"I came to get you." He said, bowing his head. Rafiki raised a finger for him to stop, he didn't believe or see the need for Zazu to bow to him. Yes, he's the old mandrill that knows all, but he is just doing his job. The real bows go to the lion of respect that brings order to the lands of Africa.

"I know, I was told to be waiting." Told, Zazu wanted to ask the baboon what he meant, but he knew whatever the mandrill said it would be far over his head. Zazu was a practical bird, things were the way they were and that was that. It was an order he liked and followed religiously. The way of life, the living order. It just made sense, he knew Rafiki could talk to spirits. And if a spirit was telling him that Zazu would be coming for him soon, then that spirit must be watching over him, and the thought of that spirit being Mufasa- if at all possible, unnerved him. "Are you ready?" his old accent of his time, heavy present. Zazu nodded. The two found themselves on their way back to the beacon, priderock.

All around priderock the animals of the pridelands had gathered to paw their respect to the widow queen. She sat along the bottom steps that ascended to the top of the might rock creation. Her cheeks were dry, along with her eyes. She had been crying recently but had to lock them away, when she was in front of her subjects. She wore a small smile, happy to see the turn out of the kingdoms animals who came to give blessing to their fallen king and his family. Each animal herd came, walking single file down a long line that seemed to stretch for miles, all coming one by one, walking up to their queen and bowed her head. To say the day would be long, was an understatement, this venue was going to have the queens' entire day. It was the early morning still. And the prideland lioness stood behind their queen on the high rocks that over some of the pridelands. Simba sat with the sarafina and the lionesses, while scar sat a few steps behind the queen.

As scar watched on, counting the seconds, minutes and even the hour that had passed by, he could only think of Sarabi. And what she- a widow to a mighty kingdom would do next. It had been three days snice Mufasa death and surely, the queen would have to have question this. She alone, with no male for protection. A son who far too young to rule, a kingdom- so that must leave the obvious. That he, the one and only brother to the late king, should rule in his brothers stead. He eyed the back of the queen, looking slowly her up and down, and then he thought…quiet possibly even- he had to ask her. He came from behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Sarabi, may I speak with you."

"Not now Scar." She chimed, slightly looking over her shoulder to give him a look to wait and hold whatever it is he had to say.

"Yes, but it's of the upmost importance-"

"I said… not now." She did not look to him. She said what she had to say, and meant it. now was not the time to talk of trivial matters with her brother in-law when she had her subject to focus now. He could wait, and he would wait. Brooding some, and keeping most of his words in.

"Fine, we'll talk later." He turned walked back up the steps to priderock. Simba watched from the distance as he saw the look on his uncle face. He wondered, what was with him?

Finally, many many hours later the last animal came, bowed its head and respect and left. Sarabi was exhausted. It was night now and the pride had already gone and hunted its food hours ago. Simba was porbably asleep with sarafina, so the mother did not feel the urge to get back up and return back home just yet. As she looked to her paws, she suddenly saw a figure loom over her, he had crazy hair sticking off of his head and a large staff which he held right behind him. She brought a smile to her face to see a good friend. "Rafiki…"

"How are you doing, dear?" she sighed.

"…Not good, not good at all." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Death is never an easy thing."

"I know… and I understand but…Rafiki it all happened so fast." He wiped away the tears that she now let flood out on her red orbs. " that morning was so normal…we got up, he told me about his plan for the day…s-Simba was so excited…he couldn't wait to spend time with his dad…a-and I chased him around…i…it was so prefect…and now." She paused, her voice quivered softly. "w-what am I going to do with him?...what is Simba going to do without his father…" she closed her eyes to calm herself. "I…don't know what to do…" she chimed, leaning to Rafiki old words of wisdom to guide her. "What should I do…Simba too young to rule. And a queen angering her own pride…a pride with territory this big is unheard of. I can try- I will try, but what if I fail…if I can't keep my pride safe- Simba safe…I.." it was a hard thing of Sarabi to sallow, to think about. She and Mufasa had always had each other, thought think and thin, good or bad. She always had him to depend on to keep her steady. And earlier in the year, when they finally decided to start a family, after so many years of ruling, heirless. she thought she and Mufasa were unable to have a cub, because of her age. He was there for her. Supporting her and loving her, even if should couldn't give him a child. But thanks to the great kings she was. Now her best friend, soulmate and rock is out of her life, without warning…for forever. How could she never come to terms with that…she couldn't.

"Rest my queen, take some time. You do not need to worry yourself with these questions now. You go to your son, and be with him…you will both need each other." Sarabi slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you, Rafiki." She chimed, before collecting herself, and leaving the mandrill to dismiss himself back home.

That night, the lioness slept along with their queen. It felt cold and alone, sleeping where she and her husband once laid together only three night ago. She left the space open for the taking, but no one dare- nor did any of the lioness what to sleep on the royal rock. Sarabi slept along the wall were her friend sarafina and her daughter Nala lay. Tucked away in between his mother arms lay a restless Simba. It had been three days snice he saw his dad, and even if Simba did not understand the concept of death. He did soon figure out, that his father would not be coming home anymore. There would be no home sleeping with dad, stories by dad, fun adventures with his dad. That he was now sure of. Slowly the orange cub squeezed out of his mother tight embrace. She crawled over to a sleeping Nala, who was safely tucked away in her mother arms. "Nala?,…psssh Nala…are you awake?" when she did not respond, he started patting her on the head. "nala…nala-"

"…w-what Simba? I was sleeping if you didn't notice…" she rubbed her dry and tried eyes. Opening them after, she could see the long face Simba wore. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I…I don't think my dads coming back." His heart heavy.

"oh…I'm sorry Simba." Nala too, wiggling her way out of her sleeping mother arms, came to comfort her best friend. She have him her biggest hug. When they parted she asked. "So…are you gonna be king of pride rock…like you said?"

"I…I guess so." His sadness sure turned to a wild bewilderment, he had forgotten he was the prince of the pride lands and that his father was teaching him how to be the next king. "But I don't know. My dad didn't have time to teach me everything, I don't know how to do a lot of stuff."

"That's okay, I'll help you. It'll be fun."

"Ruling not supposed to be fun Nala, that what my dad said." He spoke in a 'matter of fact' tone, everyone knew this. Ruling was hard work. Nala rolled her eyes.

"Well we can make it fun, plus Sarabi still queen. So she can help you fix stuff you mess up."

"You're right!- but what…I need my own queen if I'm going to rule- not my mom." Nala looked away and shook her head at the idea.

"Eww not me! marriage is for old lions!"

"But Nala you're the only one here, plus you're my best friend, we have to get married! How else will I get a queen."

"I don't know, don't royal lions go off and find them?"

"No, everyone knows that. Royals are already betrothed as cubs, duh." The cub cocked her head, be-what?

"be…vowed?"

"I don't know, some words I heard my dad and Zazu say. It means marriage."

"Oh." Simba flashed a small smile of hope. That his best friend of forever, would yes say to being is his best friend wife. And after seeing she had no ay out if it. she painfully agreed. "ugh fine…I guess I'll marry you."

"Yes! -oops…" Nala quickly covered his mouth to not wake the sleeping adults. "haha, awesome, we're going to get married!"

"Cool…but simba, where do we get married?"

"I don't know…here at priderock." The most obvious solution right.

"Who's' going to do it?"

"…Zazu?"

"Nah, he talks too much." Nala chimed

"Rafiki?"

"No, he scars me."

"…I bet my uncle Scar wouldn't mind. After all I am in favorite nephew!"

"ha-ha right."

"okay, get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow."

"I know getting ready, we grew up so fast haha."

"Night Nala."

"Night simba-"

"Oh wait!"

"huh?" he stepped forwards and looked in her in her blue eyes. "what are you doing? Do I have something on my face?!" becoming scared.

"No, I forgot to kiss you." The little cub almost lost her dinner.

"Ewwwww!"

"Nala!"

"Ewwwww ewww ewww- no boys have germs!" she whispered.

"Well how else am I suppose to show you how I care for you?"

"I don't know…" Simba thought for a second. What could be the best way to show Nala he was serious about getting married and that he liked her. Then it came to him.

"I know! A paw shake!"

"That's prefect! Only the cool cubs have paw shakes!"

"yea and we're the coolest!"

"…and the only cubs here, haha" so after minutes of practicing, timing it out and ending thing on a cool trick. Simba and Nala had finally come up with their marriage paw shake that would should their love and affection for each other from now on, until the end of their days. And finished with their masterpiece, they could sleep satisfied. "this paw shake rocks, I can't wait to get married tomorrow and show everyone."

"me too, you think my mom will cry."

"Probably, moms do that when they're happy. My mama did that when I started talking, she told me, and now she tells me I never stop talking, haha." Simba thought of his Simba, seeing his mother happy was all he wanted In the world now. And hopefully tomorrow, Sarabi would become happy again. the cubs went back, tucking themselves into their mothers' love and warmth. "hey Simba?" asked Nala, peeking her head above her mother paw.

"yea?" he asked back.

"I think you're going to make a great king, the best."

"You think so?"

"Yea." Simba watched as Nala slowly began to fall into the world of sleep and dreams, he too was soon following her. And at this night, he would dream about being the best king he could ever be. To make his father proud.

The crackling of bones, echoed off the walls. The last of the wildebeest had been eating by the pack of hyenas. And now, the empty stomach hyenas were looking to scar again. the brown lion was there, again, among his many minions. He had left right after his failed attempted to talk with Sarabi. Thinking of what do to next, he kicked the small piece of bones around him. " I have to give her time." He spoke.

"Time? How much time?" Banzai, "My stomach getting cranky again!" complained the spotted hyena as he rubbed his big belly.

"Enough time, one never wants to seem too eager, too greedy."

"But we have too eager, and we are too greedy!" Banzai again.

"Yea, we're hyenas, its' what we do! Being eager and greedy haha!" Ed nodding to Shenzi joke.

"And what has that gotten you?" questioned Scar. The trio said nothing, because they could think of nothing. The pack lived in the elephant grave yard- the pack as always lived in the elephant grave yard. There was a time when they did roam the lands freely, but a few too many hyenas starting out thing out of hand, hashing, chasing and killing the herd animals. It had only been recent that Mufasa has casted the hyenas out of the pridelands. Only a few days before Simba birth in fact. Mufasa had made it his plan to rid the lands of the dogs, to keep it safe for Simba and the other animals. Also he did it for Scar, Mufasa did not like how Scar would talk and hang out with the trouble causing hyenas. Preferring them over his pride at times and even siding with them, when they had done wrong to the other animals. It was a big storm that was waiting to happen, so Mufasa took action and handle the issue at once. He and the lionesses outcasted the hyenas overnight, chasing them to the outlands of the elephant graveyard. No more, would they pester the pridelands. Needless to say that all were not in favor of the new ordeal. And since then the hyenas had been plotting to get the power in numbers to retake the pridelands. Not that they haven't already tried, but it's pretty obvious that the hyenas aren't the brightest of animals in the pridelands, this is where Scar came in. He knew he could never take his brother in single combat, nor would the pride allow him to challenge the current king. He knew he had to advise a way to get Mufasa out of the picture, and make it seem like he had nothing to do with it. the hyenas would handle that job easily. And now with Mufasa gone, and the pride weakened With grief. He can finally move in as the new king, with his new many followers to support him. " Like I said, I'll give her time. We will get what we want, soon."


	2. Chapter 2

\+ Jem Boy,WriterMoney0626, allamanda29, , Thanks you all for following my new story, it means a lot here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

That next morning, a young Simba and Nala rose early to beat the great sun. They had made it a plan to find Simba's uncle to…all the power, invested in him, marry the young cub, so Simba could truly be king. Only then would he be able to rule the pride lands, and make his father proud. To the excited duo went about to find the mysterious lion. "C'mon, he's usually on the shadowy side of pride rock, let's go!" eager the pair of cub went bounding to the other side of priderock, and not a moment too soon for the adults of the pride were starting to stir from them deep slumber.

When the cubs reached the normal area where Scar would nap and mope the majority of the day away, they found it empty. "Where is he?" asked Nala puzzled. "You said he'd be here."

"He usually is." Confessed Simba, not knowing where his uncle may be.

"Maybe he went for a walk or something…" asked the blue-eyed cub. As she walked over to look at a pile of old chewed bones. "You're uncle pretty messy, huh."

"Yea, mom hates it when he leaves his bones scattered all over the den."

"hmp." Then walking back over to the red orb cub. "Well where do you think he could be?" the cub shrugged his shoulders, and the young female sighed.

"Hey!" he spoke, with more eagerness. "I bet we can still find him, it's still early. Plus we have to do it for my mom." He chimed, which made the Nala smile thinking of her second mother Sarabi.

"Right, for Sarabi!" Nala echoed. They soon turned tail and heading back the way they came. Perhaps they would have to venture a little farther from pride rock to find the brown male uncle.

As the cubs were off leaving the pridelands, just a few seconds later, a female lioness could be seen exiting the large den and enter the morning light. she stretched, lengthening her long slender, and tone body. She looked back to see the rest of her pride sisters waking up and following her lead. It was then that she noticed the pride was short by two members. Her son and his best friend, the queen automatically thought ' what on earth could her son be doing now?'

"Ah, Good morning, Sarabi." She turned back to see a larger, brown male facing her, just at the bottom of the steps.

"Good morning Scar." She voiced walking down.

"How are you doing?" he voiced, showing concern for his sister in law.

"…I'm managing, and yourself?"

"Same." The lies. Scar walked beside Sarabi. "I came to talking to you, from yesterday." He added. Sarabi stopped just as the Stoney pillars of the priderock met with the thick green grass.

"Yes?" she asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want you to think I'm being too pushy, believe me I wouldn't want to force anything on you, especially now and your mental condition." Sarabi raised an eyebrow. Yes, she lost her mate, it was tragic and unexpected and yes, it has been very hard on her…but she's not gone crazy. The way he was speaking made it seem like the queen had gone mad.

" …I appreciate your concern brother. Now what did you want to talk about? I have to leave soon to lead the hunting party."

"Right, I'm sorry. I am just curious, what do you plan to do next? I know it is still too soon to say but-"

"I don't know just yet, actually. I don't know, I went… and I saw his body in the gorge, I was here when the herds came to give their blessing, but it still feels like a dream…a lie. So no, I haven't thought of anything, I don't know what I plan to do next." She paused. "why do you ask?"

"It's just, being the next male in line-"

"Simba, is the next male in line." Sarabi quickly corrected, and scar did not care too much for that. He knew the little brat was next in line, but the cubs not even a year old yet. So, he is clearly out of the picture.

"Right Simba is the next in line. But as his uncle and your brother, I worry about my brother legacy and his family. Mufasa was not only a king, but the pride and your family security and protection… and now that is gone." He gazed out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction and how she was taking in all this. "I do propose this, let me fill in, for Mufasa for now and until young Simba is of ag-"

"No."

"No?" he questioned, did she really just say no?

"No not, no…" Sarabi mind was scattered at the thought of someone ruling that wasn't her husband. Yes, what he proposed was true…but "Scar I can't think of that right now. I'm sorry."

"I understand… but we must talk of this, soon."

"No not soon, we have time to wait on this."

"I know that's what you hope, and trust, I do the same. But the reality of it is, the king is gone. You are a queen with no mate by your side…why it's only a matter of time before other prides hear of this- rouges even. And power can drive a lion to do anything." Hmm, was the male talking about himself in this instance. "You are a mighty queen, but you need protection and I can give it to yo-"

"Good morning your highness!" and not a moment too soon, the blue hornbill landed on his queens shoulder. "How are you Sarabi, I hope you slept well."

"Good morning, Zazu." Sarabi then looked to Scar.

"Good morning Scar." Zazu voiced, not too dryly.

"…Good morning Zazu." Scar, not hiding his dryness at all. He did not like the bird, he always came flapping his wings and beak into everyone business. "Zazu, if you don't mind Sarabi and I were having a conversation."

"oh, what about?" asked the blue bird cheekily. Scar grimaced and growled under his breathe.

"Actually, I was just about to leave. I have to get my day started. We'll talk later." But her tone made it seem like she didn't take what the lion was saying too seriously. And the ' We'll take later' really meant never.

"Yes, my queen." He frowned. As the lion began to turn, she called for her brother in law once more.

"Scar, could you please find cubs. They ran off early this morning, and I want them home while the pride is out."

"will do Sarabi."

"Thank you." She nodded and turned with Zazu on her shoulder to leave with the rest of hunting party. The majordomo, keeping an eye on the brown lion was he felt.

Shortly after Zazu had left the lionesses to scan the pridelands to learn of any new news to give back to his queen. Meanwhile, as the lionesses walked along their territory to find their morning meal. Sarabi found herself extremely distracted about what Scar said just a few moments earlier. Ruling alongside her in Mufasa stead…the possible threat of outsiders wanting to marry her and steal her lands and her pride away from her. Pride rock was her family blood right…

"Sarabi? Is everything okay?" a lighter colored lioness, with concerned blur eyes looked at her good friend. Sarabi did not even notice sarafina was walking next to her.

"what?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked again. "You look worried. What's wrong?"

"I had a conversation with Scar earlier today. he- he was wondering on what I planned to do next."

"Meaning?"

"He wanted to rule alongside me."

"And…be king?" hearing from another lioness mouth it made much more sense.

"Yes." Sarafina face grew concerned.

" what do you think about that? After all Ahadi did chose Mufasa over this older brother for a reason. Scar wasn't fit to rule…and he didn't seem to have to best intention for the pride either."

"I Know, and I remember that day so clearly, when Ahadi said that to everyone in the pride. But he was saying…if others hear of Mufasa death, surely other will be eager to take a claim at the pride, and me, I can't defend the pride by myself."

"You won't, you know we will help you." Voiced sarafina.

"I know, but what if rouges hear of this…and come in numbers to take priderock. How could we defend our cubs Sarafina…they'd be killed." It was a hard pill for the lioness to swallow but this was true, and an unspoken law of the land when it came to lion prides. If there would be a male take over, then the new male could and would kill the cubs of the past king. And not even the best mother could truly protect her cub from the claws of an ambitious male.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I want to keep this pride safe. But in doing so…I feel like I would have turned by back on Mufasa…and there's just this part of me that still wary of him, I don't know what to do."

"Think about it first, you're in no rush. You know I and the other are all on your side, with whatever you choose." And that was exactly what the queen intended to do. But for now, she had to put that future plan on the back burner. She had her job for now, and that was to lead the lionesses. She shook the thought out of her mind for that moment, taking a breath she cleared her mind, and went about the rest of her morning.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the opposite side to where his mother was, Simba and Nala were finding themselves in a tricky situation. They were lost. "Simba are you sure this is the right way?"

"Positive, I've seen my uncle here lots of times."

"Like when?"

"like…huh…yesterday." He lied.

"No you didn't, I was with you all day yesterday!" she retorted catching him in his lie.

"Well fine! I don't know where he is okay!"

"So where have you been taking us?" Nala's walking came to a halt.

"um…someone else who can marry us." He answered.

"Like who?" he didn't answer the question. "If its not your uncle, then it's Zazu?"

"not exactly- but someone who was really close to my dad-" not wanting to give away the animal.

"NO!" knowing the animal and coming to the realization, Simba didn't even have to even speak his name. "I'm not doing to the monkey Simba!"

"C'mon Nala, he's all we have!" the orange cub, turned to his friend. She wore a pouting face, with furrowed brows.

"He scares me Simba! With his…his weird face, and creepy laugh…oh and that super pointy stick! No way!"

"Nala Please! You have to do this, you're my best friend and it's for my mom remember! Pleassssssse." She couldn't resist his stupid smile and annoying voice. And that fact that it was for Sarabi. She slowly rolled her eyes. She guessed being a day older than he, makes her automatically more mature.

"Ugh fine!"

"Yes!" he gave her the biggest hug. And she pushed his away, he fell to the ground laughing. "I promise, he's right down here and then we'll be home before anyone even notices!" chimed the cub, again with an eager in his young voice. Nala and Simba aimless walked down the direction of the path, that Simba was sure would lead them to Rafiki. Little did that know, they were not the only ones heading that was as well.

It was just mid noon. The great circle was high in the sky, it's heat radiating vastly. The African heat was now reaching its highest, and with each step the cubs took, the more tried and drained they felt. It had seemed like Simba was leading the two to an endless destination. ".I…I can't move anymore!" said Nala plopping to the ground. "it's too hot and I'm tried."

"But we're almost there-"

"You keep saying that."

"It's true, he's right up there."

" No he's not! You have us going in circle!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" the two soon found themselves in a heated face to face screaming match. " You don't know where you're going and you're leading us in circles! We've been walking for hours and I'm hungry!"

"Ugh! Raifki just pass the tall grass!"

"There is no end to the tall grass Simba! Ugh…this never would have happened if you just stopped and ask for directions…" pouted the blue eyes, hungry cub. Simba eye grew wide, he knew where he was going. And for Nala to question him, angered him. Soon the two cubs found themselves in there first couple argument.

"I don't need direction Nala, this IS my kingdom! I know here I'm going!"

"Well apparently, not!"

"Ugh! You get on my nerves!"

"You get on my nerves!" retorted the lioness back.

"I can't believe I wanted you marry you! Girls complain too much!"

"And I can't believe I wanted to marry a lion who won't ask for direction when he needs them!"

"I don't need them!"

"Whatever Simba, I don't care…I don't want to marry you anymore!"

"Good!" the prince stuttered he couldn't let her beat him to the punch. If anyone was calling the marriage off, it would be him. " Because I don't want to marry YOU first!"

"No I don't want to marry you first!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me-"

"Where is the food, when it's time for dinner and a show?" an added voice joined into the mix. It's sudden appearance scared the cubs silent. "AW young love, ain't it cute boys?" soon three spotted hyenas came into view. Sliding their bodies between the tall grass stalks. The cubs backed up and tried to scatter, but soon found themselves surrounded by the three, like last time.

"Wow, well doesn't this seem familiar?" Banzai added. Sticking his teeth out at Nala, he had a liking for the lighter furred female, which needless to say terrified the young cub.

"Yep, but it looks like old Mufasa not here to spoil the fun, huh?" Ed crops his death, and Nala let out a high startled cry. Simba, finding it deep inside his heart to be brave, like his father always was… he challenged the trio of hyenas.

"You can't be here on these lands!"

"Oh, says who?"

"The king."

"King? What king the king is dead…haha bye bye!"

"Me! I'm the new king of priderock and you hyenas are not allowed on my lands!" hysteria filled the air and the lungs of the trio. They tried desperately not to choke on the air, as they rolled all over the floor. One hyena even hitting Simba on the back for the good laugh and it sent the cub stumbling forward. Nala ran over to her fallen friend, with a terrified look on her face, but it was so funny, just too funny for the wild dogs. That this little cub, this little no one, had the nerve to speak to them- when they could just easily scoop him up for dinner. It was a scene to say the least. After the wiping the tears away from their eyes they decided to save they messing with the cubs for another day. They had done their job.

"Ah kid you're hilarious! Keep up the good work for dinner-" the dog patting simba so hard on his back, he flew forward with the hair running right out of him.

"Yea yea! We'll be coming back REAL soon, right Ed?" nodding favorably, the dumb hyena shook his head. "See ya around…Simba." The hyenas left the traumatize cubs, still laughing to themselves all the while. Their chatting and cackling could be hear leaving in the distance, but still leaving a bitter ringing in the cubs hears. Simba and Nala watched on, frozen.

"Why there you two are!-"

"Ahhhhh!" both cubs jumped from the ground, turning quickly in the direction of the new voice. They were met with a very puzzled looking hornbill.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Zazu When cub saw his familiar face, their heart began to slow down. "what...did I miss something here?" questioned the blue feathered majordomo. "You two look like you've seen a ghost." No but something just as terrifying. "what? What is it? tell me Simba." The prince stammered for a moment. Trying to figure out what to say "Well?!"

" We need to get back home Zazu, I have to tell my mom something and fast…" voiced the orange cub, with a serious expression.

As soon as the queen and her pride returned the lionesses were hit with a mouthful of questions, and fears of the returning hyenas. "Wait…what happened?" asked the mother one more time, as she held the two cubs.

" The…the hyenas know dads gone!…and they said they're coming back for dinner! And- and…"

"Shhh calm down Simba, it's okay" chimed Sarabi. Then turning to her majordomo," Zazu did you see any sign of the hyenas?"

"No you highness I did not, I must have spotted the cubs a few moments after." the queen nodded.

" Where was this?" she asked

"Near the tall grasses." Confirmed Nala. The tall grasses, it took the queen a moment to place where the tall grasses were in her mental map of the pridelands, but when she did, the shocked expression could be seen on her and all the other lionesses faces.

"Why on earth were you cubs near the tall grasses?!" and now the moment the of being sorry for the scared cubs was over. Now was time to be mad, they were far from priderock. The tall grasses are no place for tiny cubs to be walking though. They could easily get lost- as Simba did. or they could get stepped on by larger animals who eat there, or even get picked up from sneaky predators! It was no place for unsupervised cubs. "Simba?" she questioned knowing her knuckled headed son had to be the main cause for this. The two cubs looked to each other slowly, should they tell her? It was supposed to be a surprise…

"well…Nala and I were trying to find Rafiki so we could get married." He confessed, all the lionesses plus on small bird wore a confused expression.

"Married?, son why would you do that, you two are only cubs."

"Because Simba is king of pride rock now that Mufasa's gone. And he said he couldn't rule without a queen, but it couldn't be you. So… we agreed I'd be queen, snice I'm his best friend and then you would just tell us what to do…" explained Nala "Plus it would make you really happy… and we want to help you Sarabi" she soon added. Well you couldn't say the cubs weren't being thoughtful, and this did bring a small smile onto the queens face.

"My kings, you two don't have to get married…" she nuzzled both Simba and Nala. "and Simba you don't have to worry about ruling yet. I'm taking care of priderock till then."

"Oh good…because I was second guessing myself. Getting married seemed so hard and NALA was getting on my nerves already!" the female cub mouth dropped.

"ME?! you were getting on my nerves because you wouldn't ask for directions and had us walking in circle!" could you say these two sounded married already?

" I told you Nala, I'm future king I don't need direction in my known kingdom-"

" _I don't need direction in my own kingdom_ …" mocked the cream colored cub, and before the two could continue anymore, Sarabi put a quick stop to it.

"That's enough you two, get washed up and ready to eat." The cubs bite their tongues. "Okay?" she eyed the two trouble makers.

"…okay." Both side in unions. The mother let the cubs go, and watched as they made their way down priderock steps. Sarafina, followed both cubs out of the royal den. As soon as the cubs left, Sarabi wore her true facial expression, worry. Zazu stepped forward to care for his queen. "Zazu.."

"Yes, Sarabi?"

"Find Scar, we need to talk."

"Yes." He turned tail fast, flapping his wings, he took off into the bright light to find the uncle. Sarabi got up and walked towards her lionesses.

"Is everything okay my queen?"

"No, but they will be. Actually I have to tell you all something, and I want your honest opinion." The red orb lioness then went about telling the lioness of the earlier conversation she and Scar had. Sarabi made sure to go into great detail on how she felt about the matter, with her more or less odd, brother in law. Sarabi wanted to know what her pride sisters thought on the matter as well, because this was their home as well. The reviews she got were mixed to say the least. But the queen listen to every lioness, and took to heart what she had to say. She was just about finished talking to the last pride sister when the blue hornbill came flapping in.

"My queen Scar is here." Sarabi nodded to her sisters to dismiss them, as she walked forward to Zazu. "He's outside."

"Prefect." As Sarabi rounded the corner of the rock staircase, scar came into view. He was looking outward at priderock, he didn't even seem to notice her as she approached him. "Scar?"

"Oh, Yes, Sarabi, you called for me?"

"Yes, Scar I told you earlier to find the cubs for me, they got into big trouble!" first thinking about what was on her heart first, which was her son and Nalas safety.

"yes, I know I know…and believe me I did! I tried…but you know as well as I…I don't have the mindset of a cub, I looked everywhere I thought they might be- but everywhere I looked I found nothing! Why want happened to them, are they okay?!" Sarabi furrowed her brows. Scar seemed to be telling the truth- at least he looked like he was. He did seem very concerned for hos nephew.

"Yes, but scar, Simba said hyenas are now in the pridelands."

"What?! Hyenas?!" Sarabi motioned for him t walk with her. "Is the boy and the girl okay?"

"Yes, they are both find…shaken up a but, but fine."

"Where did they run into the hyenas?" questioned the brown lion.

"Near the tall grass."

"The tall grass…why, what were they doing all the way out there?" Sarabi informed her brother of what the cubs plan was.

"They…were going to get married, Simba thinks he's king now and he thought he needed a queen. They thought getting married would help things with me I suppose."

"Well at least we know the boy is smart and knows the game."

"Yes…I suppose." It was still between the two. Scar had a feeling that Sarabi wanted to tell him something, but it was Sarabi who was having a hard time getting the words out. Until finally she did. "Scar…I want to take you up on what you said, about ruling alongside with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, after today- with what could have happened to the cubs…and I wasn't there…you're right I need help. And male help. It's not even been a week and already packs of hyenas are being seen spotted in the pridelands… they could just be the steppingstone to something else, other males. And I will not let my pride or Simba fall into the paws of someone else, I will not lose this pride…Mufasa legacy… that I can assure you, on my life!" her words moved scar, some. And speaking of the matter brought Sarabi to tears, she gathered herself mostly, but scar could see his sister in law was hurting. To her surprise, he brought her into an embrace. And oddly enough, it felt securing.

"Don't worry dear sister, you can depend on me." he rubbed her back slowly. " I know growing up, I was a questionable chose to rule priderock-but now, older, I see what I must do as a leader…I'll be the king that the pridelands truly needs."

"I must say, another job well done, by my companion." A voice came from the shadow, as scar could be seen appearing into the green light of the graveyard. He had just come from priderock, and he had some exciting news to give to his little spotted minions.

"I mean scaring some cubs, is nothing to us Scar." Voiced Shenzi, as if patting herself on the back for a job well done. "Yea, that was pup play."

"Yea! Pup play!" echoed Banzai. The trio had gather around Scar to hear of the new news. "So, are we in?"

"Yes, but not yet... we need another move to secure my position."

"So, what should be do boss?"

" This one needs to be a big number, Sarabi needs to realize she truly needs me… and here how's we going to do it." so here it was, a plot a ploy a plan that that Scar had been planning all along. The poor cubs had no idea they were a piece in the mastermind plan of Scar. But they had done exactly what he expected them to do. He didn't know the cubs had left priderock earlier that day- but once he was told his. He found it was an unmistakable opportunity to get himself closer to his goal as king, but more importantly, closer to Sarabi. If he can find favor in her, there no way he wouldn't be able to scheme his way to the top- and it's not like he and Sarabi were strangers, they did have a history, even if she chooses to forget. He knows the queen well, and knows exactly what to do to get to her good side. And that would be Simba. All he had to do was show Sarabi how much he has matured and changed snice his brother death…show more initiative, and be the leader she needs right now and the shoulder she can cry on if need be.

"Oh, that sounds like a good one, if I do say so myself Scar." Voiced the female spotted hyena.

"Charmed." Voiced Scar as a response. "Now, I must get back to play my part." Mentioning priderock, after all Scar would usually spend his nights away from priderock, because the lion never felt truly welcome there. Alongside his brother, who he loathed so much. To see him walking around proudly with his title, his glory, his family- scar found it best to stay away from his younger brother as much as possible. "Remember, if everyone plays their part we all win in the end… and if not, then, well you know what will happen." He eyed all the dogs he left behind him. They swallowed hard, they knew exactly what he was speaking of- their secret. Which they made sure would stay a secret. They are already the most hated animals in the pridelands, the last thing they needed was a target of king killer on their heads.

That morning the great circle rose and took it's place in the sky. It was met by a new face that decided to rise with it. a truly unfamiliar face to this notion of 'waking up before the bird' for this creature anyway, the black mane lion, Scar. He rose just as the sun did, he walked to the steps of priderock. Scar never made it back to priderock last night, he found himself, sleeping… elsewhere. But that meant nothing, and did not distract from his plan. The brown lion looked around she wasn't here yet, prefect. But as soon as you think of the lioness she appears before you. When his green orbs saw the sight of the queen existing the den to start her rounds of the territory, he made his appearance as well. As Sarabi descended from her home he was surprised to see a brown lion already down the steps…seeming to be stretching like he was preparing for his day early.

"Scar?" Sarabi voiced curiously. " You're up early?" she commented as the lion turned around, surprise to see Sarabi behind him.

"Well yes, I figured Mufasa started his day early, and to be anything like my brother as king, I should probably start my day early as well." Sarabi seemed surprised t hear him say this.

"Oh, okay."

"And actually Sarabi truth is. I want you to teach me my position as king, what I should and shouldn't do. I just wan to be able to help you as much as I can." A smile came to the queen face once she heard this. She was truly impressed with her brother in law.

"Alright, I'll be more than happy to help you Scar-"

"Mom! Mom! Wait for me!" the two adults turned to see Simba flying down the steps of priderock, after his mother.

"Simba? What are you doing up so early?"

"I-I want to help you on rounds today!" he voiced eagerly, trying still to keep some of the sir in his little lungs. "i..i even got up early for you too…" the mothers kissed her little boy on the cheek.

"Thank you Simba, but you're uncle's going to help me today."

"aww man!" pouted the cub, licking his lower lip out.

"Don't worry, I'll take you out and show you around as well."

"…I guess…but I wanna go king stuff mom- not lioness stuff."

"Well hunting it a lot of work mind you little one." She gave her son a look.

"I know, but that's stuff you show Nala not me…"

"Well, a king takes all lesson fully heartedly." She advice. " Now go back to the den, I'll met up with you later."

"mmm okay." She gave him a look, and he knew he couldn't leave without giving her a kiss. He rolled his eyes playfully but came over giving his mother and nuzzle and a kiss. Before turning tail to head back up the steps of priderock. They watched as the cub disappeared back into the den.

"He's just like him." Chimed the uncle.

"yes, he is… everyday I look at his a see alittle more of Mufasa. I only hope I can help him reach that potential I see."

"I'm sure you can…and actually." Scar began. " I don't know how you would feel about it, but, maybe I should take the boy under my wing." She was hesitant, and Scar could see that. Sarabi was extremely protective of Simba and took great consideration to who hung around her son and the influence they might leave on the future leader. " I say this because, you are a lioness and a lioness can not teach a lion how to become a lion, let alone a king." For a moment to queen became defensive and it showed on her face.

"What do you mean by that Scar?"

"I mean nothing to offend you, but when it came to teaching Simba the ways of being a king…it was Mufasa who the boy looked to. a strong, male leader he could follow, he could relate too. I know to mean well but, there are some things a mother can't do. And I want him to have the best opportunity to be the best king he can." She listened to what he had to say. " it's no surprise I haven't been to best leader and influence, but if you help me Sarabi, maybe I can in turn help little Simba as he gets older. After all the young are so impressionable. And with the sudden loss of Mufasa…I feel this could be going good for the both of us. It's just a thought."

"Yes...just a thought." She paused. "Come, we must get started now before the others wake." Scar nodded, as Sarabi began to take lead. The brown lion, slowly followed smiling as he could see the thought of what he said pressed on Sarabi mind.

Later on during that morning, the lionesses had arose. Some were still resting in the den, other walked about outside waking up to the fresh air, and some still decided to get alitte more sleep just until Sarabi had returned from her patrol. Normally the lioness would have left for the morning hunt, sometimes they would have to travel some distance, if the herds had moved during the night. Which is why they would leave the priderock early. But snice Sarabi was now in charge of patrolling the territory as well as lead the hunting party, she was still figuring out the time management of it all. Thankfully her pride sisters were very understanding it didn't made the late hunting, even if it meant hunting during hotter hours.

"Ah good morning ladies!" Zazu came flapping in. the lioness that were still in there, looked over and smiled at the majordomo. "I see I just missed our queen."

"Yes, she headed out a while ago." Voiced sarafina as she groomed her daughter, with her morning bath.

"Patrol, I see. She a true fighter handling it all. If I would have know, I would have left my tree sooner, you know. To help out." Sarafina nodded.

"Man, she could have taken me!" moped Simba, as she hung himself over sarafina back. "I even got up early too!"

"Yea… and everyone body else who was sleeping too." Chimed Nala. Simba stuck his tongue at her.

"Nala…" sarafina chimed.

"What… he was so loud! ' _Mom mom_!" she teased. If there was anyway to get on Nalas nerves it was to wake her up early and out of a good night sleep. The cub never asks for much, but some peace and quiet when there needs to be. Simba on the other paw, never gets that memo, yes the adult can ignore the young cub- they are use to cub attics, but Nala…nope. The young cub was a very sensitive sleeper.

"cry baby…" whispered Simba.

"Am Not!"

"Am Too!"

"Am not!"

"Cubs?!" the calm mother raised her voice, it was too early for them to be bickering already.

"Sorry mama…"

"Yea…sorry Sarafina…"

"So…" Zazu began, not knowing the cubs Freuds was over. "I'm going to see if I can find Sarabi, hopefully she hasn't travel too far-"

"Take me with you!" chimed Simba jumping up.

"No no no, you stay here."

"But Zazu I want to go!"

"No you shall stay here under the watchful eye of sarafina, thank you." Retorting back.

"But-"

"No!"

"Ugh! That's not fair! Uncle Scar got to go with her!" he pouted, sitting down next to sarafina.

"What do you mean Scar got to go with her?" asked the blue hornbill.

"my mom said Scar was going to help her today…which is so not fair, uncle Scar never helped with anything! And he gets to go on patrol. I'm future king, I think I should be able to go…"

"Well you're still young Simba, you have plenty of time." Voiced Sarafina. "But that is odd how Scar wanted to help with patrol this morning, he never helped with Mufasa?" she looked to Zazu to confirm.

"That be correct, he made it a point, that every time Mufasa and I would show up in the morning to get him, he'd be conveniently fast asleep, or worst not even there. Soon Mufasa just gave up on him. but yes, now that you mentioned this…it is rather odd of him. "

"Well he got to go on patrol and not ME!"

"Haha…who's the crybaby now…" teased Nala. Simba rolled his red orbs.

"I'm sure when she has everything figured out, she'll be asking you to tag along as well." Chimed sarafina.

"I guess…"

"Well learning this new news, I better get on my way." Zazu nodded goodbye to sarafina and the cubs. He then took off, and Simba watched Zazu leave with the big frown he could not hide.

"Don't worry Simba, you get to hang with me!" Nala loved getting on her friends nerves.

"Oh great, girls…"

"What's wrong with girls?" she snapped.

"girls are sooo annoying!"

"I annoy you, because you annoy me!"

"You annoy me first! -"

"Well I'm not annoying young prince, at least I hope not." Added Sarafina. Winking playfully at the orange cub.

"Yea my mama not annoying!" added her daughter, the blue-eyed cub challenged Simba. Her eyes daring him to say, she was.

"No, because your moms older and not annoying like you Nala" the cub shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't care, just her dose of annoying Simba made her day. "but if my dad was here I'd be hanging out with him and my mom, and not with uncle Scar or Zazu…it's not fair."

"I know Simba." The mother patted the cub on the back. "It'll all work itself out, soon Sarabi will make all the time in the world for you."

"Really?"

"I'm positive."

Away on the eastside of the pridelands, Sarabi and scar were slowly making their way back to priderock. They had taken longer than expected, because Scar kept asking Sarabi question after question. At first, she thought it was to annoy her, but then she noticed they were rather serious questions. Mainly about the herds, their lands, and other prides they might have alliances with. And she answered all of them. The best she could, some questions she had to really think on, because it was Mufasa who handled things of that nature. It made her realize how much her mate did on an everyday bias. "Thank you Sarabi, for everything, I never realized how much was done to secure the pridelands."

"Yes, and this was just the first round. Mufasa would do two rounds, one in the morning, and one at night. I would usually accompany him on his night ones."

"There's more?" he fearfully added.

"Yes, there's always more Scar." The queen didn't say much for a moment, she thought to herself. " I must say, I am impressed with you Scar. You've really been a big help."

"I figured I must." Scar voiced. "I know I don't speak about him much, but…losing my brother was hard. Harder than I thought, actually. We never did have that brotherly love but…I can see he did a lot, and has left his mark here, truly. This his pride, family, legacy. I truly respect him- and I was serious about what I said earlier with Simba. If I can be of any help when it comes to raising Simba as he grows, I would be honored. He is a Mufasa son and has a huge pawprint to fill."

"That, he does."

"Well anyway, we better keep it moving. I know you have the hunting party to lead, I don't want to keep you any longer." The dark lion began to lead slightly in front of Sarabi, the red eyed lioness stood back some. Thinking, what she was thinking-well considering, actually surprised her, but she figured she'd batter ask Zazu what he thought on the matter first, before making in final decision.

When the two returned priderock, they had parted ways. Sarabi left with the hunting party and Scar just left priderock. He had mention something along the lines of watching the cubs when he returned from his quick run to the waterhole. Sarafina had informed Scar before he left that the cubs were asleep, so now was a good time as ever to make his run, because once they awoke, time for freedom was over. He took what she said in mind, making sure to make his little errand fast and sweet. Until Scar retuned Zazu who be watching the napping cubs. The blue hornbill wouldn't have to wait long, for Scar was not visiting the waterhole for a quick drink, but his good friends at the the elephant graveyard. In fact the what-to-be-king made it plan to meet up with the trio to inform them of what was happening. The brown lion met the spotted dogs at the broader, he could see them waiting for him along the barren field.

"So, what happened boss?" asked Banzai getting up. "Learn something new in the office today haha!"

"what Banzai means is- what's up now?"

"Well like I said, I can see I'm getting closer to Sarabi again. In fact I'm watching the cubs when I return back to priderock."

"Mhmmm what I wouldn't give for a bite of c-OW!" Shenzi had elbow her companion in the stomach. They hadn't eaten in a while, two days in fact. Scar didn't want them to be seen at all- it was all apart of his plan. Of course this mean the dogs couldn't hunt for a while, so the mainly stayed back, eating scarps and bones.

"I remind you my friends, these few days of hunger will be forgotten when you will have months of feasting."

"Man I hope that day coming soon! I'm starving!"

"Aren't we all starving for something?" asked Scar, "You starve for food, I starve for my place as king, we are all starving and once everything is in place…we feast on the riches." A smile grew on his face, just thinking about the power he would possess as king, and the changes he would soon be making to remake his own legacy.

"…I guess." Banzai, just wanting the fast results of the take over, and not wanting to labor though the process of it. "Hey boss you think you can stop by, and drop off some treats to your good pals?!"

"Perhaps, but I want be staying in the pridelands tonight."

" _Hey, where does this guy go when he leaves the pridelands_?" the male spotted hyenas whispered in the ear of the female. She shrugged, the heck if she knew. Scar moods can barely be read by them, and when he goes off to…wherever he doesn't say when or where, he just tells you when he'll be back.

"Just know it is MY business" voiced Scar hearing everything the hyenas said. "Just know it is another crucial part in securing my reign." That was all the three needed to know. "Everything falling into place, I'll return to you for the next move." He turned tail and left the three before they could even say anything else.

When Sarabi returned from hunting, everything seemed to fall into place as normal. Everything expect for Mufasa absence. When she got moments alone away from her son and the pride. She cried. She cried hard, praying to the kings for strength and asking them, why, why they would take Mufasa from her life. she couldn't understand their reasons their purpose of causing her such great agony. Agony she had to hide from the world, because she could not be seen as anything but strong and together. Or else life would try to beat her down even further. She needed the masks on. For herself, her pride, her son. But it was tough for the new widow to not think of her husband. And live as without him as if nothing had ever happened. She knew could grieve and she sound grieve, but Sarabi knew the grieving for her wouldn't stop, she wouldn't be able to control herself- she would give up, because she left she wouldn't be able to go on, if she gave herself that time to truly grieve him. So she didn't allow herself to.

When she did collect herself, she would return to her pride and to young Simba. Seeing how everything was going with them, she felt better she was kept herself busy, nevertheless it did tire her. Balancing a kingdom, and her family, raising her son, Sarabi head was usually sent in a tossing just thinking about how she wouldn't handle it all. The pridelands queen found herself scared of what the future held for her, then Scar came into the picture, and unlikely lion to look for assurance, but the new Scar was everything the old Scar wasn't and everything Mufasa was and what he was teaching Simba to be. Maybe what he was saying was right, maybe he could be the male influence in Simba life that he could look up too, like he did with his father. Sarabi wanted nothing but the best for Simba. and if that meant having Scar in his life now to complete her sons needs in the future, as a growing male… she would do it.

That evening at dinner, thinking long and hard about it. Sarabi called for Zazu, she had to have a serious discussion with him. The blue hornbill glided over and landed on his queens shoulder. "I need to speak with you about something." Sarabi slowly got up, sneaking away from her distracted family and son. She walked with Zazu down a small pathway the lead to the back of priderock.

"What is it my queen? Is everything okay?" questioned Zazu, with a worried expression.

"I…I've been thinking about something Zazu, and I need your help."

"I'm all ears."

"I want you to hear me out, and have an open mind about this when I say it."

"Okay…"

"I think…I want to make Scar priderock official king, until Simba is ready." To say Zazu was shocked was saying the least, the birds mouth was hanging so low it practically hit the floor.

"…w….why do you say this? And Scar the brown lion…the kings lazy- didn't even show up to his own nephew ceremony?!" Sarabi nodded, yes it did sound weird to her as well. "Why?!"

"Because….as weird as it sounds, I think he deserves it, and it would be the best for the pride. We need a male leader."

"Yes, but Scar…my queen you couldn't think of anyone else besides…Scar."

"I know Zazu,we can't have outside males inside the pride, that too dangerous for the cubs. Besides, the males in Mufasa bloodline are the rightful king. Yes, Scar wasn't the first choice for Ahadi when he saw how Scar acted but…now he's changed. I know that seems hard to believe but, we've talked. And I think, with everything that has happened, it's truly changed him for the better. He goes on and on about Mufasa, and how deep down, he did have respect for him and his legacy. Even with Simba, now he's more concerned and wants to be in his nephew life now."

"Hmp, I'm surprised he even knew he had a nephew the way he acted before." Voiced Zazu. But he could tell Sarabi was serious about what she was saying. "Alright my queen, you really want my opinion?"

"Yes, I do. I'm trying to think what is best for the pridelands and my family…I don't know what I should do. Simba will grow up fast, right before my eyes, he'll need his father more than ever to give him advice and knowledge…I can't. a-and what if outside go come to take claim of priderock…I can't protect him, or my lionesses for that matter." The queen made all valid points that a y lone lioness would have to consider, especially if she had cubs.

"I don't trust it…at least not yet. Yes, maybe he did have a heart to heart change after the incident, but I need to see if for myself first." It wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but it was something the queen needed to hear. " But I know you only want what's best for the pride and the pridelands, and knowing that…whatever your decision is, I'll support it."

"thank you…" of course it wouldn't be her final decision and something she would make overnight. She still needed time, and to also discuss the matter with the lionesses. Though they may not hold a royal title, they were the pride and the Sarabi would be nothing without her sisters. She would ask them for their thoughts and opinions as well. Yes she did make the final call, but, it wasn't just her home, it was everyone home, and everyone would be allowed a say, to see if this would be the best thing for priderock. A queen's life was truly never easy, and hopefully making this decision would make life for Sarabi more bearable for the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

QueenCadenza, thanks for clicking the fav and follow!

+Jem Boy, Thank you for the review, Yea I constantly work on the grammar, when I revisit chapters. But thank you for the comment, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

+WriterMoneky0626, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and were the first to leave a review!

Chapter 3

On the fifth day, he made his move. That morning the final part of Scar master plan would fall into play. In the distance, away from the peaceful valley of priderock where it's lions slept, a pack of spotted hyenas began to make their way into the pridelands. Their evil snickering laughter, sounded like whispers in the wind. The morning dew soften when paws as they touched the moist ground, the thick mist, covering the mystery intruders. And only a few miles separated them from their new home.

Back in their sheltered and secure home the 7 lionesses slept, calmly. Even the super rambunctious and overly active Simba was still tucked away in his mother arms. His small chest rising and fall with an ease. The cubs had no cares in the world right now, but to enjoy their cubhood. The saying was, the one who sleeps easy knows they are loved. However, the pride tranquil resting was interrupted by the loud sound of flapping wings, and a beak going 10 miles an hours. "Sarabi! Sarabi!" his sounding alarm startled everyone, making the lionesses jump from their slumber. And when they heard what the blue hornbill was saying they couldn't believe it. "Hyeans, in the pridelands?!" The queen jumped up and ran over to Zazu.

"What?! Where?"

"In the valley! They are attacking the herds!" Sarabi looked to her lionesses. Giving them the cue, that it was time to leave, now. Everyone jumped to their feet and began to run towards the den entrance. "My queen be careful! I didn't see how many there were-"

"Mom let me come and help you!-"

"NO, you and Nala stay here. Do NOT come out of the den until we return. Zazu, stay with them!" she ordered, before turning and leaving the den.=

"Yes Sarabi!" Zazu. He flocked over to the worried sick cubs, and held the two tight between his feathers. "Don't worry cubs, everything will be fine. "even though he could not hide it in his voice, besides other lions, hyenas were the second dangerous thing to a pride. And with scar seemingly nowhere in sight, the pridelands lionesses would really need numbers to be on their side.

"Will they be okay?" asked Nala.

"I'm sure of it." chimed the Zazu looking on.

"I don't anything to happen to my mama…" she voiced, almost in a cry. Zazu patted the cubs back to comfort her.

"No no, I'm sure things will be fine, I know it."

In the valley of chaos hyenas chased after the herds animals. Zebra, gazelle, and wildebeest all circling eachother in a mad dash to escape the predators. Dust and dirt flew around in a whirls wind tornado. As the screams and screeches of the herds, drowned all nearby ears. Soon, Sarabi and the lionesses made their way to the chaos. They counted five….six…seven hyenas chasing and howling at the animals, like they had lost their mind. Sarabi mediately flew into action as the others followed right behind her. The lionesses jumped into the herd, chasing and scaring away any lone hyenas they could. They ran after to stop the little devils, but the smaller and faster hyenas would slip in and out of the herds, ducking and diving between the animals. And then a mighty roar stopped everything that moved, it was Sarabi. All of Scars goons stopped what they were doing, allowing the scared prey animals a way to escape. Leaving only two of Africa top land predators to battle it out.

"What are you doing here?!" Sarabi.

"Well, we were getting alittle food-"

"You know your kind is not allowed here." The black rimmed ear lioness spoke. "Leave the pridelands now, and nothing will happen." She warned

"Well I didn't think we were doing anything wrong, the herds are for everyone really-" but her loud growl interrupted the spotted dog. " whoa whoa…someone sounds a little threatening, and we don't like threats." He voiced, and the small few began to gather.

"Ya we sure don't, but Banzai…I'm confused? How are they threatening us, when they're defenseless themselves! Haha" Sarabi raised a forrowed brow. What could they mean?

"Oh yea! That right…didn't old King Mufasa choke the other day?! Haha! Man oh man, did I NOT like that guy!"

"You could say hate?" Shenzi voiced,

"Yea! I Hated that guy! Good ridens if you ask me-"

"These are still Mufasa lands!" but the hyenas weren't at all fazed by her.

"Hmp…Mufasa lands, but no Mufasa? Doesn't seem to add up to me, right guys?" Banzai egged on, he could tell he was getting to the queen, even if she tried to hide it.

"Well I get it!" voiced Shenzi, "He was the old ruler, all large and in charge-"

"Now he ain't no more! HA"

"Right!"

"So…who's large and in charge of these lands now? What Simba HAHA I almost ate that kid for breakfast the other day, now he's king- boy I'm scared." The braking dogs, where just getting on Sarabi right nerve, because they had already gone pass her left one.

"Hmm, maybe WE should be the next leader of the pridelands!-"

"I will NOT let that happen! I would die before I let you dogs ruin our lands-"

"But correct me if I'm wrong…but there is strength in numbers?" and that's exactly what the pridlands lionesses had, strength and number, these 8 or so dogs would be annoying pickings to them. "Guys?" suddenly out of the thicket, more and more hyenas came, soon out numbering the lioness 10 to 1. Now the lionesses found themselves outnumbered and outmatched. With more teeth and claws then they had.

"Sarabi.." Sarafina voiced, "They have us outnumbered…and open."

"I know…i-"

"So it seems now, we DOGS having the upper advantage so maybe YOU should just leave us in our lands!"

"NEVER!" the queen growled, showing all of her shape teeth and unleashing her claws. As she said, she would die, and give her last breath to protect her late husband legacy and her pride. You can never trust a hyena.

"Oh, well, looks like it's go time, huh boy?" voiced shezni, baring all of her teeth as well. Both side were equally ready to attack one another, but was just waiting for the right moment. They say curiosity killed the cat, but they should change that too, curiosity killed the hyena from the pack of 12 dogs a dark coated hyena went running to strike the first attack, soon everyone followed. Sarabi and the lionesses watched as the pack began their charge towards them, the queen looked back, she could see she had to full support of her pride, no matter what. Even if that meant leading them to their doom. She dung her claws into the earth and ran towards the spotted hyenas, the other 6 lionesses followed suite behind her, until they heard an over powering roar that stopped both sides. Scar. When the lionesses saw the brown lion charging to the front, they couldn't believe it, in fact they had forgotten all about him. They were more then ready to put their life of the line. Scar came over standing in front of Sarabi and the others as a source of protection. "Hey what the- who are you?!" as if they didn't know.

"I'm the kings brother, and protector of these lands!"

"Brother?! When did the king get a brother?!" voiced Shenzi.

"Hey it doesn't matter! He's not the king! The lands are still for the taking!" hearing these worried Sarabi, and attacked him. He was no king, what if they did not take him seriously, that was the last thing she needed was to lose her brother- in -law too. However, Scar seemed unfazed by the pack. And in fact, dared them to challenge him.

"Not while I and his son still live!" he glowered. "Oh have you forgotten what happened the last time you three threaten the kings son?" a shutter went down the female hyena spin, when she rethought of the ordeal. And Banzai couldn't sit for a whole week alone with just one wipe of Mufasa mighty paw. "The choice is yours…leave now and spare yourself injury, or battle with the pride that would have no problem ripping you to shreds."

"we…we out number you!"

"I could take three of you easily." Well that would even out the numbers and make for a batter fighting chance for the lionesses! " and the rest, I'm sure the lionesses could easily take care of, but marks my words, unlike my brother, I will end you, and your whole pack if you even think about threatening my pride again!." the spotted dogs gathered, and it didn't take much time for them to think on the matter. There was only 12 of them, if Scar took 3 that left 9 and each lionesses could easily take 1 or 2. So the spotted dogs thought it out carefully, and backed down.

"Hmp, don't worry, we'll be back!" they threaten, " You can count on it."

"Yes, and I'll be waiting." Voiced Scar in a low growl. The pride watched as the pack darting back into the lands once they came, and they could finally breathe easy.

"Scar…" Sarabi voiced, stepping forward. " Thank you…how did you…where did you…"

"It's fine, I'm just going my duty Sarabi." He then directed his attention to the rest of the lionesses "Is everyone else alright?" they all nodded, Scar had prevented a bloody battle, that was for sure. And Sarabi herself wasn't even sure of the outcome. "Good." And then turned back to Sarabi. "Are you sure you're okay, you look a bit shaky." He voiced so that only she could hear him talk. He knew how much she needed to be strong in front of the others.

"I…I will be." She said nothing. Sarafina walked over to her good friend.

"my queen, we should probably get back to the cubs they're probably worried sick."

"Right…Scar where are you going?"

"Back out on patrol." He voiced. "If those low life dogs think they can just waltz on in here after Mufasa death, who know what other animals could try to be making their move." He nodded to the other lionesses before leaving, Sarabi said nothing. He was right. Who knew what other predator would try to steal their lands…he was right, all along. And Sarabi slowly began to see the decision she had to make was becoming the only safe option. For everyone.

When the lionesses returned home they were greeted by two worried little cubs. Jumping all over their mothers, their saviors. Once they came into view. Everyone knows hyenas have no heart and would kill a cub with in an instant. Their own young even come out the womb fighting each other for a top position. Everyone rested easy for that day, there would be no late hunting for today. the two mothers were still shaky about leaving their cubs so they spent the entire day looking after them. To assure them everything was okay, Zazu made his rounds around the pride lands, at least three times that day. While he was gone, Sarabi wanted to discuss something that had been on her mind and heart for a while. "So, what do you think? I want everyone honest opinion." The queen had just told her pridesisters she wanted, Scar to be named the official ruler of priderock, until Simba comes of age. Some lioness were alittle hesitant, because they never truly liked the odd lion.

"I…I just don't know." Voiced one. After hearing what Sarabi had said. "Sometimes I get the feeling he's hard to trust."

"Well what do you think?" added another. Than Sarafina finally spoke.

"I think we should." Eyes went to the mother. "After all you hear those hyena, they aren't scared of us, why would they be they out number us. They knew Mufasa kept the peace an order and now that he's gone, they will take advantage of that. And what Scar said, about other predator, other rouges could know. They could be making their way here right now, for all we know. We have two small cubs and Mufasa legacy to protect. If Scar can give us that then…I'll take my chances, but my queen it is really your choice. We will follow and support you." Those were just the assuring words the queen needed to hear. This was why sarafina was her good friend. Not only was she another mother and could understand but she could also stand to reason. That night while the cubs rested and Zazu had flown to his tree home, Sarabi had approached Scar was he returned home. He had been gone all day, a rightly so the pridelands is a huge vast of land. The brown lion was tried, and looked worn like he had done some vigorous full body activity, as soon as his green eyes saw the trio of lionesses come ne perked up, and cleaned his disheveled black mane.

"Hello my queen." He voiced bowing his head.

"Scar." The queen repeated in respects to her brother in law.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? I know those dogs said dome foul thigs earlier, I just want to make sure my queen is okay?"

"I'm fine, really- but thank you for asking…" she paused. And looked at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Actually, there is. I…I've been thinking about what you said a few days back and given with everything that has gone on just today… I think…I think it be best if you ruled along side me as king." This was music to the lion's ears. His eyes grew wide, like the news supervised him, he even stepped back alittle and seemed lost for words. He stammered with his words.

"My queen i…i…I don't know what to say…are you sure? What made you think of this?"

"You were right all along Scar, and I believe I was just scared of it." when she said this she looked down at her paws, the lioness had the reasons of why she was scared of letting Scar rule, it was playing her in mind, but she didn't want to show it. however, the wise brown lion knew, but he decided to discuss that on a later date in his reign. "but I need help, as you can see. And you've changed so much, and I'm so proud of you, you'll be a great role model for Simba when's he's older and…and I believe you deserve it."

"Really?!" she stepped forwards and smiled.

"Yes, I want you to be king of priderock." And that was her final, true answer. Everything had worked out, perfectly.

The morning of Scar crowning, the brown lion had never stood s proud and regal. The soon-to-be king was standing on top of the mighty rock, over looking what was now going to be, HIS kingdom. And for what seemed like a long time coming, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ahhhh, I could get use to this…" his gazed watched as the horizon began to cast it's sunlight onto priderock. "Dam brother, I could see why you wanted this all to yourself." He spoke as if Mufasa was standing right next to him, and in a sense, he was. Scar always felt his brother presence, he knew a lion with a conscious would feel bad after killing his brother-hmp, good thing Scar didn't have one of those. Or else, maybe he would be feeling something. "Yes, I could see why now you were so selfish and this…" and then another figure came into view which he always welcomed into his sight, Sarabi. "and that…" he watched as she walked unaware to her being watched, by the eyes of Scar. As he stood atop of priderock and, watching was she left on a patrol, early before anyone else would be awake. "Dam" he said again. "I let that walk away from me, well…not anymore." Thinking to himself. He would be taking back everything thing that was his.

Lines of all the herds ran for miles out from priderock. All the animals awaiting patiently to greet their new king and to hear the official calling of the king and his pride. Across from the king to be, Rafiki stood with the former queen, her lioness behind her. They watched as Scar sat dignified, greeting all of his herd animals. Bowing his head to each animal, like he had done it all his life.

"He seems to be playing his part right." Commented Zazu as he sat on his queen shoulder, she raised a brow to his comment. Zazu still couldn't get the idea of Scar being king out of his head, and the fact that he helped the lioness against the hyenas. His mind just can't grasp it. Scar doing something good…but if the queen said it happened, I mean they would have been dead if not for hi, so it would be wise for the blue hornbill to believe her. "Sorry." He commented, taking back his statement, "It just seems so hard to believe."

"I know, but…it's the best thing for us right now." Zazu held his tongue, because he felt she knew what was best. Even if he felt otherwise. "C'mon, look happy about it."

"No, I am I am, maybe know I am looking at a new Scar." But there was a member of the pride, who was definitely not too thrilled with Scar being crowned king, and you could see it on his face. The orange cub had a frown on his mile, that ran for miles.

"What's with the long face?" asked his blue-eyed friend.

"Nothing…" he pouted

"C'mon, tell me." he held his tongue.

"I'm your best friend!" she spoke as if the title, could demand the young cub to tell her. "Siimmbbbbaaaa"

"Fine….i-it's just…it's not fair! I'm suppose to be king not my uncle-"

"Ssshh!" Sarafina, eyed the cubs, telling them to be quiet. The cubs made a zipping mouth motion with their paws. Mums the word. So the two cubs lowered their heads and whispered.

"oh, so that's why you're mad?" he nodded. " Why you're mom make him king and not you?"

"…I don't know."

"You think she's mad you at?"

"mmmh hmp." He shrugged his shoulders. "She must be, she didn't even tell me."

"Maybe she didn't think you'd like it.

"Well she's right, it's not fair!... oops" the blue eyed mother looked down at the cubs, that she could have sworn she told to be quite to just 10 seconds ago. Now some where starting to stare, but the cub didn't care. He was going to show his frustration, even if it was his duty to be happy for his uncle. Zazu looking from the shoulder of the queen, noticed the young prince, and leaned into his mother.

"Perhaps, you might have to talk to young Simba about what's going on."

"uh…" she sighed and turned her head slowly. "I knew he would act like this, that's why I waited to tell him…"

"Maybe,now a time is good as ever…" the mother could see her son was miserable, but it was too young to understand the decision she had to make. But it seemed like putting it off until after the ceremony was not an option. So the queen, as subtly as she could, slipped to the side to where her cub was. Simba was so into his own pouting he didn't even know his mother was walking his way until it was too late. The two lionesses met eachother gaze, and sarafina gave her a look like 'he's all yours'.

"uh Simba-" Nala.

"leave me alone!"

"but Simba. Your m-"

"I said, leave me alone!" she tried to warn him.

"but Simba-"

"what?!" then he looked at her face, he followed her gaze to another face, with a more stern expression. "oh…"

" .Now" simple orders. The cub swallowed hard. And slowly began to make the trek to a nearest side den. On his way toward doom, Simba could feel all eyes watching him, and if it were anything like last time, Nala was probably watching on, wishing him good luck. The mother trialed her son into the den and when the cub stopped in the middle, he turned around to face her. "Simba, you know you embarrassed me out there, you know better than to act at like."

" I know mom I know…b-but…but it's just not fair! Why's uncle Scar king! I thought that was for me? I mean isn't that why dad-…" an awkwardness suddenly came over the cub, and he didn't know what to say. Suddenly before he knew it, he was wiping tears from his eyes. As soon as she saw her cub wiping the tears that streamed down his face, she couldn't be mad, not even remotely.

"Son…" he fell into his mother embrace. His shuttering back, rippled against her still paw. She nuzzled to sooth her son. "simba…simba…it's okay."

"n-no it's not!...i miss dad" he confessed, even though it was something he didn't have to hide. But he was still too young to comprehend death, that Sarabi thought, Mufasa suddenly absence would not be noticed, but she should have known better. " Why hasn't dad come back…did I do something wrong?"

"Son of course not, why would you think that."

"t-that's what uncle Scar said…"

"What?!" Sarabi was speechless for a few seconds.

"he-he said it was my fault, that dad had the accident…" Simba whimpered between heavy breaths " Back in the gorge…" the mother sadness for her son, soon turned to fury. Her nostril began to flair and tail flicker, just from the thought. How dare he-how could he tell her son, her baby boy, that he was the cause of his father death! You don't do that to a cub, you just don't. "Is-is that why you didn't want me to be king?"

"Look at me." she took his small chin in her paw. "You had nothing to do with your fathers death. It was an accident, and for Scar to say something like that i…I don't even know what to think now!-i…" she felt her son small paw grab her tight. He didn't like to see his mother upset. "I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry." She placed a paw on her forehead to calm her nerves.

"T-then why didn't you pick me to be king?" he wiped his remaining tears.

"Because son, you're not ready. You're still too young- but once you get older, you will be king. I promise you, and you know your father would want it."

"oh…" he sighed. "..y-you think I'll be a good king?" the mother kissed her son.

"Of course you will Simba, it's in your blood." Suddenly, a roar was heard. And it echoed from the cave walls. The mighty vibrations bounced into the pridelands and took over soundwaves in the valley. Then the sound was reciprocated by various calling lionesses in reaffirmation. Scar was officially king. Soon the sound of the new king and pride was drowned out by the gathering animals. Cheers, screams, and howls, the pridelands now officaly was her new king. However now, the former queen does not know if she feels the same way about her decision anymore.

"Mom?" asked Simba, looking to his mother. She looked down into his wide red eyes. "If uncle Scar's the new king, are you going to be his queen?"

"No son I will not, but Scar will rule alongside me…"

"Oh, so he won't rule everything?"

"Not necessarily, a king never rules alone. You're father and I did our parts equally, it will be the same with your uncle and I."

"So you're still dads queen?"

"yes son, I will always be you're fathers queen."

"But if dad not king anymore, how are you still queen?" she sighed, should she try to explain all the matters to her young son? If we are being correct, now she is no longer queen, and if Scar did choose to have another as queen, he could. But she was Mufasa mate, and gave him their son, who is bloodline to be the next king. So, she will always be the queen mother, but not necessarily the queen. Unless Scar had father a son with another lioness, but that wouldn't be the case at all. Scar couldn't father any cubs while Mufasa was king and certainly snice Mufasa had Simba as next in line. Yes, it's not fair to deny one his right to have a family, but when you're in the royal bloodline things are different. beside Scar was now older, and the former queen could not see him trying to start a family at all- let alone have one. Scar isn't the fatherly type to her at least. But she wasn't going to explain the in's and out's the marriage to her son, just yet.

"Because once you become king or queen, you will always be king or queen. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes mom."

"Come, let's greet your uncle." The two began to walked from the royal den back into the chorus of animals

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to tell Uncle Scar I told you right?"

"No sweetie, I won't." she chimed, making her small son smile. He didn't like it when the adults were mad at him, and if uncle Scar knew he had told his mother what he said, then uncle Scar wouldn't be his friend anymore. And the young cub didn't want that, he thought- even though his uncle was slightly weird,- that his uncle was cool and he liked hanging out his the brown lion and doing some things his father wouldn't let him do. So of course the mother would tell her son otherwise, but she knew she was going to eat Scar out for what he said to her son, she was just waiting on it.

Meanwhile the Scar was saying the last his greetings to the remaining herd animals. Evening was now approaching the ceremony had been all day. The brown lion was tried, actually exhausted and he would admit it if someone asked. He would even tell them to cut the whole dam thing so he could take a nap. Heck, he was king now, he could do whatever he wanted in fact.

"Look more chipper Scar, you seemed bored." Voiced the majordomo.

"Well they say my looks never lie. Is it almost over?"

"Yes, it just a bit."

"A small bit?"

"A bit." The bird tested. the kings green eyes rolled to the back of his head. In his mind it was over the last remaining animals weren't even that important. They were random small animals like an old Aardvark limping on one leg, a Pangolins and small barely noticeable Galago. The ceremony was over. The kings yawned and stretched his limbs. "where are you going?"

"To the den for a nap, tell the remaining animals I'll greet them personally the king is exhausted."

"..uh, there's one in every family…" mouthed Zazu, but he did as his new king asked. He flew himself over to any remaining animal that had also waited all day to greet their king that they would be given a special personal meeting with the king later. As the lionesses parted in different ways and Scar walked up the steps to priderock, a small orange ball of fur came racing down the stairway, chasing into his uncle.

"Hey uncle Scar! I mean...uh, king Scar Congratulation." Voiced Simba.

"Aw thank you simba, where are you coming from?"

"The den…I uh…my mom had to talk to me, I wasn't acting so nice." He confessed. Then Sarabi came into view behind her son.

"really? Is that so?"

"Yes, I was kinda jealous that you were king and not me." he said pinning his ears to the side of his head. Hearing his the brown lion nodded, that would make sense, it's now time the cub started learning life isn't fair at all and that it can dam well suck. So hearing this, actually delighted him. But then his nephew kept blabbering. "Yea, but then my mom told me I'm still going to be king! I just have to wait til my older." Chimed the furball cheerfully. His smile went away.

"Is that so…well that's great. I'm happy for you too, Simba." The lies. Dam must the cub spoil his fun and joy of being king already. Dam can he have one day of someone not mention that!

"Yes, Simba doesn't have to worry about a thing, because his mother and uncle are going to teach him everything he'll need to know to be a great king, like his father." A muscle twitched in his back. "Right Scar?" a breathed out.

"Right."

"yea, I'm sorry I missed your ceremony."

"It's okay." But it wasn't. He then looked to Sarabi who didn't seemed too pleased. "Simba why don't you give your mother and I some time to talk.

"Okay, see ya!" his raced down priderock stairs at the speed of light. unaware of the situation he had caused. The king and former queen eyes did not leave eachother, it was just a matter of who would speak first. When the lioness gave the impression that she wasn't going to say anything, Scar began to talk.

"You missed the ceremony?"

"Yes I did, a mother job never goes on pause. But you're okay with that right? After all, you did miss his arrival ceremony." She retorted. There was nothing he could say to change that, he purposefully did NOT show up, because he did not want to see the little rat that had stolen his claim to rule.

"My mistake."

"Also you're mistake." She stated getting right to the point. " You told my son he was responsible for Mufasa death?" the brown lion froze. And when he did answer the lioness got in his face and asked again, however less nicely. "Did you tell MY son, he was responsible of Mufasa death!" she was unaware of it, but the queen anger voice were causing heads to turn in their direction. "yes of no?!"

"I simple told him that…because he was in the gorge, where he wasn't suppose to be, that it played a part in it- no he didn't kill him, but if the boy wasn't there in the first plac-" defending himself, but Sarabi had no time for the BS. She was shutting his shit down, in front of anyone who dared to watch.

"You listen to me, that little boy has gone through enough and for you- his uncle no less- to tell him something like that! I have half the mind to take your head off right now!"

"Sar-"

"I choose you to be king, because right now this pride needs it! but believe you me, if you do anything that gives me doubt, you can kiss being king GOODBYE, and that is a promise!." Well enough said, and in front of everyone. "You have patrol duty tonight, you best be leaving now." And with that said and done, the queen watched the new king leave, with his head lowered and foul words probably leaving his mouth. But he dare not let Sarabi hear. What a great start to being king, getting your tail eaten out in front of everyone and you, the thing can do nothing about it! it had half the mind to go back up there and give the former queen something to talk about, but he knew the lionesses would be on her side at any time. He cursed under his breath.

"Embarrasses me in front of everyone will you?! I AM THE KING! The king! king! King!" but this time he was out of earshot. Scar stormed off in a huff, disappearing into the setting suns light. by the look of his face, someone would be feeling his wrath tonight.

In the land that was vastly different from the pride lands, two cubs, a dark male, with a dirty brown look to it and a lighter brown female wrestled each other in the middle of large ant mounds. Their mother watched on lazily, her and the few lionesses that stayed with her. She barely knew them, but they called themselves a pride, the outlands pride to be exact. "You can't catch me Nuka!" voiced the fur turf female. Her feisty could be seen in her wide green eyes.

"Oh yea, once I do I'll beat you!" their fur house cub antic where like the pride lands cubs Simba and Nala, however a tad more…intense. The male growled at his sister as she stuck her tongue out at him. Once he got his paws on her, she'd regret it. but the lighter footed female was not going to let that happen. The two cubs chased each other about. Knocking over rocks and bones, anything that stood in their way, even their mother.

"NUKA! VITANI!" hissed the anger lioness who had just had her tail stepped on. The small cubs running came to a sudden stop. They both turned in fear at the realization of an open paw coming their way.

"Ow!" the both voiced, rubbing their tender heads.

"What did I tell you about running?!-"

"What did I tell you about yelling at my kids?" the sudden added voice made the trio turn their heads.

"Daddy!" Voiced the female cub as she went running over. Her brother followed right behind. The two had jumped on their…father. The lioness before who was about to eat her cubs alive made a quick mood swing.

"Scar, you're back!" she exclaimed happily. Running up to the lion herself, nuzzling him. "We've missed you."

"And I you."

"What's wrong?" she could tell by the demeanor in his voice, that something was bothering him greatly. She nuzzled him more, but he did not response in a loving manner back.

"Lets go to the den, I'll tell you there."

"But Scar the cubs really missed you-" unnoticed by the young cubs, he seized her the arm.

"I said, let go to the den." His voice stern and eyes like fire. The lioness new better to object him when he was like this.

"Cubs, stay outside for a while, your father and I will be back…" Nuka and Vitani two watched as they left into the nearest den, the cubs knew to wait patiencely outside. And as the minutes ticked by, the little female view more and more curiously.

"What are they doing?" she sighed rolling on her back, playing with her brothers tail."

"Parent stuff." He explained.

"Parent stuff?" she questioned, confused.

"Yea stuff parents do."

"What is it?"

"Stuff they do geesh, what are you stupid!"

"Oh shut up! I bet you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Um yea I do, stupid, I'm older!"

"Please, by two minutes! And I'm not stupid!" defending the younger twin.

"Then what are they doing? Huh?" Nuka retorted. Vitani rolled her eyes.

"They're playing fighting like we do, duh!"

"Then why is mom making that sound?" Nuka pointed out. The two were no stranger to hearing their mom making the strange nose whenever their father came home. Sometimes she sounded like she's having fun, other times it sounded like she was hurting and then something, they would just hear their dad make all the noise and their mother wouldn't say a thing. It was all weird to them.

"Mom always makes that sound when they play fight!" Nuka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he voiced, then the Nosie stopped. And everything went still. "listen? You hear that?" she heard nothing, was this a trick question.

"No?"

"That means they're done."

"Finally!" Vitani jumped up and ran with her brother to the open side of the ant made den. They slowly peeked their heads inside. They saw their father sitting down, straightening his mane and their mother was on the ground, patting. What kind of play fighting was this? I guess adult play fighting. "Mommy!" Vitani tackled her mother. "eww you're sweaty…"

"Vitani dear, leave your mother alone." Voiced Scar. He then too flopped to the floor. "ugh Zira, I'm awfully hungry, do get some food for me."

"Yes, Scar." She got up slowly. Her back legs wobbly and bruised, Zira walked with a wide gape.

"Fix, yourself up. You're better than that." He voiced, unfazed by what he said, on his way to a good sleep. Like I said, someone would feel his wrath tonight. Zira said nothing, nodding her head to his comment and still made her way out of the makeshift den.

"Cubs leave your father alone, go outside."

"But mooooom!" the two both voice in unison

"Cubs listen to your mother." The twins both pouted with big puckers lips. They hadn't seen their father in what seemed like forever. Now he's here and all their mother says is go outside. Nuka and Vitani slowly walked themselves out of the den. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. "she knew Scar did not want to deal with the cubs, actually he never wanted to deal with them. Those two babies were spitting images of him and yet he want nothing to do with them. surely having a fully stomach would fix it, so Zira went out to look for any food she could find.

She made an effort to return was soon as possible, and when she did. she did not have the meal Scar was expecting. "what is this?"

"Anteater." She explained. The brown lion furrowed his black eyebrows.

"Anteater? You expect me to eat that?"

"It's all I could find. We don't have much options out here." She gave him a look and he knew right away of what she wanted to talk about. "Scar-"

"Don't, I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Then when? When will you want to be bothered?! The twins and I have been waiting patiently like you said! But life hasn't gotten easier, like you promised!" Zira annoyed that efforts to raise their family -alone, is just being over looked! " You told me to give you a cub, I did that! You told me to give you a son, I gave you TWO cubs, you told me you'd make me queen and your son a king-"

"and me a princess!" interrupted Vitani, Zira shot her daughter a look to stay out of their business and the cub did just that going back to eating her dad's anteater.

"I obeyed everything you said! but where's my rewards?! Where's your cubs security and future of this priderock?! Whe-ARGH!" Scar fist went right into the lioness jaw. Nearly snapping her head to the side. The cubs screamed as their mother doubled back from the punch.

"You think everything I've done is easy?! You just think, life has been an ole walk in the park for me-I had to kill my own brother! I've always had to work for what I want! But of course you can't wait a few little months for things to fall into play. You had to get pregnant didn't you-Yes! I told you to have my cubs, but I told your ass to wait until the timing was right, until I got everything good for us- but clearly you couldn't do that right! Now you only make more work for me!"

"Scar…I-"

"Don't think I'm done knocking animals off my list. anyone else who gets in my way…" that was a clear threat. Zira said nothing, but held her hurting jaw. The cubs terrified stay frozen in the midst of the two adults. "ugh, Zira you always have ruin everything…" he mouthed getting up and leaving the den.

"No dad don't go!"Nuka

"Daddy stay!" Vitani. The king stopped in his tracks. Then turned to his cubs.

"I would stay, but it doesn't seem like your mother is happy with me. I try to things to make your life easier, but it takes time.

"I understand daddy." Voice Vitani nuzzling her father. And like that, Scar could have the cubs on his side too. "Mommy just say sorry to dad!" voiced daddy's little girl. " you didn't mean to make him mind." Zira paused. This annoyed her daughter " Mommy you always ruin everything! Daddy's going to leave us because of you!" How did she find herself in situation like this. Times where she knows without a doubt that Scar is no good for her or her cubs- even though he is their father. But she was chosen by Scar. He could have picked any lioness to mother his cub, and he chose her. which means something has to be special about her, she's important, and Scar is going to make her so, so she should be thankfully. That is what he always tells her. maybe he is right, he has to be right. She knows no one else but Scar. No one else had put time and effort into her like the brown lion, so she needs him. Her daughter was right she ruin everything when she steps out of line.

" I'm sorry, please stay…for the cubs." Her submission was exactly what he wanted to see. And once he got what he wanted Scar was as nice as can be. He popped back down on the floor. Nuka and Vitani ran to his side.

"See, now everything is better and it is because mommy said sorry to me. Everything works out when you listen to daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

+Faith, thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like the idea of adding Nuka and Vitani. I was wrestling with the idea of adding them, but now I think I'm going to like it.

Chapter 4 *has rape in chapter

The next morning the brown emerged from the ant mound slowly, as he stretched his lanky body the dry ground cracked underneath him. Soon he was accompanied by his mate, Zira. She rubbed her body up against him. He eyed her. "Don't leave, please. The twins would be happy to wake up to their father for once." The king sighed. Every time she had the opportunity to she makes sure the brown felt like crap. Obviously, the king knew all his young cub wanted was to be with their father. But their situation wasn't right for it.

"I know, but their situation is different. the cubs know they have a father, that should be enough." Zira wasn't too pleased about hearing this.

"What do you mean that should be enough? Scar they're babies! All they do is ask 'where is dad where is dad?' what am I suppose to tell them, he's away with another pride…"

"I'm trying to make our dream come true Zira."

"But I didn't think it would be at the cost of our own cubs! Soon they will be grown and a stranger to you Scar."

"Please Zira you're just making a big deal over this." But Scar knew she made a point, Scar plan was to have their cubs be the new blood to rule the pridelands- but, he was never there. Even for the birth of the twins he was three days late. And the exhausted mother was not too thrilled. Yet Scar was explained to her, the things he's going is going to benefit them in the end, and one has to go through the hard times first before they can live the good life the deserve. "Come here." She sat next to him. He kissed her cheek. " I know it's hard, but trust me when I say this. It will all be worth it." the outland lioness sighed, she had to believe him, have faith in his plan, what kind of mate would she be if she didn't.

"Okay."

"Now, I want you to work on the twins training, especially Nuka. The boys little soft for me."

"He is a little more sensitive than his sister, but that who he is Scar… Nuka no warrior-"

"He's my son, he'll be what I tell him to be. He NEEDS to strengthen up. I need a suitable heir to rule after me."

"he…he is and we have Vitani." Scar gave her a look.

" don't be foolish, you know we need a male heir." Scar got up and began to leave. "I need to head back, when will you be in season?"

"…soon…"

"I'll come for you tonight." He chimed, before he walked away. She waited until he was out of sight before she returned to her cubs in the den. By the time Scar had returned to the pridelands, it was well into the early morning, the king he gone right to pride rock. He wanted to speak with Sarabi. He knew he was in her bad graces, and the threat she made yesterday about retaking his position as king-well, he knew he could not let that happen. He was so close to the end, he was already king, now all he needed to do was get the security he needed to stay king. When the king came to the cool rocky steps he could see that the lionesses had begun to exist the den, Sarabi was not with them. She was probably still in the den. Scar walked up the steps of priderock, his eyes dead ahead. He did not need to eyes of the lioness on him- not that he cared either way. he was king and they where HIS lionesses. When Sarabi met eyes with her brother-in-law, her face went from a smile to a stern grimace.

"Hey Uncle Scar!" voiced Simba voiced the hyper cub as he bounced off the walls, as he chased Nala around the den.

"Good morning, young Simba." Voiced Scar, he wore a smile on his face, but the lioness in front of him didn't.

"Simba? Nala? Why do you two go run outside."

"Okay mom!" and the fast duo went racing out of the den. Scar cleared his throat before speaking, he didn't want to say anything else that could anger the lioness even more.

"Sarabi, I came to apologize for yesterday. Thinking about it-you were right. I should not have said those things to Simba. He's a young cub and I did not know how that could affect him." He spoke honestly.

"He thinks he's the reason for Mufasa death."

"I know."

"How can I tell him otherwise, then an adult he looks up to said this?"

"I…I don't know."

"I can't, he'll have to believe otherwise himself." The queen took a moment. "I am still very upset with you, and I did not expect that to come from you at all."

"I know, I spoke without thinking."

"But you can't, you're a king now Scar and your words mean more than anything!" she wasn't yelling, but making a point to the brown lion. There one thing the lioness knows is that you can never unhear things. Hearing something like that could stick with the cub is whole life, and he won't even know why. " I was so sure of you at first but now…"

"Sarabi, sister, please. I made a mistake, it won't happen again." he stood in front of the lioness, taking her paw in his. Sarabi could not look at her brother in law. She wanted to believe he had made an honest mistake in his words, but something inside her said no. She did not have the time to teach Scar kingly manner. She just didn't. He had to hit the ground running and know how to conduct himself. This should not have happened, king or not, being a grown lion with reason, he should have know better- and he didn't and the worried the mother.

"No it won't. I have to go-"

"Wait." He blocked her exist. "Let me prove myself to you-make It up to you and the boy. I'll take Simba on patrol with me. show him the ropes, things his father would do with him at his tender age."

"I don't think that's the best idea-"

"I think it's great idea!" added an extra voice. It caught the attention of the two adults, the orange ball of fur tried quickly to conceal himself of their eyes. But it was too late.

"Simba?" voiced his mother sternly. "How long have you been there? I thought I told you and Nala to go outside" the young cub came walking in head down, ashamed of hid ease dropping.

"We were outside." He smartly replied, she gave him a look like no other. Do not play with me son, could be read all over her face. " I mean…"

"I mean what?" she asked.

"I was only out there for a little bit, I just heard the patrol part with uncle Scar…" Sarabi lifted a brow.

"And you want to go?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Mom pleaseeeee!" jumping up and down, he dramatically clungged to his mother. Warping his tiny paws around her neck and kissing her soft cheek. "I promise I'll be good, I swear on the kings!"

"You do not swear on the kings." she corrected, cubs always repeating what they hear. He barely even knows all the kings of the past and here he goes swearing by them. Cubs can be something else she thought. She went back from looking at son to his uncle, who begged the question as well, pressuring her to agree with her son. To get peace and control back into her head, she agreed. "Fine."

"YES!" Simba went scampering about in circles, he could not contain his eagerness. "thanks mom you're the best!"

"Hmm, I'm sure." Simba ran over giving his mother another embraces of affection. The queen rolled her eyes to her sons' antics. "You be careful, and listen to your uncle, you hear me?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay." She bent over, nuzzling him. She took in his scent, his warmth, his love. He was home and the only thing that would give her happiness in life, true happiness. He was her everything, little did he know. "We'll be back as soon as we can." She confirmed before leaving the two.

"Right, thank you Sarabi- truly." She nodded her head with acknowledgement, but nothing more. Something told the brown lion he had lost favor in her. just with one slip up of the tongue, something he was sure Simba had forgotten about. And it wasn't like he wasn't being truthful- Sarabi knew full well if Simba was not in the gorge during the wildebeest stampede, then Mufasa would still be standing right beside her. but guess if she was a mother who blamed her son for the death of her mate, she'd be no real mother at all. But there had to be something in Sarabi that told her this. If Simba had just stayed home or right with his father, Mufasa would still be here. She wouldn't have had to make scar king, she wouldn't be sleeping alone and afraid for her kingdom, things just wouldn't be the way they are now if it were for Simba… "Come Simba, we have work to do."

"Yea! This is gonna be awesome-" but he lion soon ended his fun parade.

"Work as adults…none of this…hopping and skipping thing, okay." Chimed the green eyed lion. Already annoyed with his little nephew.

"Oh…okay!" the prince followed his uncle out of the den. Thrilled and excited for the day that awaited them. While the prince and the king went on their patrol, and the lionesses on their morning hunt that left one lone little cub. Sighing not only because she was left alone, and her best friend was off going cool kingly things, but worst- she had to be left with banana beak.

"Ah, why the long face young one?" asked Zazu, as he flew into the lions den. "It's a lovely day on the savannah!" Nala immediately rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Yea and I'm stuck here…"

"But you have you're good old pal Zazu to have fun with." Really, she raised a brow and then went back to looking bored out of her mind.

"Huh, great Simba gets to go on cool kingly adventures and I get stuck with the talking bird…"

"What, we too can have fun?"

"How?, mama said I can't leave the den." Then the idea of the bird actually ditching the rules and having fun, perked the cubs interest. "unless…"

"No, we're not disobeying Sarafina little one." There goes her plan for some time of fun.

"right, Zazu and fun- what was I thinking…" she popped on the floor. " it's not fair, I want to be out doing stuff, Simba get to have all the fun!"

"Well he's royalty, it's to be expected."

"I know."

"Don't worry, soon you will be doing the same thing too when you're older. Going on patrol, leading the lionesses all that jazz."

"Really, how?"

"Well when you marry Simba and be-"

"whoa whoa whoa…marry? Haha Zazu you're funny. We already told you, we're friends. And that will never happen. And besides, we already tried to get married and that went horribly wrong, he got on my nerves waaay to much." Chimed the cub. "Plus I don't even like him, the lion of my dream won't have to be a king, he just has to be nice and funny and tell me I'm pretty all the time haha!" the cub went on the dream about an older her, and little family, running about under the great sun. playing tag as any good parent would do.

"Well, never say never. I know when you two get older, it'll be like the birds and the bees."

"the what and the what?"

"right, I forget you two are still young…uh- anyways, fun, lets think of something fun to do."

"We could…play a racing game! Or we could play tag! Hide and seek oh oh my favorite…we could play predator and prey..."chimed the cub, slowly getting to her paws, eyeing the blue bird. "Ohh Zazuuuu." The cub wore a devilish grin on her muzzle and the blue hornbill knew this meant one thing, he was going to lose some feathers today.

A few miles away from his home, Simba followed pawprint to pawprint with his Uncle/ king Scar. The prince was so excited to be on his first real patrol today, it was hard for him to contain his excitement. His inside were practically exploring on the inside. "Hey uncle Scar?" and here come the on pour of questions.

"yes?"

"How do we claim our territory?"

"We mark it with our scent."

"Oh, hey uncle Scar? How do we decide what in our territory and what's not?"

" If it's within the area of the great sun, it's ours."

"How?"

"Because that the rule."

"Who made the rules?"

"Ahadi…"

"You're father?"

"Yes…"

"Yea uncle Scar-"

"What boy?!- I mean, what other questions should I answer they are ALL wonderful questions."

"I was wondering what should I call you, I mean with you being king and all…should I call you king Scar instead of uncle." Oh well he didn't think of this. "I remembered my dad say we have to give the proper title to others when needed…" he could see thinking of his father sadden the small boy.

"Son, you can call me whatever you want, uncle, king dad." Simba looked to him. " I know it may seem weird, but he was my younger brother, and I had a duty to him. I told your mother I would raise you, like your farther would have wanted."

"So…you're going to be like…my new dad?"

"No, I will never be your father or replace him. But are like a son to me."

"Especially snice you don't have kids."

"Right, and I want you-"Suddenly something caught the attention of the older lion. The figures weaving in and out of the grasses life a seal moving at ease though the ocean. "stay here." He commanded, no explanation, he just left the cub standing where he stood. The green eyed lion walking away towards a broken tree. "What do you want?" he asked to no one, and then, within seconds he was answered.

"We want to know what next in the plan?" spotted dogs came into view from the thicket. "We wanna know when the take over? If there still id one…"Scar raised a brow.

"yes, it is, why?" Banzai and Shenzi looked to each other. Which one of them should be the one to tell him.

"Okay, lets tell him together."

"Good idea, ready…one… two… three- Sarabi might dethrone you- hey?!" once Banzai saw he Shenzi had dogged him out.

"What?! Where did you hear this?" voiced Sar pulling the hyena into his face. "Tell me now!"

"we-well huh, word on the savannah is you pissed Sarabi off so bad yesterday, she rethinking the whole thing and may…may…revoke you from being king…" he squeezed the last few words out so Scar wouldn't be able to hear him, but the lion heard every word.

"WHAT?! No she can't do this to me?!" he threw the hyena away to the ground. "No no no no no no… she can't do this, I'm already king! I-I…my legacy-everything I worked for-killed for!" his anger began to boil at the thought. He had made it, he was king, there was NO WAY he was going to let her take that away from him! He wasn't. The brown lion brain starting working into overtime.

"so um…boss-"

"Gather the others, we strike now!" the three minions jumped at the order. They lived to cause chaos for the pride lands lionesses. It was what they did best. "Go now." The hyenas did was they were told, sneaking back into the lands of the elephant graveyard. Scar gathered himself for a moment before he returned to the young cub. "Ah, there you are." Walking back to the prince.

"Yup, right where you left me! what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw something. C'mon, we still have work to do."

"Okay!" the orange cub raced paced his uncle into the distance, eager to continue the days adventure.

The echoing of the talking elephants bounced through the winds, leaves scattered from their tree branches and the sun shined bright thought the trees.7 lionesses made their way though the tall grasses, passing thought the elephant herd. The lionesses stay close, large elephants where no animals to mess with, and even a pride with 7 lionesses strong, they were still no match for the powerful elephants. Luckily the lionesses didn't have to hunt these large creatures, and had the bliss of walking right pass them. They were heading towards the grazing herds on the other side of the valley. Due to the last hyena attack the herds had moved further away from the waterhole, but it was a trek the lionesses had to make.

"We should be there soon, I didn't think the herds would travel pass the elephant family." Voiced Sarabi.

"I don't blame them." Voiced a lioness from the pride. "I'd move my herd too if hyena are running about." Sarabi looked to the lioness.

"Thankfully that's over now." Sarafina. It was no surprise some lioness thought Scar had been the one to bring the hyenas to the pridelands. Never had a full pack raid happen on their lands, not snice Mufasa ruled. Now with him gone, and Scar now made king…could the two have been connected. It was something some of the pride lionesses discussed, even if they didn't bring the attention to their queen. But she would remind them Scar did save them, they were severely outnumbered and Scar even out the playing field. "Don't worry, you know she's all talk." Voiced sarafina to her friend, Sarabi pay her so attention. Her mind was someplace else. "Sarabi?"

"Yes? I'm sorry- what did you say?"

"Is everything okay? You seem distance."

"Yea…" sarafina gave her a look. "okay, actually… I want to ask you something. I don't know if you know, but the other day Scar and I had…a bit of an altercation."

"Yea, I heard about it. I mean everyone did, you weren't very quiet about my queen."

"Really?" asked Sarabi embarrassed of her behavior.

"I'm afraid so, what happened?"

"Well, Simba had told me…he told me that Scar said, if he hadn't gone to the gorge Mufasa would still be here." The blue-eyed lioness eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"I know, I was furious. To tell that to a little cub- I could have taken his head off right then and there."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"How did you find this out?"

"I asked him what was wrong, he was acting out at the ceremony and I couldn't understand why. Simba thought I chose Scar to be king, because he made Mufasa go away and…and that I was mad at him."

"No…Sarabi." Tears started to fall from the queens eyes.

"For him to say that to my son…his nephew, and then for my son to think that…it killed me." sarafina confronted her friend. "Do you think I made the right choice? Should I have made Scar king?" Sarafina didn't know how to answer the question. In a way she didn't trust the brown lion based off of pass events, but snice he has shown his true colors, or new colors maybe he should be given another chance.

"I think he might have said those things out of grief, he had just lost his brother…maybe he didn't know how to express what he felt."

"i…I might have told Scar I would dethrone him."

"What? My queen?!"

"I know, I wasn't thinking I was blinded with anger. I know I can't do this, I won't- it just hurt me so much Sarafina, I had to say something that would hurt him. He knows I would never do that- unless I have too. He's took Simba out on patrol in a way to apologize to me." Sarafina knew the brown lion had a very sensitive ego and wonder how he was taking things. " I know it wasn't becoming of your queen."

" You're a lioness and mother as me and everyone else. I understand. I'm sure talking to Scar later things will be fine."

"You're right." Voiced Sarabi, wiping her tears, gathering herself for the hunt again. "Thank you sara."

"You're my queen and good friend, of course I'll be here for you." The two mothers hugged. Sarabi appreciated the times where she could just be a mother, a fellow lioness, and not a queen, with responsibility and duties. She needed her friend Sarafina, more than she knew.

A dirt covered paw swiped across the air, smacking the twins into eachother until they flew from the ground. "Again!" Zira walked over to her cubs, who tried to hide their tears from their mother. She hated to see tears during combat training. "Vitani?! Nuka?!"

"but mom…"

"Stop complaining!"

"But my paws hurt mommy!" voiced Vitani. "I'm tired of training! I want my daddy!" cried Vitani, a sick and tired cub who was fed up of waking up with no good morning kiss from her father.

"Stop crying to cry baby!" voiced Nuka.

"I'm not a cry baby stupid!" she quickly wiped her tears and bared her teeth at her brother. Nuka roller his eyes, his sister was so sensitive and dramatic. So what if dad was never around, get over it. That's what mom always said. He did what he had to do so they could live an easy life, and right now, life wasn't going to be easy for them and it was something Vitani needed to realize.

"Stop auguring, huh fine! We'll take a break." Zira took a few steps away from her cubs, then she turned "Nuka, come here."

"yes mother." The dirty brown cub, with the black fur tuff did was he was told. Totting over to his mother. "Yes."

"Do you know, why I train you so hard?"

"mmm, because you want me to be tough? And…because dad thinks I'm weak…" he voiced the last part to himself, but his mother knew exactly what he said. Zira sighed. she hated the way Scar treated the cubs, like fighters more than children. He would go on and on about how his family was his legacy, and how they had to be prefect. No one is perfect not even Scar- but she wouldn't dare tell him that. The last time she said anything about Scar being crazy and she wanted nothing to do with him, she couldn't walk for a week. "I hear dad say that sometimes." Zira took a moment, she loved her cubs more than anything.

"Your father says that because he wants you to be the best king he can be."

"King?"

"Yes, son, you're going to be a king one day. And rule over a vast land, with lost of animals." Her mesmerizing voice painted the image of Nuka future kingdom right before him. Nuka, king Nuka, ruling of all the lands and the animals, going anything he wanted.

"Mom can I eat the animals?"

"Yes, son, you can eat as many aniamls as you want, because they are all yours!"

"Really!"

"Yes, but you have to train, and get strong. Because others will want to take what is yours from you." Explained the mother. The cubs heart sank.

"No! the kingdom is mine!"

"I know son, but other lions, lie and cheat and will try to take it away from you. This is why you must train and fight, everyday. So you'll be able to keep you're kingdom." His mother powerful words, moved the young cub and jump right back on his feet and to remain training, as long as he could. He had to be ready to protect his kingdom. Nuka raced back over to his twin and tackled her while she rested.

"Hey!"

"C'mon Vitani! Fight me! or are you afraid I'll beat you…" the cub got to her feet, unleashing her claws. The mother watched with a smile as he twins chased each other. Every day she watched them grow, the more and more they reminded her of their father. And despite how relationship may be, she wouldn't have it another way.

Unfortunately for Simba, Scar had to cut the patrol short. He said that, he had other business to attend to and that Simba was too young to understand. He walked Simba back to pride rock and had Zazu watch him with Nala. He told the horn bill he would be back soon and that he did not need to go looking for him, Zazu nodded to his king. Not really knowing what to think of it, but he had to problem watching the cubs. Nala had already pulled out a few feathers, what's a few more, right.

"Right master Simba, how was your patrol with your uncle?"

"Fun, I didn't get to do much because I had to come back."

"Well patrol can be dangerous so it is best you came home to be with us, Nala missed you." Hearing her business being put out there, the cubs eyes grew wide.

"No I didn't!"

"Really? Who were talking about how boring old Zazu is, and how Simba was much more fun to be with."

"Haha really."

"No!"

"Oh, well I missed you." Chimed Simba to the cubs surprise.

"Really? You missed me?"

"Yea, patrol was fun and all, but it would have been better if I had my best friend with me." a smile started to grow on the young cubs faces.

"Aw Simba that nice."

"yea and if you were there I be able to do this-" he jumped the on unsuspecting cub, tackling her to the floor. "Ha! Pinnedya!"

"Simba?!" voiced a shocked cub, Simba wore a big smile on his face. Scar had finally taught Simba had to pin another lion, well he kept saying 'pin a lionesses down', but Simba was sure he meant lions too. But the proud cub should not have boasted his win too quick, because before he knew it, Nala had turned the tacked and has flipped him on his back instead,

"What?!"

"Ha pinned again by the pinning queen!" the prince simba soon went away. "bow before your queen simba!"

"Let me up!" he pushed her off of him.

"Zazu tell princey, I'm the queen of pinning and he can never pin me!"

"Not true! Zazu tell her!"

"Master Simba, some things the girls just having over on us, teased the blue majordomo. Nala is the pinning queen." Nala stuck her tongue out at him. And the orange cub rolled his eyes.

"Wait until I get bigger, and stronger than you, then I'll be pinning you.'

"You'll never pin me Simba, but if you bigger I get bigger too."

"But lions are way bigger than lionesses, plus I'll be stronger too!" he chimed

"So, I'll still be smarter than you." Uh this cub always had a reply for everything. Nala stuck her nose in the air proudly. This tickled Zazu he could see exactly where the cubs relationship would be in a few more years. "The queen is going to bask in the sun now."

"Don't go too far now Nala."

"don't worry Zazu I won't!" she went running out of priderock. Simba came forward to Zazu with a pouted face.

"Yes master Simba?"

"How can you take her side? And not mine- she's a girl!"

"Simba, when you're older, you'll learn it's better to take the girls side if you want to sleep good at night." Advice from a wise bird, to a still never young cub. It would definitely be words the cub would remember.

"huh? I'm not taking a girls' side, when I'm king everyone going to take my side, right Zazu!" chimed Simba happily

"Haha, right master Simba." Suddenly a loud cry could be heard coming from outside of the den. "Nala?!" Zazu flew with to the den entrance with Simba right behind him. There his flapping feather came to a freezing halt. Nala was trapped behind three large, hyenas. When the bird made his presence known, a smile grew on the dogs face.

"Why hello hello, long time no see? Huh birdy boiler." Chimed Banzai.

"Zazu help me!" cried Nala, terrified.

"Nala?!" Simba came bounding down the steps, the trio smile got even wider when they say the little prince, running take them. He was going to take them all. Thankfully Zazu was there to stop him from doing such things. "b-but Zazu, we have to help her!"

"We will! Just, stand behind me." order the kings advisor. "What do you want? You know you aren't allowed here!"

" Really? Because we walked right in." voiced Shenzi, the leader of Scar famous trio. The mute hyena toyed with the cub tail, as drool oozed from his mouth and dragged her closer to him.

"Don't eat her yet Ed, we have to wait on the others!" others?

"Zazu please!"

"Let her go! I'll you give anything you want…I just warn that the pride will be back."

"Oh we know, don't worry. They will be well taken care of." Shenzi gave banzai a look, he then told Ed to release the small meal. Nala went scampering back to Zazu and Simba. As the trio walked closer they towered over the small three. "But here's something you can do for me." she leaned in to the terrified three, and whispered. "scream…" suddenly a large black paw struck Zazu and sent the bluebird flying, his feather falling everywhere. Simba and Nala scared to the top of their lungs watching. "prefect." Growled Shenzi.

Away in the distance a lion stood atop of a boulder, hearing the small cries. A smile grew on his face, for it was only a matter of time. Hyenas walked below him.

"Is that the call boss?"

"Yes." Instantly a wave of hyenas laughter filled the surrounding area. The dogs took off into the pride lands, destroying everything in their path. Their cries of destruction roared into the distance, bounding from rock, tree, boulder, until they hit the ears of something that would reply back. And as soon as the sound registered, it sent a wave a fear thought-out everyone who heard.

"…hyena" voiced Sarafina, "Sarabi, did you hear that?!"

"I did…come on, we have to head back!" the pride of 7 went racing by to the valley of the pridelands. Their fears of seeing hyenas again in their lands-destroying their territory, fueled the prideland lioness to have no mercy on the dogs now. They had broken the law too many times and now, it was time to pay for their crime.

" Sarabi I think they are right up he- Argh!" a lioness was tackled to the ground by two hyenas. Everyone stopped to go and help her, but then two more hyenas came taking another and another. dragging them away from view.

"Sarabi?! What do we do-" Suddenly they heard another cry, but it wasn't come from the mouths of the hyenas of the fallen lionesses, it was coming from pride rock, and worse a cub. "…Nala…" sarafina went numb as she instantly recognized the cry coming from her daughters' lungs.

"Sarafina No!" but the mother had instantly taken off to find her daughter. By the time the queen turned around, everything in front of her was gone, as more and more hyeans took the lionesses out, one by one, until there was no one else left, but the queen. Sarabi was surrounds by four very hungry, very anger looking hyeans.

"Get her boys…" voiced one one-eyed spotted dog. The queen felt a powerful blow hit her stomach, and a snap at her head. Her lights soon went out. Everything went still. In the darkness, her eyes started to flutter slowly, she had started to regain her conciseness. When her eyes fully opened she was back at priderock. Her ears were deaf to all the loud commotion around her, nothing made sense to her as she eased herself off of the floor, still feeling the powerful blow to her womb. Suddenly a bounding ball of orange fur came running over to her.

"Mom! Mom! The hyenas took over! Mom!" his loud voice was mufflered to her, even though he stood right in front of her. "Mom!" a paw grabbed Simba. It was Sarafina, she had Nala by her neck and was trying to speak to the dazed queen as best she could.

"Sarabi! Get up, we have to leave now! Now!" soon a battered Zazu hobble in as well.

"My queen, get to your feet at once!" then a deafen roar was heard from the opening of the den. It had shot the queen from her daze and quieted everyone. Pawprints could be heard entering the room. Scar standing tall, followed by three hyenas at his side.

"Sarabi, you're awake, I told my hyenas not to be so rough with you, but you know how dogs never listen." Sarabi gathering herself, and walked slowly over to him, all eyes on her, and her eyes never leaving him. When she was just inched from his face, a single tear left her eye, a fell to the floor. "Why Sar-" She stuck Scar across the face, stocking everyone. Blood dripped from his lips.

" . …" she voiced, looking around a den. Hyenas where everywhere her lionesses bruised and beaten, thrown to a small corner in the room.

"As you can see, I've made a few…changes." He wiped the blood. "I know it's rather different from what you are use too."

"You can't do this, they don't belong here GET THEM OUT NOW!"

"I wish I could. But I can't do that. You see, they want me to be king as well."

"Hyenas! have no say in the circle of life! why do you think your brother kicked them out, they destroy everything! You get them out of my pridelands!" Scar chuckled to himself, he was truly amused.

"Your pridelands? oh my sweet Sarabi, these are MY pridelands now. I am king." The queen froze, and so did the lionesses. "Go outside with the rest of the pride while i-"

"I will not leave!" she demanded his attention, she got into her brother-in-laws face. Scar loved a challenge, especially one he could easily break. Sarabi was done for.

"Fine, take the lionesses outside. There's a small side den just outside here, that will be their new home." An uproar was heard. How could he do this- he could not do this, this is not how the pridelands are ran. the snapping and biting from the dogs quickly quieted the pride. "Go peacefully, unless you want to be dragged out." They unwillingly obeyed. The queen was felt frozen and alone in a room full of enemies. Away at the side den the sarafina struggled to calm her frantic daughter.

"Shhh, it will be alright Nala." She cooed, patting her on her heavying back. She had never seen her baby so scared, she had never been so scared herself, but she had to remain strong for her cub.

"Don't tell he that lie! It's all over Scar has taken over!" chimed a lioness who had lost all hope. "We have to leave!"

"We are staying right here until our queen returns!"

"Queen?! She gave that up when she decided to make Scar king! We're as good as over!" the adult lioness did not help the situation at all with her bickering.

"Mama…i…I don't want to die!" cried Nala.

"You're not going to die Nala, I will not let that happen…"

"b-but the hyena said…"

"Don't listen to those horrible dogs, they know nothing-okay." Sarafina held her daughter tight, as another lioness approached her.

"What should we do?" a prideland lioness with orange eyes asked.

"We have to wait here. Sarabi will fix this…she'll try to fix this, we have to have faith in her. besides, staying inside will keep everyone safe, especially the cubs. Then it hit her, they were missing someone. "Simba? Simba where are you?!" sarafina eyes looked over the den, high and low, but she did not see Simba anywhere. Her heart sank at the thought of her leaving Simba behind. Sarafina jumped up. "stay here!" she ordered her daughter. The mother went dashing towards the den entrance, "Simba?! Simba?!" but was stopped by snapping hyenas that guarded the door. They made sure no one got out or in, and they would remain there until Scar said otherwise. "Move! I have to find the prince!"

"No lucky cat, you're staying in there-"

"He's not here!"

"Well if we come across the fur ball we'll return him…maybe." He teased, he growled at sarafina to step back into the den.

"Better do what he says, of the pretty blue-eyed one might go missing too!" Sarafina shook her head in frustration and went back to her cubs side.

"Mama, where is he?"

"I don't know sweetie…"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, but this is Simba we're talking about, he'll be fine, right Zazu?." She lied to her daughter, hoping that would make it easier for her.

"right, master Simba is fine! Little one, don't worry…"Little did he know, that the young prince was snuck away and was making his way back towards pride rock to get his mother.

Scar circled Sarabi. Her feet motionless, her body numb. "How could you do this to us, we are your family! You betrayed us you betrayed me! I trusted you! I thought you changed!"

"Really, wasn't it you Sarabi who said, I could never change…" reflecting on their past together. "See Sarabi I really wished I hadn't had the need to do this but…"

"Then stop it! take the pridelands back from these dogs!"

"If it were only that easy, you see, a legacy is hard to build, and keep, but is easy to destroy." Tears fell from her face. "That's probably why Mufasa was chosen over me, rumors can take down anyone." Especially when the rumors become true. " I just wished, everything could have worked out like it was originally supposed to. Me king, you my queen, Mufasa the next in line and who knows maybe that little cub who carried could have been mine…" Sarabi said nothing.

"Scar this is madness, you have to stop this at once, you will throw off the great circle if you allow these hyenas to stay-"

"I will start a new great circle, my legacy! And you Sarabi will join me!" who was this lion. The brown lion had become crazed and obsessed.

" I will do no such thing! Scar you will return things that way they were!-"

"I am returning things back the way they were! I will be the king the pridelands were intended to have!" he had backed Sarabi into a corner " and you, submit to me, my queen!" did he say what I think he just said?

"ne-never…I am the wife of Mufasa!"

"But who were you taken with first?!" Sarabi said nothing. "You didn't give a dam about my brother!" her truth was out, a younger and more naïve Sarabi did have a taking to the older, mysterious prince Taka. He was a bad ass and this grew the younger yearling to him, but then he changed, she saw his true colors he tried to hide. And she tried to forget.

" That's right I did have feeling for you once, I even loved you, but you changed! You were not the lion I grew up with-"

"And Mufasa was?!" he yelled in her face, why couldn't she love him the way she did before?! Nothing has changed he was still the same lion.

"No…but I grew to love him. Once he saw what you were becoming-dark and twisted, that when he changed himself too, he wanted to be what you were not! Scar you went crazy! Obsessed with this way of thinking, it was not the way of the pride Ahadi saw this- everyone saw this, we didn't exclude you from the pride you did it yourself!" this was not something Scar wanted to hear, all he wanted was Sarabi under him, and things going his way. his temper began to boil, he was the king he gets whatever he wants! He's worked for it…he's killed for it. So he bushed it off, acted like what she said didn't matter. So he did what he did best, and went to hurt her.

"despite what you say I know you never really loved my brother…he didn't give you want you really wanted- or should I say couldn't give you what you always wanted, hmm could he." The lioness eyed him. " Don't act dumb with me, I know full well my brother lacked in the lions department. Which explains why he started having cubs late. Honestly I'm surpsied he could even squeeze Simba out-"

"Shut your mouth! How dare you talk about my mate!"

"Then why did you never have more cubs, I know you tried right after your wedding to him and that was years ago."

"You bastard…"

"Me, he's the bastard. Did he make it seem something was wrong with you? Please, if anything you should be mad at him, leaving you here with only one cub to carry his name and legacy and you fear you will lose that. It's okay, There's one thing I know…is that you Sarabi, are not lacking…there still hope for you yet" he licked the tears running down her cheek, she pushed him away.

"Sarabi Sarabi…this is not the outcome I was hoping for. Come just rest with me for a while, I know how long it's been for you…" his grabbed her paw, hinting on Mufasa absence in the royal den. The queen was having none of it!

"Get your paws off me!" she slapped him again. but this time, the king bite back. With one blow, he struck the queen across her face, sending Sarabi to the ground hard.

"I am the king! You don't tell me what to do! Now submit to me, or else you will regret this!" Scar came looming over the lioness, she unleased her claws, preparing to fight. As she rose to strike him, she heard his voice, and felt something else brush hard against her swinging paw. The cub went flying and hit the ground hard.

"SIMBA NO!" she went racing over to her sons' side. The cub was okay, bruised but okay. He had a paw over his cheek, but the mother could see the blood dripping from his lips, blood she caused. "my baby…"

"Hyenas! Get in here! How did you let the cub get in?!" two hyenas came scrabbling in, heads lowered.

"I don't know boss, we didn't see him…" Scar cursed to himself, and then he thought…this is the prefect.

"Did you see that, striking her own cub?! What kind of mother…"

"No no I didn't! you monster." She held Simba tight. Tears rolling down her face on his.

"The cub is clearly not in safe paws, take him." His order was followed out swift like lighting, as both hyeans approached the grieving mother. Sarabi hissed and bared her claws, but she dare not strike in fear of hurting her son again. the dogs took advantage of the situation. One dog took her at her side, as she tried to shield Simba, the other, snatched the small cub right from under her.

"Mom! Mom!" cried Simba being dragged away from his mother arms.

"SIMBA!" Scar had held Sarabi down. She turned to Scar " You monster give him back! Give my son back to me!"

"Wait!" the two dogs stopped. " look at him, he looks just like his father, small now, but he's going to get big and powerful, he'll learn of his destiny and try to reclaim it from me. kill him." The hyenas began to take him out of the den.

"NOOOO!" roared Sarabi, still under Scar weight she fought at him, but he would not budge. "No stop I'll do anything, anything!"

"wait, oh I'm so sorry…what was that? Did you say something?" the former queen bit her tongue, she was doing exactly what Scar wanted. But she had to choice, she was all lone and he was going to kill her son.

"…i…I submit to you."

"Louder, I don't think everyone can hear you?"

"…I SUBMIT TO YOU!" she voiced, so everyone could hear her.

"Good, who's the king?"

"…You are."

"And what do I get?"

"...w-what you want…" Sarabi lowered her head defeated. Scar smiled, and rubbed his paws down her back.

"Good, take him back to the lionesses, Sarabi will be staying here with me tonight, you all can leave." He did not need to repeat his orders. As soon as the spotted dogs were out of sight, he struck the lioness again and again, beating any last fight out of her. by the time scar was finished the queen was badly beaten, her lips bloody, ribs buried and one eye was almost swollen shut. He took her by the scuff of her neck and dragged her to the back of the den. "I know it might seem like a bit of an over kill but Sarabi, I had to make sure you didn't have any more fight left in you." The lioness said nothing. "Don't worry, I'll put a son in your belly, and I'll make for in every way Mufasa lacked." Tears flooded down Sarabi face as she prayed to the kings, to prevent any conception. Her heart stopped as she felt him mount her and prepare himself at her opening. She kept her sobbing, and the joyful times with Mufasa to herself. begging for forgiveness as her king penetrated her.


	5. Chapter 5

+Kellin09, ohh that is a very interesting suggestion, I can say I haven't thought of that. Now I might have to tweak my story a bit.

+Anonymous7,I'm glad you have taking aliking to my story, I do plan to continue so I hope you see more reviews from you.

+Faith, oh yes, Scar is going to be very two faced in this story.

Chapter 5

The cub was dumped by the hyenas right outside of the lioness den. They said a few selected words to the young prince about his mother, that went right over the young cubs head. All he knew was, he wanted to be as far away from pride rock as possible. When he came into the room Nala was the first to notice her friends arrival, then everything went quiet. "Simba!" she cheered running over to him. She stopped short when she saw the reddish mark left on his face. "Simba what happened to your face?!" the prince said nothing, ashamed of what his face must look like. He knew it hurt to all heck, and he would be miserable trying to eat anything for the next few days. Then, as soon as the two knew it the rest of the pride was there, drowning the small boy with questions.

"What happened?!"

"Did Scar do this to you?!"

"Where Sarabi?!" a heavy feeling started to take over Simba, it was like he couldn't breath. All the talking adults where pulling the air right out of his lungs. His eyes grew watery with tears. Suddenly Sarafina scooped the young cub up and took him to a more peaceful shelter. Nala followed right behind.

"Simba why are you crying?" he said nothing " Is everything okay-"

"Hush, not now Nala." Voiced her mother calmly.

"Oh." Zazu flapped over. He placed a feather on the boys shoulder.

"Simba, do you think you can tell us what happened. You don't have to speak, just nod your head." So the cub did so. "Is your mother still at priderock?" he shook his head, yes. " Is she talking to Scar about the hyenas?" he said, but then shrugged his shoulders, meaning he didn't know. Then Sarafina chimed in.

"Is Sarabi okay?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Simba did she and Scar…get into any altercation?" altercation, he didn't know what the word meant, so sarafina re-worded it. "Did your mother and Scar argue or fit?" he said yes. Okay this was something they could work with. The two eagerness grew. "Simba, how did you get this bruise… Did Scar do this?" he shook his head, saying no. this sarafina stopped for a moment, what she was thinking was crazy, and no ay the true answer, but she decided to ask the cub anyways. "Did Sarabi do this?" he shook his head saying yes. Zazu and the blue-eyed mother grew still.

"Somethings wrong, Sarabi won't harm a whisker on her son, I have to go find her." as the bird turned tail to find his queen, he was stopped as soon as he tried to leave the den.

"Hey get back in the den birdy!"

"I must see my queen!"

"Not until the KING gives the orders, til then you sit pretty like the rest of em! And if you don't like that…" he began to lick his lips. " We can give you special arrangements." Another dog chimed in.

"Yea, you might not meet him in the manner your expecting." She too joined in licking her lips, letting drool fall to the ground. Zazu stuck his beak in the air, snorted and turned back into the den.

"They won't let me out until the KING gives orders…" he complained. Sarafina and the others lionesses all figured. They were trapped for the night in a small den, with nothing to do about it.

"Come, you two, you need some rest."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep with hyena outside mama, what if they come in while we're sleeping…"

"No hyena will come in, I'll make sure of that."

"How?"

"I'll stay up all night." She explained.

"All night?"

"Yes, all night. And Zazu will stay up with me."

"She's right." He chimed, "we've got your back young one, go off to sleep." The idea of her mother and Zazu watching over her put the cub at ease. She gave her mother and kiss and Sarafina nuzzled both cubs. "Head in the back for bed."

"Okay, Night mama, night Zazu." Chimed Nala leaving. When the cubs were out of earshot, they continued to talk.

"It's going to be a long night." Voiced the majordomo.

"I know, I'll tell the others we're probably have to take turn watching everyone during the night." Voiced Sarafina getting up.

"Right, I'll stay back with the cubs."

"Okay" she paused. "Thank you Zazu."

"No, it's my duty to my late king. Once Sarabi comes back we can try to make a means to this mess." The lioness shook her head in agreement, leaving him to watch over the pridelands two precious members.

Four black paws enter the den scurrying to the back of the den. They stopped short when they saw the head of the king rise. The dog bowed her head to her king. " Boss." The brown lion nodded back to Shenzi.

"Just the hyena I wanted to see." A same came upon his face, an odd one saying the least because the Lion rarely smiled. "I have a message I want you and the others to send."

"What might that be, that Ed needs to do something about his breath haha!"

"No." hehe, so much for the funny mood.

"It's a message of rather…serious matters." The lion got up, slowly revealing the body of a lioness huddled up in his great shadow, showing her backside. From a look at first glance, it seemed like a random lioness, that felt Scar's peculiar sexual rage- but u[on closer look the hyena noticed it was…Sarabi. Shenzi was speechless. But scar gave her no time to sit and stare. He brought her in close, as they walked towards the entrance of the priderocks den. " I want you to go to the outlands, a pickup a lioness and her cubs. As the new king, I want to enough all the lions near my realm to live under me."

"But boss the outlands is kinda far-if we're talking about the same outlands here."

"Well, I guess you better get started." He gave her a look, she sighed.

"Alright boss, we're going."

"Good." Shenzi went about her orders, and Scar watched on some from his right tower, looking over the land. The rising of the sun, slowly waking the vast savannah. Scar was so caught up in the prefect picture, it almost didn't hear the lioness stirring in the back. She almost pass him unnoticed, but that would have been too lucky for her. "You're up early?, how do you feel?" he stuck an arm out in front of her stopping her in her in tracks, her head was lowered she said nothing. That was okay for the green eyed male, he was use to silence. He slowly raised a paw to her cheeck, touching her tender face. "So." He chimed "Does it fill like a boy?" the lionesses that was his sister-in-law, bit down on her lip. "That's fine, we can keep trying, hmm."

"…I have to get to my lionesses-"

"My?" he questioned.

"…Your lionesses" reluctantly corrected herself. Eyes darted from left to right, she couldn't face him, she couldn't look at him. He brought her closer and slowly licked her cheek. "w-where are they?"

"Sarabi you do love ruining my mood, don't you…" he dropped his paw from her face. " Their in the spare den." Spare den? All of them? Sarabi knew that den was nothing more than a shabby put together den, in case of emergency. It could hold two maybe three lionesses at best but six, no.

"I must go." She walked passed him, making her way down the stairway.

"Sarabi, do come visit me soon" he then added " for little Simba, sake." A shiver went down her spine was her sons name rolled of his tongue. Sarabi was right were Scar wanted her to be, he knew it and she knew it. But she did not know how much of herself she had lost.

Cramped in the smaller side den, bones ached and cracked as the lionesses slowly arose from an almost sleepless night. Even Zazu had a hard time flapping his stiff feathers around. They were covered in a heavy dust from the cold floor, and as he flapped his wings to wake him up- he choked from the straying dust clumps lodging in the back of his throat.

"Well, that was a night I we truly not forget…" it was easy to tell that he was irritated the old man needed his sleep to be the chirper bird the pride is use to.

"You and I both…" chimed Sarafina. She walked up slowly behind the blur horn bill.

"Hm, looks like the cubs slept well." Mention Zazu who was envious of the sound sleepers.

"Yea, on my back." Informed the achy mother " There was no room once everyone started to settle down, the cubs were practically squished in the corner." Zazu sighed," Did you see her come back?" mentioning the missing lioness in action.

"No, not yet." The blue horn bill looked up. "It's morning now, and I should go look for her."

"Okay, the others and I can wait on the hunt until she returns."

"Right." Nodded Zazu, as he leapt into the air. Flapping his wide wings, that took him soring outside of the den. Rising into the sky Zazu could see he was later than normal, he usual makes his way from his tree home as the sun rises. Brightening his day as he got closed to his work. Today it seemed the great circle made it a mission to beat him. He was so startled by his late uprising that he raced to pride rock as fast as he could. Paying no attention to anything that walked below. When Zazu reached the rock kingdom, he was almost out of breath. He landed slowly, and not so soon that he landed, that he fond two of Scars goons approaching him. The bird held his tongue, what could these poachers want now? " Yes?" he questioned thinking nothing good of the dogs.

"Geezh!, I was just looking for a good morning- that's all..." Voiced a complaining Banzai. Ed walked up beside him nodding his head. " Always jumping to conclusion, right Ed?" the dumb dog agreed eagerly. " I mean, I say good morning to everyone I meet! it's the right thing to do, right?" great a spill from Banzai was exactly what Zazu needed this morning, and I think the hyenas are the last to talk to Zazu about his manners. The blue horn billed rolled his eyes, and wore a ' will you get on with it' expression. "I'm just saying Zazu…"

"You're right- forgive me what was I thinking?!" he danced about over dramatically. Maybe this is what the hyenas wanted from him. And as they say hyenas are easy to entertain, Zazu found himself being clapped for by the mute spotted dog.

"Hey! He was liking that-"

"I know I know, I will have to continue the show on for later. Now if you don't mind I have busy to attend to." he stuck his beak in the air was he began to walk pass the hyenas, only to be stopped by a paw on his back tail feathers.

"ummm, where you going?"

"Inside, you see Scar and Sarabi, why?"

"Uh, he's already out and told us to tell you to meet him at the waterhole for his patrol." What Scar was already out, he doubted that. And from the look on Banzai face, it seemed like he was making it up on the spot.

"Well, I will be making my way to see the queen-" he dragged him back some.

"She's out too- left a while ago."

"Well I didn't see her on my way here?"

"Well you weren't looking for her, obviously."

"I'd like to see my queen." He pushed passed the two dogs legs apart so he could again pass, only to be plopped out of the den entrance, landing on his hurting backside. "Och!"

"I told you, king Scar out at the waterhole, you'll meet him there. No ones allowed to come in the den without his permission!" permission? When was coming in and out of your home a rule now?

"P-premission? I practically live here!"

"Yea well practically ain't actually!" Zazu shook his feathers.

"This is nonsense."

"Well talk to him about me, not me!" Banzai and Ed turned a shoulder to the bird, and began to walk back into the den. "C'mon Ed, I'm hungry!" his laughing friend following right behind.

"Premission- huh, I'll tell Scar what I think of his permission all right…" grumbled Zazu as he took flight on the way to the waterhole to seek out the brown lion. He was not happy with the growing changes at all, and he was going to tell him about it.

Back in the corner of a den a tiny stomach growled. "mama, I'm hungry…" voiced a cream cub. She walked over and placed her head at her mother feet, as she sat against the den wall.

"I know, but you have to wait sweetie, at least until Zazu comes back so someone can watch you."

"But I feel like I haven't eaten in years!" she complained, rolling and back exaggerating the situation. Years might have been pushing it some, but the little cub had not eaten anything snice the last morning. The lionesses had missed two hunts and now Nala little belly was feeling it. " I want to eat now…" she licked her cubs cheek. Distracting her from her situation but that did little.

"Yea sarafina…I'm hungry too." Chimed the orange cub, that was the first thing he had said snice last night. Which thrilled the lionesses, she was so worried about the boy, but he wouldn't talk. She had no idea what was wrong with him, all she knew was, his mother had hit him, and she and Scar were…arguing.

"Come here, Simba." He came forward and she took him into her arms, with her daughter. She saw the other lionesses looking to her, thinking what could she or they do. They couldn't leave the cubs alone with hyenas walking about. And they themselves were nervous from the hyena ambush yesterday. "Tell me, what did you dream about last night?" changed the subject. He paused and took a moment.

"Oh, I didn't dream last night."

"No?" she questioned, he shook his head. Nala then raised her paw to answers her mother question.

"I did mama!" she voiced happily.

"And what did you dream about dear?"

"Well…I was at pride rock, and I was flying like Zazu and-" but speech was soon interrupted by cub next to her.

"You can't fly Nala-"

"Yes I can! It's a dream Simba." She stuck her tongue out at him then began to finish her story. "So I was flying over this huge mountain! And-"

"Wait now I remember my dream!" counter Simba, excited and jealous by her story all at the same time. " I was flying too! And I was soring over mount Kilimanjaro!-"

"Hey! I'm telling my dream first!"

"But she asked me first!" He bickered.

"You didn't even have a dream Simba!"

"I do now- mean I did! you just reminded me of it- so anyways I was…"

"mama! That not fair!" really must these two always find something to argue over, really? Yes they were young, and at eachothers neck all the time, but really when would they grow out of it, thought Sarafina. It was like these two had stayed in their terrible two's.

"Honey, ju-" suddenly the gather of the lionesses at the door diverted sarafina attention. Simba and Nala went back and forth with eachother, clueless to what was happening. As Sarafina blocked out their noise she could read the lips of the other lionesses. And from their facial expression it looked as if they were shocked beyond belif. Sarafina slowly got up, leaving the cubs to bicker away.

"Hey mama!"

"Shh, not now dear." She walked towards her pride sisters cautiously. Afraid of what she might see, of what she thinks she might see. She wasn't sure, all she knew was she had an ever-growing uneasy feeling as she got closer. She pushed thought to see what all the commotion was about. There in the center of the pride was her queen. Bruised and beaten. They were so taken aback and perplexed by the situation they didn't know whether to run to her aid, or wait for her to tell them what to do. Sarafina saw her friend slowly fall towards the ground. She rushed to her aid. " Help her!" she demanded, and needed reinforcement to place the queen down safety. "Place her down easy!" the queens face twitched from the contact from everyone. And by this time the cubs had notice something was up and were making their way thought the adult crowd.

"Mom?" Sarabi eyes opened to see her son, watching on his confusion. But before he could say anything, another lioness had taken him and Nala away from all the commotion.

"Keep them away Bushra!" voiced sarafina, trying to gain some type of control and understanding of the situation. "Sarabi…Sarabi what happened?"

"n-Nothing, I just need to see Simba…"

"You'll see him after you're looked at. Amina send for Rafiki-"

"No! I don't need him." The queen ordered. Forcing herself to sit up. Trying to prove she was truly okay.

"Sarabi, you can barely stand. You need to be seen..." her couldn't understand her friend and her decision. She had clearly been attacked, she needed to be taken care of. "Amina…" the two lionesses shared a look, they knew what had to be done, even if it was against her queens wishes. The pride land lioness, backed away to leave. Her spot quickly be filled by the other lioness wishing to see the queen.

"Sarafina, it'll be take some time to get Rafiki." Informed another lioness.

"I know, we'll just have to wait here until she gets back."

"No you don't…" argued Sarabi. "I'm fine, and it's time for the hunt-Argh!" her right shoulder gave out as she tried to climb herself to her feet. Her worn nerves sent a shiver down her spine was he came back towards the ground. She bit her tongue "….fine… get Rafiki, you everyone else can leave." She finally voiced.

"But my queen-"

"Those are my orders!" her temper was high, she didn't not want to be seen like this, beaten and weak. She was irritated with everything. She took a breath and clam herself some…some. "Nuzha, Rima, Jariya and A'isha, you can all leave for the hunt. I know the cubs must be hungry."

"…yes my Sarabi." The four lionesses nodded, knowing they couldn't object. They left the den and when they did, it felt like the tension in the high has lighten by just a smidge. Maybe all she needed was some place. Now the only ones felt where a concerned Sarafina and two bewildered cubs. Away, entering a new land Shenzi found herself entering the beginning of the outlands. He scanned the territory before entering, these are supposedly lion territory, but these lions are apparently the bottom of the bottom of lions. Why, she did not know, the hyenas thought all lions were the same bossy and taking over the place. Her eyes did not scan anything unusually in the dry land. So, she began to walk. Her paws crackling the dry earth. It was so bad and dry, even she took notice.

"Man? This place looks worse than the elephant graveyard!- meh scratch that, ain't nothing worse than the elephant graveyard! Haha" laughing at her own joke. Soon she found she wasn't the only one laughing. "wait? What the- AAAHHH!" Shenzi was soon tackled to the ground by a lioness that just seemed to appear out of nowhere! When her eyes opened she saw this lioness and the one behind her fur matched perfectly with the dry dirt. Their fur dull and brown, even missing a few patches, geesh she probably walked right over them and didn't even notice.

"What are you doing in these lands?!" her breath was hot on the hyena. Teeth inches from her.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait wait!" the lioness did not let up. " I have a message from the king- king of the pride lands!"

"What?!"

"i-is there a lioness named Zira around?" the big cat let up a paw on the dogs throat. And another lioness, probably the lioness just mention took her place.

"What is it?!" the lionesses in the outlands where just so angry. Always angry.

"z-Zira hi, how ya doing..um…Scar said, that you and your pride are invited to the pridelands." suddenly the lioness expressed changed a whole 360. A smile came across her face.

"w-what…really….FINALLY, after all this time!" she jumped in the air for joy. Her two pridesisters eyed her, what was going on with her? this was not the Zira they knew. When she saw them looking at her, she had to explain. "Don't you see! Scar did it- he finally did it! we are going to the pridelands!" the two lionesses had never heard of these 'pridelands' but figured if it had Zira all up and jumping for joy, then this place might not be too bad. They too wore small smile, becoming interested in these…pridelands.

"yea fun, glad you're happy, my job it done..." Shenzi slowly rose, and began to walk away slowly. She did not want to be lions, she didn't trust them. " So yea, bye!" he took off back in the opposite direction. Zira turned to her sisters again.

"Get the cubs!" ordered the tawny colored lioness " We're going home."

The four prideland lionesses had gone on their hunt, in the meanwhile sarafina and Sarabi where left with their cubs. Each asking a million questions every minute.

"Queen Sarabi…yuo don't look so good." Chimed Nala and she and Simba peek over. This brought a small smile to the lioness face.

"I know dear, but I feel better then I look." She voiced.

"really?" the cub had a hard time believing that.

"Really." she chimed, then looking straight to her son, who couldn't stop staring at her." Simba everything fine, really." She tried to assure him, but his wavering face said he thought otherwise. Sarafina thought it be best for the cubs to give she and the queen their space. She told them to go outside and to stand right in front of the den. The cubs, slowly did as they were told. Sarafina giving them the serious eye, to not do any funny business.

"They were worried about you Sarabi." Voiced Sarafina, breaking the small silence. "I was too, what happened?"

"Sarafina…"

"it's alright, you don't have to tell me…b-but were you able to fix things with Scar?" figuring that even I she asked her queen she did not have to tell her. So maybe asking another question would do. The queen lowered her head, shamefully.

"…No…" Sarafina heart grew heavy for Moment. Her ears perk when she heard her daughters voice.

"Mama ! the weird monkey is here!" Nala came running into the den to be at her mother's side, for some reason, the old baboon creeped the young cub. Simba on the other paw thought the different looking animal was interesting and walked alongside him as he entered the den.

"Rafiki." Sarafina greeted him midway. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, I was surprised when I heard the news of our queen, and I was even more surprised when I saw hyenas walking about the pridelands…" Sarafina nodded in understanding. "I was hearing rumors from Scar letting the Hyenas in the pridelands…but I didn't think it be true."

"I know, this is something…we are all getting use to."

"Well, where is she?" asked the wise mandrill. When he walked over to his goof friend his heart sank was she rubbed his hands over her cuts and bruises. He held himself together. "He gone this…"

"It doesn't matter." She voiced. " i-I just need help with my shoulder."

"Mhh, my queen is does matter, but I am here to do what I am told. What be wrong with your shoulder."

"it…it keep popping out or locking when I walk. I don't know…" the mandrill rubbed his hands along her back and shoulder blade. He could not only se but feel she had taken a real beating beneath the skin.

"It's swollen. You need to rest it, it'll go back into place my itself. But right now, it can't"

"Nothing…you can do nothing- can't you see she's in pain-"

"Sarafina that enough, Rafiki did his job and told me what need to do. I'll just rest for a few days-"

"No my queen a two weeks at best."

"Two weeks?!" she objected. But before she could say another word, Rafiki put his finger in the air to object.

"Two weeks. No less, you have a pride that will help with the hunt and a good friend to keep YOU my queen in line." He winked to Sarafina, who nodded in agreement.

"If only she'd listen to me." the other mother chimed, looking down to her friend. Sarabi was having none of that, she sighed out a puff of frustration. What would she do, locked up in the den all day? "but I'll keep her in check, I promise."

"Good, ya have anymore questions or something else you want to ask me?" actually she did, a rather serious one. But she didn't want even Sarafina to know. She didn't know how to go about asking it. so maybe she should just drop it for now, until they can talk somewhere private.

"No that's fine Rafiki, thank you-Argh…Mmm…forgot…not moving." It was a habit for the queen to escort her guest out of her home. So when she got up, her body brought her right back down.

"Sarabi?!"

"I'm fine I'm fine really- thank you Rafiki." The mandrill bowed.

"It is a pleasure my queen." He took his staff back in his hands, and began to walk slowly out the den. The two watched as he disappeared out of sight. Then something else caught their attention, grumbling stomachs. Both cubs pinned their ears in embarrassment.

"haha looks like someone hungry Sara."

"…sorry mama."

" Don't worry, the others should be back soon."

Back at the waterhole Scar was taking a much needed dip in the cooling waters. Being a king is extremely stressful, with all of his patrol he has the hyenas do and his…nightly actives with Sarabi now. Scar finds himself feeling beat and its only been day one.

"Sire!" of course the squawking o the bird with dull his peacfull moment. He opened his eyes to see a huffing Zazu flapping his ridiculous colored blue wings. "Sire, I must speak with you at once!"

"What is it Zazu?"

"The hyenas Sire! They are doing too much. Confining the pride to that small den and then-then saying that we as pridelands members cannot enter priderock without permission and th-"

"They were right." The bird froze for a moment.

"w-what?"

"they said those things, because I said those things."

"I can't understand why-"

"I don't need you to understand, I just need you to do as I say. That is your job."

"w-why yes, but Mufasa would always gi-"

"I am Mufasa?!" he didn't yell, but he asked a very direct question. Zazu again did not know what to say. So again Scar asked the question "Am I Mufasa?!"

"Is he Mufasa bird?! He asked you a question!" two unknown hyenas barked at Zazu. "Answer him!"

"Why no, but…"

"Then I will not do things as Mufasa. He had his way- and I have mine." He showed his wide fangs. "You will remember that when addressing me again. Now go, leave on you're patrol come back to me with a finish report by this evening."

"y-yes sire." But the bird didn't move. He was just so taken aback by how Scar behavior way. He was suppose to be a king, but Scar was acting to different then a powerful bully. Who only got what he wanted with the help of his follower friends.

"Keep it coming bird beak!" chomped a hyena at his wings.

"Yea! Keep it moving!" voiced the other. Scar watched as Zazu had to flap away to get distance from the slobbery dogs.

"Remember, this evening!" he chimed, relaxing back into the cool waters. Singing to himself as Zazu flapped away.

It had seemed like the lionesses had taken forever to get home with todays kills. They gotten back around mid-noon time, so it looked like the cubs would be having brunch instead of breakfast. One lioness, Bushra a said after they had gotten to kill they had to fight off the hungry dogs. They even had to lie to say they were brining the food for Scar for later on. Sarabi did not like hearing this. But pushed the thought to the back of her head. The pride quickly ate their meal, killing the size of the wildebeest in half with a few minutes. Everyone would sleep alittle more easy tonight with a full belly. But unfortunately their family dinner had gotten interrupted by Nosie hyenas. Banzai and Ed came snoop into the den.

"hey ladies, what so we have here…"

"Back off hyena, this is out kill!"

"But aren't we a family-"

"NO! Leave NOW!" the lioness with the rimmed ears spoiled all the fun it seemed. Not knowing what came over her, the sight of the drooling, hyenas sent more then one wave down her spine.

"Temper, temper." Voiced Banzai. " you think from last night you'd learn your lesson, Scar won't like that attitude. You better fix it by tonight." He chimed knowing that would get to her. he could see the lioness trying to best not to sweat over the hyena words. But it was hitting her hard about what he was saying…tonight. She would have to live another night under Scar again. If the first time wasn't bad enough, the thought of it becoming a routine made the lioness gag in the back of her throat. She couldn't bare another night with him, she couldn't-but what would he do to Simba if she didn't would he kill him…kill her, and leave her poor boy alone motherless and fatherless… "we'll be seeing you all around." Chimed Banzai as he and Ed left to find easier pickings. It was difficult to ignore Sarabi sudden and rising tension.

"…my queen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She got up, limped away from her family.

"Sarabi where are you going?!" she did not answer, she kept her head slow, and he deep thoughts that strangled her to herself. he left everyone speechless. Time had passed and the evening was now approaching. Zazu was still gone on his patrol for Scar and Sarabi had not returned home for her sudden outbreak. Sarafina and the pride where growing worried for their queen obviously something is wrong with her and she was not telling them. This was so out of her normal behavior. "I'm going to go look for her." Sarafina voiced. "I'll find her and bring her back."

"You can't go alone." Amina. "especially with the hyenas roaming at these times. If you go, we all need to go together."

"I…I really thing something wrong with her Amina."

"I know me too, the way she's been acting is out of character for her."

"Not even that. When Rafiki was checking her today, I noticed she had dark bruises running all down her inner legs and thighs. I could tell she was trying to hid them."

"You don't think Scar scared them?"

"i…I do. And from what that hyeans was saying about Scar and seeing her tonight-I need to talk with me."

"Don't! I don't think she would want that."

"I'm not going to let Scar keep doing what he's doing to her…Amina…" she walked forwards so only Amina could hear her. "I think Scar did something to her…I don't know what-"

"You aren't suggesting rape…are you?" Sarafina beat her tongue to accuse someone of that was bold, but for her to return back the way she did after seeing scar what other choices did she really have?

"I am."

"That Bastard! If you go I go too!" teethed Amina "She's our queen how could he do that to her-"

"Do what?" soon another lioness over heard the two gossiping sisters. A'isha came over. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Spoke Sarafina, but Amina wasn't having it.

"That Bastard raped Sarabi!"

"What?!" soon before she knew it, word ha spread among all the lionesses of their queens situation and how they had to do something about it. "Sarafina, what are we going to do? We can't let him get away with this!"

"We need to stop him!" the supporting rally was something she wasn't expected and was actually grateful for. It gave the lioness the push she needed to make the final decision she thought was right. Sarabi was her best friend, forget queen and she needed justice.

"I know, I have an idea. " Sarafina spoke her plan, as the cubs played mindless to themselves. They sent the cubs to an early bed, they had to be fast. They needed to get Scar at the right moment, they had not seen the brown lion all day, but now with the day coming to a close he had to be close or at priderock. The lionesses stormed back up their home teeth bared, claws out and ears pinned. They were on a mission. They knocked one of two hyenas that were in their way for the most part. When they had reached priderock, most of the hyenas were out, probably hunting, because this was the time the dogs were most active. The lionesses went up priderocks steps. "Scar?! Scar?!" voiced sarafina and a few others. "Come out here!" they could hear noise coming from the back of the den. They stormed in the caught and off-guard lion, waking from a nap. They charged him, Sarafina the first to slap him in his face.

"Argh!"

"What the hell it wrong with you! Attacking our queen!"

"HYEANS!" he roared holding his face.

"You're going to need more than that when we're done with you!" she raged, but before anyone could move forward a swam of ten dogs came rushing in. they attacked and drove the lionesses back a whole recap of what happened to them the day before. Now Scar had the advantage.

"What is the meaning of this?! I ought to have to eaten by the dogs!" he roared, pissed the lionesses, but more upset with himself for being too easy for them to reach.

"YOU are a dog, Scar! Violating your oath, for the getter good of your pride members and her marriage!" the light bulb went off, he knew what she was talking about. Sarabi. His demeanor changed.

"Well I am kin-"

"You're no king to me!" she interrupted. The others following right behind in an agreement.

"Hmp, quiet frankly Sarafina, I don't give a dam. you don't even have to like me, hell I don't care if any of you like me- but YOU ALL will RESPECT me!" his roar thought the cave, the loud vibration shattering in their ears. But they prideland lionesses did not wavier. " I AM you're new king, and dammit you will give me the respect I deserve!"

"What you did was wrong!"

"What I did was my job AS king! She is MY queen. You lionesses know how the game works when a new king is in order-especially you sarafina, you're lucky I didn't kill that brat in her sleep when I took my reign. She shares no blood to me, so why should I care if the girl lives?" the mother growled and everyone was silent. " You call care about your queen fine, I don't care- but she will do her duty to ME. and if anyone objects- who would like to take her place?" no one said anything. "What I thought. Now you all head back to the side den, and if you're out before I count to ten- then I might act like this never happen in the frist place. But id not- then, haha we can always reenact yesterday. But this time…my hyenas will not be so, gentle." Again they found themselves outnumbered by the hyenas. And not only that, but crushed as well. But could object him all they want, but what's the point if you end up dead, and the king will continue to do what he's doing. On one wins, will maybe Scar. "Get out of my den, and If you all try this again. I'll kill you." Slowly they all began to turn away. Scar had begun his count down and the lionesses knew better than to test him. But when they got to the den entrance they froze. Scar finish his counting and noticed that no one had left- where they testing him? Seeing if he would actually keep he's word? Why he couldn't back down now. He was the big and bad king Scar. He had to show them who was boss, who was the king and ruler of pride rock, who they should fear. A grow began to grow from his belly, his claws extended he was going to strike the nearest lioness to him. That was until he saw who the pride was looking at the den entrance, and what one of the little cubs was saying as she and another cub pushed pass the prideland lionesses and went bounding to the brown lion in the center

"Daddy Daddy we're home!"


	6. Chapter 6

+Faith, I mean if Kovu got added to the picture this would just be crazy! I wouldn't even know what to do next, this is be something I will be considering. In the next few chapters I think I'll show some Simba and Nuka interaction. I think I know which way I want it to go- but you never know you could change. And as for Rafiki I love me so him too, I'll make sure I'll give him some screen time, and having him figure Scar plan out…interesting. 😊

+Anonymous7, yea oh crap now the outlands have met the pridelands, this will be just great for everyone…if Sarabi had a come and Zira knew, what would you think Zira would do? Would get kill Sarabi? The cub? Maybe even Scar? I don't know, Scar seems to think he's untouchable as king.

+Faith,Ooooh if Zira turned on Scar and helped simba and the others retake the throne from Scar that would be a major plot twist!

Chapter 6

As the queen distanced herself from her home, she felt her heart string pull loomed behind her, and slowly turn the area around her to darkness. She cursed herself, she cursed the kings. why would they let this happen? Her reddish eyes looked up to the yellowing skies. "Why…why me? Why now-why Mufasa!" she had always looked to the kings, prayed to the kings-ever snice she was a young cub. They seemed to know and have all the answers. They had never lead her astray and always seemed to be there when she needed them most. But now, she couldn't understand them- she didn't want to. How could her great kings she looked to and praised so much, just allow her beloved to die with no warning at of nowhere- trampled by a stampede. There was no justice in that, her mate died broken, beaten, and bloody. He looked like nothing more than a run over pile of meat. Her last look of him as, king. She would never forget. And then to leave her to struggle alone, and with her torturous brother Scar. Out of all the things that could happen to her, why this, why him? Has she not suffered enough with losing her mate, but now, she must lay with his brother?

Everything for her was changing, she lost all hopes in everything. What was life? her life? she had none now. Because she lived through him. His dreams and goals became her dreams and goals, she grew to love and dote on him, with everything in her as a queen, wife and mother. She gave him balance, he gave her a purpose. Now she has none, even with her son, Simba, that was…Mufasa son, his heir. She loves her son endlessly, but a father-son bond and a mother-son bond are two different things. She knew that, it was the same for her and her father and mother. She learned valuable things from both parents, but she was never as close to her father as she was her mother. That was just something different about their relationship, he would never let her get close to him. She secretly feared the same thing with her son, not that they don't have a good relationship, but as time went on and the prince got older. He and his mother would slowly drift apart. She couldn't let that happen. Mufasa would have been the glue to help the mother and son, once Simba grew into his- no doubt- troubling sub adults years.

Where he and his mother would not see eye to eye at all, and it would take a father perspective and understanding of what his son was going though, to help him understand and respect the things his mother would try to teach from a female preservative. Now she has no one to help raise her son into malehood, expect Scar. And the queen was fooled by him, from the start. She knew it, she had to have known. A zebra can't change his stripes, but she hoped and even prayed for it, and even though her outer expression showed doubt, on the onside she was eager for the idea- that he could have been the lion she now needed to help her regain herself and purpose. But she let herself get fooled by desperation.

An eerier silence went over the den, as the lionesses watched the three now comers and the two cubs enter the space. They were speechless, did that cub just say what everyone think she just said? Daddy? The cubs, obviously to the scene they had caused, went pushing pass the adults to tackle the brown lion at the center. Even the hyenas that were in the room, knew this was….akward, some even slowly back out of the situation, hoping not to get noticed by their king. But they had to get out of this stand still.

"Daddy Daddy! Did you miss us!?" voiced the fur tuff cub, her young voice squeaked of excitement. She planted kissed all over her father's face as his son, rub up beside him. "Daddy, mommy said we are can live you! Isn't that great!" the prideland lionesses watched as the happy family reunited and from the looks of it, after a rather long time. Whispers could be heard floating from one mouth to another.

"What are they all staring at?" voiced the male cub confused. "Who are they anyway?"

"Son, these are the prideland lionesses, lionesses these are my cubs. Nuka and Vitani-"

"Oh! So they going to be my subjects!" voiced the young Scar jr. eagerly.

"Nuka!" his mother scolded from across the room, interrupting his father was a no-no[aw1] . the prince pinned his ears back.

"Wait…did he just say subjects?" voiced one prideland lioness. This got the crowd of lionesses started and the voices began to grow louder. These was no way this little cub, this one could even say bastard, could even think he had title to any prideland kingdom? This was truly a trip and the lionesses could not get over it. They looked the male cub up and down, he was a spitting image of his father and gave off the nerdy confidence of him as well.

"Duh, didn't you just hear him? My brothers going to be king!, right daddy." Nuka held his head highly when backed by his sister. But the adults were not impressed. He- he truly thought they would be his subjects? This cub form, seriously out of nowhere. He looked no better than a small raggedy hare, with marks and missing fur spots on his body. He was no prince, no heir, no true kings blood. And who was his mother? Was she a lioness of nobility? Of statue? Oh was she some out there lioness, trying to score into a pride by having some lions cub?Zira did not like the whispered and buzzing of these prideland lionesses about her cubs. She and her two pridesister pushed pass the crowd as well. Noses in the air and tail raised high. Zira didn't know why they were making such a big fuss about it, they were the kings family. And it would seem like they would be treated with another more respect.

When the trio reached the center of the den and the king, Zira or-the other brown lioness with the darker patch running down her nose, because the prideland lionesses had no idea who these rouges where- nuzzled under his chin it was obvious who the mother was. She gave off a vibe that the lionesses did not trust at all. This mysterious lioness was cocky, and even thought she didn't look it, gave off a vibe that she was entitle to whatever this pride had to offer, because she was the mate and mother of Scar. Oh, but little did she know, that is not how the pridelands worked.

Over the setting horizon, Zazu could be seen flying over the vast land of the kingdom. The little bird was moving at a speed of 102 mph. he was on a mission. As of now, the blur hornbill had heard some interesting news from a local giraffe herd. Saying that had spotting some- unlikely new comers a few moments ago. They tall grazers didn't say much about it, but that- they were some lions entering the pridelands. to them, the common herds animals this meant nothing, but to Zazu, who knew what implication this could mean to the kingdom with entering rouges- it drove his heart rate up. And especially with Mufasa being done, what if they were a gang of males plotting a que! To take the pridelands from Scar-well honestly, he didn't mind that. But he knew if something could happen to the king, then anything could happen to the lionesses, and then the poor cubs. Zazu couldn't even think about it- he had to get to priderock immediately. Nothing would stop him from his course, not even the small figure walking alone in the distance that looked oddly like Sarabi. Sarabi? Zazu came almost to a halt in mid flight.

"Sarabi?" his keen eyes noticed the moving figure stop when hearing the name. "My queen, Sarabi!" he flew over to her within seconds. The queen looked up to see an eager hornbill coming her way.

"Zazu."

"Oh Sarabi! I hadn't seen you- I was so worried!" landing to his feet, and acting a tad bit over exaggerated, until he truly saw her. Her scars and bruises. Then the bird really lost it. not to mention that he could tell from her puffy eyes that she had been…crying. "My kings! my queen are you alright?" he voiced, taking her larger paw into his wings.

"I'm fine Zazu."

"but but…is there anything I can help you with?" the queen sighed.

"No…no you can't" she paused. She could tell she hurt him. Which she didn't mean to do. But she was being truthful. Nothing anyone could do could, help her. "Are you coming back from patrol?" changing the subject and getting Zazu back on task. He stiffed his posture, standing tall.

"Yes my queen. I have done my report! And…"

"And, is something new?" she asked. "Zazu?"

"My queen." He began to inform "lions have been seen entering the pridelands."

"What?!"

"Yes, I've just received word from one of the giraffe of the eastern herd. He said he had seen the lions entering the bored some time ago."

"Male or female?"

"He didn't say, you know how giraffes are. All he said was, he saw lions."

"I don't believe this. Does Scar know?"

"No, not that I know of. I'm on my way to tell him this now."

"Good, I'll come with you." The two turned to take off in the direction of priderock. As they made their way there the queen asks. "What else did the giraffe say? What did they look like? Hoe many were there?"

"if I remember correct, he said their were about three to four, but there were two small cubs with them."

"cubs?!" she voiced curiously. That was normal with enter rouges?

"Yes and that they looked a bit…odd, one would say. He said he only say them from a distance, and he said it was hard to tell because they looked like the color of the dry ground- maybe from the sand lands even?" odd looking lions that looked like they were the sand lands. Well for one thing, Sarabi knew there were no lions in the sand lands anymore. Not snice the last drought, there would be no descendant from that line, because they left years ago. While Sarabi and Mufasa where entering their reign. So that couldn't be it, from some reason the queen felt she knew what Zazu was talking about. They were coming from the eastern broader? What was to the east of them? It drove her crazy as the answer seemed to be right on her tongue, but at the moment she could not for her life, think of the answer. Oh well. She would be at priderock soon enough to speak to the…king about it.

Two small paws kicked rocks back and forth in a rather boring game of entertainment. The cubs, had been left again. and they did not understand why. All the adults say is 'stay here' 'don't leave' 'we'll be back' words that had word more now, then any other time in their young lives. Things with the pride was changing and they didn't get it. "where do you think everyone is?" asked Nala, officially bored with her rock. "it's getting late." The prince of the lands rose to his feet.

"I don't know, but the pride has been gone for a long time. Maybe we should go look for them." He suggested, but before he could even get another word out, Nala beat him to it. she knew exactly what the little prince was thinking and what he would do next.

"No way, they said stay put."

"C'mon Nala, when do we ever listen to what the adults say." chimed Simba rolling his eyes. He voiced truth.

" But its' different now Simba. Those hyena are running around priderock and mama said they're dangerous."

"But we like danger Nala-"

"No I don't. I'm staying here, I'm not getting caught again by another hyena…"

"So we'll just avoid them." He persuaded.

"Like we did at the elephant graveyard?" she countered. And it stung the prince sprit a bit. "I almost got eaten!"

"Yea but I saved you!"

"So!"

"Sooo, you're welcome!" The cub rolled her blue eyes and walked away from him. He had made her mad. "uh…C'mon Nala. I'm sorry you're right. It was my fault, I shouldn't have taken you there." The orange cub confessed. This was something he owed the young cub a while back, but he couldn't get himself to do so. He knew he was wrong, and his action affected others in ways he couldn't yet understand. But he knew he had to own up to it.

"Yea it's your fault" she mouthed ears pinned " I had nightmares for a whole week!" he sat next to her, she still avoided his eye contact.

"I did too…" he confessed.

"r-really?" her narrow eyes widen slowly once hearing this.

"Yea, I did. I was really scared too. If it weren't for my dad finding us-"

"we'd be hyena food…"

"yea…" there was a moment of stillness. "so…I'm really sorry and if you don't want to come with me, you don't have to." she smiled at me.

"well duh I'll come. I can't let you go by yourself."

"But what about the hyenas? What it they try to eat us?"

"You're my best friend right?"

"Right?"

"So… I'd just push you in the way so I can run." Sounding like a good plan to her.

"What?!"

"Well someone has to live and tell the story, I figure it should be me haha." She laughed at her own joke, while the orange cub shoved her shoulder.

"Not funny! I was going to protect you!"

"Please, you can't even protect yourself!" she teased.

"Yes I can!" suddenly the cub tackled her friend. Knocking him to the ground. He struggled to free himself under her weight. But he was stuck. "Hey! Not fair!"

"It looks like I have to be the one protecting you." She let him up a few moment later. It was all in good fun to her, and even thought it didn't want to admit it. if he was in a situation and he didn't have any adults to help, he would so want Nala to pin the enemy down. "haha I'm at your service my king." Playfully bowing her head like a lion guard. The prince laughed.

"C'mon let go, I bet they're at priderock."

"what makes you think that?" she questioned.

"Because I head the adults say it."

"when? I didn't hear anything and I've been right next to you."

"That's because I can read lips Nala." Eh informed as they began leaving the den.

"read lips?" her brow rose, she had never heard of such a thing.

"yea it's something my mom taught me. It's pretty cool. Whenever my dad would try to sneak and tell Zazu something, or me a secret. She just look at his lips and would know exactly what he was talking about."

"wow, that's cool. It's like a super power."

"Yea…a super power." then the cub finally took a moment to think of his mother. And how she looked. He remembered so visible the look on her face, as one of the lioness took him away to shield her eyes. But saw, he saw the cuts and bruises. And he knew who had done them. His uncle, uncle Scar. The young cub didn't know much, but something told him that his uncle was wrong for that. For hurting his mother, he had never seen his father hurt her in anyway shape or form. But his uncle….his uncle did, and he saw it, and kings aren't suppose to hurt anyone-

"Do you think you can teach me?"

"Huh?" Nala, breaking him from his deep thought.

"Can you teach me how to read lips like you."

"yea, I can."

"Cool!" she voiced, ever so satisfied.

"haha, c'mon let's get going!" the dynamic duo disappeared into the evenings darkness.

Tension was on high, back at pride rock. Everyone's eyes still locked on the new comers. It didn't make sense, it just didn't how…when…and where did Scar find these lionesses? Finally Sarafina broke the silence that had fallen everyone. "So…this is your family?" she spoke, "Odd, saying a kings successor is to remain claimless, until he has reached the throne." This was a good point, and they hadn't thought of that. Everyone knew Scar went against the rules, but to defy the some of the kings most important tradition.

"Why should It matter?" voiced the…mate? Of the king. The lionesses looked at her bewildered, of her outspokenness. And when the lioness didn't answer Zira question, she grew irritated. "He's the king."

"King or not." Sarafina argued " He can't do this."

"And why not?-" all the eyes went to a lioness and her blue feathered friend as they entered the den.

"Scar I have to tell you something-" Zazu began, he then landed on his queen shoulder. When she walked forward into the room, her pride nodding their heads and sarafina having a very satisfied smirk on her expression now.

"Because we have a Queen."

"What…" it was hard for the outlands lioness to hide her surprised expression, alongside her other two commands. The cubs themselves even held a confused expression. Didn't daddy say, they would be king and queen…. How do they already have a queen and it's not their mother?

"Mommy…" Nuka whispered "I thought you were the new queen? Och!" Zira gave a small swat to the back of her sons' head for asking such a stupid question at a time like this. His mother eyes soon went to her king for an explanation.

"Sarabi, lovely timing…" he began, avoiding her gaze.

"Scar…" Zira began, "What is going on-"

"I came here to discuss import matter with you, but…it seems like you beat me to it." her red orbs eyeing the three lionesses and the two small fur balls that stood beside the male and female. Sarabi shook her head. " I don't believe this…"

"Well I certainly can, with Scar suspicious nightly behavior. No worried his brother questioned him. look at them, they all look alike. It's like a spitting image." Squawked Zazu, feathers ruffled.

"Scar, we need to talk." Voiced Sarabi. Her voice was stern, but her expression read 'I don't really care' she was over this drama he was causing. But the brown lioness with the dark strip nose, did not like the tone in her voice.

"He's not going anywhere!" Sarabi causally turned her head to the lionesses talking to her. Zira showed no fear, and Sarabi share to real concerned emotion.

"I'm sorry but…who are you?"

"I'm Zira."

"Right." Sarabi nodded "and I'm the queen of these pridelands. hah, but it seems like Scar been having other plans, now hasn't he." She then looked to her brother in law "When were going to tell us about your family Scar? I'm sure Mufasa would have been thrilled to know he was an uncle." The king sucked his teeth and hesitated. Before Scar could say anything, Zira took it upon herself to defend her mate. Who was being attacked so.

"Queen or not, you will not talk to a king that way!" the sat stood unbothered. " I'm sorry for your unfortunate loss but, it looks like the king as a new order of things. As you can plainly see."

"Yes, that I can." Sarabi tilted her head.

"My mate may be too king to tell you but, it's time for you to step down." Zira petted the back of her sons head. "it's time for a new ruler of priderock-"

"Mom! Mom!" a bounding orange cub came running in, followed by a cream cub. The prince ran to his mother side, excited to see her. he nuzzled her, not paying attention to the bodies before him, until he felt a presence of eyes on him. And a burning pair too, Zira's. "Who are you?" asked the prince. When Zira saw Sarabi bend down and kiss her son, she had the obvious connection. He was her son…he was the blood prince…

"Simba, this is your uncle family, it seems like they planned on moving in with us."

"Really? Uncle Scar I didn't know you had kids." Simba eyed met with a much darker make that was his same size, and another to a female with a lighter fur complexion and her farther green eyes.

"Yes master Simba, it seems like your uncle has a lot of things he's just now telling us…" the tension rose again. and the lionesses could feel it, they were ready to strike at any moment. But they fed off of their queen, who was relaxed about the ordeal. She was tickled by the matter now the tired queen had seen it all. It looked like Scar had been planning to be some type of king after all, where to their pride or another. she was over it. However she did not know the extent to which he had gone to get to be king. "My Queen if you want me to do anything-"

"That won't be necessary, my lionesses and I are finished here. Those cubs have traveled a far way to get here, and I want the family to rejoice, snice they have been parted for so long." Sarabi turned to her pride "we're going." You could say they were surprised by this, they expected some anger some confrontation, but no, nothing. Little did they now the queen had assessed her situation, she wasn't going to cause harm on to her pride and those poor cubs who were brought into the middle of this. It wasn't worth it, Scar even watched surprised as the queen mother and her party left. Leaving still a baffled and angry Zira, and her two lost companions.

On the plains distance in the pridelands, a small herd of gazelles scattered hectically across the field, bounding in circle in a storm of chaos and laughter. As this happened the old baboon pulled himself up high in his acacia tree. The unusual noise at this hour had woken the mandrill from his sleep. Eyes scanning the distance Rafiki could see the hunt. Hyenas chased a small herd of Thompson gazelle, chopping at her hooves and tails. He watched as they took one down. The poor gazelle was left by its herd and was soon swarmed by five drooling hyeans. He could hear they chuckle with laughter was the sound of breaking bones echoed in the air. As he watched he couldn't help but noticed how fat one of the hyena were. This hyena, one with a ripped ear, had a gut that he could share with two hyenas and still was some-how manager to wolf down most of the gazelle of the other. When it was over the body cleared with nothing left of as proof of the hunt, but a stain trail of blood, he looked up, he didn't seem satisfied. He was still hungry. The others who followed him, who made up the small pack looked the same in their expression. With noses back in the air, they went sniff for more. In the pit of the old mandrill stomach, something stirred, because it didn't feel right. Rafiki watched as the five dogs went deep into the night, on the look for more food. " This…this is not good…" thinking to himself of what the effect might be with this new change in the living order. The lions respected the circle of life, the hyenas didn't. The Lions never hunted at night- not only giving them time to rest, but to allow nature to restore itself after the life that was lost in the hunt. The pack of hyenas that now reside in the pridelands don't rest, with so many of them the hyenas hunt all day long. Rafiki knew this new addition of always hungry mouth to feed with effect the pride land some, he just didn't know how much.

Back in the main den a steamy lioness is going off on her mate. "How could you just let us look like a fool like that!" roared Zira, she had not lost her temper from the time she arrived to the time the lionesses left. In fact, one could say it even worsened.

"What do you mean?" Ask the king, sitting on his thrown nonchalantly. He ran his paw thought his black mane, watching the twins play fight in the corner of the den.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! You saw the way they looked at us! Treated us!" she turned her head swiftly to face him. "They thought we were a joke!"

"Well, barging in the way you did, it wasn't like it wasn't going to cause some reaction-"

"Your daughter was happy to see you! And you tell me her reaction from barging in was….too much?!" she couldn't believe the lion in front of her, this was nowhere near the way she expected to be treating coming into this pride. Sure she didn't expect a grand opening but, dam at least a little respect would do, I mean she is the future kings mother and mate to the king. They even mistreated her son! "Uh and that one lioness with the big mouth who kept talking, and the way she looked at Nuka! If I wasn't in my right mind and had your cubs with me, it would have been a very different situation!" she growled

"Please, you make yourself look bad, and what did you expect? To be welcomed in with open arms-" Scar noted she had one more time to cut him off.

"I expected to at least be respected!" her two pridesisters nodded in agreement. Scar could have given them a heads up on the pride. Like when and where to come, they just walked onto priderock because they didn't know where else to go and wait. It was like they walked into a trap he knew would happen and didn't say anything about it. he just watched as thins unfolded.

"I agree with zir-"

"Did I ask you what you think?!" Scar demanded, the lioness quickly lowered her head.

"…No."

"Good, it's keep it that way." he rose to his feet, stretched planning to make his way outside. But Zira blocked his path. She was testing his patience today. "What?"

"What? As if you don't know…"

"Clearly I must not know, if I'm asking you-"

"Her!" referring to…Sarabi, if Zira had remembered her name right. "You didn't tell me she was here! And her SON!"

"What about her?"

"You didn't tell me the queen was still here!"

"She's no longer quee-"

"If her son still alive she is! He'll have more claim than ours! She has to publicly step down! or go! I don't care but she cannot stay-" A swift smack to the mouth silenced her. he eyed her. It was complicated when it came to the lioness with the red eyes and rimmed ears. She will always be his first love, and a constant in his life…even if she did not want to be. Even if she no longer loved him, he would not leave her nor her him. That was for sure. But it wasn't easy. Zira will give anything for him and Scar knew this. But she was no Sarabi. The thought of not having her, made him crave her more. Her touch, her scent, her presence. He would never get her love, but sometime…you just have to take it. Sarabi will stay with him, and do as he says for the sake of this pride.

"I'll deal with this, she will be no problem to you." He pushed passed her.

"Where are you going?" he didn't answer "Where are you GO?!" the king was gone into the night, Zira lowered her paw from her face. It wasn't a hard hit, and left n marks, he just wanted her to shut up. From the corner of her eyes she could see Vitani and Nuka, starring at her. when they made eye contact the twins quickly looked in the opposite direction, avoiding their mother death gaze.

"Jama! Saada! Take the twins outside…" order the alpha female. The two outland lioness said nothing in objection and did as they were told. Scooping but the twins, making their way outside. It was night by now and dark, but they would pass the time somehow until they felt it was best to return home. They left the steaming lioness.

"Ahhhh!" her open claws scratching at the den floor.

A chorus of 6 lionesses gathered around their queen. Voices at a whisper to make sure they did not wake the sleeping cubs, but most importantly to make sure they weren't heard by extra ears. "That no good for nothing dog- he's worse than a hyena!" voiced one. The other nodding their heads in agreement. How could Scar have the audacity to up and bring his side lioness, her cubs and her pride sisters here. Under the nose of their own queen. It was disrespectful beyond words. "What are you doing to do?" they asked. There had been a not-stop commotion snice they had left priderock, and now it was getting the Sarabi. Between Zazu the lionesses and the questioning cubs, she didn't have the time to clear her ears from all the ringing let alone her head. By the time the queen was finally given a minute to talk, shrugged her shoulders and said.

"Nothing." Because at was all she could, at that time, think of. Their eyes widen surely, they had misheard heard.

"What? What do you mean nothing….my queen-"

"What do you expect me to do? Turn back time?" she remarked harshly, this situation was out of her control.

"But he can't do that." Voiced one.

"No. He can't. but who am I to stop him? Who are we?" they held their tongue but the look of dismay hung on some of the lionesses faces. They felt she was giving up, one lioness in practical felt that way so heavily she couldn't control her mouth.

"You trying something is better than just sitting here and letting that lioness and her cubs walk in here and disrespect our home!"

"Sara…watch it." Sarabi glared at the lioness across from her, but remember these are her sisters, this is her pride. She was not doing thought anything alone, they were too- even if she did feel she was alone in everything now. They looked to her for everything, who was she suppose to look to for help now? She doesn't have all the answers and can't fix all the problems they are ones facing.

"My queen, I cannot stand here and believe you intend to do nothing-"

" Then what will you have me do? Snice someone here must have the answer- because right now clearly, I don't!" she then starting calling a few members out to make a statement "Zazu? Or Basha? Or you A'isha? One of you must have the answers to the problem, please tell me so I can know and then I will fix it!"

"…um…my queen-"Zazu rose a small wing for a suggestion.

"Don't!" she cut him off before he could get another word out. She took a much needed breath, she looked over to were a son still slept. Unbothered by the noise, he was so peaceful. It was the only thing that could calm her. "I've messed up, and I've realized that. Letting Scar sit the throne with me was the worst decision I have made as your queen. He was never fit to rule…and I think I knew better but, I was weak…I will try everything in my power to fix it I swear. But, we cannot attack this head on- it's too dangerous. It's like playing with fire, and we are going to get burned…" there was silence.

"…Then Sarabi" a voice breaking the stillness "…what should we do?"

"…I don't know. We are out matched 5 to 1, and I am not leading any of you in harm's way. I'll give it time, I'll speak with Rafiki and see what we can do." Her explanation over she walked passed everyone and into the night. When she got a few meters away she heard a paw of new added footsteps coming her way. she knew who it was. "Leave me." he voiced.

"You know I can't do that." The lioness with the light cream fur walked forward. "I'm sorry about my out bust early, I was just-"

"Upset, I know. Me too" she sat down. Sarafina looked over her friend.

"I'm so sorry, I truly am. All of this must be difficult. I can't even imagine what you must be going though…"

"don't even try to." she mouthed looking ahead. In the far distance, she could see the outline figure of her old home, her old life. "It looks so tiny from here…sometimes I wonder what makes it so special. She doesn't like you."

"huh?"

"…Zira, I believe her name is. She doesn't like you. I can tell- well she doesn't like me either."

"Oh…" chimed the other mother unknowingly.

"what you do?" Sarabi gave her a look. "Knowing that mouth of your, you said something." She joked trying to lighten her situation.

"Nothing, they just came out of nowhere. I was already pissed with Scar for what he did to you- saying he was king and he could just do whatever he wanted….i…I just lost it- I didn't mean to hit i-"

"You hit him?!"

"Sarabi I didn't mean to I swear! I just…You're my best friend and queen, I respect you and will follow you til the end of this earth. You did not deserve what happened to you…" the queen sat sit, shaking slightly when she thought about her ordeal. "and I have a daughter, who looks up to you. You're a second mother to her…a-and if Scar think he can just do whatever he wants to you-t-then what about the rest of us?! What about my little girl…" the thought of anything happening to her precious little baby, brought tears to her eyes. Nala was her everything and she wanted her to know no pain in life. she was too good nature to know and handle the struggles of life. "I'm sorry i-" she wiped her fears away and collected herself. Sarabi shook her head in understanding.

"I know…sara I know. And I will die before I let anything happen to her, or my son or this pride." And that was a promise she would keep.

"He's a monster…"

"He is."

"Do you think he will stop?" the queen looked to her friend. " Now that his mate and family are apparently here…do you think he'll stop with his advances?" Sarabi couldn't find the words…yes…no, each felt like she was telling herself a lie. When she still said nothing, sarafina gave her two cents. "i…I don't think he will…" she paused. "With them here or not, you are at risk, he'll always want you-he'll always want what he can't have. He'll do anything for it."

"…I…I have to keep everyone safe…Simba safe."

"…he'll want you to have his heir." Saying the honest truth.

"Well Zira here, so she'l-"

"He doesn't care about her, he cares about you Sarabi, and you know this…those cubs…that lioness means nothing to him. Their just poor pawns in his game. You have to protect yourself…you can't go anywhere alone!" complicated, everything was so complicated in her life now. Nothing made sense and nothing was safe for her anymore. Then the queen whispered something she told no one.

"…h-he's going to take him away from me."

" But he-"

"…h-he said he was going to take my s-son away from me." her breathing grew heavier and heavier with each added breath. " I-if I could end him now…I would…b-but my son means more to me then anything, a-and if he takes him away from me i…I will be nothing…."sarafina brought her queen in for confront. The first shoulder she could cry on in what seemed like forever.

"We won't let him take Simba."

"But how could we stop him. I don't want to play this sick game with him, where he can just do anything he wants to me b-but…" she couldn't even finish her sentence she was so choked up. "if playing by his rules keeps everyone safe…it's what I have to do." A soft voiced enter the picture, as a cub rubbed her closed eyes.

"mama?" Sara look to her gave to gave her to okay to leave.

"Nala what are you doing up? I thought you and Simba where sleep."

"I was mama, but I'm thirsty can I get something to drink please." She patted her daughter on her soft head.

"No, you have to wait till the morning okay."

"okay…"

"Now go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"yes mama." The cub slowly walked back into the safety of the den, her mother watching until she was completely out of sight. As sarafina was about to turn around and face Sarabi, the queen raised a paw for her to stop.

"Go." She mention to her daughter. " I just want to wait out here for a bit."

"Okay" Sarafina nodded her head before leaving the lioness alone in the shadow of the moon. The queen mother just wanted space, and peace of mind at least for a moment. But in this world you never get what you want.

"Do you really think I'm a monster?" his voice came from the shadows, as she turned she could see only his bright green eyes making their way towards her.

"…Scar…" she was motionless but paralyzed fear and by the time she realized what was happening he was already in front of her. "what are you…" her voice almost at a stillness.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"What?"

"I know, how our relationship is complicated but…I do love you. Zira is just, well I don't know what she is…she's loyal I can give her that." His paw ran across her fur. "but you…you are different" she turned her head when he leaned in the kiss her. " I'm not a monster…they're a view few lions out there with my vision. The alliance with the hyenas is startling I know, and the welcoming of the outland lionesses, and my cubs- not the best way for an introduction."

"Please." She begged " Just go away." A tear ran down her face. "If you're here to tell me about Zira I don't care. She can have that throne with you, I just want my pride out of this. Get rid of these Hyeans…"

"I can't do that, they keep the peace."

"Peace." That was one of the stupidest things she has heard thus far. Hyenas keeping the peace.

"There's a resistance in you Sarabi, I can see it. if you still fight so will the other. A king is just a fair, but…he must do what is needed to be done to keep the peace." He wrapped his tail in hers as he said this. " I love Simba, he's like a son. But he is Mufasa boy-"

"He is no threat now- I have stepped down…he has no claim now that your son is here."

"Please that boy can't rule. His sister would be off doing a better job." Such words, did he really mean that. "Simba is no threat….for now."

"…he wont be."

"No he won't, as long as you do as I say. Everything will be fine." He smiled at her kindly, kissing her cheek. Leaving his mark of lust on her. "I wish to see you more Sarabi." He inched closer to her face that they were practically muzzle to muzzle, and then he got up. And began to walk away. "But, if what you say is true, with you stepping down and Simba no longer claim to rule, then I have nothing to worry about." Duh she just said that. "Of course, we will have to make this public and official. I'll send Zazu for the monkey tomorrow. And will I be seeing to tomorrow then?"

"…yes."

"Good." The king went back into the night. Disappearing into the darkness and leaving the lioness shaken. What had she just done?


	7. Chapter 7

+Kellin, honestly yeah, I'm interested in how I'm going to go about showing this slowly changing the young Cubs perspective and especially as a male, going up with…different influences.

+Faith, Thanks for the review! Will be posting soon.

+Guest, Moja Kubwa…I like that, we will definitely be hearing that name or 'phase'. I am a little nervous about adding a new cub -but I feel like it's bound to happen now we're going to have a few pregnancies, but I'm keeping the option open.

+Anonymous7, Thank you for the review! And yes a trouble is slowly brewing in the pride lands. Scar is just so interesting it kills me, I wish we could have gotten more in the original movie lol. And the poor four cubs are just sitting here lost in the whole situation. and I thank you again, I have been working on my writing. I love to do but, but I'm not the best with grammar and spelling lol. And I do live in the US, you have a happy week too!

Chapter 7

He was going to come back late last night, no later than usually. This wasn't something new to the Outland lioness. By this time her cubs had been returned to her and they rested among their small pride while Zira sat and waited for Scar to return. Sometimes she wondered where does he go? She has the nerve to ask him at times but knows better. She twiddled with her paws on the stone floor to pass the time, while doing so she noticed how large and impressive this den was. This slab of stone made her ant mount den look like…well, a small dirty ant mound den. She had never been in something so large and spacious. This is how some lions lived….this was the life. it all made sense to kill for it now, at first, she thought he was crazy when she originally met him. He was out wandering when they so happened to meet, he found his mysterious demeanor charming and a little intoxicating. When she learned of his plan to overthrow his brother to take a kingdom that was rightfully his, she was all for it. she didn't know he meant to kill him, and the thought actually crossed her mind of Scar being somewhat…insane.

But he assured her he was anything but, he was so passionate about his kingdom and having honor in keeping things the right way- correcting his poor old father's mistake. For not seeing him as the genius he was and for not seeing the potential in which lions- this pride had over everything. They all were too bland, to straight- A and keeping to the scripts. No, what the brown lion had was had a vision and a damn good one too. And he believed he was the lions that's name would be lived on in history as a forever king of the pride lands. unlike so many of his boring forefathers that lived and died before him, without a mention now of their legacy. Scar wanted to live forever- be forever. And with the help of Zira he could. She was the lioness that would help raise a new king from the ashes. A daunting task yes, but Scar chose her to do it. He loved her, she knew it. even when she made him mad, he would always come back…always forgive her and remind her of her purpose. A purpose beforehand she did not even know she had. Truthfully Zira was a lone wanderer how happened to be at the right place at the right time. She had no home, pride, nothing but the dirt between her toe pads. It was only days after meeting Scar that he introduced her to her pride sisters Jama and Saada. And then he gave her the twins…he had even her everything, she was missing and needed. She was forever grateful to him, he was a god in her eyes.

Her ears perked when she heard noise coming from the den entrance she rose to her feet quickly, toting over. "Scar I, I'm so sorry for how I acted." She nuzzled him under his chin. Her face soon covered by his night mane. "I was just heated…and."

"I told you had everything under control." He took her chin. "You have nothing to worry about." What did he mean? She gave her mate a look of confusion. "Sarabi stepping down as queen, and un-claiming Simba." Her brown eyes brown widen like a bewildered cub.

"What…are you serious?"

"Of course I couldn't have her, a threat to my queen and heirs."

"But…but what about her son, he'll still be a threat to Nuka. Scar I know he's your nephew but you have to get rid of him-"

"The boy will be no problem, I can assure you. And as long as his mother does what I say, there shall be no bloodshed."

"How did you get her to step down?"

"I have my ways." He chimed. It's when he talked like this, handled business like this. That she found the lion irresistible. His bad boy nature was something any lioness would want. He kept you guessing, wanting more. Soon the lioness found herself in a mood for things. And who is Scar to refuse his male interest when it is so easily given. Sometimes it wasn't all about the challenge, so times he just had to walk home, and the rest is done.

"Come Scar, let me show you how much I appreciate my king." She rubbed her body up against his, intertwining their tails. Walking slightly ahead to give him a more, pleasing view. She lead him outside into the darkness for a night of lovemaking.

That morning when Zazu flew his way over to the large acacia tree to receive the old mandrill, he had a rather indifferent face. He didn't know what the reason was for, and Scar kept him guessing. It is accustomed for a king's hand to never have doubt about their leader decision but… Scar was no real leader. And what made it even odder was that he and the lioness…Zira, if he was correct. Oh, the heck if he knew, all those lions in the den looked alike-Rough and scruffy- Had the most annoying and odd smile on their face. They both were just beaming with joy, no one more than the lioness beside him. Like they had had the bets sleep in the world- well that was no matter to him, and something he did NOT want to think about. Oh kings, Scar creating another lion, Ewww. When he reached the old tree he knocked his beak on the wood to make his announcement.

"Hello, Rafiki? Are you here?"

"Down here!" Zazu loomed over the center of the tree and to his surprise, there was a huge hole running down the center of it.

"What the in the name of the kings?" he watched as Rafiki, old but nimble made his way up. When he reached Zazu as he could say was. "Rafiki…how on earth did you get this massive hole in the center of an acacia tree?"

"Haha, Me? no, this tree was born like this. A natural beauty of the great kings of other like me to work my magic."

"…Magic?" he asked confused.

"Well, what you call magic I call worship." He explained…magic….worship? oh, all the nonsense. That was definitely not Zazu cup of worms but he let the mandrill do him. Zazu was of a more practical nature and things just had to make sense for him, if they didn't well-well Zazu always made sense of everything. The time, weather, things that seemed like unnatural events, things of that nature that could be explained even if sometimes mother nature goes a wire. He could identify it, and explain it. He was a brilliant mind.

"Well I'm sorry to disturb your work, but Sc- King Scar has sent me here to fetch you and bring you to pride rock for something."

"Something?"

"He wouldn't say…he just said he just needed you as an audience." An audience? For what? And why? Then something was whispered in the mandrill ears, only he heard it, and it told him that this could mean trouble down the line if he went to pride rock. When the mandrill still said nothing, the hornbill asked again. "um…Rafiki are you-"

"Shh, the whispers…"

"Whispers?" echoed Zazu.

"Yes, they whisper. They say…bad, bad things f I go to pride rock." Zazu tried his best to keep his face straight and not to roll his eyes, he didn't have time for this. It was already early in the morning, he had to fly out to get Rafiki...who is now saying he can't come because of the whispers. Zazu for one didn't care. But Scar would. So maybe he should try asking again.

"Perhaps you misheard me, the king as asked for you Rafiki, you cannot decline."

"I heard you, and I still say decline." He politely refused. Leaping over the blue hornbill to a carved in shelf filled with juices, bugs, and spices.

"But…but" Zazu flew up to be face to face with him. "What shall I tell Scar, you know he'll be rather upset."

"The whispers said 'no' "

"No? is that what I am to tell him?"

"Yes." Rafiki when about his business looking through his belongings. What was he even looking for, he seemed to be in a state of urgency.

"but…I…oh forget it." he dropped his head, giving up and went out in the direction he had come. "Great, now I have to tell Scar the whispers had other plans…this well be just…great." He looked back one more time, maybe the old fool was playing a trick on him. Like he would normally do, but it wasn't. Zazu could still hear him sorting though his things, and now, he was talking to himself or to someone…something?, about 'I'll find it I'll find it, just wait.' Huh, shamans are weird.

Back at their new home, twins Nuka and Vitani were living up the life in the pride lands. the cubs had literally gone from rags to riches overnight and they were ecstatic about it. Even waking up this morning they thought for a sure fact that yesterday was a weird dream they both had had- you know, twin thing. And when they would wake up they'd both be back home, in their ant mound next to their mother. But what surprise they felt when they woke up and the two were still in the same place they had haven asleep in. "this place is awesome!" voiced Vitani as she took in a deep breath of clean fresh air. Not that weighed down dry air that would cause her headaches. Nope, this fresh air was so clean and filling it was like her lungs had ingested a meal. "I wish daddy would have brought us here sooner, instead of keeping us in that stupid ant mound." Her twin nodded his head in agreement. This morning they were left on their own, which was nothing out of the normal for them. Zira felt she had raised her cubs completely fine, by making sure they were capable of caring for themselves in her absence. Even if they were only 3 months old. You know, it's not like a little cubs could hunt or anything, just stay out and trouble and know friend from foe.

"Yea, being kings of this place will be soo awesome. Mom tells me I get to do whatever I want!" Vitani rolled her eyes. It's not like he hadn't been doing that already. Nuka was such a mama's boy and zero would give him anything he wanted- anything. Even when they were back at home, with the little scraps they had. Zira always made it a point that outlanders had to work for their meals, by fighting for it. And even when Vitani would beat her brother countless times in practice, mind you. She would always be given the short deal of the stick. Well, in this case, the short end of bony rib. And whenever she would question her mother about it, saying it wasn't fair, Zira would always say, it was because Vitani ate so much food while they were both inside her, that why he is smaller and weaker. And to be a king you must be big and strong- now she has to pay him back by letting him get most of the meals the twins share or literally anything. Nuka gets what he wants. It did bug her, but as long as she as daddy princess, Nuka could be a mama's boy all he wanted.

"Hmp, like you don't now." She teased.

"Don't be jealous because I'm the favorite."

"You're no favorite- moms like you, while daddy looooooves me!"

"Please, everyone knows parents chose favorite, why do you think I'm future king and you're just the princess?" He questioned, she never really thought about it, it was just something they told her.

"…Because you're older." Nuka shook his head.

"We're twins it doesn't matter."

"Then why then?"

"Because I told you, I'm the favorite. I mean mom and dad both picked me. We could have both been queen and king together." He chimed, proudly as if this were a 'matter of fact thing' why did Nuka have to make her feel so…not smart as him, yea she could win in a fight with him easily, but when he starts talking all wordy the poor cub gets all confused.

"but wouldn't that be weird, you're my brother."

"We'd marry different lions duh, geesh you're so stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, let's go outside! And see what this place got." Changing the subject. Nuka raised a brow thinking, he always had to be thinking about something. Why could he just 'Do' and not worry his little head off. "C'mon Nuka, I mean this is your future kingdom, it'll be fun." Well when she said it like that, the cub got more convinced.

"You're right. Lets see my kingdom! C'mon." the two went dashing down the stone stairways into the commons of pride rock, pushing pass any hyena in their way- and the hyenas knew better than to mess with Zira cubs. They let them kick up rocks and dirt as they left pride rock.

Away from their former home, the pride land lionesses had recently returned from the hunt. They had a small breakfast, doing a big hunt would draw too much attention from the always hungry hyenas. They had to split into two different hunting parties, Sarabi leading 3 and Sarafina leading the other 2. They had to do this now because all the herd animals were on edge constancy. Before they wouldn't have to worry as much, the prey knew the pride only hunted at certain times and they were given time to rest. Now, with the addition of the all-day hunting hyenas, the lionesses had to change their tactics. Not to mention the new…outland pride that have an agenda all their own. One Sarabi didn't have the time and patience to want to be apart of.

As they rested, something oddly felt normal about the today. the lionesses we out, resting and even stretching out in the patching of sun that came though the trees. The cubs played and the mothers seemed worried free. What was it? something was missing… Sarafina walked over to her friend, laying down next to her. "Life is a lot easier with Scar hyena being gone." Well, that was the answer, there were no hyenas in sight, at least not around them. Where were they? They usually walk about the territory. Dread usually loomed after them. But today they were…gone.

"I guess that's one thing Zira good at." Sarafina looked to her. "She thinks my son a threat she'll make sure he stays watched and tucked away." The mother nodded, that did make sense.

"The boys look to be the same age."

"Yea…"

"Which would mean."

"I know." Insisted the queen. "Like I said, what can I do now…" a smile came to her face as she watched her son play with his companion. Watched how happy he was carefree, how they both were. Man, she'd give anything to be in their position, but then again would she? These poor cubs where they know it or not, are going to be growing up in hard time. Under a hard rule. As she watched her son, she thought about what she said to Scar last night. She would step down, and give un-claim Simba. One she was fine with, the other, her heart was telling her otherwise. That was Mufasa boy, his blood his legacy. All Mufasa cared about was being a good father and king so that Simba would one day follow in his pawprints. To deny him that right, it was like a slap in a face to her true king and husband. And she doubted if she could truly follow through with it. yet birthright or not, if it were not safe for him, then there would be no doubt in her mind she was doing the right thing. But then again something's doing the right thing feels wrong. and she feels very wrong, un-claiming Simba before he can even fight for himself. It wasn't fair.

"Hey mom!" he eyes refocused back on her son, that was now running full speed at her. He stopped short from tackling her head and neck. He had a more, tighter greeting.

"y-yes son?" she asked, as her son wrapped his arms fully around her neck and face, embracing her tightly.

"Can Nala and I go play at the creek- we'll be careful I promise- and they're no hyenas!" he lastly added. Hmm, the last time he asked to go to the waterhole they somehow managed to find themselves in the pit of the elephant graveyard. But those eyes… they were so bright, and lovely. She didn't want him to lose that. And she didn't want him to grow up in fear and second guessing himself. She knew the young cub was absolutely terrified that day. He thought he was going to die- she thought it too. His demeanor had changed some, slightly, but some. He was more aware of his surrounding, he even cared to check in on his mother, which was why they came bounding into the den that night when the others told them to stay put. But Simba insists he was really worried about his mother and wanted to see if she was okay. "Just 20 minutes!"

"A 20 minutes check in?"

"Yes!" he nodded eagerly.

"…okay, 20 minutes!" he spoke, but before she knew it the two were off bounding in the opposite direction. Leaving behind an air of giggly laughter.

With the cubs gone, and Zira out with her lionesses somewhere, Scar finally had the den to himself. Which he missed it that way but with his family being here now…adjustments had to be made. But with them out of the house, and Zazu flapping beak still returning from Rafiki, he enjoyed the still life. His eyes gazed the area of the clear clean den floor that once housed so many others from the pride, even the young Scar and Mufasa themselves. He could still see it like it was yesterday. He could so visibly see he and Mufasa playing like Simba and Nala do now.

"Haha I got you Taka!" voiced the smaller chubby brother of the brown lion. They were playing hunt and kill and the young prince was sure that he had had his older brother this time. He had him corned all he had to do was tackle him. And his he was already bigger than his older brother…that would be easy.

"Oh really" voiced Taka, eyeing his brother. Little did he know, Taka had had an escape route and Mufasa was walking right where he wanted. Mufasa growled as he got closer, in three…two…one. Little Mufasa roared as he jumped into the air and after his brother, but his eyes widen when Taka avoided him by jumping into the air, higher and faster…leaving the poor prince into a jawful of pride rock wall.

"Och!" he voiced, rubbing his chin. Taka came over and patted his little brother on the back.

"Next time kid." He teased. Mufasa rolled his eyes. Then their parents, King Ahadi and queen Uru came walking into the den.

"Mom! Dad!" voice the cub running over to his parents. Ahadi and Uru wore a sweet look on their face as Mufasa met them. He jumped into his father lap. Ahadi was much older than his queen, and his age showed. But he was still the fighting king of their pride. "Did you bring something for us to eat! Ugh ugh?!" Taka rolled his eyes, his brother was always looking for something to eat. Ahadi gave a worried look to his mate, times were hard for the small pride. It was really the king and queen, their two sons and the queen's younger brother. And since lions aren't the best when it comes to hunting that left Uru to do things all on her own. They never had much, but they did have some things.

"Yes, we do son." Chimed Uru, kissing her baby boy on the cheek.

"yayyyyy!" the mother left her mate and sons for a moment. When she returned they found she had a small rabbit, with one missing ear hanging in her mouth. It made the cubs mouth water. She put it down before them.

"Uru… I thought we were saving that for dinner." Voiced Ahadi watching his son Mufasa and Taka chow down on the rabbit. "Things are scarce right now we have to save some."

"And have my boy starve?" Ahadi knew where this fight would be going. Whenever she said, 'my boy or my son' she meant Mufasa, even though Taka was her son too. He shared little to no liking of his mother or his father. Taka brown, skinny, and lanky, looked nothing like his parents, who were strong lions with broad- tough bones and thick rich orange fur. Their appearance when both of them were in the room was breath taking, even little Mufasa would draw eyes when the cubs would be seen walking. But no little Taka. "He'll eat."

"But we don't have enough for both…" he insisted. "Mufasa can eat a whole elephant myself."

"Because he's going to be a king that is big and strong. He needs his food."

"and what are you saying?" question the king with a raised whitening brow. Uru didn't look at him, she was younger, not by much, but still younger. She came from a pride where 'some eat and some don't' which was something she followed, she also believed some lions were born more special, while others….were not.

"One will eat and one will not."

"Uru…" she shot him a look, she did have time for his old lion banter- like he was her father.

"What Ahadi, it's the circle of life. Some are just different than others. Mufasa is different. he will be a great king!" the two boys looked up to see their fighting parents.

"Not in front of the boys…" she whispered. Uru said nothing.

"Taka, let your brother eat this one. I will have you your own rabbit later."

"B-but mom I'm hungry too!"

"Taka, I'll give you your rabbit later, let Mufasa eat first."

"Fine!" he folding his paws, pouting. Watching as Mufasa got to eat the last of the rabbit.

"Well with an attitude like that you won't be getting anything…" he opened his mouth to object, but he saw his father give him a look. The king felt Uru meant well but… what she was doing was wrong, she shouldn't be treating one son better than the other- but every time he tried to tell her that, they would just end up arguing. All that did was give the old king chest pains. So he let her so as she wished. Taka couldn't understand why his mother didn't like him. He thought he was a great so, he listened and did as he was told. Unlike Mufasa who would run and muck- but then Taka would get in trouble for it. he never acted bratty and asked for anything, again unlike his little brother, who wanted the whole world around him! It wasn't fair if she just sat and looked at Taka more than obsessing of Mufasa she'd see he was the better son! And he should be the one she's always talking about being the next king!-

"Hey boss?" the added voice of any other member in the den, took Scar from his daydream. Be blinked his eyes, man maybe he had napped too hard, that dream at seemed so real. He even had the nagging pulsing feeling he gets when he's upset. It was banging away at his head. He felt his stomach start to turn some. He cleared his throat and looked the hyena in the face. He was there, right in front of him everything seemed normal. So maybe it was just them, huh he probably ate something bad. Never the less he had to clean his mind of old cubbish thoughts. And focus on whatever the heck the spotted dog was telling him ahead.

For little legs the twins had traveled far. They had no idea where they were going or where they were at, but it was Nuka kingdom after all so he could go everywhere they wanted. No one would dare touch him. The two went aimlessly into a sudden forestry area. Small creeks ran all thought it and it was covered in green. Vitani smelled the growing flowers and Nuka took it upon himself to name his new found land. "I Nuka, hereby call this place….um…uh-"

"Greenland?" teased Vitani. Nuka rolled his eyes.

"No, Nuka land!"

"Nuka- oh good grief." The girl cub could almost smack herself in the face for being related to him.

"Here in Nuka land, you can do whatever you want, just the things I tell you you can do, in Nuka land there is order and-" a distance laughter distracted the cub as Vitani went peaking inside the bushes, there her mouth dropped. It was those other cubs she saw the other day…whatever there names where.

"Hey looks! They love in Nuka land too."

"No one can live in Nuka land unless I say so!" he puffed with a big chest.

"you sure about that…king NUKA hah" she teased, as they both watched the two cubs play some type of fighting game in the distance. Expect the lighter cub on the right kept winning and kept letting the other orange cub up! No cries for mercy no you win no….surrender. "these cubs don't know how to play."

"They also don't know they are in my land!" Vitani titled her head.

"Hmm, the orange pretty cute." He added laughing at her little girl crush on the unknown boy. "Hey, there's a girl too! Finally! I have someone to play with."

"No, we're not playing with them. They have to know they are passing in my territory!" angered and entitled, Nuka went storming over to approach the two. Vitani followed right behind. As the twins walked forwards Simba and Nala were too warped up in a game of Ispy.

"I spy a..a…a-" voiced the young prince with one eye closed.

"I already know what is it!"

"No you don't"

"yes I do."

"Then what is it? huh"

"A leaf!"

"Which leaf."

"The same one you've been picking the last two time!" the prince raised his voice to object, but the truth was he was no good at the Ispy either. He wanted to make it hard, even impossible for her to guess what it could be. But normally he just ended up confusing himself, and whatever the cub said was usually right.

"Ugh fine, your turn." Nala jumped in front on her companion and closed on eye, eagerly she looked for something Simba wouldn't be able to notice. " I spy a…a…a cub?" Huh, Simba titled his head. There came two cubs, there size storming their way. when they meet, face to face.. it was…um awkward. Simba stepped forward.

"uh…who are you?"

"Don't you already know?" he voiced cocky. His sister rolled her eyes, this is why they don't have friends, and even if they did they would lose them because of brat-mouth here.

"Hi, I'm Vitani and this is my idiot- I mean brother, Nuka."

"Oooh." Both friends said in unison. "You guess look alike." Voiced Simba.

"Yea it's a twin thing. What about you guys? Twins"

"Nope, just friends." They both again chimed in unison. Vitani thought that was a very…twin thing to do, maybe they didn't know they were twins. "Best friends!" smiled the girl beside him.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Oh , I'm Simba." then it all hit the small cub at once.

"And I'm Nala."

"You're my Uncle Scar's cubs!" Nalas eyes widen.

"Really...whoa….Simba you have cousins!" chimed Nala. "and I have a girl to play with!" Vitani eyes widen, she just said the same thing! "Today is awesome!"

"Yea, hey Nuka, Vitani, want to play with us. We were just playing ispy."

"Sure!" she chimed before her brother could say anything. "How do you play?"

"Easy," Nala came forward, "You just spot something in the distance and say ispy…but I warn you I'm the queen of this game." Simba rolled his eyes. "hey Nuka, why don't you go first" she insisted, after all the cub had not sad much, maybe he was shy.

"Okay…" the cub stepped forward. "Ispy-"

'You have to say with my little eye." Added Nala.

"oh…Ispy with my little eye something….green" oh boy.

"The leaf!" wait how did she get the answer? How did she know he was looking at a leaf! She- she had to have cheated!"

"Yup, I fall for the same leaf problem too." Chimed Simba laughing, Vitani had joined him now."

"Okay okay, my turn! Ispy-"

"wait I want a retry I didn't know."

"well, that not how it works, but when it's your turn again you can play." The blue-eyed cub informed him and went back to spying. Nuka frustrated with his loss and the same anger temper as his father, turned back around and pushed pass the three, even knocking Nala and Vitani down.

"Och- Hey!" both girls protested. Simba eyebrows furrowed, as he was still walking away in a storm. He ran up to the brown cub.

"Hey say you're sorry to them!"

"Why? They were in my way!"

"Because boys aren't supposed to push girls!"

"I didn't push a girl I pushed my sister!"

"But you pushed Nala and she's my friend!" the two boys were in a face to face standoff. "Say you're sorry!"

"Why a king doesn't have to say sorry!"

"what?" when Simba heard his he had to look back at Nala who was walking towards him. Did he just say…king? "Um no, I'm future king of pride rock." Informed Simba.

"uh no, I am."

"No you're not, Simba is!" Nala protested "His dad Mufasa was king first and when Simba gets older he'll be king, that how it works in the pride lands."

"Well we're from the outlands and that not how it works."

"You're not in the Outlands anymore." Stated Simba. What was with this guy, Simba didn't like him, he came off kind of stuck up, but now he was being just plain mean and as his mother would say a 'disrespectful brat' "You're in my home, the pride lands and in the pride lands I'M future king, my dad said so-"

"You're dad is DEAD!" uh oh. For the first time in the young cubs life, he felt….angry. and become he knew it an overwhelming feeling came over him. He had not felt this way since he fought back the hyena that was trying to eat Nala, when she was falling down the elephant bone pile. Before he knew it he had shoved Nuka, that mean outlands cubs to the ground. And the smaller, weaker cub went flying. Landing hard in the dirt and mud.

"Nuka!" Vitani went running over to her brother who was covered in dirt. "Are you okay?!" he was fighting back tears of embarrassment when the female cub across from him stated the obvious.

"uh oh Simba, look you made him cry…" Nuka quickly brushed his face and went running back towards pride rock. Vitani could say nothing, but sigh of frustration and run after her brother. Leaving the two cubs clueless of what they had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

+Jem Boy, Yes we know the mad queen Zira will be pissed lol, and Scar…he can be so surprising, to say the least.

+Faith, Lol I hadn't realized you were like two people lol, but I should have known you always leave great reviews. Adding Timon and Pumbaa is a must, we all know this…it's just where lol. Oh and Scar getting his heir…omg you're not the only one suggesting it…mhmm.

+Vaykay, thanks for following my story 😊

\+ Dark Ultimatum, thanks for following my story :)

+Anonymous7, Yes you will see Zira go from obsessing over one lioness to another to another, so unhealthy for her in the strange as Rafiki maybe, he knows something is up, and happening. and I love writing about the cubs, it's the highlight of my day and yea...right now the four are off to a rocky start, but that's okay, we have lots of chapters to go to see more interaction with them.

Chapter 8

It was just early noon when the outlands mother ears were being filled with her son's terrible cry. He had said Simba had attacked him in clear daylight, jealous of him, because he said he was king. But by the way the cub was going on and on about it. You'd think that the orange cub was trying to murder him. Vitani knew her brother and his two-faced personality all too well. She rolled her eyes as she watched her mother and the other lionesses coddle the young cub. "Don't worry son, mommy will handle this." She promised, her eyes big and swollen almost like her crying cub. "Everything will be alright" she patted him on his shaking back. "Jama! Send a hyena to find Scar- Now!"

"Yes, Zira." And the lioness, did as she was told. Now truth be told, this cub was not injured or hurt in any way…maybe his pride, for being pushed over so easily and then crying about it in front of everyone. But not a nick, a scratch bot even a whisker bent of his muzzle. But it didn't matter to Zira, Nuka could be in a protective bubble and she would still find something wrong that could harm him. No one messed with her first son, her little boy. And what mad matters worse, was that his own sister his twin no less, didn't seem to care. And that irked the mother.

"Vitani!" the cub turner her head quickly when she heard her mother loud voice. "Come here." Her ears pinned to the back of her head.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What happened?! Why did you let this happen to your brother. You two are supposed to protect each other!" she more of less demanded the last part. Especially since Vitani was the tougher of the two, she should have known better by now.

"But I didn't do anything- Nuka was the one that started the fight!"

"No I didn't, it was that cub Simba mom, he started it! Vitani just saying that, because she likes him…" he told. The mother raised a brow at her young daughter. From that look she knew she was good as dead, playing with the enemy-in her case, and being found at about it.

"No I'm not!" she tried to defend herself quickly, hoping that maybe, just maybe her mother did not hear that last part. "Mommy I-"

"You let your brother just pushed around all because you have a – a stupid crush on some boy?!" Zira closed her eyes her rage was escalating. "Ooh Vitani I…"

"No mommy! That's a lie and Nuka-"

"Nuka was defending himself! His crown, what kind of sister are you to not be by his side in need!"

"I…I saw, but he..he stepped on Nala tail and Simba got mad and-"

"That was an accident mom! I was trying to walk away because they weren't being fair to me when I was playing the game! And I'm future king, I should be treated just like everyone else…" he sighed, wiping away a tear, but by this time the water falling from his face was fake now. Vitani eyes widen, and mouth dropped.

"Uh no! mommy, he pushed me too! He pushed both of us and Simba said boys aren't supposed to push girls!" Zira laughed to herself, her daughter was too funny. She had only met this so called Simba-this potential threat to her son- only today, and now she quoting the boy word for word!

"Oh so you listen to Simba now?!" no…wait, that wasn't the response the young cub was hoping for. She was just telling her mother the truth, boys aren't supposed to hit girls. And even though she's an outlander, can't she believe this too. I mean it only seems right, but then she does see her mother and father fight all the time, and sometimes he hits her. And he's a king…

"No I!...he…well… I got hurt too!" she explained

"You're an Outlander Vitani! You don't care if others push you- you push back!" but she did care. She didn't like being pushed around when she thought about it, no more than any other boy or girl. She hated it when mother would train them, and yes she was a good fighter, but that was because she had to be. Mother kept saying so, and would make training harder if she didn't fight back the way she expected. The ' Outlander way' blood for blood. She would always say blood for blood. The cub found herself stumped for words, so she said nothing. And quite frankly Zira didn't want to look at her daughter much longer anyway. " Get out of my sight Vitani."

"But momm-"

"I said out!"

"ugh!" frustrated, and now understanding how she wasn't the favorite cub, she stormed off. Out of the den and anywhere else that was away from these two, especially her stupid brother. When she was gone, everything in the den was still.

"Mom, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for any of this to happen- he just-"

"Don't apologize, son, you did the right thing. You stood up for yourself and that all you can do. Your sister on the other paw…I'm so disappointed in you- but don't worry, soon you'll be big a strong and no one, will be able to tell you what to do." The fantasy of him being as big and tall as his father played in his mind. As he saw himself walking along pride rock, head held high, he was proud and tall. No one dared to do anything to him because they knew Nuka meant business, and he had all the power in the world.

After his rather odd and annoying nap, scar went out on a trip to the large waterhole. Getting a stroll on his land and a cool drink in him would bet just what the king needed. As he walked this time, he let his normal hyena guard off for the tried. In truth, Scar was getting tired of having them follow him, in fact, he thought it was pointless. All they did was bother him all day. Between asking the most stupid questions- questions they should already know, and them trying to crack jokes in their spare time, became alittle…too much for his liking. So, he let them go. And besides, what did he have to worry about? his animals loved the new king. From what they saw of him, really Scar had had no contact with any of the herd animals as of late. Which Zazu would always remind him to do, yes, he is king, but this king also depends on the animals in the Pride lands to keep their healthy ecosystem moving. Scar would always put it off for later. But he could bet on his life, either today or tomorrow Zazu would come flapping his wings and say ' Scar did you talk to the herds' leader today?' he would get the same answers every time. Maybe soon he'll realize it. and why Scar thought, heck his the kings hand, why can't he just do the talking for him. I mean is it really that important? Soon something caught his attention overhead. "oh, speak of the devil…" chimed Scar to himself, Zazu was like a fly on the wall or anything that could annoy you. You think about it and there it is! "Zazu, about time you showed up, I sent you out this morning." He noted, still walking.

"Well yes, sire, it took me longer than expected."

"And Rafiki, I should be expected him soon?"

"Actually…" he hesitated, when Scar noticed this he stopped walking and eyed the bird.

"What?"

"Sire, how do I put it likely…he's not coming." Scar raised a brow. He had requested for Rafiki to come in, how could he deny a king's request?

"Why?" he asked.

"Because- um, he said…oh boy, this is awkward-"

"Zazu!"

"Right right, he said that the whispers told him not to come."

"The whispers?" asked Scar again, the hell is a whisper?

"What, may I ask you, this that?"

"Well, the way Rafiki put it…they are spirits."

"Spirits?" echoed Scar, so the blue face monkey did not show up at his request because of spirits…"…what did the spirits say?" he asked, curious to the answer.

"Oh he said, that would be trouble."

"trouble?"

"Yes, something about him coming would mean trouble." Spirits told him if he came it would mean trouble- what the heck do the spirits know anyway. Aren't they dead? This was absolute foolishness, spirits really. Scar had a mind to say something- a few choice words, out loud but decided to keep it to himself- spirits, of all the things. "You tell that lazy monkey, I want him here."

"I know Scar but-"

"What about that aren't you understanding?!" right, thought Zazu, so clearly trying to change his mind is out of the question. Boy was this brown lion stubborn, and Zazu still didn't know what it was about.

"But sire, he'll just turn me back."

"Then don't come back, until he is with you ..." he paused "it's a matter or royal business, and he needs to be present- now go" he waved the bird off with his mind, ugh it was so hard being king. Everyone wanted to do their own thing when it came to his orders. He placed a paw on his head to ease the small headache. He massaged his temple as he did this, he opened his eyes to an approaching hyena, coming at a rather fast speed. Oh great, thought the brown lion now what. "What is it now?"

"Scar news from one of the lionesses, you're requested by Zira." Scar rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, for what?"

"Sir, it's news about your son, Nuka, he's been hurt." Before the hyena could inform him of anything else, Scar was down his throat.

"What?! What do you mean hurt!" as the spotted dog began to explain, Scar realized he didn't have time for any explanation. His son was hurt, and he needed to be there for him. He leaped over the gray hyena. Long legs stretched out as long as the gray dog eyes could see. He landed on the other side of him as quiet as a mouse, before taking off in the direction back to pride rock.

Simba and Nala found themselves walking back home after a very long 20 minutes. Both replaying the incident in their heads. Simba being in Nukas face and Nuka being right in his. The words exchanged, the push that by the orange prince that sent the brown cub flying. Simba knew it didn't push him hard- or at least he thought he didn't. He was just trying to make a point, of why boys shouldn't push girls. But then again, he did see him cry before the two Outlander cubs ran away. But…but he spoke about his father, he said he was dead… he said he wasn't king. That was all a lie, and it wasn't nice at all, and saying how they had all just meet, Nuka didn't make a very good first impression. When Simba thought it over, he had made the right decision, he did what his father would have wanted him to do, he defended his friend. A lionesses that would be a part of his future pride one day when he became king. Like his mother always says to ' you have to look out for your pride'…so Simba was right, right? However, oddly enough, something did feel off in his gut.

"Your paw okay?" asked looking over to the cream colored cub. She looked down at herself, not a bruise on it.

"Yup, I'm fine, thanks." Nala chimed.

"No problem."

"Hey, that boy was really weird…" Nala voiced, " and mean too! He even pushed his sister and didn't say sorry either…"

"I know." Simba looked to the ground, he knew he had to tell his mother what had happened.

"Are you going to tell your mom?" Simba nodded "are you nervous?" she asked curiously. For some reason, this walk, felt like Deja Vu, to the last walk the cubs had when Mufasa brought them home from the elephant graveyard. Before they knew it, they were back at their den the lionesses were still stretched out and about in the local area. His mother was still resting in the same spot. The cubs walked forward, Simba looked back to Nala who came him a reassuring look as she left him, to go find her mother. He stopped short, and took a breath, she was napping.

"Mom?" his voice was soft, so soft, you could almost not hear, but any voice to a mother is loud and clear, especially when it is their own child. One eye slowly opened as the rimmed eyed lioness focused on her one.

"Simba, you two are back so soon?" she chimed, not knowing it had been a little longer their 20 minutes.

"No, it's been 20 minutes."

"Oh, did you two have fun."

"Yea…" he did not seem too thrilled which was unlike the fun loving boy. " uh mom, can I tell you something?"

"Sure?" this got her attention, from his demeanor it seemed to be bringing him down some. What could have happened to her little boy in the time she was sleeping? Did he hurt himself? Did he and Nala get into a fight?" what is it, son?"

"Mom…boys aren't supposed to push girls right?"

"Right." She was a little confused. "Did you push something, did you push Nala?"

"yes and no, Nuka did." hearing the name perked the mothers' ears up. Did he just say, Nuka.

"Son, who is."

"My cousin Nuka, he pushed Nala and I pushed him back." Simba and pushing someone else in the same sentence just didn't seem right to her. and Nuka was the last cub Simba should be pushing, Zira is like any mother, protective of her cub. Even over little petty cub play. This was not good.

"Son tell me what happened?" Simba sat and told his mother the whole story. Telling her what they were doing before the new cubs came, how he felt when Nuka and Vitani were there. He had mentioned that his sister seemed, nice and she smiled a lot. But Nuka. Nuka was bossy. He said how Nala was showing him how to play ispy and when he lost his turn and had to wait, he turned to go back but pushed Nala and his sister while doing so.

"And…and I told him, he had to say sorry because boys aren't supposed to push girls. But he didn't, he said a king didn't have too." And when Sarabi heard this, her heart sank. "He kept saying he was king and he didn't have to do anything…but mom, I'm future king of pride rock, like dad said! And I told him-he didn't believe me. He even said dad was dead and- and I got mad a pushed him." Simba finally confessed, feeling ashamed, like he should have known better. " I know I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry but….he was being mean for no reason, and you and dad always say protect the pride. Nala my best friend I couldn't let him just do that." This almost brought the queen to tears. She couldn't believe it. and for a moment she didn't know what to say, how could she explain that now, times are changing. Things will be happening in their pride, and to him that his father didn't teach him. Rules that aren't going to be followed, and rules that are going to be forgotten. How can she explain that now, you have to a kingdom to rule, to destiny to follow. That what your father said to you- ever since you were born, day in and day out, is never going to happen. Like it was a lie. The simple answer was this, she couldn't tell him. Pride rock and who Simba was, it was in his blood and bones, it was who he was supposed to be. Apart of him, whether she liked it or not, it was his place. It was bound to it. but the thing that killed her most was that…he wanted it, he wanted to be like his father and rule and be a good king, and king all the animals liked. He wanted to be another great ruler- a Mufasa. And she's to tell her son, no. "Mom?" his voice broke her concentration. "Are you mad at me?" she leaned over a kissed him.

"No son, of course not. I'm proud of you. You did the right thing. I will never be mad at you as long as you do the right thing. And you're a good little boy, you will always do the right thing" He nuzzled his small head into her embrace, purring. Mother always know what to say and how to make you feel right. "I love you son." She held him tight.

When Scar reached pride rock and entered the den it was a little past noon now, and going into the early evening, the sun was till bright in the skies but now it cast a different shadow. He didn't see his daughter but his mate and son, and the two other lionesses that came with them. As he came into view Nuka sat up, fearful of what his father make think of him ' sitting in his mother paws' like a baby a weakling. Nuka didn't have to worry about that though, Zira would let him say no such thing about him. "What happened?" he asked, voicing true concern over the boy. "I came as soon as my hyena told me." Scar was oddly anxious, but no one else seemed to be- wasn't this a serious matter, if Nuka got hurt- for them to send for him? "Well?"

"That boy attacked Nuka." She stated.

"Boy?"

"Simba, he attacked our son!" Scar looked to Nuka for an explanation, knowing his mother she would say anything. And the brown lion knew his own nephew, maybe even better than his own cubs. And for him to outright attack Nuka, would just be out of his character.

"What did you do?" he asked his son, Zira couldn't believe her ears.

"what do you mean what did he do?!" referring to Nuka " you should be asking what did HE do! This is your son we're talking about here." Scar still looked to Nuka.

"He pushed me after I said I was going to be king of Pride rock. He got jealous of me dad!" and for the first time in his life, Scar could see the little cub of himself in his son. Jealously, oh how he knew that word well. Zira could see how her mate was responding too, it was different. He just stood there and looked at their son. So, hoping for the cards to fall in her favor, she spoke.

"Scar…" he voiced walking towards him "that's not the only thing either, it seems your daughter has taken a little liking to Sarabi's cub was well. Even defending him over her own blood. We need to do something."

"Something?" he asked, looking to her. still reflecting on the young Taka.

"Yes, something. Scar sweetie this is only the beginning, you know what jealousy can do to a lion. This is him as a cub now, but wait until he gets older…"

"he wouldn't do anything." He protested.

"With the mother, he has I wouldn't put it pass him." She brushed up beside him, giving in his favor, and showing him that she was now his side, 110%. "She still thinks she's queen, and obviously the boy thinks he is king. The small stuff now can turn into bigger things down the line-"

"What did you mean by jealousy?" was she referring to him.

"What I meant by that my love is, your parents made you jealous of your brother on purpose. They knew you were the rightful heir the rightful king. And where is your brother now?" dead…

"He's…"

"That's what our son could be, dead, if we do not do something about this. If Simba grows up thinking he's the rightful king…who's to say he won't try to take it from Nuka, from you! You're son is a reflection of you, and he is a reflection of Mufasa…do you really want that?" she stood beside him, her eyes looking over in the direction of the cub that still sat there, looking back at his parents as they talked about him. "He's not much now, but…give him a chance. He's your son- just like you, he is you, he's your legacy. We must protect it." and again for the first time, Scar could see his mate Zira as clear as day. How utterly devoted she was to making Scars legacy come true. Why he had done the nasty things to her was beyond him now- when all she ever did was love him. She was his wife and mate and now, she was going to be queen mother. She was by his side always, so now, he had to be by hers.

"You're right. I'll rally the lionesses, we will fix this, tonight."

Again, the blue hornbill had made his around about trip to the old mandrill, and again he received the same answer. A 'no'. These whispers seemed to be very convincing, because Zazu tried his best to persuade the old shaman to reconsider his earlier decision and to return back to pride rock with him. This time as he made his way back, he had a few choice words, he kept saying to himself about the whole…situation.

"Good kings, I've been gone all morning trying to connive that old shaman." He spoke to himself. " and I swear if Scar says anything about going back…while I'll…I'll… I'll give him a few choice words- that's what I'll do!" thinking about the moment that was surely going to unfurl within a few minutes. Zazu was almost at pride rock, and could faintly make out it's wide stature from the distance. The large rock casted a long shadow that seemed the tail for miles. Well, he really was gone all day. Evening was knocking of the savannah doorsteps and he spent the whole day flapping back and forth. "Oh great…" he voiced as he got every closer. "let the festivities begin…." Zazu land on pride rock, just outside of the den entrance. When he was about to enter, and announce himself before walking in- the last thing he wanted to do was walk in on the kings, other business- Scar had met him right at the den before he could even take a step. His green eyes filled either eagerness of the bird news.

"Well, where is he?" Getting right to the point.

"Sire, I am sorry to inform you but…he still refuses to come." Then a lioness came beside him, her eagerness and tempered matched her mates.

"What- what do you mean, Scar he can't do that…" she hissed under her breath. Geesh, wondered the blue hornbill, what was she so worked up for. Scar gave his mate a look that it didn't matter, things would still go as they had discussed.

"Rally the lionesses." He ordered.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry sire-"

"I said rally the lionesses- and the cubs too, tell them to meet in the common area."

"I will do sire but, I'm sure by now the lionesses are living for their evening hunt. Should I wait till they return?"

"If I would have wanted you to wait till they returned I would have told you." The bird looked perplexed. "Get them now!" he snapped with large white teeth. Zazu shot in the air.

"Right right, as you wish!" his feathers shaking as he flew. He turned tail as fast as it could in the direction of the pride land lioness. The king and Zira watched on, sucking their teeth with impatience.

"Come, let's get the cubs." Voiced Scar.

As Zazu made his way over to the lionesses, it was just as he suspected. The pride was gathering themselves up for the evening hunt. Somewhere walking outside of the den while others, stood already ready but patient for their slower sisters that took their time. He came to a land in the midst of them.

"Good evening!" he voiced, somewhat in a hurry. "Could someone please tell me where Sarabi is?" a lioness, Basha, pointed her head in the direction. The lioness herself was leaving the den with another lioness at her side. "Ah, my queen I have urgent news for you." He voiced, landing in front of her.

"Urgent? What's wrong?"

"Well, truthfully- nothing, but Scar has insisted everyone come to pride rock."

"Now, what for?" she asked.

"The kings only know, but he wants everyone there now- even the cubs." When Sarabi heard this, something in her gut got started to twist. That was odd, it seems like Scar is holding an…importance council of some sort. At least that's what it would mean when Mufasa would rally the lionesses, usually it be over an important matter the whole pride would have to discuss upon- not just the king. But what would Scar have to talk to them about? " I mean he's had me out all morning trying to convince Rafiki to come to pride rock for…whatever reason."

"Oh…"

"Yes, and whatever the matter is, we better not keep him waiting. I much rather not it snapped at today again…"

"Alright." Understanding the hornbill plea. She did as her good advisor suggested and gathered the rest of the pride, even getting young Simba and Nala up from their nap. On their way there Sarabi could help but think what this could all be about. Everything within her told her it had to have something to do with Nuka and Simba altercation, Zira was definitely the mind behind this probably. But she couldn't be for sure, maybe something had happened- of an important matter and the pride actually needed to discuss it. it was a long shot for that one, but it was something she hoped would happen. When pride rock came into view and the pride was making their way to the common area, they noticed this would not be a pride only thing. It seemed like every hyena under Scars' reign was sitting or standing of every other step that lead up to the den of their old home. Each hyena eyeing and snapping at the pride, for fun and laughs. When they reached the common area a tension could be felt was Sarabi followed by her lionesses and cubs made their way to the center common. The new royal family were sitting just above them, watching as they approached. It didn't take long for Zira and Sarabi eyes to lock. The brown lion watched on emotionlessly as he waited for the lioness to all sit before him, when they did, he rose.

"My pride, you must all be wondering why I called for all of you today- and so inconveniently right before your last hunt." Yes, they did, but they weren't going to say anything. In fact, the faster he got on to talk about- whatever it is he wanted to talk about, the sooner they might be able to make a late nights meal. "Don't worry I won't have to wait a moment more." He seemed to be begging the question. "But an incident has occurred on the royal family, an incident that needs to be handled correctly." He began. " I know all of you are opposed of the introduction of my family- and honestly I really don't care of what you think. Disliking is fine, but harming…see that is another story." The pride began to whisper among themselves, what was he talking about? 'harming' no one would 'harm' the royal family, not that they are even close enough to do such a thing. But honestly, Zira and her braty cubs are of no concern to anyone- so what could he be talking about. Suddenly the mother felt a tap on her back leg. She turned to see Simba, large eyes glaring up at her.

"…is he talking about me mom?" he asked, worried sick. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"No son, he's-" but she was interpreted by Scar speech. Sarabi looked up to see Zira and Scar both looking at her. she made sure to block Simba from their sights, as she knew whatever they were going to say was going to be directed at her.

"Do you have something to say Sarabi?" he asked. Black brow raised to a high arch.

"No." she voiced. "I don't."

"That maybe but, I think your son has something to say?" Sarabi bit her lip. Suddenly, like ghost creeping in the night, a small hyena snatched Simba from behind his mother.

"Mom!" he yelled, being yanked from the floor. His cries where also echoed with another scream from Nala who saw her best friend being grabbed from right beside her. the lionesses turned with hectically to see silence dogs approaching them.

"Simba?! Simba?!" cried his mother as she looked over the small crowd of moving bodies. Her life paused as she watched him get taken to the center of the floor. Hyenas bite at her and pushed her and the prideback. Popped on the floor, Simba looked up wide eyed and shaking to the figures above him. Scar had had Nuka had his side.

"Tell us what happened son?" being the son of a master drama king, Nuka had his tears ready and on cue as he talk about his horrendous experience being attacked by Simba.

"Well….i-I was out playing with Vitani…a-and we had ran into them. T-they were playing a game and we asked to play…w-when Simba wasn't being fair, I went to leave-I accidently pushed his friend…i-I was going to turn around and saw sorry…b-but before I could he ran and attacked me!" tears fell from his eyes has he raised his forearm exposing the dark, round wound from his pervious fall. "i…I know a king shouldn't run away b-but I thought he was going to hurt me…and my sister!" the cub cried into this father shoulder, he was shocked about the last part, he didn't remember the cub telling him that earlier. Maybe it was due to him being worked up that he didn't hear his information.

"Take him back to his mother." Scar voiced. To one of Zira lionesses. He watched his son, limp away. It pulled at the king's heart. He slowly turned to his to Simba, the looks scared the boy so much he had to remind himself to breath. He was lost in the eyes of his uncle as he stared down at him. His heart thumping out of his chest. "So, you attacked my son?" his voice, dim and monotoned. Simba said nothing…he didn't know where to find his words to speak. the want-to-be-queen was loosing her patience.

"Say something!" she growled, baring her fangs " Say something of the kings help you I'll-"

"Sorry!" he blurted out, a single tear sunning down his eye. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? What are you sorry for?!"

"f-for…attacking Nuka." Simba knew in his heart he did not attack the brown cub- and his mother well when the cub was lying. Her son had told her the truth, it was an accident and he was defending Nala. But the cub lacked the courage, let alone the voice to tell his truth. It just sat their shaking in fear, he had never in his young life been in trouble on a scale like this. Everyone was watching him, adults were yelling at him, he couldn't be with his mother…all he could do was sit there, and cry. Like the young innocent cub he was. Not the monster Nuka and Zira were making him out to be. "I'm-"

"That's not good enough!" Zira rose from where she and Nuka sat. and walked up to her mate that the edge of the platform. " You called my son a liar? Telling him he is not the true king!" then Sarabi knew what this was about, and she had to put a stop to this immediately. "Huh? Did you or did you not attack my son, because he is going to be king-"

"Stop this Scar! Stop it now!" she voiced, he knew she was going nothing more but to humiliate her son in front of everyone. "He said he was sorry! It was an accident!"

"Accident?! Did you not see the bruises on my son?! He did this on purpose! And you're just backing him!" sneered Zira "He needs to be taught a lesson!" tension where on high was the circle on snapping hyenas grew closer and closer to the trapped lionesses, and the pondering look on Scar face on what Zira had just said.

"Scar! He learned his lesson, he's a cub!" she panted "…It was an accident, ask your daughter-"

"You will NOT bring my daughter into this!" she voiced, interesting enough the little girl was no where to be found. She could be the even player when deciding Simba fate, his true fate. But she was nowhere to be found.

"…h-He's a cub!" his mother voiced again.

"Cubs grow up!..." voiced Zira, and that was very true. "Who is king of pride rock?!" she asked the cub, "Who is king?!" Simba looked back to his mother, should he answer…what if it's not the right answer…

"…My uncle…"

"So who is next in line." A very simple question, with a very hard answer. He should be next in line, he should be the next king. His father was the rightful king, his dad told him he would be king, and Rafiki even announced it at his royal presentation when he was just a newborn cub. It just made sense…from the look the young cub carried on his face. He knew who he thought should be king, and who shouldn't. "You see…" she turned to her mate." He still thinks he is next in line, you know what a danger could be to OUR son."

"Yes, I do." The king, thinking of he and his brother own predicament. The king got up and walked from his high perch to is nephew. All eyes were on him as he descending and everyone was speechless. He placed a paw on the crying cubs back. "Ah simba, you know I love you right."

"..y..yes…" he quivered.

"You're like a son to be, right?"

"y…yes…"

"But that is a problem saying that I have my own , you both can't be king of priderock, can you?"

"…n-no…I don't think so…"

"Well then." He wiped the boys tear from his and looked to his mother. " You know the answer to this Sarabi." Voice cutting right at her. "Un-claim Simba and step down as queen, forever. I will be lenient, just once. I do not appreciate threats to my legacy." There was an uproar among the pride, this was outrageous, ridiculous- he could not do this! They voiced their opinion loudly but the only one that actually counted was not being heard. By this time Zazu as at her feet, a wing on her shoulder in this pressing time.

"My queen…" he whispered… "If you do this…you will use all power, you'll be at the mercy of him…"

"I…I already am Zazu…" she voiced, her eyes never leaving her cub, who sat tucked under his uncle arm, at any moment Sarabi knew, he could end him.

"and Simba, what will become of a male lion growing up in a kingdom where he cannot rule?" exile was the answer, for all male cubs born outside of the royal family, exile was the surefire way to keep the royal ones cubs safe from any threats. Sarabi knew the other option could mean death, and Scar was being very gracious with his request.

"I Have…"

"But Sarabi-"

"MY SON-IS THE ONLY THINGS THAT MATTERS…" she stressed though clenched teeth. Doing what she was about to do right now, was killing her, relinquishing her pride, and herself in the new royal families paws, was devastating. Everything within her, pride, dignity, honor was telling her….'No'- but that chance of losing Simba that would kill her. she would have dug her grave now if anything would have happened to him. When Sarabi lifted her head, the crowd went silent. With a heavy heart she spoke "…I…I relinquish my title …and my sons name to the throne. Nuka will be the rightful king." Dead stillness as the pride huge their heads low in grievance, they had lost their finest queen. Sarabi stopped the tears from falling as she looked upon the face of her sisters. She then looked to Zira with a ' are you satisfied' expression, the soon to be new queen, didn't hide her flattering smirk.

"I know that was hard for you." Spoke her brother. "But, you did the right thing for the pride and Simba- now we can truly move on." He then petted Simba on the forehead, and ran his paw down his small spine. "he will be coming with me." he voiced in a hushed tone, but not so hush that the lioness from across him could not hear what he had said. Her mouth dropped.

"What?...No! you can't do this…" Scar said nothing, he picked Simba up by the scruff of his neck. And took the small boy back up the steps of pride rock, away from his pride and mother. Sarabi was hysterical, but her cries went on deaf ears. " Scar you can't do this! -Give me back my son-MY SON!" Simba saw his mother was being blocked and bullied by the pack of hyenas that she tried to tare though. With all the noise and emotions, He didn't know what was going on. He looked to his uncle to mother, to Zazu flapping his scatting wings, to Nala who clung to her mother legs, to Zira to gave a long scowled. But know of the faces hit him most as to the face Nuka wore. As he sat back, protected by the lioness, the cub wore cocky face that show nothing but him feeling sure inner self-redemption from his embarrassed that Simba had caused him earlier. Now they were even.


	9. Chapter 9

+Kellin, I am a little worried for Simba, I think more so because he will be around Zira. Sure, he has no claim to the kingdom now, but will that really satisfy her. He's still living, and hmmm, yes betrothals are all up in the air for now, I mean now we have a prince and princess to pair up. But we do have Simba and Nala…but let's talk about that when we get there 😊

+Anonymous7,Yea, I felt so bad for the poor Simba, and then Nuka sneaky self. Growing up, and acting just like his parents, but that's okay he's still young- there is still time to forge some type of friendship, maybe… 😊

+Faith, Yes he has taken Simba, and I think he might have different plans, depending on how things go. Simba is young now and can be influenced, but wait til everyone hits their sub-adults years… should be interesting. Sarabi and Scars cub, what would Simba think?

Chapter 9

Simba was brought back to the royal den, placed on the ground the cub was still visibly shaking. His uncle placed a paw on the boys back. He looked up at him wide eyed. In the distance, Simba could still hear his mother crying from him, and the hyenas were probably fighting her back. He wished she could break though to come get him. " Now now little one, chin up, don't cry. Big boys don't cry." He voiced, wiping a wet stain from his still face.

"I…I want to go home, I want my mom…" he voiced.

"I know I know, you will get to go back to her. But tonight you will be staying with me, and my family. Wont that be fun? Like a…a sleep over. With your cousins."

"I don't want to sleep over." Scar was going tried of the boys crying. He never did do well with that, and honestly, he was never around when Nuka of Vitani had one of their fits, when they were younger. Crying cubs is just something he doesn't deal with. Now he spoke to the young cub like he was a grown lion, and should acting as such. Crying over a little separation.

"Yes, well we don't always get what we want. You will learn that soon son." Scar turned his head to see a hyena entering the den. This was probably about the lionesses outside, he did forget to dismiss them. "Stay here." He voiced, Simba sat frozen as he watched his uncle leave in alone in the large den, Scar returning to the approaching night. The noises and calls still echoing in the foreground. He watched the entrance, patience for his return, maybe he could talk to him about going home if he had stopped crying. He wiped away hard at his face, unaware of the presence walking up from behind him. He felt a heavy, yet light tough on his back. He jumped. His frighten face turn to see a laughing one, with green eyes.

"Oops, I didn't mean to scare you haha!" Vitani voiced. When the cub did not join in her playful laughter she stopped. "oh um…sorry. If you want to, you can scare me back." She reached a paw out for forgiveness, but Simba pulled away with an unsure expression on his face. Not only did he have to deal with the mean and lying Nuka now, when he returned but he also had to deal with his twin too. And alone, without his best friend or mother by his side, tonight was going to be a very very long one. Simba stood frozen, sitting only inches away from her. She watched the tears of a anger swell up in his face again, as he began to cry. This would be a long night for her too.

That night, with all the cubs more or less sleeping in the same area, and the lionesses sent, or more or less forced, back to their home. Zira approached her mate, curiously as she watched him for a moment at the edge of the platform. He was discussing something with some hyenas- she figured she could wait, but then decided she didn't care. She went over to the platform. He felt her presence coming up beside him, the hyenas who were talking to their king, saw the next queen mother approaching, nodded their heads to their leader, they left. He could see from her facial expression something was ticking her off, that or, something that was truly minor and unimportant she was about to make a deal of. So with a clam voice he spoke.

"For things going to way they did, you should seem happy." He noted.

"I am- why wouldn't I be. That bit-"She was about to finish the word, but caught a look from Scar. He knew she did not like Sarabi, so of course she would talk badly about her. but what she couldn't understand is why did he care so much of what she called the lioness, it's not like he cared, right? It was things like this that had the lioness feeling suspicious about her mate at times. He claims to not care for anything but his legacy and family. Yet, he wouldn't allow for Sarabi and her cub to be exiled? He cares so much about his lasting legacy and power, yet he lets the son of the lion he killed lived? No less his brother cub, having to see the boys' face every day would be a reminder of what he had done, Zira would never want to see him, if this was something she had done. Her crime. It just seemed odd. Allowing him to stay was beyond her. She had thought he had gotten rid of him and the queen along with the king. It would be like killing two birds with one stone, and you wouldn't have to worry about any repercussions. Letting him live just seemed too risky, it all just seemed too risky of you asked her. but again, he claims he know what he's doing. So while thinking all of that in her head, Zira corrected herself before she spoke. " I meant…Sarabi relinquished her title and the boy too…I am thrilled." Yet she sounded so dryly.

"But?" he asked. Sensing something.

"But you bring him to our home, with our son, our son he attacked just today…I don't understand Scar." He walked over to his mate, and placed a paw on her tight cheek.

"You don't need to understand anything, let me do that." Have to be the lion and control everything, lionesses didn't have to worry or think about a thing, but hunting and birthing. At least that it what Scar thought. "Our son will be fine."

"How do you know that?" she more or less demanded, how did he know the things he was thinking- whatever he was thinking, were okay. Like everything would all work out. He never talked to her about anything, planned with her about anything. Everyone was on his call, when he made it. whether she was ready for it or not.

"You doubt me?"

"No, Scar I could never doubt you- I just wish to understand you. I wish to understand why bringing the cub that attacked our son home with us, to sleep beside our cubs."

"It's simple, you don't trust Sarabi, do you?"

"Not within an inch of my life. She seems like one to scheme and plan a revolt, using the other lionesses at her side…"

" Then how do you control someone you can't trust?" she looked at him bewilder, she didn't know. She would say by force and fear, those are the two tactics she normally uses to get the twins in line. But she looked to her mate to give her the answer, he believe it was. "You take what they care for, whether it be wealth, their home, even family if need be. You take what they hold most and they will bend over at your feet. No struggle no backlash."

"I see…b-but what is she tries something out of desperation?"

"She wouldn't do that, it be too risky for her sons sake." He began to walk back to the den and she close behind. " and besides" he spoke, looking just outside the den entrance. "Nuka will need a hand he can trust, why not start it off now."

"You really expect Simba do to as Nuka commands."

"No. He's his father son." His voiced distance. " But like this father, he's not that bright, he's trusting and, he won't see the bigger picture- the reality at hand. His father never did, even when it was right in front of him. In time, just give it time." His mate nodded her head, taking what he said to mind.

Sarabi paced back and forth, thinking about her son. She was worried sick for him, and nothing anyone could say or do would calm her. She feared the worse. Why would he even take him? She unclaimed him… she stepped down, what more could he want from her. all these questioned played back and forth in her mind as her others tried to give her console. Zazu trying to share his calming wisdom, with little to no effect all, Sarabi could do was look at them all. "I have to go back…" she uttered the words to herself as she paced, but with everyone watching their distressed queen. Or leader, now that she was forcibly relinquished her title-it seemed like only a matter of time before wore her head high, boasting about it- knew the words she was speaking.

"My queen.." the words came out so naturally to him, he had to remind himself, that there was now probably another lioness with the title- not that she deserved it. but Zazu shook his head in defiance as Sarabi gave him a look, "no…you will always be my queen." He pretested against her wishing, but she did not feel like a queen anymore, she did not feel like anything without her son by her side. She felt nothing, but the nerve of her desperate mother. The blue hornbill continued to speak to her. "Sarabi…" he voiced in a hushed tone. "You cannot act n hast, it will be something he'd want you to do. Young Simba will be fine-"

"If my son is not with me, he is NOT be fine…" the words came out like a poison. In truth Zazu had no idea what Scar could be thinking-doing, with all that strange talk of him building a new legacy and kingdom…Zazu feared of what he might do to the royal blood. And especially with that crazy lioness at his said…z-Zira, or something along the lines where her names, matched perfectly with her rotten personality. He feared her more than anything. Something was off about her, with both of them-but together, it sent a shiver down his spine. But the king would not let anything happen to his nephew, after losing his brother- maybe his is scars way of keeping the boy safe, for Zazu could only hope. In the near distance, just in the back of the den, Sarafina calmed her little girl, who was still teary eyed after seeing her best friend get dragged away by a scary hyena. She kept asking where did he go?, where did he go?, is he okay, will he be back? but the mother could not answer. Not in truth, she could only answer in the lies that would help her daughter sleep at night, shielding her from her true reality.

"He's fine dear, he's with his uncle."

"..b…but why did he take him, mama- why is Scar so mean-"

"Shhh, everything is fine Nala, I promise." Her daughter looked at her uncertain, but the smile she wore of her face to hide the truth, put the smallest smile on her daughter lips. He would be fine, she told her, and he would be back with the pride. That was her answer, but she couldn't one question the curious cub asked. Was Sarabi still queen. Nala had little understand what of the big words the adult would speaking, but she knew by facial expressions that something was wrong. Whatever her queen said or did, she didn't like, not one bit. The little cub wanted to know if she was okay. Sarafina kissed her daughter small cheek. "She's going to be fine, our queens a little upset right now."

"Because if Simba?" she tried to confirm in her head, her mother nodded, with a yes. "I don't like it when the queen is sad mama, I wish I could help." She peered her wide blue eyes across the den, there the queen and the majordomo sit stood, they were discussing something Sarabi didn't like. She could again she the painful expression. Sarafina peered across the den in the same direction of her daughter and could see it too. Something was happening. She knew she needed to be there to stop it.

"You can sweetie" she voiced, calmly, picking up her Nala by the scruff of her neck and carrying her to the inner most corner of the den. " You just have to sit here, quietly and let the adults talk for a moment. Can you do that?"

"Yes, mama." She chimed, with a big smile.

"Good, I knew you could." Her hears a noise, and turns her head, Sarabi was storming out of the den, Zazu was flapping at her heels. Sarafina stomach dropped. "Mommy will be right back." Nala watched as her mother went running out the room, pushing passed some of her pride sisters and disappearing into the night.

By the time she was out of the den, she could see nothing but a small figure running off into the distance, and with another small blue figure following her she knew it must be her queen. Sarafina took off into the night after them, she called for her queen. "Sarabi! Sarabi?!" she was met with fallen dust that the queen left behind. She looked up to see Zazu steering back her way. "Zazu the is going on?!"

"We have to stop her! She doing to get herself killed!" a fret could be heard in his voice, and seen in his eyes. This wasn't like her, to be so brash and unreasonably with her thinking. But this was not his Sarabi now, this was just mother had lost everything, but her son, and now he had been taken away from her. she was no queen, acting madly, she was a mother in desperation to get back to her son. That he would not understand, but Sarafina could. She took off faster after the lioness ahead. By the grace of the kings, it seemed like no hyenas where out this night. They all either all retire somewhere or where with Scar and his family- which was something not in their favor snice the lioness was storming right over there.

"Okay…but I'll never caught her she's too far-"

"There there- I know a short cut! Come on!" she skidded to a stop and made a 360 turn, following the hornbill in the new downward path direction. After a moment of running sarafina looked about perplexed, she had no idea where she was.

"Zazu! Where are we?!" but before he could answer she question the imagine of pride rock began to come into view. They were coming from the backside, and Sarabi who was now coming into a clearing was heading right for the front. She had to stop her before she reached the clearing. Then there would be no stopping her or protecting her, Scars dog would see her for sure. Sarabi would risk a fight, but sarafina couldn't. The cream colored lioness climbed and ran over the back of the stone rocks. "Zazu! Go up front!" he nodded his head, and flew passed her. He didn't know what he was doing was art of her plan, right now, this was a hunt in her mind. And the queen was a target. And what do you do when you try to catch already fleeing prey? A send for a distraction. And that was exactly what Zazu was. As he flew forward his appearance did just that. Sarabi eyes looked up above her head.

"Sarabi! Please stop! I warn you!" but she didn't listen and kept running as Zazu still flapped overhead. "Sarabi please." There were now only a few yards from the entrance of pride rock. A few more feet and the lioness would be in the clearing and closer to her son. But Zazu knew what was up ahead, certain death for her, yet she could not see it. "My queen…I again as you to st-" a roar come out from the bushed, and a figure came over the queen. Zazu watched as both lioness went rolling backwards. The rustling of the fighting drew ears in the distance. Zazu had flown to the ground and peered through the thicket, two guard dogs were standing outside the den entrance of pride rock. Ears upright and alert. Zazu held his breathe for a moment that seemed like forever until the stillness behind him caused them to drop their guard. When they did, he gave a sigh a relief. When she turned his head, he saw Sarabi and sarafina in the distance, recovering from the head on collision. Zazu drew a deep breath, puffed out his chest and was going to give Sarabi a piece of his mind. "Sarabi, you almost got us all killed!"

"I didn't ask for you to come with me!" she growled between clenched teeth. Tension was on high. "I have to get my son back-"

"By putting us all in danger, you know we can't let you do that! This pride needs you-"

"This pride as a new queen! I'm sure they can take orders from someone else…" this took sarafina back a bit. Did she really just say this, does she really think their loyalties lie by some title someone wears?

"h-how dare you say that…y-you really think I can running out here to stop you!- Zazu came out here to stop you!, because you were our queen, and it was our duty…" the lioness in front of her said nothing, she knew what she had done was wrong. " We risked our lives for you, because you are our friend…we love you, title or not! But you have to realize you will be sending yourself and Simba to death if you try running up there and stopping this yourself!"

"I have to try!" she cried.

"I don't blame you! Believe me…I don't. but what best for your little oy right now, is to leave him there, until it is safe to do so otherwise. We don't know what Scar has planned, to mess with his temper, and having your son in his paws-no, you know better than that." Sarabi huffed, in defiance, but she did know better, she just didn't want to do better. She wanted run up there in get her son, no questions asked-no thinking! Everything, since becoming queen has been complicated, her son was never complicated. She didn't have to think, or judge or reason, having Simba just came natural. Life was already complicated enough, why take the one thing that made her life easier, simple, joyful. Nobody wants to take on the responsibilities of queen, she never did, but it was given- more or less force on her. that day she married Mufasa she brought onto her life extra stress, headache and heartache, Simba took away all of that with just a simple flash of his smile. Sarabi stood puzzled- frozen for a moment.

"i…I sorry…I'm sorry." A tear ran down her face, as she apologized to the ground, she couldn't face them, the reality of everything was too real. Zazu stood, wrapping his feather together, he hated to see her cry…he didn't know what to do when he saw her cry. Crying was not something the strong mother and leader did. but sarafina knew, and could understand. She came a placed a gentle muzzle on her friend. It felt very reassuring to the former queen. "i…I just don't know what to do now…"

"You don't have to figure this out alone Sarabi, we're here for you."

"She's right" added Zazu.

"I know it must seem you have the whole world on your shoulders, and us looking to you for everything must not help." Confessed Sarafina. "We'll do better."

"Come, and listen…" noted Zazu. "you hear that?" the lionesses both looked at each other and then Zazu. "Snoring…I hear snoring." They still looked to him. "They are sleeping, all the them…" which mean to him, little Simba was one of the ones snoring, as he did. "Simba is fine my queen…" he placed a feather on her large paw. "lets go back." He insisted.

"I…I want to stay…" she voiced. "Please, let me stay." Zazu opened to his mouth to protest.

"I do-"

"Okay." Voiced sarafina looking to her friend. She knew Sarabi wanted nothing more than to just hear her son calming voice as he was sleeping. That would put her more at ease than waiting up in the night, wondering, imagining. "You can stay."

"Thank you."

"Come on Zazu, you can go home, Sarabi will be fine." She spoke, beginning to leave. Zazu looked to her- how could she be so sure, and yet. She was, she was sure. And if Sarafina could be, trusting in her best friend…then maybe Zazu could be too.

"Thank you Zazu…" Sarabi chimed, a tiredness in her eyes and voice.

"My pleasure my queen." He bowed his head to her, before taking flight into the night skies.

Sarabi slept long and hard that night, oddly enough. Against the sturdy ground floor, she did not stir all night. There was a calmness. It was hard to explain but she felt at peace, even with her son being gone. That night it seemed stress had been lifted off of her shoulders, after Sarafina and Zazu left. After their talk, and understanding of where she was in her life, she finally did not feel alone. So sleep came to her easy. So easy that she did not stir when the figure approached her from behind. He watched, intently at her as she breathed peacefully. His green eyes never leaving her body. It was when her body started to feel an odd touch of cold that her eyes started to flutter open. The figure was blocking the suns warmth. As she slowly came back towards reality she was met with a some sinister smile that watched from behind. "Good morning, Sarabi." His added voice, rang in her ears, the lioness quickly turned to head to face the lion who spoke her name. Scar, she breathed slightly under her breath. She stood to her feet within seconds, eyeing him as he did her. she then noticed two pairs of extra eyes watching her as well. Hyenas. They circle from around back of the male lion, coming into view, just at his side. Sarabi looked up, the great circle shined bright overhead, like it was just the early morning. The birds were flying, some even singing their morning songs- how long was she asleep? She questioned herself, she never slept in so late… and how long had he been watching her. With his odd smile that never faltered. Then finding her voice she asked him.

"Scar where is Simba?"

"He's fine, sleeping with the twins."

"I want him back." She voiced. "I did what you wanted, I relinquished my title, I gave up my sons- bring him back to me."

"I can't do that."

"Why?!" she demanded.

"Because I'm not finished yet-"

"Why do to want him?!" Scar shot her an ' ever so knowing' glare.

" Well if I tell you, that would spoil the fun, now wouldn't it." the hyenas chuckled at his answer, which was not really an answer, at least not the answer the mother was hoping for. Yet she knew that Scar would not answer her, he would keep her waiting and guessing, something she did not have the heart or strength for. Then she noticed Scar began to turn tail and leave.

"Wait- is he okay…is he safe?..."

"Well, for now, I suppose but. I'm leaving him to my mate and you how lionesses can be over other cubs, a real iffy situation if you ask me-"

"No, keep Simba away from her…Scar you have to keep him safe, he's all I have." She begged not knowing what else to say or do. "I'll do whatever you want as long as you keep him safe." This perked the brown lion interest.

"Ed, Banzai leave us." His orders were quick, he didn't even have to look at them. They got the message and turned tail back to pride rock. Scar walked towards the lioness, who had a wary look on her face. "Tell me Sarabi…" as he approached the lioness saw his eyes were glued to her. "How much do you want him back?" she looked at him as he begged the question. Coming closer and closer. In her mind, she thought what kind of question was that, when he already knew the answer. He seized her by the back of her neck and took her into the thicket.

Inside the royal den, and completely oblivious to what was happening outside, the young Simba eyes fluttered open. A big yawned followed, with a stretch, but then that was followed with a frown when he saw he was still at pride rock…with Zira and her cubs, and whoever her two lionesses where. He had thought all that had happened to him last night was a terrible dream and that he would awake tight and warm in his mother's arms. But it was no dream. He sighed with a heavy heart. The young cub ears perked up when he heard stirring coming from one of the twins. Vitani was slowly getting up along with Nuka. He watched as the cub fluttered her eyes open. When she was him watching she gave a relaxed yawned. "ya know, others will think you're weird if you stare at them like that." She chimed, rubbing her eyes. Simba was about to open his mouth to say something but an even larger stir got his attention. Zira was waking, terrified of the lioness, Simba hide behind her daughter as her head slowly rose. Simba watched in awe at her large teeth, that seem so much larger than his mothers, or any other lioness he had known. She looked to her sleeping boy and daughter and smiled, but as soon as her eyes locked with the orange cub, she frowned with a slight growl. She got up suddenly leaving the den, Simba and Vitani watched as she felt. Vitani wore a smile on her face. "That means she likes you." She chimed, because clearly a lioness growling at a cub it a sure fire sign of affection. Then both cubs looked as the wanna be prince began to stir. As he rose, the small black tuff of hair on his head stood all over his head, making him look like a mad lion.

"What are you looking at?" he voiced to his sister and her friend.

"You look so lovely today princess." She loved messing with her brother, it brought joy to her little heart.

"blah blah." Voiced Nuka, as he got himself tidy. As he finished their mother came back into the den.

"Nuka, Vitani where is your father?" like they knew, they were both asleep with her. the twins looked to each other, but when neither of them gave her the answer she wanted she huff with frustration. "C'mon." she ordered, the twins following close behind. Simba stood frozen for a moment, he was torn, he didn't know whether to stay here at priderock with these other strange lioness, or go off with Zira, who he was sure did not want anything to do with him.

"hey, c'mon!" a voiced snapped him out of his deep thought Vitani stood in the den entrance looking at the orange cub. "what are you waiting for?" for someone to tell him what was going on, he didn't know what was happening. But one thing he did know what tht he wanted to be around someone nice, and someone he could trust. So without thinking too much into it, Simba followed the cub and her mother out of pride rock. As Simba went down the steps he stopped for a quick second, he felt his mother presence he looked for her… but she was no where to be found. But it was so odd, Simba felt like she was literally right in front of him. When he thought he must be acting crazy, he shook the notion out of his head. And began to leave pride rock. Eyes never leaving the thicket of green trees and brushes. As they continued to walk, it seemed like Zira was taking them to the waterhole. He found out that Zira was trying to drop him off to his uncle- at least that is what he thinks he heard when she was talking with Nuka. He had asked why their father had had Simba stay the night and was tagging along now-Simba on the other paw was glad to be taken back to his uncle. That meant he was sure to go back home, and he returned to his mother. If he was gone with his mother that would mean he would not have the awkward eye contact with the outlands lioness. Every time their eyes would met, his heart would stop beating every time. He stayed walking in the back to avoid her, only problem was, Vitani was walking right next to him. Simba could tell she didn't like that. But she said nothing. She figured Scar would handle it, like he does everything. The she got rid of Simba the better. She did not want her daughter to be falling for this cub. Not even if it was an innocent cub crush. Needless to say, the majority of the walk to the waterhole was done in silence, the only form of communication he had was when Vitani would try to talk to him when her mother wasn't looking.

"Hey, how's you doing?" she asked, looking at his long face, he seemed miserable. Simba shot her a look.

"I want to go home. I want to see my mom."

"I know, you'll see her later probably. My dad-"

"I don't care about your dad!" he spat at her." I don't want to be here… with you or your snobby brother." So much for being friendly she thought. She figured he was upset, but he should till want to talk with her, I mean, she thought they were friends. She was only trying to make the time easier on him.

"fine." She retorted, sticking her nose in the air, mad at by his insult. After his remark and seeing how it effected the cub next to him, who he could tell was actually trying to be nice to him. he began to lighten up a bit.

"Wait, I'm sorry." He confessed "I'm just…a little upset."

"Well I'm here to make sure you aren't that what friends are for." She chimed. And for a second she remined him of Nala.

"friends?" he inquired.

"yea I thought we were…"

"Not after what your brother did, I'm not."

"I'm not my brother." She protested, which was true and left Simba thinking of what to stay next. It must be a lioness thing, because they always have a smart reply within seconds. At least Nala always had, and now it looked like Vitani was the same way too. "Do you think I'm like him?" she begged the question. Simba did not know how to response, from what he knew of her she was nothing like Nuka, Nuka was sneaky and bratty. Vitani seemed to be nice and fun. He couldn't just judge her based off her twin, even if that were the easy way. Simba could still hear his dad say, to never judge a zebra by it's stripes.

"No, you're nothing like him." He voiced. A smile came to her face when she heard that.

"So, we're friends?" she asked.

"Friends." He chimed, nodding his head. When Zira heard the laughter coming from her daughter throat she shot a glare at her. Vitani lowered her head, quick. No laughing with the enemy. The female cub roller her eyes when her mother wasn't looking. "hey, snice were friends, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

" Where were you last night?" he asked changing the subject to a different more serious subject. "If we were friends, why weren't you there to tell the truth…" his question made the young cub feel guilty. She sighed and lowered her head.

"I can't tell you."

"why not?" he asked.

"Because I'll get in trouble."

"By who?"

"My mother…"

"Well I'm your friend now, so you can tell me." she gave him a looks, there was something trusting in his voice. She didn't know what it was, but he made her feel better whenever she spoke to him, and saying how they had not known each other long, Simba must have had a very trusting voice. He smiled at her, and that gave her encouragement to speak. she looked around to make sure no one would hear her, mainly she looked to the lioness ahead who was too busy talking to her favorite cub. She paid Vitani little to no mind now, which was great to her. She whispered in a low voice.

"My mom made me stay home."

"Why?"

"because she didn't like that I was hanging with you and took your side." Simba looked at her puzzled. "I told her what happened, and how Nuka pushed me and your friend…"

"Nala."

"Yea, Nala. She was upset about that. And told me, how could you side with some strange over your own twin brother and blah blah blah…"

"but he was wrong to not say sorry." Simba.

"I know, I tried to tell her. but she doesn't listen to me, she never does, I'm not her favorite."

"Favorite, moms and dads can't have favorites."

"Well mines sure do, and Nuka reminds me all that time…" Simba said nothing, yes he was the only cub, but that not how things worked with moms and dads, they are suppose to love both cubs equally. "He's just a big stupid lair…and so is my mom." Simba gave her a look of disbelief, did she just say her mother was a liar, adults don't lie. They never lie. Simba was raised to always tell the truth and so surely his mother and other in the pride do the same. Why would adults lie? It just didn't make sense to him. "What your mom never lied to you?"

"no…adults don't lie."

"sure they do, all the time."

"Not my mom. She never lies to me."

"that's because you don't know it's a lie."

"She doesn't lie…" he protested, his small nose flaring. Vitani backed off when she saw how anger he was getting, he was such a mama boy, she thought to herself.

"Well my mom lies, that's why Nuka does so much. She was the one that told him to tell that story-Ops" she quickly covered her mouth, when she realized what she had just said. "I mean…"

"Your mom told Nuka to lie?!" he voiced in a hushed, yet loud voice. "w…why would she do that?"

"No…I don't know." But she did.

"Vitani?" he begged. She looked around.

"I..she…she told him to say that so the bruises he got, they think you'd did it." she confessed, ashamed.

"Me? but I didn't do it…"

"I know."

"But who gave him the bruises then?" Simba asked perplexed. Vitani grew still for a moment, then she gave him the answer that would shock him.

"She did." his eyes wide with disbelief, he knew he did not hear her right. Did she just say that her mother gave her brother….her son, the bruises on his arm. That he blamed Simba for?! This little mind was spinning with all the information, but mostly, his heart was shaken, his little core shaken, little did she know it, but Vitani had opened the little cubs' eyes to the real world. The world where adult lie and cheat. And make others pay an unjust price.

The moments with him weren't long, but to Sarabi seconds seemed to have lasted for hours. She could feel his urgency to be with her, with each stroke he placed inside her. She counted them every time, 5…6…7…now 8. When he was done she counted 11 strokes in her head, which meant, she would be taking 11 bites of the flour sour cactus herd to counter their interaction. He slowly rose from her, disconnecting them for the moment. breathing heavy from the active, he brushed out his mane. Sarabi waited a few moments to regain herself, her baring, her footing, her dignity before she soon rose as well. Scar walked ahead into a small clearing and stretched, he smiled looked at her as she stood awkwardly not knowing whether to stay or go, not knowing to ask or wait. "Ah Sarabi, I say it gets better every time." She flushed red of pure humiliation. "You must say our little encounter add a little, zing to your life." zing, is what he calls it? this might be a thrilling zing for him, but this was a call for any means necessary for her.

"Scar…" she vied, soft, almost inaudible. Her eyes pleaded with him, he sighed fine, he got want he wanted and then some.

"right right, Simba…yes, you'll get him back." Before her heart could swell with joy, he made sure to crush it with his lasts words "After Zira and my cubs are sworn in, with a royal ceremony."

"What…"

"He still holds a threat to me, being Mufasa blood."

"I told you, he is no threat! I gave up everything for him…he is no threat to Nuka…"

" Not anymore," he looked at her belly as he said this. "You get that old ape to swear in my family, and Simba is all yours. If and only if you get that done."

"And if can't…" her voice about to break with a cry.

"Well, you better hope you can." He kissed her still lips before leaving. Laughing to himself, leaving her with a task he thought was hopelessly impossible, if the blue bird couldn't even do it. The brown lion thought, maybe she would visit him again later today to try to sway him to change his mind, oh how he only hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

+Kellin, well lets hope Scar is being straight forward and doesn't have any more plans up his sleeves.

+Faith, Thank for the review, and this will probably be a long story lol, but not too long, I want to make sure I get everything I can think of in it, so you guys can see the plot developing.

+emmanuella iroka, thanks for following my story I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Chapter 10

On her walk back home empty handed, Sarabi felt a hurt in her heart she could not describe, and a hurt in her groin that she knew all too well. He was so close in her grasps she thought, she had played her cards right and has done everything he wanted, but it seemed like her game wasn't enough and he had played her. there was no way she was going to call for Rafiki to swear in the lioness and her cubs, no way. It was bad enough she had let herself get tricked by Scar in her weakness, and weak still- she cannot have it so again. now she had to weigh her options, which was safer for Simba? Obviously, she felt it was with her no doubt, but by which mean would she get him. She could not for the life of her, get herself to lay with her brother for even a single night-not again. It was becoming too risky for her. not only her body but for Simba, what if Zira had found out. Then what would she do, take her anger out on a king who can defend himself easily, or the helpless cub of the mother he chooses to bed over his queen. It was not hard for Sarabi to figure out which action the lioness would do, to get her revenge. She felt the pit of her stomach ache with just thinking the thought of someone putting their paws on her son. She shook the notion from her head, as she walked down the path back towards home. It was still morning, but the wind didn't blow in the trees. It was all so still, so lifeless until her red eyes caught something sneaking passed in the brushes. It was headed in the direction of pride rock. She stayed focused on it but walked from a distance. She didn't know what the animals was that was moving…until she saw a creamy colored tail. With one quickly scope of her large paw, Sarabi snatch up the sneaky cub that had traveled some ways from their home. "Nala?" she asked, "what are you doing out here? Are you alone?" she placed the cub down.

"Oh...hi Sarabi...umm uh…no."

"Oh, then who's with you?"

"uh…my mom." She tried to convince. "Zazu?" but nothing she said worked, Nala was a terrible liar and couldn't lie to save her life. "Okay…I'm by myself…"

"Why are you out here, alone. You know there are hyenas."

"I know Queen Sarabi but" the lioness ears flickered when hearing the so called title, but the cub did not notice "…I was worried when you didn't come back. I thought you and Simba both were in trouble."

"So you thought you'd be the lone hero and save us?" the cub shrugged her shoulder, she didn't have much of a plan, but she did have the drive and the innocence to try. "I'm fine dear."

"I know" she chimed realizing it. then she asked "Where Simba? Did you find him? Is he coming home?" the eagerness ran all in her young voice. " I can help you find him, I was always better at playing hide and seek than he was." She informed.

"I don't think you can help me Nala, but I'm glad you want to. you miss him?" she nodded slowly. It had only been a day but she felt like he hadn't seen him in years. Her best buddy was gone, a part of her was gone. She couldn't understand the feelings she felt- knowing what they truly meant, but she knew she had to act on them. They told her to go find Simba. That was her best friend, and her job is to always be there for him.

"Will Scar give him back soon?"

"I…I don't know." She looked down at the ground as she and the cub continued to walk back home. Then Nala voiced her complaint with nothing but distain for her new…king.

"I don't like Scar…or his new family."

"Nala, you can't say that."

"Why? He let the hyenas in, and his stupid son is a mean jerk and got Simba in trouble!...I hope he gets eaten by the hyenas" Sarabi raised a brow to the cub, it wasn't like her to be so sinister. But she was catching on quick to what the others adults were saying. She watched them, she listened and learned, the adults didn't like anything that was happening. She even heard some lionesses blame it on Sarabi. Her mother never did, but she would hear others say things were all Sarabi fault. She didn't like when they said this, she loved Sarabi and wanted to be like her. she got a lead a whole pride and everyone liked her…so the cub thought. "You'll always be my favorite queen…I don't care what anybody says." Nala was speaking to herself, but Sarabi could more or less hear her as she voiced her little opinion. Sarabi didn't respond to it, she didn't know how to. She didn't like she could, or should. It was now something so foreign to her to be called queen, even though she had been called it most of her life. Now lioness felt as if that were all a perfect dream, but she was finally waking up to _this_ as her true reality. They walked home in silence.

While still with Zira and her cubs at the waterhole, Simba was at a loss of words and emotions. Knowing the truth, it hurt him, he felt wronged, and he felt that it wasn't fair. The only person he knew he would tell would be his mother, she would make this right again. Simba sat alone, in the shade of a tree, pawing with his own paws. One paw meant to tell his mother, the other paw meant 'keep Vitanis' secret'. Both seemed to be even in his mind. He knew what Zira had done was wrong, and someone should be accountable for it. she should be accountable for it. It is the right thing to do, but on the other paw. Vitnai told him he can't tell anyone or else she'd get in trouble. She was his friend now and you can't break the friend code. Those are just the rules. And he is one to keep the honorable code of the friend rule. The orange cub was so caught up with his paws, and figuring out a plan, he didn't even notice the brown cub standing in front of him. It was only when he noticed the tapping of her paw on the ground that he had seen her face. She was most likely standing there for some time before Simba had looked up and noticed. "What are to you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, Just thinking." He said. In the far off distance, Zira was working on some things with Nuka. Hunting maybe? From the looks of it, Simba could tell he wasn't all that good. In fact, Simba was probably way better than him at hunting and fighting, at least in his mind that is what he thought. " What?" he noticed she was still looking at him.

"What are you thinking about? You have been thinking about it all morning." She chimed, sitting down right in front of him. "You missed Nuka and I sparring lesson, I won!...as I always do." She chimed proudly, this made him think of Nala, and how she was always beating him at…everything. Especially fighting, she was so good at it naturally. "He's not a challenge for me." she then noticed him thinking again. "Hello, Simba?"

"Huh sorry."

"What are you thinking about that has your head in the clouds?"

"It's nothing." Vitani raised a brow. He sighed, he knew she would keep asking him, and for some reason, he found it hard to keep things to himself, especially over pressing matters. "Fine, it's about what you told me earlier, I can't get it out of my head."

"What? Of adults lying?"

"No, the other thing…with your mom." Vitani grew quiet.

"…what about it?"

"I…I don't think it's fair." He voiced.

"So, a lot of stuff not fair," she tested. "But there's nothing you can do about it."

"Whaifof there is." He voiced. She didn't like the sound of that.

"what like…telling someone?" Simba nodded his head. "No!" she roared in a very hushed voice, thought clenched teeth " You can't tell anyone, I'll get in trouble- you promised me!..."

"I know but Vitani this is big news, somebody has to know-"

"No, you're not telling anyone!"

"No, I have to do the right thing! If you come with me, and tell the truth you won't get in trouble-"

"That's not how it works Simba! You can't tell on my mom…" she breathed, almost breathlessly though. Her dark green eyes peering into his red ones. He was going to tell on her… there was something in his eyes that told her. The goodness in them, for wanting to do things just and right. But it didn't matter how long she tried to explain to him, that life wasn't fair and to just get over it. Simba had never experience mistreatment like she had, she knew to just roll with the punches, literally. Simba did not, he wanted to fight them. Fight against the wrong doing. It was only right. He didn't have to tell her he was going to do it, she just knew and before the cub before her to get up. She, with all her little might and furiously nature, tackled him to the ground. Simba head smacked the warm ground hard as the two began fighting.

The silence that ran between to the two slowly started to fade as a voice in the distance was calling. It was Sarafina. She along, with another pride sister were out, calling the cub. The two exchanged glances, cub and the once pride lands queens. Nala knew she would be in for world awaken when she faced her mother. Sarabi knew too, the cub had to learn her lesson the hard way, but Sarabi would still have her back. They walked into the clearing, first Sarabi and then Nala. Her head hung low when she and her mother made eye contact. "Nala, there you are, where have you been you had me worried sick!"

"I know…"

"Where were you?"

"I…" she couldn't answer, truthfully. And for Nala to try to come up with some lie would not save her from her mother wrath. So Sarabi intervened, she knew getting it out now, would be a lot faster.

"She was out near priderock, Sara."

"Pride rock? What were you doing there- they're hyenas all about, I told you not to go everything without telling me!" the cub shivered. Sarafina sighed and rolled her eyes slowly. "Go to the den, now." Without any hesitation Nala when scampering to the den, tail tucked between her legs. She had gotten off easy. "we tell them one thing and they do another…" the blue eyed lioness calmed herself, placing a paw on her head. She knew like that, within an instance, life could change for the better or worse, and now with things the way they are, she could only think of the worse. She could get snatched up and eaten, or take to so cave and tortured- anything could happen. You never know, she tried so hard to make her daughter life easy and carefree- not having to worry about a thing, but now. It was getting tricky. She didn't want to strike fear in daughters' little mind, but she needed her to think more. "Do you know why she was out there?" she finally asked. Sarabi nodded.

"She thought Simba and I were in trouble, she came to save us." Her mother couldn't help but smile at the good gesture of her sweet girl. "So, you can't be too mad."

"No…I guess I can't" her cub was safe at home, Sarabi's cubs wasn't. and by the looks of her returning emptied pawed, she guesses things didn't go over as she planned. "Simba?" she asked, curiously even though she knew the answer. Sarabi shook her head. "what happened, what did he say?"

"He told me, I could get Simba back once I got Rafiki to swear Zira and their cubs in…"

"No…no, no you aren't going to…right?" Sarabi said nothing. "You'll be going exactly what they want…"

"I know… and as long as he still has my son I'll continued to do what he wants." She didn't have to go into details of her submitting herself to her, but Sara could already figure it out. Those things came with controlling one power, she hated it though.

"You need you be careful." She advised.

"I know, and I am." She was not going to subject herself to him every again, that was for sure. But she needed to be careful still, because Scar ad ears everywhere. If she had planned anything, spoke of anything, they would be sure to tell him. And they were everywhere she had no free place to go, where a form of Scar wasn't. The hyenas always reported on the lionesses, it was like the hyena favorite pass time, to talk and gossip about the lioness to Scar. This only giving him more idea about them in his head. He could not be too trusting.

"Come." Sarabi heard the voice, Sarafina could see she had wadding pressure on her mind. She must feel so alone. "Let's go inside, we'll talk about it, together."

The stone-cold floor was such an inviting feeling. The total opposite to the hot Savanah weather around him, Scar spent most of his time, lazing around until the cooler evening hours. The king laid spread out. This was the life he thought, everything was so comfortable. He had everything his mother told him he would not have, and then some. Hyenas doing his every bidding, lionesses at the tip of his claws- whether they realized it or not. A Queen, well, a lioness who was utterly devoted to him, giving his heirs…even if they were the heir he did not want, per say. We all know he wanted his true heir to be had by the lioness he truly loved. Yet he knew in his heart with every seed he put in her, she worked feverish it take it out. Oh well. He has his twins, they can be of some use, just yet. Nuka is young, so much like Scar…actually too much like him. Sometimes Scar though his daughter Vitani would be the better chose- only because he knew what it took to change him. How hate drove him, how jealous changed him, and how fear, can keep one safe. He doubts Nuka has that in him. And being the eldest, what did he have to be jealousy about…but Vitani now, that was different. but before the king could continue ponder one about his cub, Zira came storming in. He sat up, Nuka came running in before her with a look on his face, Vitani was dangling from her jaws.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He happened…"

"He?"

"Yes, that nephew of yours!" Scar looked to his daughter face, she was a fighter no doubt, but the orange cub gave her a run for her money. With a busted lip and scratches on her nose and cheek. This must had been quiet the battle. Scar petted his daughter along her back, she said nothing, her pride a little bruised.

"What did he do?"

"He got mad at me and fought me." she protested, which wasn't a lie…even if she was the one who got made and started it, Simba still fought back and it was Zira who had to break up the cubs. "I was just trying to be his friend daddy-"

"I told you, you are not to be friends with him!" then Scar noticed, the cub they were talking about was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?"

"Outside!" voiced Nuka, "You should have seen mom dad, she gave it to him!" his voice was a like an ever increasing roller coaster ride. " I was about to step in to a-"

"What did you say?" he interrupted.

"uh she um…" now he knew he had said something he shouldn't.

"Get him, now." Scar order. Nuka had to problem leaving and doing what he was told. The brown lion bit as his lip, and his mate saw this. Whenever he bit on lip, it meant he was mad.

"I Scar –"

"Don't talk to me." he put a paw before her face, because he knew that she had messed up. slowly they heard the sound of small paws padding the ground. Soon after, Nuka came back into the den, with a limping Simba, right behind. He came in front of his uncle. He too had a busted lip, which was more sere than Vitani, with a huge reddish bruise on his face to match. Scar could even smell the blood from around him. " what did you do?" he was talking to Zira.

"He was attacked our daughter so I had to do something."

"So you burst the boys face in!"

"No- ugh, he is no concern to me!" she confessed, steaming she couldn't understand why he cared so much. "He is her son-"

"She was the one that was going to make YOU queen." He told her. he tapped his claws on the ground. "But with him returning like this, so can kiss that good bye." Zira was shocked.

"I...we, don't need her!" the brown closed his eyes and thought, long and hard. When he opened his eyes he asked his nephew this.

"I want you to watch." He ordered, he watched as his uncle turned around and stroke his mate in the face, the same spot to where she had struck him. The cubs heart raced, he could not believe want he had just seen. He felt water rise in his own eyes as Zira stammered from the floor, wiping her lip and blood. With the same paw he used to strike Zira he used to same to notion to Simba to come here. He did, after a long while of being frozen. Scar placed a paw over him roughly. "Did you like that?" Simba said nothing but watched emotionally on. looking at the red blood that dripped from her lip, he could smell it, taste it. "Did you like watching me strike her to the ground as she did you?" hesitantly Simba shook his head, yes, he felt wrong doing so. Scar smiled. "I knew you would, because you're a smart boy. Aren't you?" Simba shook hid head again, he thought he was pretty smart, his mother would tell him so all the time. "There's a good lad, why don't you come on a walk with your Uncle Scar, eh?" with a simple push, he slide Simba forward to his feet. The cub awkwardly forward his uncle out the den entrance, not looking back at the hissing lioness.

Slowly, a small cream cub existed her den, her head still lowered, it had been some time now, and she had finally gone over what she had done in her head. And how dangerous it was. When Nala found her mother among the other lioness that stayed out of the den she approached her slowly. "Mama?" she asked. Sarafina turned her head when hearing her title. "I'm sorry for leaving, I knew better. I knew it was dangerous with the Scar hyenas, but I didn't think about it like that…" she could have continued but her mother knew she got the point in her lesson, it was a dangerous world and ever more dangerous so for female cubs- she knew life would never be fair for her. "Um mama, now that you're not mad at me anymore….can I get something to eat?" she chimed with a wide smile. It was late noon now, and nobody wanted to leave for the hunt, the large adults were more of less content with their last small kill. But with an always hungry cub on their paws, they had too.

"Sure dear, would you like to tell Sarabi to rally the lionesses?" she asked, usually that was for the adults to call everyone together. Nala felt honored for the great responsibility.

"Yes!" she took off eagerly to find her queen. Her mother laughed and watched as her little girl went dashing around to find the eyed red lioness. Within a moment, she did find her, sitting alone, looking as If she was thinking. She asked Sarabi if she could rally the lionesses for a hunt. Sarabi herself had even forgotten all about it really, it was still morning but it seemed like the day had already gone on forever. She rose slowly and followed the cub back to the main center in front of the den. She rallied her pride sisters, asking those who wanted to come on the hunt to join. They had been breaking the party up recently to hide their numbers, so greedy hyenas wouldn't spot them and be so bold as to try to steal their kill. As she asked a few lionesses came forward, Basha and A'isha. Sarafina was going to go on the night hunt along with her other pride sisters to give the others a break. The trio was set, and the trio left. On this hunt, something felt different, odd. Things were not as they should be, was they trio roamed the territory they began to notice how empty the grazing areas where. The wildebeest and gazelle, the zebra and antelope…all gone. Nowhere near their normal grazing areas. It was taking them some time, just to find a scent to track. This concerned then, as they came cross bone for bone of dead animals. Scattered everywhere, in a massive killing.

"Sarabi, look." The lioness notion to the direction of the downward hillside, where they saw an entire small heard of antelope, dead, massacred. Some not even all the way eaten, just torn in half and left to bake in the sun with its host of a million dirty flies. This was not good. They traveled more into the distance, along their territory, finally stumbling upon a herd of zebra. But the zebra of the herds was nowhere the size it should be. They were nearing the end of the summer months, the countless young the mother zebras had should be strong yearlings by now. Increasing the herd by more than half. But their number was the same…if not a tad smaller. This was not good at all, if they were going to survive the dry winter season. Where only the strong thrive.

"We have to tell Scar." She notion, turning in a huff forgetting all about the hunt. The others followed quickly began as they faced more important matters. Scar little hyenas were running a muck right under his nose, destroying the herds and the lands, and he hadn't even noticed.

Paws could be heard coming up the long path of pride rock, Simba and his uncle had just returned from their walking. As they approached the steps the brown lion look down on his nephew, while the boy looked to in distance, his face showing all emotions of fear and aw. The inside of his head storming about what he was just told and saw from his uncle, his world flipped upside down. Scar laughed to himself, seeing the little one trip out over something he thought was so small, something that wouldn't phase him as a cub, this news was tearing poor Simba apart. He could even see the glimmer of tears swelling in his eyes. That boy was soft, like his father, but something told Scar he's not as dumb as he was. He began t speak. "Now son, I only told you what I did because I care about you. You are very important to me, you understand?" Simba shook his head drily, not because he wasn't paying attention, but bemuse he couldn't shake what was happening in his mind. His eyes still wide, mouth dry. "Simba Simba, it's okay-" he was cut off when he saw three approaching hyena. Jett, Black and…not like he really cared what their names were. But it was three of them, and they all wore the same expression on their face. "What is it?" he asked at they drew closer.

"The lionesses sir." One said, Black, maybe. "We spouting them heading this way, they don't look too pleased, and Sarabi leading them." How is it possible that one lioness name could make his heart flutter like a cub crush, but then make his stomach sick as a dog.

"What do they want?"

"We don't know." The king looked into the distance.

"Stay here." He ordered, and they did as they were told, none noticing however that Simba had snuck off to hide behind the rocks. As the trio got closer Scar could see the look of annoyance or maybe disgust on their face, knowing the lionesses it was probably both. A mixture of emotions of -whatever they were feeling, he knew how lionesses could be, feeling one way and then another. "Why, isn't it for favorite trio of lionesses, Sarabi and A'isha, and… well you know I'm not good with names." He spoke, he just looked like a fool in the eyes of the lionesses, how could he not know the members in his own pride?

"Scar we need to talk." Voiced Sarabi, serious, and this time it wasn't about Simba. This did have him intrigued.

" Yes?" she then looked to the dogs behind him, voicing her anger.

"Scar your dogs are going to destroy the pride lands." his demeanor changed from being one of concern and interest to one of, not caring, great he thought. These lionesses are going to tell me- a true blood male and king, what is happening to my own kingdom, please, a king needing help from lionesses.

"How? Might I ask?"

"They are over hunting."

"Please…" he voiced. "They do just fine." Brushing off the matter, great, more noise to just waste his time. But the look on Sarabi face was adamant.

"Because they are pleasing themselves whenever they want- have you no seen the herds Scar? They should be twice the numbers they are not, and they are not!"

"And? So some numbers are down, big deal!" voiced a dog from behind. "We gotta lot of mouths to feed."

"Those numbers have to sustain us until the winter months are over, and they are slowly approaching, or have you forgot?" testy wasn't she. "If you don't get a control over your dogs they will starve us before the dry season even starts!"

"It sounds like to me, Sarabi, you're trying to tell me how to do my own job?" the brown lion did not like being talked down to, like some cub, some idiot, he was Scar a king, a leader, he was no idiot. She needed to know when to hold her tongue, but at this point, she couldn't. In that short time of losing her mate and son, now she is forced to watch her home die in ruins before her? and she is expected to do nothing about it, just sit there and watch these greedy animals take over her lands, Mufasa lands, her sons lands? No.

"Sounds like?...I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job Scar, I AM telling you how to do your job! But it seems like you bit off more than you can chew and the crown doesn't fit!-" he struck her. The back of his mom colliding with her jaw. The force was so sudden and fast no one saw it coming. The lionesses bared their teeth at their king as they ran over to Sarabi aid. She was shaken and her head in a daze, she had thought she had gone crazy from the blow when she saw a small figure peeking out beside the rock. Red watery orbs staring down at her. "..s…simba?" voice cracking. "Simba!" all eye turned were directed to the hovering cub behind the rock. With a quick nod of the head, Scar ordered one of the hyenas to bring the boy forward. So he did.

"Look what you made me do, Sarabi! And in front of the boy…" the hyena placed him done right beside Scar. The cubs mother fought to get up, but an old injury of Scar first attack began to flare up as she lost the control in her shoulder. "Oh, how I wish she hadn't seen that." The king chimed, Sarabi reached out a paw. As he got closer, Sarabi could see the look on her sons face, the bruises… her heart stopped, her pride sisters heart stopped when they saw the cub.

"Come here son…" she voiced almost a plea and breaking with the tears building. "Come here." Sarabi two pride sisters watched hopelessly and wary as the mother called for her cub, but all he did was sit there, frozen. Looking at his mother, like she was a stranger to him. "Simba!" she cried, "w-what did he do to you?!" the cub turned his face away, hiding his blacken face. This was Scar move. As he pushed Simba back behind him more, he spoke.

"Hmm, seems like the boy wants to stay with me-"

"He doesn't!" she roared before he could even finish his sentence. "Simba come here, please!" he faintly shook his head, a single tear running down his face.

"…Odd, don't you want to got to mommy?" he asked his nephew, Simba felt a claw in his back. "W-why? Doesn't she love you? And protect you from those bad hyenas? Oh!" as if remembering something he forgot. "Those damn hyenas…running all about and out of my control." He gave a signal, and the hyenas charged the trio. "Stop!" then they backed off. "Oh never mind, go." One hyena chopped it's fangs right in front of the fallen lionesses face, only stopping because he was told to do so, and not a moment too soon. "Stop!" again the king cried. The lionesses all on edge, from being toyed with my Scar sick manipulating mind. "Seems to me, like I have them under control Sarabi." He watched as the lionesses breathed fearfully. "Go along now, run to your mother. Go on, run to her." he egged Simba father and farther away from him, pushing him to pass the uncertain look of the larger hyenas. They snarled at him, they scared him. He ran back to his uncle side. "Why, don't you want to go to your mother side? Help out your old mommy?" Scar words cut at Sarabi hard, like a stab to the heart, only because she could see the turmoil it caused her son. "You can save her…just go, run up to her." but he didn't he stayed glued to him uncle side, even clutching his tail. "You don't want to go back to mommy, do you?" he finally asked. Simba shook his head faintly saying no, if you blinked you would miss it. But it was clear as day to everyone watching, and it played over and over again in his mother head. What had happened to him? This wasn't right… Sarabi got up slowly, growling. Her sister at her side, Scar looked at her rise, unparsed.

"I'll...I'll kill you!- what did you do to my son!" the Basha and A'isha, now, holding her back from certain death. As Sarabi tried to charge at the male lion, guarded by the row of hyenas.

"Kill, why…why that sounds like a threat…" his voiced begged the question, "Talk like that is punishable by death…" the other two lionesses grew scared of what he was saying, of what he might do. But all his talk when in one ear and out of the other with Sarabi. She was deafened my anger, blinded by anger. Mute to everything that was happening around her. Unaware to the hyenas that stood inches from her snapping at her neck. "Leave, before you regret this." He warned, "Leave now."

"…Sarabi…Sarabi we have to go-"

"NO! I'm not leaving without Simba! I'm not leaving without my SON!" she fought against them. She was willing to take them down if she could if that got Simba in her arms. "Let me go!" but they wouldn't, " I said LET ME GO!"

"You be wise to listen to them." His voice, toying with her. "Wise indeed." It seemed she was not going to back off, with other chance of reasoning with her, A'isha and Basha had to force able restrain their leader back down to the ground." She fought them, every way she could. Though cries, roars, and screams. "Take her now, before she makes an even bigger fool of herself in front of her son." Basha and A'isha did as they were told, but not for Scar for them, Sarabi and Simba. The last thing they needed to was to have their leader go on a suicide mission right in front of them. He slowly began to drag her away down the path. She cries for Simba not ending, as his back turned to her, shaking. "There's a good lad, you did the right thing."

That night, was the third night in a row the old mandrill. The third and the last, he had become to frustrated with the tiny whispers in his ears. telling him something he couldn't understand. Why would they want him to do this, 'Moto' fire. Rafiki, still sitting, mixed his turtle shell bowl with oils and positions. But whenever his chant was through they would say the same thing, over and over again in his ears. 'Choma.' burn. "No, I don't understand, why must I burn the pride lands, this is my home, our home?" but his question would often go unanswered, the kings were never fair nor easy to understand. Somethings seemed cruel and unjust worthy, and yet they had to be done and were done. "B-but why would I burn the lands?" As the wind blew, the tied shells that hung from a branch, bounced off one another. The leaves, whistled with the touch of the cool night air. They answered him, in their own words. "Anzisha tena" they said in a low voice, barely hearable by him. The tone sounded hefty and bottomless, but when the wind hit his ears the words seemed almost light as a feather, yet they didn't not make him feel that way. Anzisha tena was an ancient word. One not familiar to the mandrill. How was this supposed to help the pride lands? it was madness, he thought from the little he understood. The more the Great kings told him to do so, to 'burn fire' the more the old mandrill refused. The kings have had their heads stuck in the clouds for far too long now. They were just speaking nonsense. Fed-up with trying to understand their madness, Rafiki tossed his bowl aside. It's content spilling on his wood floor. He had had enough, it had spent hours, days, trying to find a way to save the pride lands from the peril it was about to enter. But he couldn't, he could not fully understand, and even If he did. he knew the mighty kingdom would still be in a war of it's own until the rightful came to power. they did not seemly likely to happen, not anymore. Rafiki had heard of the news from the Major Domo, Zazu, surrounding her kingdom to the odd brother with the twisted smile. This was not the way nor orders of things. He knew, the kings knew, they all knew, yet they- he disobeyed. Now they must suffer, and learn for their decision. If not, then they will remain cursed. He had the prediction, he knew the results, but he did not have the answer to solve the problem before it would start. Defeated Rafiki threw his hands in the wind, giving up, the hope for understanding this 'Anzisha tena' the whirling winds stopped, the whispering died, and everything went still.


	11. Chapter 11

+Anonymous7, Yup we hit our first breaking point before we enter into our next chapters 11-20. Then we'll have a whole new set a problems will happen. And we yes have a cruse that going to hit everyone hard.

+Faith, Yes, we don't know what scar had said to Simba to have him absolutely terrified, but he did something, and I don't know about a sequel just yet, but there will be a cub.

+Dark-Cupid-95, Thanks for following my story, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

+JustSomeGuy23, Thanks for following the story, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

+Lion King fan, updated now!

Chapter 11

That last tragic goodbye would be the last time Sarabi saw her little boy. It would be a good while before she saw his face again, and when she would, it would not be the same face she was use too, the same face she had raised. In the months that followed Scar reign to a full year, the land had begun to change, and it was becoming more and more evident that something was wrong. Even to the king himself. Has the brown lion reign increased, his territory seemed to decrease like the lionesses had said months back, the over hunting would change the land. And it did. The over hunting made the grasses in some areas, grow out of proportion, and one would think an increase of grass would be good and would invite more herds t to graze. This would be the case if the grasses were sufficient with substances. That the herds could live on. But they weren't. The grasses that were now growing from the lands were tall and lifeless. So thin, a gust of wind could break a blade in two. The rains had become more and more rare for some odd reason. Nothing like this had ever happened to the pride lands before. The air began to become drier, the water itself, staler. Nothing was like it uses to be. And the king saw this, and he knew he had to do something to fix this before he would have to hear it from someone else. So on this day, the king and his major domo had made their way to the old baboon tree, across the plains. The king wanted to speak with him and was hoping to get the advice he needed to understand what was going on. However, the answer he got from the old mandrill, were not words of welcome to the king.

"My fault? What do you mean this is MY fault?" beckoned he king. His ears flickered with irritation as he watched the old monkey, rock himself back and forth in his higher branch above their heads. He was meditating.

"They aren't happy."

"Who isn't happy?"

"The kings."

"Kings? what kings? I am the only king?" he looked to his advisor to explain to him, what this backward baboon was saying. Zazu, taking a deep breath- because he is not a fan of the ways of the shaman and their magic- did the best he could to elaborate the message to his king.

"He means…the great kings, sire."

"Great kings? what great kings?" Zazu pointed a feather to the sky above. "You mean ancient kings, dead for years, are….unhappy? that the dumbing thing I have ever heard of- they're dead."

"But their spirit have power, over the legacy of pride rock, is it still strong."

"What legacy?" asked Scar. " And what power, do a bang of bones have?"

"Many." Explained Rafiki. Zazu shrugged his shoulders when he and Scar eyes met. He had no idea what he was speaking of, and if he did, it didn't make sense to him. Dead spirit having power over the lands- like I said, this was not Zazu cup of tea. "To fix it, you must right the wrong, in the stolen legacy." This wasn't making sense to the king. He was growing more irritated as time went on. "Fix the line."

"Line? You mean the kings line?" Rafiki shook his head. "it is fixed, my true son will be next in line after me" he explained.

"That is not the right line. Nuka is no king-"

"He is a king because I AM a king. That's how it works." Rafiki gave him a look, as if saying ' no it doesn't' "What do you mean not the right line?" then Rafiki slowly turned the Scar eyes half open, still in deep thought.

"You know the line." Was all he said, and he had had enough of it.

"C'mon Zazu, this old fool is useless." Before the advisor knew it, his king was storming away from the old mandrill.

"Sire? Sire!" he flapped his wings over head. "Sire pay no attention to Rafiki you know how shamans can be with their strange talk."

"Did he just tell me I am not to be king?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that-"

"And that the kings blame me?!"

"Well no, i-"

"Old fool! I knew I was wasting my time seeing him. He has no idea what he is talking about- Zazu send the word to the lionesses to hunt" as if he had not been told the over-hunting was a problem. Things not going his way made the king angry and when the king got angry he got hungry. "Tell them now!"

"Yes, sire" the blue hornbill when off to do his business. Scar shook his head.

"Pssh, kings of the past controlling things, uh, I'll show them. I AM king." Scar voiced to himself.

Back at priderock, a younger version of Zira came walking out of the den, tried, and irritated, Vitani had just finished aiding her mother who is now pregnant, again, with another cub to add to her father legacy. Walking down the priderock steps she plopped herself down on the cold ground, where her brother and Simba were. "Ugh, If I have to get something for mom again, I'm going to go crazy!" the boys said nothing for a moment, which in their own mind. Nuka, sitting atop of her rock, head held high, looking exactly like his father. The lean sub-adult was slender, some ribs even showing. Despite how much the male ate. The young prince could not put on the pounds, and was even smaller than his twin. But size means nothing to Nuka, he was a prince, and he was going to be a king. Size or not, he was going to have it made., but to make sure things went his way-like he liked. The prince always had his two spotted dogs Egg and Bones, at least that was what the prince called them. And as stated before, he gets what he wants, either his way by name or by the way of his mother. Nothing is too good for Zira first boy. Nuka turned to face his sister, once he was done fixing his shaggy mane.

"stop complaining."

"Complaining? You'd complain to, if you ever did anything." Nuka brushed off his sister comment.

"Kings don't brother with lioness issues, how many times I have to tell you that."

"Every time you want to 'kings' your way out of anything…" Nuka rolled his eyes, and placed them on the quiet orange male across from him, who was in his own mind.

"Whatever, Simba know what I'm talking about, right?" the orange male red eyes opened when he heard his name being called.

"Huh, Yea," was all he said, Nuka raised, a brow it wasn't thought something was off with Simba- at least to him. He was always thinking and in his own head, weirdo, right. "Whatever you say." he agreed. And like the male before him, Simba was growing to be a spiting image of is late father Mufasa. He was strong, sticky in his built. He and Nuka shared the same height, but compared to Nuka, it seemed like Simba put away the pounds- and put them to good use. He was strong, much stronger than Nuka. He could probably do away with him if he tried, but that would not be the case. This Simba now, was the son of Scar or second son to Scar now. And hand or aid to Nuka, where ever Nuka went Simba had to go, a prince can't walk around unattended and Simba knew the consequences of upsetting him. His….loving mother, Zira, would not be too happy- when she was every happy. Months have past but Zira is no more welcoming to Simba now, than when he was a small cub. In fact, she would state to her mate how much hated having Simba around, how he was practically another Mufasa starring them in the face, but still, Scar had a plan and she needed to trust him. She did, but barley.

"Simba." Vitani spoke "You're always so quiet, what's with you? ' whatever you say Nuka.' You don't have to agree with him, he's an idiot." Voiced the younger princess, but her outspoken nature, did not spill over onto her friend. Simba, was not the cub he once was, that was for sure. She didn't know what was with him, he use to be so much fun to talk with when they were cubs, now he was just a mindless idiot that followed her brother.

"I know, I ju-" he went silent when he heard the queen mother, Zira calling for Vitani. As if on cue her eyes started to roll.

"ugh, I can't wait for mom to have this freakin baby…" she got up slowly, and left the two boys. Simba watched her leave. He hated when she left him with Nuka. It always felt weird when they were together.

"Hey, ya know what? We sure take a walk on the lands, you and me sim, it'll be fun, it'll beat sitting here waiting for father right?" that's right, father, that is now what Simba calls him, went to speak with Raifki. He didn't say why, he was supposed to shore the boys, well Nuka the hopes. Simba would be along for the ride.

"Yea, a walk sounds good."

"And if you want, we can stop by and see that friend of yours….Nalee right?"

"Nala…" he corrected. Saying her name for the first time in months sounded foreign to him. Like he was speaking a different language.

"Right right. C'mon lets go, Egg, Bones, you too." Nuka dogs got up, following their, master. Simba slowly getting up, followed the three before him. Having to convince himself more and more that this will be 'fun'.

A few lionesses hung outside of their den, resting in the tall dry grass. It was still an early morning, nearing noon. Sarafina passed her pride sisters while entering the den, she had just returned from the waterhole and came in to check on her good friend. "How are you?" Sarabi turned her head to face the den entrance, from her lying position. She watched as sarafina approached her. Sarabi rolled herself to all fours. Still staying close to the ground.

" The same how, I was with the first…" the dark rimmed ear lioness sat up, exposing her small belly. "but in Simba case it was, genuine." Sarabi was pregnant, with Scars cub. She had noticed she was carrying his cub a month back, after his many nightly visit to her. it was no secret to the pride, he was cheating on his wife with Sarabi, right under her nose. He was come nightly, and take her away, and when he dared, he even kicked them out of their den for a few hours while, he did his kingly business. The lionesses have stopped trying to understand Scar sick nature, they knew what he was, now they were only concern was to learn how to deal with him. To give him want he wanted so he would leave them alone, for they feared he would do the same to them. They did not sacrifice Sarabi, she gave in. He would get want he wanted sooner or later, by force or by her consent. It did not matter, they had no control of anything now.

"I know." Sarafina sat next to her. "But this cub, can't take the sins of his father."

"It is it's father." She corrected.

"Are you hungry?" she asked changing the subject. "You haven't eaten today have you?" Sarabi shook her head. "Well don't worry, your daughter went out to practice this morning- she said she won't come back until she returns with something."

"She's a fast learning, Sara. Much faster than I was."

"Well she has to be." knowing the state the pridelands where entering. A lioness cub had to grow up fast, instead of learning and watching the hunts at a year Nala was practicing in. Of course, she couldn't help on the hunt at all, she wasn't fast enough, strong enough, and she knew nothing of the ways of hunting really, but Sarafina felt better having her daughter out on the plains field, than home alone. "C'mon, let take a walk outside, get some air."

"…okay…"

The two boys could be seen trekking along the greying lands. Nuka, was speaking on and on about something that was important to him, probably the new cub. " I swear it better be a girl, all this complaining mom been doing. Besides I don't need to worry about some little brother, right?."

"Right Nuka!" voiced Egg and Bones, together. Eyes went to Simba, as he stayed looking at the lands. he couldn't help but notice how much they had changed an in only a few months.

"Hello Simba? Dude?"

"What?" Nuka put a paw to his face. He gave his two hyenas the sign to beat it, so it would just be he and Simba. "Look Simba, what's up? Something bothering you?"

"Um, no. not really."

"Well you look as if something, is. Is it the new cub?" Nuka threw his arm around him. Simba felt the pull on his mane, which was longer than Nukas. "Don't worry, when the new cub comes, it'll still be the same between you and me. boy or not, you're my first choice as my hand when I'm king. You know you're like a brother to me."

"Thanks, the feelings the same." Despite it, Nuka and Vitani were the only cubs Simba had been in contact with for months. They, doubtable have gotten really close, in a weird way, because they had no choice. "So, you wont be mad if it's a boy?"

"Naw, dads made his choice for king."

"Yea you're right….not like he can just up and change it right, haha." The little hint of laughter wasn't too welcomed to the brown male. He did laugh and crack a smile, at the idea because it was absolutely foolish, yet when Simba said this, it did hit a nerve.

"Uh No!" their ears perked up to the added voice. The voice was coming from a different area. It sounded different, yet familiar to the orange yearling. "Crap…" curious the boys left the trail they were walking on, following the voice. Peaking though the thicket the noticed a lioness in distress, looking though a small rabbit hole.

"Pssh, …isn't that that girl we were talking about earlier?" simba couldn't help but noticed his…brother eager interest, in Nala. Simba nodded his head.

"…yea."

"Whoa…she, great view." He noted from staring at her back side, Simba raised a brow, it took him a second to catch it, because they could barely see anything of view, like her face- and then it got it. he was about to say something to Nuka reaction, but before he kenw it, Nuka had left the safety of the brushes.

"Hey Nala!" the sudden added voice to her hunt, shook the female yearling. She turned her head for two seconds and the rabbit she had been chasing had taken off from the hole she was digging in to another rabbit hole across the way.

"Nooo! Ugh." Nala pinned her ears back, and looked to the approaching prince. "Nuka, look what you made me do!"

"Relax, love. You'll get another rabbit, I'll get my hyenas to fetch on for you."

"No thank you, I'll find another one myself." Sudden something caught her eyes in the far distance coming out of the greying brushes. "Simba?" she completely walked passed Nuka to her long lost friend she hadn't seen in months. " is that you?"

"Uh, Yea, Hey Nala."

"I haven't seen you snice you left….how are you?"

"Go-"

"We're all good." Interrupted Nuka. Stepping between them.

"Oh, that's good." Nala , distancing herself some.

"Yea…" Nala said nothing for a moment, just taking in the moment, she hadn't seen her best friend for what seemed like years. He had missed so much with what was going on back home.

"You should come visit us back at home, we miss you. Your mom especially" Mom? Simba had not seen his mother, he has not spoken to her, he has not asked of her. he knew nothing of her, but the day he left and he heard her scream.

"I-"

"Home? Simba lives with us, in the big den!" Nuka voice brushing off the stupid idea.

"I know." She stated.

"Hey maybe you should visit, us, it'll really beat staying in that side den." Voiced the prince, speaking as nice as he could to Nala, it was odd. Simba noticed this, Nuka-he was never this nice to anyone. "We could use new company- and a welcomed one too, Simba here is a bore."

"Thanks, I'll think about it. listen, I've got to go finish hunting." Nala chimed, as happy as she was to see him- it was awkward for her to see him after such a long time. He had changed. In truth, she was a little angry at him, for leaving her out of nowhere and not coming back. She was not going to tell him that however, she was not going to tell him how many nights his mother stayed up crying for him, she was not going to tell him how much she missed him. She just, was not.

"Sure sure, not problem. I know how busy you lionesses are, it's hard work running this pride, we appreciate it." all the sub-adult cub could so was, trying not to give a weird face to Nuka comment. She placed a small smile on her face and began to walk away to a different destination. They both watched her leave. "Mhh, she's even more pretty when she walk away…man" Nuka voice was on cloud nine "She was so into me sim, I know it hard not to notice."

"What?" asked Simba, completely not paying attention to him again.

"Dude…" Nuka pushed him away some, irritated that Simba did not notice the clear chemistry. but due to his larger size, Simba went nowhere. "C'mon lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

+Faith, Hi, thanks for the review and will be updating soon.

+Dimas, Thank you for the comment, and yes I'm trying to make this story as interesting and layered as I can.

Anonymous7,Yes I'm starting to like the little odd brotherly friendship more or less with Simba and Nuka. They are products of Scar and Zira, so lets see how long this friendship will last. And no as of now, Zira doesn't know about Scar time with Sarabi so learning this, I can imagine will be a big shocker to her.

Chapter 12

Vitani rubber her mother back. She was always having back spasms it seems, at least to Vitani. She had been called time and time again to aid her aching mother. Vitani, tough as she is, thinks her mother is just acting like one big baby. A little over reacting, I mean, it can't be that bad. She's already had twins so this cub should be a piece of cake to her. "Better?" the queens daughter asked. Jama and Saada where at the side of their pride sister was well, and when Vitani thought about, why did her mother always call for her in the first place, when she has elder lionesses with her who can actually help.

"Yes, I guess, at least as good as it'll get." She moved her daughter paw away, Zira slowly rose from her laying position. Her belly hung low, she was much farther away in her pregnancy than Sarabi. Given, the queen would probably deliver within the following week or two. Adding on to Scar great legacy. "where is your father?" asked Zira. Her twin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I heard he went to go see the monkey from Nuka."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"and you're brother, where is he?" she asked rubbing her stomach. Again Vitani shrugger, she coudlnt understand why she always had to know where Nuka was, he was a big boy now geesh. Does she always asks about her, when she not around with Saada and Jama… probably not. Snice she's been hanging around her mother now.

"Out with Simba." It didn't take much for her daughter to notice the movement down her spine when she said this. Why she didn't like Simba she couldn't understand. He was a heck of a lot better than Nuka in her own opinion, yea she knew Simba wasn't her father son, and blood like she and Nuka were, but all the same they are blood. Cousins. Why she has this bad feeling about his is beyond her, and quite frankly whenever her mother as this attitude it gets on the sub-adult's nerve. "What?"

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Zira.

"I'm not looking at you in any way mom."

"Yes you are!"

"Mom" Vitani managed to say in her must calm voice. "you're paranoid, please."

"Hmp, you don't like me, you never liked me have you?"

"huh?" this caught the lioness attention what could her mother be talking about now? She not liking her? she's her mother, or course she likes her, she loves her. what kind of question is that.

"Mom don't be ridiculous, of course I like you-"

"What have I ever done to you? I gave you cubs the world and all you two can ever do is give me problems!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?- ugh forget it, you're hormonal mother, please just relax." Oddly enough, Zira clamy took her advice, she was tried of always being tight and angry- but it was who she was. Zira eyes found themselves at her daughter again, taking in her feature, she was so similar to herself.

"I think it's a boy, the cub."

"Great….another Nuka." She teased in a half-hearted complaint. "I'm just kicking" she spoke, but was she? " I can't wait to have another little bother…I mean brother."

"Well you should." Voiced Jama, "As the only princess thing will fall into your favor." Princess, even if her father had the title as King, Vitani never felt any different from when they were struggling in the out- lands. In any case they are still struggling, maybe not with food and water, but relationships. Her father and mother have never been this strained before- not that she can remember, yes they had their problems but they were normal arguments of a couple who hadn't anything to rule and no real problems…now they have to think of a whole kingdom, which Vitani could tell, they both didn't take into much consideration, but she didn't care, it wasn't her problem and as soon as she would say something someone …Nuka mainly would shut her idea down.

"Well I don't want to rule so that's fine-"

"Of course you will rule Vitani, you're royal blood."

"Rule? Rule where. Nuka going to carry on after dad." She didn't say anything, but the way Vitani felt…the tension in the air that was coming from her mother, had Vitani raise a brow. "Nuka is ruling after dad…right?"

"Of course he is! don't be foolish. He's been told he would rule his whole life." Vitani backed off some.

"Sorry…I just thought if you felt like you were having a boy-"

"don't worry about it princess." Voiced Jama. "All of Scar cub will rule."

"How?"

"Obviously we aren't going too just stay here, were going to have to have more of an outreach….from alliacnes with different pride, make arrangments."

"Arrangments? what kind of arrangements?"

"Vitani you're a beautiful lioness, with royal blood, what do you think?"

"…so…marriage…. you're going to give me an ARANGED MARRIAGE!?" the lioness was speechless as she looked to her mother.

"Vitani clam down, you know this is how it works, how we keep the power." voiced her mother.

"I'm not marrying anyone mom, I don't care!"

"Well you can bring this up with your father an-"

"I freakin will!" voiced the hot-tempered sub-adult as she got up and stormed out of the den. Zira sighed, ugh why did her daughter have to be like her so much?

A blue eyed lioness retuned home to her pride empty pawed, as she did the day before. They say when at first you don't succeed, try try again? well this would be her almost tenth try. But the positive mindset was quickly draining from the defeated lioness. She wasn't fast enough, she couldn't out think her prey, she didn't even know the habits of them. She been training herself, practically blind because her mother and her pride sisters just don't have the time nor energy to help her. she doesn't want to be a brother to them, but her training was seriously lacking. She walked over to rid-eyed lioness who was resting outside. She came over and nuzzled Sarabi was she rested, not meaning to wake her, but the lioness felt her presence before she even approached her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

" You didn't wake me dear, I knew you were coming."

"Mom intuition?" Nala vouched everything on a mother intuition, it was uncanny to her at times. As she sat next to her she noticed how around her belly was starting to get. She knew Sarabi was with cub, and she knew exactly from who. It didn't take her long to start putting the pieces together, a month back Scar had started sending too much of his free time around the lioness. Much to her mother dislike, she would always make Nala stay inside the- sometime even days at the time, if Scar felt like lounging about and did not want to return home. He said he wanted to send more time with his pride, and see how things were going…he spent all of that time with Sarabi, once he had finished saying his 'hello's". Nala didn't like Scar because everything had changed because of him, as she got older she had a clearer understanding of why she didn't like him, besides him being 'mean and scary' but he was selfish, greedy and did not take responsibilities, at least that was what the lioness said about him. She never saw it really, or experienced it, but her mother would never lie to her. her pridesister would never lie to her as well, and epically her queen Sarabi. Sarafina had told her, she cannot go around saying ' Sarabi is still my queen' Nala couldn't understand why, no one wanted Zira. But she listened to her mother, she didn't want to get into trouble with the royals.

"yes, mother intuition." Chimed the lioness. Sarabi rose to her hind legs. "How was hunting?" Nala ears immediately flattened.

"Terrible, I suck Sarabi! I can't do it…"

"You just started only a few weeks ago, it's fine. You don't become a finetuned hunter in one day, it takes time."

"How much time?"

"As long as it take, until it 'clicks'"

"Ughhhh…." She fell to the floor, thing this whole 'click' thing would never happen for her.

"You know I would help you if I wasn't.."

"I know, and my mom too, if they were so busy."

"I'm sorry dear."

"It's fine. How was your day?" she asked, Sarabi gave her a look that told it all. Just staying home, and resting for the sake of the cub. Being older now, carrying a cub can be risky. The other lionesses had taken charge of the hunts, and reporting to Scar when they are called for. Sarabi did nothing in fact, and felt like she was cheating her pride. But she reassured her they wanted to her be rested and well.

"Your day was likely more interesting then mine." And then she thought, she did see Simba and Nuka today. after what seemed like a long long time. At least to her. The first thing she wanted to do when she remembered about her encounter was to tell Sarabi how Simba had gotten bigger, and actually had his mane growing in. which oddly enough was one of the first thing she noticed about him. He was already larger, than Nuka- and that didn't take much, even with Simba being younger. She would put in the back of her mind how weird Nuka was being, all up close and personal-but that was of no importance to her… She wanted nothing more than to tell Sarabi everything. She knew Sarabi was hurting and missed her son like crazy. Hearing this, would have made her truly happy. Knowing her son was growing up to look exactly like his father. But Nala decided not to tell her. Because, she knew as soon as she was that glad that filled with joy and life, it would soon be replaced with agony, and regret and she would be miserable- all over again. The day Sarabi had not come home with Simba was detrimental to her, she changed in every way. Blaming herself even- which Nala hated. Sarabi did nothing wrong, Simba had made that choice to stay with Scar- which is something she too couldn't understand- but she didn't want to be mad at him, so she forced herself to let it go.

"It was okay, nothing major happened." Lying to her…made the young lioness feel guilty. "I'm going to go practice some more" she said getting up.

"Alright., don't go too far."

"I won't." she chimed as she turned her head looking over to the lioness as she left, a smile on her face, hiding her guilt. Next time she told herself, the next time she and Simba met up she would tell her family, and Sarabi. She would invite him back home, he had been gone for so long they missed him, she missed him. Yes, next time, she promised herself.

Zira ears were greeted with the sound of her mate coming into the den. Her head rose slowly, she could tell he was irritated before he even walked into the room. When he came in he immediately told the lionesses Jama and Saada to leave. He flopped onto the floor and placed her black head against her belly. "Why is everyone in this kingdom an idiot?"

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

" I should have known better than to seek advice from that old fool."

"What did he say?"

"Non-sense. He thinking the great kings are playing some little game with me."

"The great kings?"

"Yes…" he yawned, it was now midday, and Scar mid-evening nap was approaching.

"psh, I told you, he knows nothing, he's an old fool. I could have told you the change in the pride lands is because the dry season is approaching."

"yes yes… he went on and on about the line being wrong….off."

"Off?"

"Hell I could have told him that, anyone who lived with me could tell me my whole family was off, especially my mother, she was a fool like that dam Rafiki. She could never see the potential in me, the greatness."

"I can dear, I always have been able to see it, she was just a fool to think otherwise."

"Yes, she was."

"You're line is strong and good. This cub, he will be another name in your legacy."

"Yes he will." It went quite some, Zira knew her mate was about to rest, his eyes started to drift apart and his breathing slowed, but she had something on her chest that she had to tell him.

"Did you see your daughter out there by chance?"

'No why?"

"She left here, steaming."

"Why?"

"I told her about the possible arrangements for her." Scar sat up.

"Why would you do that?" he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Because, she was complaining about the cub being another Nuka. Jama had tried to explain she has an important part in your legacy too. She would be married off to help from alliances."

" I can take it she didn't like that?"

"Not at all." Scar let out a sigh. "It would be like her to complain about everything. I wonder where she gets it from." The sly comment did not go unnoticed. "Well no matter…"

"You will talk to her about it?"

"…s-sure…Wake me up in a few minutes, I had promised the boys I would teach them with their fighting skills today- Nuka had been nagging about it for so long…" boys…why did he have to say boys? Simba was not him son. And it always boiled her blood to her him say things like that. She knew Scar had always had little soft spot for Simba, especially when she found out he didn't kill him along with his father. He lied to her. but as long as the boy knew his place and followed it, she wouldn't have to do anything. She leaned over a big belly and kissed her king.

"I will my love." Her voice a small whisper in his ears.

-sorry for the long wait guys, this was just my started chapter for the next stage of everyone lives, ya know I have to start planning the teenage drama. So, I tried to put some foreshadowing in their for the next chapters coming up. Hope you enjoyed


	13. Chapter 13

+redwalllover28, awesome on becoming a member now! and thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 13

It was the evening training session for the young prince for priderock. He, Simba where training with Nuka most beloved dogs Eggs and Bones., his father, Scar watched from the distance at the boys. Assessing them. Right from the bat, it was as if Scar was reliving his cubhood while watching his son and nephew. A younger replay of Mufasa and Scar. How easily the bronzes could bet the brains without even having to try. It was sad really even for him, and sadder that it wasn't even Simba and Nuka actually challenging each other. Nuka was training with one of his lesser minded hyena Egg while Simba trained with Bones. Nuka found that he and Simba where so close tht he didn't want their friendship to be troubled with the problems of male sparing. Scar knew, he knew he could not beat Simba even if he had tried, and Nuka was no dummy he would not put himself in a situation where the prince of the pridelands would be humiliated.

"Father look! Are you watching!?" voiced his son with excitement, Nuka had more or less done Egg a dirty blow. Striking him while they were supposed to be 'breaking' as Nuka called it. He knew better than to say what was really on his mind, especially with Scar being earshot. Egg bit his tongue and gave the prince false praise on his skillful…. surprise attacks.

"I am son." He chimed, eyes looking nowhere near his first-born son. They gazed at Simba who was now becoming a fair match with Bones. The two had pair up from the start, at first Simba didn't think he should take up the sparingtime from prince Nuka to train himself- at least that was what Zira told him. Scar did not want to waste his time on you- but Scar told the boy otherwise. And would invite Simba to any venture he had with Nuka. Much to his mate dismay and even Nuka at times. But what did he have to worry about, right? You can't go changing kings now. The boys were the height of the grown hyeans- but the dogs where pure neck and muscle. The sub-adults tall, where still lean in their muscle growth, growing stronger each day but, the two still had work to do. If they had any chance of defending themselves of an attack. "Dam, he moves just like you Mufasa…always seeming to be one step ahead….or maybe, just throwing himself at it. Like you did, never thinking, just using your head…literally." The orange yearling at managed the block every attempt at him by the skilled hyena, even throwing in a few of his own shots. He was going to be a good fighter say the least, far better than-

"OOWWWW!" their heads turned to see the prince clutching his paw. "YOU MADE ME JAM MY CLAW!" he let go of his grip. His digit swollen some, was bleeding from the sudden trauma. But it was nothing to whine about, at least for everyone else that is.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm prince I'm so sorry! I can be so stupid at-"

"Yea you are stupid! LOOK AT IT!" a single drop of blood fell. "Now how am I supposed to contuined training?!"

"Just wipe it off son you'll be fine."

"I can't it'll get infected! UGH I just can't under these conditions."

"It doesn't look that bad-"

"NO one asked you Simba!" he shut his cousin up almost instantly. Scar could feel a blanket of annoyance come over him, he was spoiled too much by Zira, please the boy practically lioness now. Complaining about it hurting? And getting infected? Geesh even Scar was not this bad when he was younger, Nuka just took royal pain to a new degree.

"Fine then, we'll end the training session." Announced the king, over it. He began to walk pass the boy. Nuka knew he had irritated his father.

"Father wait I-"

"Daddy!" his sister voice out ranged him. Vitani seemed to appear out of nowhere. "There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"Evening princess!" voiced the hyena. Vitani looked at them, she really didn't care for formalities. So she just ignored them. He came up to her father.

"Daddy, we need to talk-" as matter -of -fact as she could. She was on the screach for the truth, and only he could give her the answers.

"Not now! Furball, Father busy training with me. So back off."

"Oh bite off Nuka, I only need him for one second!" Scar looked between his twins. He was much over his son and felt it would just be better to have a conversation with his princess instead.

"Give us a minute Nuka." The prince rolled his eyes and stormed off, saying some…not so sweet words under his breath.

"Yes Vitani?"

"Daddy…is it true what mom said?"

"Nothing that can come from your mothers mouth is complete true…but what is it?"

"Well…she said, you planned on marrying me off. That's not true, is it?"

"Of course it is." His tone was so mono she couldn't tell if he was playing a terrible joke, or he was actually serious. She gave him a curios look for confirmation. And when he still looked the same mono faced father she had always none. Her knew he was telling the truth and her heart sake.

"But…but why?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Because we need strong alliances dear. And frankly what can you do here? Nuka will be king."

"Who will he marry?"

"Pssh, no one hopefully. And if he does his mate would be better off carrying someone else cub." Vitani tilted her head was she supposed to hear that?

"So…Nuka doesn't have to marry anyone else if he doesn't want to." her father said nothing. "But I do- daddy that's not fair! What if I don't want to!"

"You have too dear, our legacy must continue on." Vitani rolled her eyes, she didn't care about some stupid legacy, especially her fathers one. That's all he talked about that was all he cared about, he didn't care about anyone else but himself and his name. He was so selfish and the older she got the more the king daughter started to notice. She couldn't stand her family.

"I don't care about some stupid legacy daddy! I'm not doing it!"

"Yes, you will."

"You can't make me-" her cheek was warm with him fresh hit and for second everything went silent. "I hate you…" Vitani mumble thought grit teeth, determined to keep the waves of tears back. He father leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She clearly did not understand what she was doing, and how it irritated him. She was Zira daughter after all. He would forgive her this time.

"Join the others." He replied to her comment. "We don't speak of this again. And when the time comes and you are to be married off you will be more than happy to do so, understand?" she nodded her head only because she didn't feel like dealing with her father anymore. When the lioness turned her head she could see her brother, Simba and two hyenas looking in their direction- acting as if they had not heard or seen anything. Scar began to leave he was done for the day. When it seemed like the coast as clear for Nuka to say something without the lash of retaliation from his father, he happy gave Vitani a piece of his mind.

"Great, look what you did bird breath! You pissed him off, now trying to talk to father as good as dead. Thanks a lot." He shoved her aside as he walked passed.

"Don't mess with me Nuka I'm not in the mood!" she defending herself.

"What? Brats wants to cry?" getting in her face. " Geesh you getting hormonal like mother- and she has a reason."

"I said BACK OFF!" she shoved, her brother, who tried to play off the powerful push. "You don't get it, you'll never get it, because life's a freakin ball of sunshine for you!"

"Please!, you have no idea how hard it is for me knowing the great responsibility I have in front of me!" he protested, his partial mane standing out like static. "Not everyone is chosen to lead a kingdom like I was Vitani. It takes greatness. And besides, you should be thankful fathers trying to find a match for you. I mean it's not like you're the best looking lioness in the world….not like what's her name, NALA. Now that's a lioness that can turn eyes-"

"Nuka!" voiced he orange male, even Simba flinched whe he heard this, that was alittle below the belt for Nuka. But then again this was Nuka we are talking about, and nothing can go below the belt for him, especially when he is trying to get even. There is no surprise his tongue has to be sharp and hash, when he lacks everything else.

"What…did you…say?!"

"I said-"

"Look, it's been a long day guys. We're all tried, how about we call this a tie and just…leave it okay?" Simba, coming to the recues. He had come to be a great asset when it came to calming his cousins from their….boiling relationship.

"Not, until she apologies for shocking the future king-" Simba rolled his eyes, he had to make everything more difficult than it had to be. It was like you could never win with him.

"Nu-" he began but Vitani cut him off

"UGH everything not about you NUKA! Geesh!"

"Ummm it is…I'm the prince-"

"OH MY FREAKIN KINGS!" Vitani stopped off before either boy could say anything.

"…Vitani wait!" echoed Simba. He went after his cousin.

"oh great. Go after her, she'll come to be sense later. Egg, Bones, lets go!" the trio soon left into he distance, Nuka leading the way. She had not gone far, before Simba was able to catch up. He approached her slowly, she was wiping her face, from the falling tears. It actually took him a moment to realize she was actually crying because he had never seen her cry…before….ever.

"Hey, you know he didn't mean it." voiced Simba.

"It's not that…" Vitani wiped her face, her hair tuff sticking to the side of her face now. "It's just…nothing fair- that ass is going to be king, Nuka doesn't have a decent body in that shaggy body of his. He gets whatever he wants when he wants, it's always about Nuka, Nuka Nuka!"

"It can be alittle overwhelming at times-"

"I mean no one ever asks about me? about how I feel! They just assume I'm going to just go with anything, I'm the throw away child."

"No you're not."

"You're not a lioness Simba, you can't possibly understand my position. At least you'll get to be at Nuka side, and help his stupid ass from self-destruction! I'm just someone used to bargain deals!"

"What do you mean." Vitani said nothing, she didn't want to talk about it, because if you talk about it, it becomes real. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Does it look like I want to talk about it to you?"

"No, which means you need to talk about it with me. C'mon, lets go for a walk, no Nuka, no talk about Nuka it's all, Vitani time." Her ears perked up to hearing something like that.

"…okay." The idea of someone actually listening to her, sounded tempted to you the upset yearling.

Outside of the den, returning home from a walk. Zira looked about her kingdom with the pride sisters Jama and Saada at her side. It was very peaceful around priderock, almost too peaceful. With two yearlings running around-always causing sometime of trouble. Shouldn't there be some type of havoc in the distance? But no there was none, pride rock was as still as a bones. The pridelands queen was sure by now she would be hearing something, especially from Vitani who as far as she known, went off to go speak to her father. Kings her daughter was so hot headed, Zira couldn't understand the fuss. If she where her in that position she would be thankful, at least her parents are thinking about her, and what their daughter to do something with her life. unlike her parents, who kicked the adult out when she came of age. There could not be two alpha females in her small pride. They only told her to go out and make something of herself- but they never told her how. All the ups and downs she had to face, trying to make something of herself, and yet at times, she still thinks it all for not, with the way Scar treats her. but great things come with great sacrifice and pain, so to live the great life she how now, somethings like comfort have to go. Then, Zira doubled forward, she had felt a pain in her body that she knew was not a normal kick. Within seconds her pride sisters where at her side, helping her up the rest of priderock staircase and into the den.

"My queen are you alright?" asked Jama. Her ducky eyes looking to her with great concern. She watched at Zira bit her tongue and waited for a moment until the pain passed.

"Yea…I'm fine, just a kick." She lied. They had placed her down. She had come to the conclusion that she had been too active, she needed to stay inside- which was something Scar protested to, he thought Zira should get out of the den. Snice whenever he comes home, she there and complains how it's lonely being locked up in a den, with him always being gone on…patrol. Having him as company would lighten up her doleful mood.

"Maybe one of us should get Raifki, just to be safe-"

"No it's fine Saada! Really." Zira let a long annoyed huff leave her lungs. "I just need some rest." Which she had had plenty of.

"Okay my queen, we just….don't want what happened last ti-"

"It won't happen again!" her eyes alone, cursed at the lioness for even thinking such things. That day, that day was tragic. Possibly the worst day Zira had ever had in her life. her body shuttering itself from remising of the pain loosing that cub had caused her. "Just, get me some water please." She finally spoke, knowing she needed to do something to clam her, ever snice that day things have been different, she has been different, inside and out. And Scar treatment towards her as been different. When she first told him of her pregnancies he was absolutely elated….she had never seen him so happy. The problems of the pridelands where weighting him down, he had began to even doubt himself….he would confess it some many times to her, even wondering or talking to himself…or Mufasa on how he managed it all. It wasn't looking, and the change in his attitude seemed to have happened over night. However, the news of a new cub, a son, for that fact put a new pep and propose in Scar. His legacy could still take hold. It was no surprised Scar doubted Nuka, he doubted him with every inch of his body, but Zira, was always pushing Scar to give him a chance, let him mature some, let him know how much you care for him. Nuka would be the future king to pass of his legacy. He would be Scar reincarnated. Scar stayed…unconvinced, and unimpressed with his son. Even when he spent time with his son. Why? Because his son was exactly like him, he had insecurities, faults, and weakness that reminded Scar too much of himself. He couldn't have that around him. Which is exactly why Scar kept the organ lion around- little to Zira knowledge.

But when she lost that cub, she lost him. It seemed like this was the only surefire way to gets things back in order, to make sense of that things Scar saw in his plan. Yet with one mishap of parts of unknown, a turn of unfortunate events. She had lost the cub and had ruined everything. There was no way of coming back from this, even with this cub now. Now Zira was too old, too weak to give Scar a healthy offspring he needs. A lion can spit out cubs all he wants. But when it come to age a lioness has limited time. Scar was not impressed by Nuka when he was first born, his sister was already bigger than him, he cried the most, and was everything his cousin wasn't. which was one of the reason Scar did not attend Simba ceremony. He told Zira this, he told her that he couldn't bare to see the product his son and his-would be -mate created. A spitting image of the kings, as his mother would always tell him, and in turn Scar would tell her. she knew she had not giving him what he wanted.

But this time things would be different, he would have his healthy son. One way or another, Scar would have a seed to rule over in his name. Zira did not know how, but it would happen. And hopefully from her. It was no secret she knew Scar would visit the lionesses den t times. She didn't know what he would do or who with- she tried not to think about that. He would leave her angry and frustrated and return home with the most pleasant of smiled. Stupid was one thing she was not, now whether she chose to act it or not, was another story. She knew Scar knew this, yet he would still lie to her face, because he did not want to be bothered, and at times she didn't care. In the end, he would always return to her, that was all that mattered, their cubs together was all that mattered. That she was sure off, and did not have to worry about. He could impregnate any lioness he cared for, but as long as he kept his promise to her and their family- that they would be his main priority. Then it didn't matter what bastard would be popped out by those pridelands lionesses. They meant nothing more to him, than another bed warmer. Something that could easily be taken care of at her call.

On the walk back from the hunt, all the talk that could be heard coming from the lioness was that of the dry season. It seemed to be striking earlier and harder. The small party of three carried back a decent kill, while the other two lionesses, took back an extra kill they had to make to Scar and his family. After all that had been sent by Zazu to fetch the royal family something, they would be damn if they returned back without it. No one was in the mood to hear Scar mouth, nor Zira.

"Hopefully the 'queen' will be satisfied." Commented a soft voice lioness, with small golden eyes.

"She – well her pride sisters didn't have to get up out their way to get it, so yes. She should be satisfied." Commented another. Sarafina stood in back, not saying much. She wasn't one to gossip, and who know what extra eyes Zira might have. "Hopefully she had this cub soon, it'll make life a little easier on us. Especially snice she needs something every 5 mins."

"Well what do you expect…" said the golden eyed lioness some, a hint of sarcasm. "Hopefully this one she can carry to term…" it was no surprise to them of Zira unfortunate fate. It was only after then that Scar had started to hang around the lionesses more, and would blatantly be wanting Sarabi. They didn't know what got into his head, it was madness. Sarabi had told her sister herself, when she worked up the nerve to do so. Scar had blamed Zira for failing him, saying everything that was going bad as all her fault. How at first, she had given him a faulty son and now has lost another, he had no hope left in her. she dared not ask about Simba, thought it did kill her, she knew as long as Scar was pleased, then Simba would be fine. And from time to time, Zazu would give her reports on him, how he was going, how he looked, did he ever ask about her. Zazu said, Simba had seemed unbrothered, partly because he felt the cub did not understand what was actually happening to him. He said Scar would keep him busy, telling him to spend more time with Nuka and Vitani. " I don't want to know what he'll do if she loses this one…I want to be anywhere near there."

"Too late for that, you already know what our king will do." Voiced the other, still sarafina said nothing.

"You don't think she'll really keep it? I mean, this is Scar cub we are talking about after all."

"I don't know, he forced her to have it, he'll probably force her to keep it."

"No, she'll have to get rid of it somehow, that's misfortune…having your mates brother cub…Sarabi will need to do something."

"If there is anything she can do."

"Sure, she can say she couldn't carry it to term, like Zira. Then that way he'll think it's him and not the lionesses."

"This is Scar we are talking about, nothing is his fault, he can do no wrong."

"That's what ever insecure lion says." She paused for moment, thinking about what she wanted to say. " But if that is the case, we better hope Sarabi has this cub. For him to go to Zira and then her, who to say we're not next?-"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Voiced the blue-green eyed lioness, finally. Interrupting the two, who had almost forgotten she was there. "it's a very depressing matter and I would rather not have to talk about it." her sisters looked at her.

"fine but…you can't say you haven't thought about it Sara? I mean for king's sake you have a daughter. You should be the most worried. It's clear she's getting to that age, she'll be in season soon… what if Scar approaches her one day- then what will do you?"

"I said, I don't want talk about it." and she didn't the rest of the walk back home, Sarafina said nothing, they all said nothing. When they returned home they were greeted by the two lionesses that had spilt of the party. "I see you beat us home."

"Yes, well…we didn't want to keep them waiting-"

"Mom!" interrupted Nala from behind the two. " You're back!" she greeted her mother, almost half her size. Her head just reached passed her mother nose.

"How did you're hunting go for you today?" she asked after placing down the meal.

"Terrible I got distracted."

"Distracted, you're a hunter you can't get distraced dear."

"I know but-"

"What was so funny this time it broke your focus."

"Uh…" she paused. "nothing, I just…couldn't get my head into the game."

"I see."

"But Sarabi actually help me some! She showed me this move and i-"

"Sarabi? You helped her?" the leader of the lioness seemed to always appear when her name was called, Sarabi cleared her throat, knowing what she did was wrong.

"Just with a little step Sarafina, it was nothing big."

"Yea mom, it was nothing…"Sarafina shot a look at her daughter.

"Nala I told you not to ask Sarabi to demonstrate anything, and Sarabi I told you not to listen to her and to do nothing!" small snicker could be heard from the lionesses as their queen got reprimanded by her friend.

"But she-" Nala tried to defend herself.

"Sarafina it was nothing, plus I wanted to help her."

"Eh, I'm not listening to either of you, just eat." As Sarafina walked away, Sarabi came up to Nala, tapping her on the side, and winking to her. It brought a smile to her face, as their own little inside joke of their special time together.

As the ate, the others spoke about what they had seen on the hunt. "Things are slowly dying, and at a higher rate Sarabi." Voiced A'isha "Our prey is moving farther out than normal. Completely kicking out the other animals that reside there."

"And this is because of the hunting?"

"Everything, our hunting, the hyenas, the land drying." Nala listen in closely as the adults spoke. Soaking up everything they had said. She had never trayed far from priderock or the side den. Maybe leaving a few miles at best. And everything seemed fine on her end, and where she was practicing. But apparently that was not the case.

"If the small game leaves, we will have to hunt the bigger game." Bigger game? What was that.

"No." said Sarabi. "It's too dangerous, plus with me out. 5 isn't enough to take bigger game."

"We'll have to if that our only option Sarabi, plus you still have some time to go before you can hunt again, I don't think we'll have the time…"

"I don't want any of you hunting big game, isn't not safe. We'll just have the travel alittle farther." She reasoned.

"But my queen, what if the small herds leave the territory, then what?" these were questions she was not prepared for in anyway, because….pride rock had never had these problems. Just from what she as hearing and what she had seen herself, this would be a dry season the pride lands would never forget.

"Mom…" Nala leaned in into her mother ear. "I can help with the hunt, I've been getting better I swear-" but before she could get another word in her mother had crushed that dream.

"No Nala, you're not helping" her response made it sound like she had had a foolish idea. Nala thought otherwise.

"But Mom I can help." She protested, hoping to convince her mother. "plus you haven't even seen me hunt before, you have no idea-"

"No, you're not ready."

"Yes I am…" the mother sighed, at her daughter narrowed brows. She knew she meant well, and no disrespect, but the girl was going to get herself into something that was over her head right now. She thinks she's ready, she's no were near ready, how could she be? Sarafina has not had time to teach her, her play practice is nothing compared to the real thing the real danger.

"Nala…"

"Sarafina she might have a point, if we are going after bigger game, we will need more numbers. She'll have to start pulling her weight around."

"She'll join the hunt when she's ready… and not before." The last part was told directly to her daughter, so she got the message loud a clear.

"But I'm ready now! I can help-"

"Nala, your mother is right, just keep practicing for now. We won't be needed you for a while, you have nothing to worry about." The red eyed lioness voice, in a calming matter, but the yearling hot temper was at her boiling, Nala wasn't too kindly of rejection, no one really is. Why was no one taking her seriously? She could help, she wanted to help.

"Fine, may I be excused then, I have to go practice." Sarafina nodded her head, refusing to argue with her and fuel that idea anymore. Nala dismissed herself and quietly went into the darkening background resuming her practice. A question in her mind, of …who could help get her to the next level in her training? And where could she find them?

Dusk had begun to settle on the pridelands as Vitani and Simba contuined on their long walk together, enjoying each other company. It had been the first time in a long time that the lioness was finally being heard on something. "It's just- not fair. No one ever listen to me, they don't care about what I have to say! It's like they are just using me to get better options." She voiced to the red maned lion. "I mean can you believe that? They are over here decided my future- without having a single say so… who does that?!" Simba shrugged is shoulders.

"Maybe they were going to tell you eventually." Vitani gave him a look, he needed to stop being such a suck up to her parents.

"Please, my mother had no intention on telling me this, until it accidently spilled out and I caught her in the act. I bet they were going to invite some random lion here, and then expect me to just be shipped off happily…"

"…Naw, no way." she gave him another look. She knew that he knew it was the truth, both Zira and Scar could be sneaky in their own right.

"Well believe it, they are forcing me to some terrible fate where I have to be someone queens and some rotten little kids mother!" she sighed kicking a rock that was in front of her. "That's not me."

"No, that's not you." They didn't say something for some time, just walking in each other company. Unknown to Simba this was really confronting for his cousin. "I just think, you don't need to worry about that for now, that's future Vitani problems." He joked, which made her laugh.

"Yea I guess…" she began to say something, but deiced to let it go, she had had enough for today with her family issues, "Thanks." She voice was soft, almost inaudible to the ear.

"No worries." He voiced. Looking at the sunset before them.

"I'm glad you're around, kings know if you weren't here I'd go crazy… and probably pushed Nuka off a cliff haha."

"Well, you're welcome." They again said nothing, it was nice to just have stillness at times. And when they did speak the voice interrupting the stillness was welcomed. "Um, you excited to be big sister?" he asked, changing the subject, because arranged marriage is something no one really wants to talk about. Especially that their age. Vitani cocked her head to the side.

"Huh, No more cubs more drama."

"Don't say that."

"You know it's true. My dad obsessed with legacy. And with Nuka failing him this kids his last hope…"

"Huh?" should she repeat what she and her mother talked about earlier, and to Simba, which is the one lion her mother can't seem to stand…oh well.

"It's no surprise my brother didn't get the bronzes in our gene pool- and barely the brains."

"Yea…. he's just smaller that normal." Simba treaded lightly, not knowing which words would make it back to Nuka.

"I don't think my parents are planning on having Nuka rule after my dad, I just don't see it, I mean have you looked at the guy? He's skinny, barely has a mane, has big freaking eyeball for kings sake- and he has more I insecurities then all the fur on my body." Simba said nothing, but he agreed with everything. "He's no king, the second that cubs is born and it's a boy…he better watch out."

"Nuka not going to do anything to the cub."

"He's the jealous type Simba c'mon, you're smarter than that. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

"yea but…I just think it's taking it a little too far if you think Nuka would do something to his own siblings."

"…you really don't know Nuka do you?" answering his question. But Vitani soon dropped it. "Well, whatever, not my problem right, that's future Nuka problems haha."

"Haha yea." The two contuined their walk into the darkness, on a slow path home.

+You guys feel alittle foreshadowing now? Tell me what you think will happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

+Anonymous7

No worried I've been busy with school too and work and it sucks but what can you do, I try to post regularly so you guys have something to look forward too. I'm excited for Zira cub too fingers cross. Oh yea, I'm worried for poor Nuka sake, hopefully, he can pull himself together. And yea thinking of Simba as an older brother, and him not even knowing is pretty interesting I think I may mess with that alittle. And you have a great week as well!

+redwalllover28

Yea I feel we just have to see the push Nuka will need to get his spoiled but together, and yea, I'm liking a little Vitani Simba couple, but I have to see where that will go, for it to be a drama series I have to add in a third wheel right? And Vitani knowing pumbaa and Timon, could be a thing, I see some different interaction in the future. And will be checking out that story 'Miracle Child'.

Chapter 14

It was a late morning for the prideland lionesses, today was going to be a hard day to get up and become motivated, even with Scars little drop-by hyenas ordering things around, sometimes….getting up and making something of the day just seem impossible to them. The sky was a bright blue, but the air was dry, so dry it made it hard to breathe at night, which kept some of the members up. The lionesses walked out of there den one by one, not wanting to rush to today events. After all, now hunting became more of a chore than something that was a necessity, with the overhunting. Some days the lioness would even go themselves without eating, they were too tired, and sometimes, it just wasn't worth it, but today couldn't be that day. Earlier that morning they had already been told what the kill order was, two zebra and three gazelles, really, 5 large kills for what, two lions and their cubs? One zebra is almost enough for their whole pride of 7, but no, the royal family needs five kills today, and we don't want to upset the royal family- kings forbid.

As all 7 lionesses came out, they circle around eachother, and planned for their day. It would be a split screach, which would weaken their strength and numbers, but it was the only way to spread out the distance to find the different herds. Nala, slowly walked beside her mother, she wanted to hear what her pride mothers and possibly her would be up to today.

"We'll have to split up today, cover more ground." Said, one sister.

"Yes, the order is 5 kills, can you believe it."

"Yes…unfortunately, I can." voiced another.

" That will take us all day."

"Yes it will, and the more we keep complaining about it, we'll never get it done." Voiced the yearling mother. Sarafina watched as she got looks of annoyance from her pride sister but she knew it had to be done. "ready to leave?" as the blue eyes lioness turned she almost ran into her daughter who was right beside her. "Oh, Nala I didn't see you." Her daughter had a big smile on her face.

"Morning, mom." She chimed, kissing her on the cheek, totally forgetting about her attitude from her mother rejection last night. "It's a nice day right?"

"Clear as clear can get." She chimed, she raised a brow to her daughter.

"Yea, I heard Scar wants 5 kills today for the royal family…that's alot- that's more than alot actually."

"Aren't you paying attention." The mother daughter dup began to walk some, the party had begun to leave, and Nala was still sticking by her mother side. More or less forcing herself to her.

"You guys will have to split up, won't you need more help? And I heard-"

" Don't think because you flash that smile at me that i'd forget Nala."

"Huh?" she tilted her head, confused on what her mother could be meaning. Sarafina laughed her cub was full of it.

"The answer still no." she smiled at her, Nala stopped in her track, dam time for a plan B.

"But mom, don't you think I should come, I mean to help with the numbers since you have to split up, a grown zebra is hard to catch with any lioness a-"

"yes and even harder on a cub who doesn't know what she doing." Nala rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I just want to help, I feel useless here."

"Nala I know you mean good, but I don't think you're ready. It'll be my fault if something happens to you, you're **safer** here." Little did she know, how she would rethink that statement. But for now, everything was safer at home. "Okay?"

"Okay, but what if I can prove to you, I am ready to join the hunt….what if…I can catch 5 hares and bring them to you." She just would not give up.

"Nala tha-"

"If I do this I will not only show you I'm ready, but I will also be honing my skills of stalking, chasing, catching…predicting my prey movement!" she voiced excited to her mother, she for once she did see the point in that exercise. And all hunter must start off small before they can try to tackle the big game.

"Will, if you can bring me 5 hares by the end of the week then may-"

"Thanks Mom!" she planted a kiss on her mother lisp before she could say another word. She had gotten more or less, of what she wanted, all she had to do now was build her skills and actually catch her prey. And she knew exactly the lioness who could help her. sarafina watched some as her child went disappearing out of sight, hoping that she hadn't just gotten herself into anything.

In the royal den of pride rock the king and queen slept together, Zira wrapped in her mates. Moments like this her priceless to her, and rare as well. It seemed like her and Scar never had true moment alone to themselves unless it was on Scar call, and normally those sessions don't end with a cuddle, but a more….irritated tiredness after being in each other presence for a while.

"Mmmh, och!" Zira shot up, the pain in her side happened again. and it wasn't an overwhelming pain, but a pain that should not have been there none the less. She was far along in her pregnancy but not where she should be experiencing pre-labor symptoms. As soon as she placed a paw on her belly it went away, and things where back to normal. Her heart stopped racing.

"Are you alright?" she looked up to see her mate green eyes on her.

"yes" she voiced, almost to herself. "just a little kick."

"You seem to be in pain?" Zira nodded her head saying 'no'. Nothing was wrong, and if you think that, then everything would be fine. That was something she always told herself, 'everything was fine, everything was fine' when she left her family, everything was fine when she struggling on her own, everything was fine, when she met Scar…things were actually perfect, when she got pregnant…everything was fine-it was going to be fine. But when he left, she had to tell herself everything was going to be fine. And look, now she lives in pride rock and everything is fine. Even if it wasn't- it could have been worse, so to her, it was fine. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss, and for a lioness who has seen alot and been through alot in her life, making yourself having bliss in life, even at a cost sometimes was necessary.

"No it's fine dear, really, your son is just excited to meet the world."

"Hmm son." The king liked hearing that sound. When Zira could finally get herself to lay down, Scar got up.

"What is your day like today?" she asked, looking over to the green-eyed lion. Her king. "Maybe I can join you?"

"No, you need to stay home and rest."

"But the monkey says, I should get some exercise in."

"Please, that monkey knows as much about cub birth as I do. Just stay home, I'll send for Jama and Saada."

"Scar, you baby me, you act like I haven't already carried three of your cubs already…"

"Two." He corrected, why did he have to do that, adding salt to an open wound that would probably never heal. " But this will be the lucky three, if you rest and make him strong, I don't want another weak son."

"He won't be a weak is…and neither is he…" referring to Nuka. It burned Zira to her core whenever Scar would say something about her son, yes Scar was his father, but she carried him, and loved him, and would do anything for her first. A mother loves all her children but the love she has for her first is overwhelming. "He's a strong boy Scar, you just need to give him a chance, train him, he'll show you."

"Have you not been watching the same cub I have?" his voice was dry, but stern, needing to prove a point. "He's skinny and weak, and has emotions are like a hormonal lioness…" Zira bit her tongue she knew what she was thinking-if she voiced, she would regret, and just because she was carrying a cub did not mean she was safe from being struck. She looked down at her paws, her claws were out and marking the ground below her. her ears perked when she heard his voice. "Besides, I've made up my mind." Then he suddenly began to leave. Without anything else to say but "Stay here, Jama and Saada will be here soon, and if you leave this den. I WILL hear about it." was that a treat to her to stay inside and waste away with her pridesisters…if only males could bare cubs, then he would understand her need to be outside of pride rocks stone walls and out into the fresh African air. But he was male and king, and unfairly everything he said goes. Zira started to think she mess up in her past life to return was a lioness, when she thought she could gain power who marriage and having cubs, yet still…nothing can compare to the power that you get by just being a male. Life's not fair.

On the grounds away from priderock were the trio. Simba and Vitani were practicing their sparing while Nuka, took it upon himself to be the judge and watch. After all, he was still injured from his lost claw he received from Egg, on their last sparring practice. "Okay, don't go easy on me Simba, because I won't be easy on you." She warned, showing her teeth.

"I accept your challenge, but I don't want to hurt you." He chimed, with a gentle smile.

"Awwww….prettyboy." she teased him, eyeing each other they squared up, just waiting for one to make the first move. It brought on little tension between the two. Then suddenly, Vitani made the first move. It surprised Simba, but didn't surprise her twin. Whenever he sparred with Vitani she would religious make the first move- not that he could block her or stop her. she said she wanted to be the one the start it and finish it…was her moto more or less, it sounded like mother their mother would say. Vitani was quick, quicker then he anticipated and much quicker than Nuka hyena egg and Bines that were sitting at his side. But he managed to dodge, her…barely. "oh…to fast for you huh? Are you ready now?"

"I was born ready." The red mane lion countered. Again flashing that Simba smile of his, that only he could do. The two went at each together again, and Nuka laying on his back, watched as the events played out. He scratched his shaggy belly and yawned, you think fighting between a lion and lioness would be more interesting, then someone got flipped. His sister landed hard on her back, coughing some.

"Geesh that sounded like it hurt."

"Oh no…really? Nuka I hadn't noticed." She voiced, to him getting up.

"Is that sarcasm? It looks better on me." her twin chimed. Paw on his belly, soaking up the African sun. Vitani rolled her eyes at him, then locked her eyes with her victims. Who had not strayed his eyes from her. They went at it again.

"Yea fighting can be rough boss and hurt na-"

'Don't you think I know that? I'm the one who has been injured in 'battle' while they get minor cuts and bruises" backing up his word, Nuka showed off his wrapped up paw. Proof that he has been in 'battle' as he called it. Egg and Bones mouthed a few things to themselves about their brat-prince…overdramatic nature. Then they watched as she shot up out of nowhere, at first they looked to Simba and Vitani thinking something had happened, but the two were fine, still sparring with one another, then Egg pointed a paw out to Bones, in the direction of where the prince was actually starring. In the distance, another lion well lioness could be seen coming their way. before they knew it, Nuka was off and running her head over paws… and seemingly fine now, ya know, with the loss of his claw and everything, it been hard from the prince to get around without…assistance.

"Hey Nala, how you doing?!" he had a huge smile on his face a far as the eye could see. His sudden calmness and …unenthusiastic nature seemed to be thrown at the window. The yearling stopped as soon as Nuka came bounding towards her.

"Hi Nuka, I'm fine…and you?"

"I'm great, great- I mean you know, tried and everything with the work I have to do as future king- boy it is exhausting, let me tell you."

"I can…believe that." Nala felt weirded out by Nuka for some reason, yes she tried to be nice, and respectful to him…after all being the future king, you really don't want to piss him off, but still, something was just weird about him. "It is a lot of responsibility." She began to walk past him, and look into the distance at the two sparring lions.

"Yes but someone got to do it, right? Oh yea, we're sparring right now, ya know, as the prince I have to be I shape and get my training in…I was just coaching Simba and Vitani." Suddenly the Simba stopped when I saw Nala walking with Nuka, which almost cost him an eye because Vitani did not know the practicing was over.

"Hey what are you-" the red mane male left his sparring partner side and began to walk over towards the two. Vitani instinctively rolled her eyes, she knew what this was. Males losing it over a pretty lioness. Great now what was she supposed to do. "Males…" she began to walk away over to the shaded tree. Mufasa son greeted Nala with a smile.

"Hey Nala."

"Hey Simba." She smiled back. Her eyes her bright almost cheerful when greeting him. She looked happy to him, she always seemed happy to him, he missed that. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you? I mean what are you doing out her-"

"Yea what are you doing out here…Nalaaa." The lioness eyed him, why did he have to say her name like that. Why did he have to be all over her like this, what was with him? "Came to hang out with us?"

"Actually I came for practice-"

"Well you came to the right place!" Nuka wrapped an arm around her and began walking with her…or forcing her to walk with him. But she ended that trip quickly.

"Actually, I came for your sister."

"Vitani?" asked Simba, Nala nodded her heard.

"VITANI?...why?!" hmm, someone sounded upset…but I don't think you could really tell.

"I need her to help me with my hunting." She explained looking to Simba. " I know she's pretty good she has to be she's Zira daughter, right."

"ha..right." they shared a laugh. The trio walked over to the lioness, she was on her back, relaxing in the heat of the day. At men it was all she could do now, since Simba ditched her for pretty blue- eyes.

"Hey Vitani." Voiced Nala. Vitani still on her back, opened one eye and looked at the trio before her.

"What? And you guys are blocking my sun." Nala stepped to the side some.

"Sorry." She didn't remember Vitani being so cut throat from when they were cubs, but that was some time ago now. "I came to ask you something if you were interested…in helping with my with my hunting skills?"

"Why would I want to help you, can't your mom do that with you?" well this seemed to be harder then she thought, looks like she would have to do some kissing up to for this mentee mentor session.

"Unfortunately, the pride is pretty busy with all the things they have to do for Sc…the king, and can't really help me like that want."

"Hmp…sucks…" Simba and Nala shared a look, the male shrugged he didn't know why she was acting this like, she was fine earlier.

"Yea it does. But I figured you could help me."

"I still can't see why I would want to…"

"Well I mean, you are like…the best fighter here and-"

"Hey!" voiced Nuka, insulted. Vitani opened her eyes.

"Oh shut up Nuka!" which the know- it -all prince did. Vitani slowly roller her to her forepaws. "Okay, I'm listing."

"And…snice you're the best fighting I figure you're probably an amazing hurting an-"

"I am pretty good." She boasted, which had truth to it, she was already making small kills herself.

"Exactly I figure you get the best of both worlds because A, you can train me and also get better yourself- even though your perfect and B you don't have to be around the boys all day." Vitani liked the sound of that.

"Hmm that does sound good, I get tired of being around that crybaby and pretty boy all day. You got yourself a deal, I teach ya."

"Thank you!" chimed Nala, the only words she really wanted to hear all day now there she was getting closer to becoming a better hunter already. "When should be start…tomorrow…later tonight-"

"Now, Come on."

"Really?" she voiced shocked, she didn't think they would get started so soon, and she didn't think Vitani would WANT to even start…today even. I mean she did seem hard to read. But Nala guessed all the tail kissing paid off. "Sure."

"We'll be back boys, don't do anything stupid." Voiced the princess walking side by side with Nala. "and by boys, I mean you Nuka." The prince said some selective words to himself, while his sister and Nala were still in earshot.

It was noon now, and the blue majordomo came flapping from his tree home to the lionesses side den. Normally he would be doing some chore for Mufasa at this time, but…he is no longer working with Mufasa and Zazu knew that Scar never paid attention to anything when it came to his reports. He barely sends him on his rounds to gather the morning report anyway, it was just out of duty and routine that the blue hornbill still continued his job. "Hello Sarabi?" he landed at the entrance of the den."

"Zazu?" he turned to see Sarabi outside of the den, coming his way. "I didn't expect you here."

"Yes I know, just figure I stop by and see how my queen is doing."

"Thank you, that's means a lot. How are you?" asked the dark-rimmed lioness.

"I'm fine, overworking myself as usual." He explained, "you know, someone has to do it." not tooting his own horn, but Zazu was always proud of his work ethic. "but I should ask how are you?"

"I'm getting along, I guess I should say… we are getting along." It took a while for Sarabi to accept her pregnancy, and even now, at times, she blames herself and the cub. But remember the innocent life inside her has nothing to do with his or her father crime.

"May I?" Sarabi nodded, Zazu flew over and touched his queen growing belly. He felt like he could feel the small life inside her kicking. It was a warm feeling. But then as soon as it felt the warmth in his heart…it was soon replaced with the cold. "I'm …I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"Feeling sorry for me won't change anything." Chimed the mother. "H-how is Zira?" Zazu looked to her, surprised she asked, but then again, Sarabi is not a one to hold a serious grudge against anyone. She knows deep down Zira is fighting her own battles, just like she is. How could she blame her by the way she acted? When in a different circumstance, she could act the same way.

"Fine I'm sure…"

"Is having this cub troubling her? I know from the last cub, it took a toll on her."

"Well, it was her choice."

"Zazu!"

"I'm sorry my queen, but- but whatever happens to Zira she brought it upon herself. life wasn't dealt to her like others."

"Zazu, life has dealt itself to her, in more ways than one, she has nothing to do with the things I go through."

"But she does!"

"The only reason why is because of her ties to Scar, he is the reason for her, and he is the reason for this!" referring to her…unwanted pregnancy. But Sarabi catch herself, she wasn't going to let herself get angry anymore, it wouldn't help anything. She just had to live day by day. "Queens sacrifice a lot from their king and kingdom and for what they think is right, even if it's wrong."

" Pssh Zira wouldn't know how to spell kingdom, even if it was right in front of her. or I should say, Scar wouldn't know…" a sigh of frustration left he lioness lung, she understood where the blue hornbill was coming from. He was practically watching at the side, while the pridelands went to waste, his home to waste. And he is supposed to fly home and report to a king about his kingdom – a kingdom he doesn't even care for. but having that negativity around her was something she didn't need nor want. "ugh, I'm sorry." Sarabi met his eyes. "Well I have to get going, I just came to see if you were alright."

"Thank you again, Zazu."

"Okay." He nodded before taking flight back into the skies.

At the waterhole, the pair of orange and brown lion walked along the waters edges. Bored, with nothing to do, they kicked rocks into the water.

"man, that eye contact we had…made I feel something special happening between us." With the Nuka…umpteenth time speaking about Nala, and how they met eyes when talking…like a normal conversation is held with your eyes closed. By this time Simba had already blocked out his, friends voice when they were back at pride rock when the girls left them. "Man…I wonder what the real reason is for Nala to come out here."

"For Vitani to show her how to hunt, didn't you listen?" Simba looked at his reflection in the water. He looked irritated. He looked back to see Nuka reaction, all the brown lion did was give him a nonchalant look of 'really'.

"Simba Simba my son, you must not know the ways of lionesses. Nala didn't come to just 'learn hunting' from Vitani I can tell you that much…she here for another reason, something more important."

"To better her hunting skills...hmp, still sounds right to me the second time saying it."

"Boy somebody in a hissy fit." Chimed Nuka, also looking at himself from the water. Simba rolled his eyes, he wanted to say he was growing sick and tired of hearing him cry over Nala for the past hour. It was clear as day she didn't like him and he was just an idiot to think otherwise. "You know what you need? You need a-" a larger shadow fell over the boys. "Dad?!" he voiced, more scared then surprised.

"Hello king Scar." Voiced Simba looking down

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?"

"A king can't come to his own waterhole?"

"Oh no of course not- I mean yes you can- not…like of course not you can't. ya know." The king eyes his son some before walking pass to get a drink. Nuka walked over to Simba and elbowed him. "You need to be calmer dude!"

"…what?" voiced the male confused, what reality did Nuka live in? "Nuka-"

"How have you boys day been?"

"Good sir." Voiced his nephew.

"Yea it was great dad, we did some sparring, ya know bettering our skills."

"Is that so." Knowing the lie his son was telling through his teeth. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"You said a king has to always be at his best game."

"I did say that…didn't I." the two nodded. "Well a king has to take his own advice right- I give great advice."

"The best advice sir!" voiced one of the hyenas.

"Yes, some knowledge I can pass on to my son." Hearing his made Nuka feel proud. That he was Scar son and that he would carry on his father legacy to become another great king and ruler. "Simba, can I talk with you." Simba had to make a double take did he just say his name…and then, son? "Well, son?"

"uh, Yes sir…" he and Nuka shared a look on confusion.

"Dad, I can come too if you need me-"

"That won't be necessary" cutting his son off. " I know you busy working on your training, I don't want to distract you." Nuka said nothing "Take a walk with me boy." He ordered his nephew more or less. As the two made their way away from the waterhole, Scar arm wrapped around the yearling. And Nuka left standing, confused. As he watched his father walked off without him.


	15. Chapter 15

\+ redwalllover28, thank you for the review, and yes poor Nuka, I'm even starting to feel bad for him, but we have to see how he can develop his character arch and I'll make sure to check out your story.

Chapter 15

Vitani watched as she was more or less, un-impressed by the blue-eyed lioness hunting skills. For someone who lived with a pride of lionesses, you think they'd be able to hunt good. But it seemed like Nala had missed out on that luck. The queen daughter watched from a distance as the cream furred lioness made her way over to grazing rabbit, she knew right from the start her hunt would be a fail. But she knew she had to watch and wait until it was over. Nala, a few feet away from the rare, charged at it, spooking it and with in seconds all she could see was the white back of the rabbits tail as she dashed off at the speed of light. before she could take another step Nala had given up the chase, now it was time for the expert to step in.

"well that sucked." She voiced coming into view, a panting Nala turned her head to face the approaching lioness.

"I know…I just had to get closer"

" with the way you were stalking there was no way you'd be able to make another step before the rabbit spotting you."

"Well if I just had approached from a different side-"

"Nope, then you would have been up wind from him."

"ugh…he was fast."

"No, you're just slow." Vitani chimed with her nose in the air.

"Hey!" Nala pinned her ears down. " I am not be the best, but you don't have to throw insults, okay."

" Don't worry honey you are faaar from being the best, that's for sure." Nala rolled her eyes. "Go for it again."

"But that rabbits long gone."

"I don't mean the rabbit."

"Then what am I supposed to hunt?"

"That." Her eyes directed the lioness to a rather large legged grasshopper, sitting on a stalk of grass. As soon as Nala saw the bug she stuck her tongue out in disgust, she hated bugs.

"Ew, I'm not hunting that…"

"What you too good for it?"

"No i-"

"Then what?"

"I…I just don't like bugs."

"Well I don't think that will even be a problem for you, you didn't catch the rabbit- you damn sure won't catch the grasshopper." Now Nala was starting to rethink her decision in asking Vitani for help. "what's with the face, huh?"

"Ugh, you're supposed to be helping me train- not making me feel like crap!"

"Aww prissy cat feeling hurt?" she toyed, stepping right into Nalas face. "Look you came to me to help your sorry tail, right? Well I am-"

"But lionesses aren't taught to hunt like this! I mean chasing bugs, are you serious?" Vitani let out a sigh.

" Well that's what I had to do." Voiced the dark-colored cub in a matter- of -fact tone. "I forgot you pridelander grow up hunting rabbits as starters." Vitani turned away from her. "Must have been nice."

"Well…it's more…realistic." Nala voice was in a calmer tone, I guess she did have to take into account the Vitani and Nuka half-way raised themselves when they were younger…which probably explains why her hunting is so good. "That's all."

"Well, all I know is this, you can't tackle the big stuff until you get the small stuff down. And everyone has to start off small. And sometimes the small stuff sucks, but you have to deal with it." The two said nothing for a moment, it was rather awkward this was the first time in a long time, or in fact…ever that it had just been the two pride lands girls together.

"…uh…I guess you're right…."

"I am."

"So…you started off catching bugs?"

"Yes."

"and…eating them?"

"Oh gross no!"

"But you said-"

"Yea I had a hard life, but it wasn't THAT hard…geesh, you think I eat a bug, they're gross. I'd just use them to help me train."

"Oh…" making more sense. "How?"

"easy, you just catch them."

"But...but they are fast."

"Then you have to be faster." And it did make sense, prey wasn't just going to sit there and let you attack them. No, they were going to put up one hell of a life. "Hey why do you even want to do this hunting thing so bad? the lionesses do that, and give us everything we need."

"You don't have to tell me, I live with them. And it's hard, and I want to help, especially with Sarabi being p-" Before she said another word the lioness caught herself. " I mean busy, it's just hard on the pride and I want to help them."

"yes, but you could never help them the way they need to be helped Nala."

" I can always try, and bring home something is better then nothing." Again the two said nothing for a moment.

"Well I guess you better get started if you want to be able to help them, because right now… you suck. But don't worry leave it to me, I'll have you in shape in no time." Chimed Vitani with a somewhat, welcoming smile.

Traveling down the dirt path Scar and Simba walked alone, in their slice together. Simba made sure to stay a few paw paces back from his king, for some reason walks with his uncle didn't feel so welcoming. "You're improving fast Simba." The sound of Scar voice brought the young male attention from the ground to his uncle's eyes.

"Oh, thank you."

"oh no, what is there for me to thank it's all in your genes. You're really your father boy, he would be very proud"

"Oh, right." Simba looked down at his mane. He hated to think of his father because now, he was having trouble remembering him. It had seemed so long ago, from the time he was a tiny cub till now. And thinking of his father was something the young male found very uncomfortable.

"You know, if it were for Mufasa sudden and horrific death, he would still be king, and you would still be prince." Simba said nothing, he had stopped short of the brown lion who was now sitting down on his haunches. The idea of his father being alive, and how that would change everything. How they would still be a happy family-the happy family they once were. He would see his mother and her loving face, and face he hasn't seen in almost a year. Along with his mother pride mothers, and Nala. Seeing her these past few time seemed to be a deva ju to him. Like on the inside things between them had never changed…that they were still close like they once were. And if his father was still alive, then maybe, Simba wouldn't feel so alone all the time. He knows he not welcome with Scar family, but he no longer feels welcome back with his pride either, ever since he left his mother that day. He couldn't get himself to go back. He was scared of what they might think, of what they might do.

"yea…" voiced the orange lion in a hushed tone, almost unheard by the king's ear. Simba sat down slowly staring at the ground.

"You must think about him a lot, don't you?"

"Honestly, I try not to." Scar nodded his head.

"you must be wondering why I'm speaking of this."

"…I mean, I guess."

"But, wouldn't it be nice, if he was still alive and everything was like they once were."

"…y-yea."

"Well, unfortunately you can't go back in time, what's done is done." Simba swallowed hard, he could feel this throat growing drier by the second. "but, there is still a way for you to be prince, to complete your destiny."

"Huh?" Simba red orbs looked up to his uncle, who wasn't facing him. Did he hear this correct, was his uncle telling him he could be…prince? "umm i…I-what did you say?"

"Would you like to be prince of these lands some day?"

"i..um I mean I don't know, I guess, I mean… I don't really have an answer."

"Say yes."

"yes?"

"Yes, say yes."

"But why? What about Nuka, he's future king of the pridelands not me." Scar looked back to his bewildered nephew. It was scary how much he saw Mufasa in him just then. That strong face, those hard eyebrows.

"I know my son should be the next successor after me, being my blood, but Nuka…" Simba could hear the distain in his voice. "Is blood from a different line, not fit to rule."

"But, I couldn't be king…he wouldn't like It, and Zira would kill me."

"So, you would let the lands and the pride suffer under a weak king?"

"No, of course not."

"I know you wouldn't, you're too much of your fathers' son to let that happen."

"Yea it..it just doesn't seem right?"

"You're my nephew my blood run through you too, you have just a claim to this kingdom as my son." Scar could see a storm brewing in his nephew, not knowing which choice to make. So, the king walked back over to the boy, and placed a paw on his shoulder. "you'll say yes?" Simba said nothing. Scar took that as the answer he needed. "You seemed worried, but don't be. You'll make your father proud."

"but how…i…I'm having trouble remembering things about him…"

"you'll have me to teach you the way, just like your father would have wanted."

 **Hey, guys I know this was a stupid short chapter but wanted to post something for you all to read. Don't worry** i **have longer chapters coming,** i **just have to break some stuff up** **so I can fit more storylines in, but hope you all enjoyed**


	16. Chapter 16

\+ Vitani Rules, yea here I have all cubs, or teens Nuka, Simba… etc, the same age as Kiara from the LK 2. So yes technically if you're looking at it, thought eh Nala/Vitani theory she wouldn't be born yet. But I have heard of that theory and I am doing research on it.

+redwalllover28, yup another manipulation by Scar, lets see how this turns out. A Simba vs Nuka would be interesting, I'm glad you like the plot twist.

+Travass99, thanks for the review. And you never know what might happen with Vitani and Simba, guess you have to wait and see.

Chapter 16

The bored prince looked to his two companions with wandering eyes. "I'm bored, you guys go something to entertain me." he voiced, scratching the bottom of his chin.

"Sure, what would you like us to do Boss?" voiced Egg, in a calm voice, though, in his head the spotted dog was saying…other things in mind. "I and Bones are at your service!"

"ah duh, don't you think I know that." Voiced Nuka impatiently. "Ugh never mind, you two couldn't come up with anything entertaining for me anyways." Nuka rose from the shady area under the old tree. He walked over to the waterhole. "I wonder what my dad ad Simba had to talk about, ump."

" Beats me boss." Eggs

"Yea same, probably nothing major."

"Yea, just sucks had to be left here with you two." The two dogs shared a look with one another, biting their tongue, in due time, they thought.

"Well, must be excited you're going to be a big brother again." after saying this, even Egg thought this was the start of an awkward conversation. But sitting in stillness any longer would drive them all crazy.

"Yea, I'm a ball of freakin sunshine."

"I…can tell."

"The cubs going to be so loud, and smelly, and getting in my way- ugh I can already see it now."

"Well I'm sure once you get a look at his face, it'll change your mind completely." Oh how they were so sure.

"ugh, for kings sake I hope it's not…" his voice was dull and dry. It was not that Nuka did not want another sibling…well, no that is the case, it's just a matter of perspective for him. He'll be king some day and he'll have to be bothered with the annoyance of having to care for his younger sibling. With Vitani planning to be wedding off to some other pride, he hardly had to think of her, but this new cub…oh on. By the time Nuka took over his parent who we older and not wanting to deal with tht life they created- even though you could argue sometime they act that way now. But then, there was another thing, something that would pinch his never if he thought about the cub being another son, and replacing him. Nuka didn't think of it much, the idea was outlandish, he was Scar first son, his position was safe and clear…but what if it wasn't. Nuka knew his father and brother were always at odds, and that favoritism ran strong when they were growing up as cubs. So, the idea never left his mind that, his younger brother could potentially be a serious problem later on. And being honest, no one wants to deal with that. "C'mon, let go find Simba and see what he and my dad are up to, being future king, I think I have the right to know what going on around here."

"That's right boss, you sure do." Voiced his cheerleader. They odd trio of lion and hyena, left the area by the waterside.

Across the savannah Nala day was still far from over. Training with Vitani was more that she had expected and was becoming more tiresome than anything. "You call that running, I barely broke a sweat!" voiced her companion walking beside her. Nala held her head slow, breathing hard, they had just ran what seemed to be a 4 mile long marathon so Vitani could test out her endurance. She finished the long endeavor, but barely- and by barely her sanity was hanging on by a small thread. "w-well…you didn't have to do 10 exercises before t-this…"

"Excuses, you can't be tried when you're hunting, sometimes you have to track you prey miles out. What are you gonna do, get tired after the first 15 minute and go back home?"

"Of course not, I –"

"Then stop complaining and lets go, try to keep up with me this time." Vitani began to walk off. As the sun beamed down on Nala back, she bit her lip, she was not moving another step. Training to push yourself is one thing, but trying to kill yourself all in one day- not the goal here. If anything, it only made her more self conscious about herself. she sat down with a hard thud. Vitani looked back with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a break, I'm not about to kill myself."

"You're not killing yourself- you've already done anything to say that." Her remake didn't do unnoticed. As Nala looked to her. "What? You just gonna sit there with a long face?"

"I'm tried."

"Pssh, and you call this training? This would have been a warm up for me, if I was training with my mom." Insult after insult, was this really necessary, yes she's not in the best shape. But can you blame her? she never had to do anything this physical before this, she just threw herself into hunting for fun, but not that it's more serious…alittle encourage would be nice. Instead, Vitani make it seems like she's wasting her time. "I see." Said the queens daughter looking across to the lioness before her. "You're the weak link."

"w-what?" she voiced with confusion…did she just call her, weak?

"You're the weak link in the group, everyone has one."

"I am not a weak link, this is my first day!"

"psh, And?" she raised a brow. "You thought it would be a walk by the waterhole?"

"No, I just didn't think it would be this hard- and it's not like you're giving me breaks to actually understand what the hell it is I'm doing…"

"Well if you weren't such a weak link then it wouldn't matter how 'hard' it is, you'd just do it and not complain so much."

"What is your problem with me? have I ever done anything to you!" Nala exclaimed fed up. "All you have to say is negative things! King I know I suck- but dam, have you never heard of encouragement?! Or did your mom forget that lesson!" Vitani bite her lip, she didn't take to kindly to others talking about how her mother, raised her. she knew she dint grow up with love and sunshine behind every lesson- or any lesson, but until you have lived her life. You can't say anything about it.

"Ugh, I'm done here. I'm wasting my time with someone like you." Vitani pushed passed Nala.

"Like me? what does that mean?!" the blue-eyed lioness retorted loudly.

"Please, like you don't know. But don't you worry your 'pretty' little head about it. Everything will be taken care of you, it always is for your type."

"My type?! Excuse me-"

"You head me, your type! Pretty, nice body, prefect lioness, you don't have a care in the world, it'll all be thrown at your paws. You won't have to work for anything. You'll get all attention to want, so I guess that will suffice for you being so weak-"

"I am NOT weak!" the girls now in each other face. "You better stop saying that…"

"We-ak..Link-ugh!" Vitani felt a powerful thud as Nala pinned her to the ground. Her eyes open wide by the strength she had over her. Nala bent down to be right in her face so they were muzzle to muzzle.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not taking your cramp anymore! If helping me is so much of a freaking problem to you, then I'll find another way!" her demeanor was calm but still intensive, she got off of Vitani and began walking back towards priderock. As the lioness got up, and shook the dust from her fur she let out a small laugh. The odd noise coming from her, made Nala stop in her tracks. She turned to look at her with a raised brow.

"Haha, not bad pretty girl. You pack more punch then I expected." She began to walk towards her. "But you'll need more force then that to take down something half your size.

"Vitani what are you talking about?"

"Your hunting, duh. You'll need more punch behind that attack if you except to take down anything."

"Psh, I took down you." Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Lucky shot." She voiced, but in truth Nala had sub-duded her. No one had been able to do that, not even Simba, and he was a worthy appoint, anything was better than Nuka and those hyenas. Maybe, Nala not all the way the pretty weak lioness Vitani think she is. "You sucked today, but we can work on it more tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm not a waste of your time."

"Oh yes, of course you are, but it's not like I have anything better to do anyway. Besides you're not as annoying as I thought so, we can work something out, if you teach me that pin move."

"was…that a compliment?"

"I don't know, yea, take it or leave it."

"I…think I'll take it." voiced Nala amused some, at Vitani strange and sudden change of heart. Maybe she finally something in her she liked, or, whatever the case may be. Hopefully, now, they can get some progress going.

As the three lioness dragged they kill back toward home, the thought of relaxing on the ground was on everyone mind. They had been hunting all morning and were finally successful on their third try. This kill would be for the pride at home, and hopefully, the other two lionesses had a successful kill. Them being short on numbers, is not in their favor. And with them having no leader for their party, one can only hope they made things they got closer to the den, they hoped the smell wouldn't invite other unwanted guess. So, they made a means to pick up the pace.

"Finally, we're home." Voiced a light-colored orange lioness, as she let go of the zebra kill. Her mouth was stained with its blood. "I thought we'd never, make a kill."

"Me either, it's always so hard with the herd being on high alert like, plus with such few numbers."

"yea, and did you notice they moved more inland than on the plan?" voiced another.

"I did." voiced Sarafina.

"what was that about? That's not normally their territory."

"I don't know." Voiced the blue-eyed mother. Then, In the distance, she noticed three figures outside of the den, one standing and one on the ground. As she got closer, she noticed it was one of her sisters. "What happened?!" she voiced with concerning looking to her sister. The grey lioness sat up slowly.

"J-just alittle accident."

"Little?" she voiced.

" The hunt went wrong, and buffalo charged us. Getting away we ran into each other and tripped each other up. She landed hard on her shoulder."

"Oh my kings, what were you two doing hunting buffalo?" sounding like the mother she saw.

"They were the only thing in the area, we had been traveling for hours. It was a smaller buffalo, so we thought we could take it- and it worked for a while until the rest of the herd came."

"Only thing? The southern territory has at least four roaming herds, right Sarabi?" the rimmed-eyed lioness shook her head.

"Not anymore, Zazu came and informed me that some of the herds are leaving the pridelands altogether because of the overhunting."

"what?"

"Yes, he's going to talk to Scar about it. Hopefully, he'll listen and see how serious the situation is."

"Yes, we can't go on like this, the over hunting will eventually have everyone starve." Sarafina looked over to her wounded pride sister. She opened her mouth and began to speak the words that Sarafina had in her head.

"We didn't catch anything, now we'll have to go back soon to bring back something in time."

"You can't go anywhere with that shoulder, you'll have to stay here with me." voiced Sarabi.

"but still, even four is a small number."

"Well, it's better than a solo mission gone bad. here." Voiced Sarabi walking over to the kill. "take this to priderock, they can have the zebra, Zira will need it."

"Sarabi we can't do that, you need this zebra just as much as she does. We'll just go back now before the herds move again." voiced a pridesister standing up.

"Now? but you all just came back. You need to rest." Order Sarabi.

"If we sit down, we'll be too tired to go later." Sarafina walked over to her friend. "you keep this kill, we'll be back soon. And make sure A'isha stays off that shoulder."

"Right." Voiced Sarabi, not at all pleased with this. She knew how taxing tuning could be and going from one kill to another, without a good amount of rest, could not be good. "You all be careful." She warned. As she watched them leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As noon was coming to an end and began to mix with the evening sun, the kings advisor, Zazu came flapping overhead. He had been flying for hours, trying to locate the king of the pridelands. There he as finally, under a acacia tree, napping, as usual. Yes, Scar naps never seem to fail, but this had the blue bird wonder, how could who does almost nothing, be so tried? "Sire, there you are." He landed a large stone just across from the resting king. "Scar?..hmp, Scar-"

"What is it? can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Yes, Sire I do see that." He chimed, clearing his thoart.

"Then why do you call yourself disturbing me?"

"I mean no disturbance- I just thought I check in on you, and let you know the important information oi gathered from the morning report."

"Oh, kings…" Scar placed a paw across his face, he did not have time to it meddle with such things. It would be the same report as its always been. "Can't it wait, til later."

"Why no sire, I have some news you need to hear." The brown lion, opened the one eye with a scar across it. glaring up at the hornbill impatiently.

"Well- go on!" he voice was filled with annoyance.

"Right well, Scar the herds are moving out of the pridelands."

"what?" he closed his eyes and opened them again, he must have misheard. Did that bird, just say the herds are leaving the pridelandes?

"Yes, the herds are leaving the pride lands."

"Why?"

"Because of the overhunting, sire."

" what overhunting?" Zazu tried his best to keep a clam disposition, but the way he was acting really got under the major domo feathers. Acting like he had no idea of the overhunting? Please. It was his beast that are causing it.

"With the um, hyenas sire. They have rather large appetites and with the added hunting of the lionesses, the herds are stressed, and the numbers are growing low."

"Are you saying my hyenas are to blame for this?" Scar lifted his head, this was the first time he had actually made eye contact with Zazu, and lets just say, it wasn't too welcoming.

"Well no, but yes, they are Part of the problem." the king let out a small sigh, and placed his head back on his paws.

"I think you're just over reacting Zazu, the herds probably just moved around. This is their home, they aren't going anywhere."

"But-" how could he get this lazy, inconsiderate lion to understand what was actually happening? Is this so farfetched of an idea to him, that his beloved hyenas are the real problem? And yes, Zazu knew Scar had always been fond of the dogs, so fonder, to them then his own pride members. "Sire, if you could talk to them and let them know they need to draw back on the hunting. It'll ruin the natural order- why a lioness today got injured from a buffalo!"

"Sounds like hunting didn't go so well with them."

"No it didn't! they have to split the party in half, just to cover more ground!"

"No one told them to go after a buffalo, didn't they know they didn't have much of chance. It's not like they have the hyenas numbers or strength."

"It was the only thing available on the southern boarder, because they were order to bring in two kills this morning-" Zazu talked in a matter-of-fact tone, like the king didn't already know about the order, when it was he who sent him to tell them.

" Watch it Zazu, don't forget who you are talking to…" a low growl was leaving his throat, so low that Zazu could barely hear it, but he knew the warning was there. It was all over the king face, that he was getting ticked off.

" Right….sorry…sire, I'm just alittle worried that-"

" Don't be, it's not your job to worry about anything. Your job is to tell me what is happening in MY kingdom. And that is all."

"…yes…" Scar was over his nap now and was growing rather irritated being in the bird's presence.

"Fine, I'll tell the hyenas, if that will satisfy you, snice you are so concerned with this problem. Uh, maybe you should become the king then." Like the idea wasn't tempting, Zazu would do a much better job than Scar. But this is the real world, and the kingdom has to be ruled by the pride, to keep order. So him, becoming king will never be a chance. All he can do is whisper in their ears and hope they will listen.

"Yes, it will make me very happy sire."

"Good, now leave me. you've always wasted a good 10 minutes of my time." Zazu cleared his throat again, and watched as Scar placed his head onto the ground. While his head was turned the major domo voiced a few, words to his sleeping king in his head before taking flight into the sky again.

In the vast plains on a still rock, miles out from his old tree, Rafiki, sat alone, in the days stillness, meditating. He had been out here for hours, trying to find a peace of mind, and a way to connect with the great kings. the old mandrill knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his old bones- but finding what exactly was the problem was another thing. All the wise ape knew was that something had to be done, and fast. But in order to make a move, he had to find the answers first. He sat straight, a hummed to himself. "hmmmmm…Hmmmm" traveling deep into his inner conscious until he got the welcoming call he was looking for. A gush of wind brushed him hard. "Mufasa, is that you?" the wind circled back and brushed up against him again. "Of course it is… I ask how are you doing? Oh- you have no time for that? Really, my king, you are in the clouds, what could you possibly be going?!" the grassed with the wind, back and forth back and forth. Rafiki seem to have a mental conversation with his old friend, and what the king was telling him from the together side….was not good.

"My king you sound angry? Why?...of course I know it's because to died early-uh you think I'd forget?!" the wind circled back, hitting him against the back hard. The message was important. "Okay okay okay…w-what do you mean foul play?" asked the mandrill, with his eyes closed. " what exactly are you saying?" the whistling of the wind echoed around him. The seen looked like a small windstorm was circle only around him, his fur moving in every direction. he suddenly held hid staff tight. "w-what Scar…murder…no…no Mufasa you are wrong why would-" the wind ran against him hard, Rafiki covered his face from the blow. "alright alright… but your own brother?…oh no" he went further into his mind, understanding more about the conversation he was hearing from the dead king. It had seemed like Mufasa death was no accident, and that it had been planned for some time. "B-but now what? He is king, and he has your boy, your wife?" the excuses did not let see with the past king. He knocked over Rafiki staff, tossing it across the way. "time? What about time?" the wind began to blow stronger" M-my king…what can I do about this?" he voiced over gushing winds, that soon silent to stillness, and Rafiki was left there again alone.

His eyes shot opened, wide from ear to ear. He could not believe what he was told, or what he thought it was told, it all seemed so fuzz to him now. And strange, almost unreal. Rafiki went over to his staff and picked the stick up. On it side, was a small mark – the shape of a claw that had the same shape of the mark on Scar.

It took the girls till evening to finally arrive back in the pridelands. the trip could have been cut in half, but the two lionesses had started to bond over small conversation, and to rush back home to both of their realties could wait. Vitani had told Nala of her father plan to marry her off to some other pride, an a sign of alliance, but truly, she thought of it was them getting rid of her. the blue-eyed lioness couldn't even think of her mother doing that to her, let alone a father, with his only baby girl? It was harsh, and when she thought about it, maybe she didn't have it so hard after all. Then again, living under Scar rule, with anyone was…hard.

"I'm just going to leave one day and never come back." Voiced the princess.

"Leave and go where? Priderock is all we know."

"Hmp, all you know." She corrected, not in a manner of being rude, however, she did have a point. Nala has know nothing else but the comfort and security of the pridelands, while Vitani had started off in the outlands, ad place no one wanted to be. "I don't need to stay here where I'm not wanting or not even considered…I mean how can you even plan to send your daughter away without even telling her!" Nala shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She paused. "but maybe it'll be for the best. I mean look at this place? It's turning into the elephant graveyard."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, just, maybe look at it in a different light. I can't tell you how to feel, but looking around I can say you may have better options."

"yea well, all my friends are here, so I wouldn't want to leave." Nala gave her a small smile.

"friends?"

"Look, don't make me change my mind about you okay?"

"haha, okay."

"yea, you and Simba are the only one I can really talk to, my mother no help, and Nuka so into himself and you it's ridiculous."

"Yea that's true-" she stopped when she heard all of what Vitani had said, Nuka….into her?" "w-what what?"

"What?"

"Nuka's into me?" Nala ear pinned with embarrassment.

"um duh, can't you tell?"

"…uh no, I mean I just thought that was him being friendly?"

"oh good kings, someone like you will always have lions on your tail, you need know how to pick up the signs."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?"

"Someone like me, I don't get it." Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Nala, you're pretty, smart, have a nice body don't be so naïve, males will be all over you."

"You are just as pretty, and smart and have just as nice a body as me."

"Please…" Vitani chimed in a low voice, after listening to so many insults from her brother. The idea of her being ugly and stupid started to weight on her mind. Nuka wasn't right about most thing…but what if he as about this? He always told her she looks exactly like their father- but with her mother's complexion, and a female version of her father doesn't seem to appealing.

"I'm serious."

"And I'm serious. I know my strong suite and I know what I'm…not so strong at."

"That has nothing to do with strong suite, yea you're… a little rough the edges, but you're you. And that make you special." Vitani raised a brow

"You really had the best cubhood didn't you."

"I uh…"

"Look it's pretty boy- hey Simba!" the lion turned over his shoulder to see Nala and Vitani walking his way. He was so into in his own thinking, he walked right passed them with out even noticing. "Hey whats with the face, kid?"

"face? What face?"

"That face." Retorted Vitani. "That, my face is as long as a zebra face." With a playful chime. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just walking. Where are you to coming from?"

"Hunting." Voiced the blue-eyed lioness.

"Oh, how that go?"

"umm-"

"Let's just say she has a lot of work cut out for her." the two lionesses eyed each other.

"….yea." Nala somewhat agreed, giving her answer. Although still thinking, for her first time, do anything of that nature, she did fairly well-but she won't bring that back up with Vitani. She could always argue otherwise. "Where are you coming from?"

"Oh, uh nowhere, just taking a walk."

"Really, without my annoying brother by your side, how you manage to do that?" Simba rolled his red eyes. "He's like a lost cub without you. I personally don't know how you can stand being around him as long as you are, it's like a unhealth relationship-"

"Bro there you are, I was looking for you!" came a new incoming voice, sounding like, no other, then the new pride land prince. Nuka with his two hounds came walking right toward him. They must have come from the direction of pride rock. "You left me with these fools for too long…" but his eyes didn't leave the red mane male, as he talked about his spotted friends. Who did their best to keep the sub-adult or more like, cub-adult entertained. "What the heck did you have to talk to my dad for that long for, geesh-" then as his love crazed eyes spotted the lioness of his dreams, standing back with his sister. He quickly forgot about Simba and his father, and went to talk about more pressing matters. "Oh, hey Nala….h-how your hunting go today?" he managed to over-come his shy stammering when speaking to her, he was lost in her blue eyes.

"Uh, it went good. Thanks for asking-"

"You know, any time you need help Nala. Me being a good hunter and fighter myself- I wouldn't mind helping you." The two lionesses look to one another, Vitani giving her the ' I told you so look'. Which Nala could not ignore now, it was plain as day…interest in her and now that she fully noticed it, it made things, a little awkward.

" Thanks but uh, I wouldn't want to bother you with that- I know you have other more… important things to do."

"You sure, I can – I mean if you ever change your mind."

"You'll be the first lion I'll look for, Nuka." She lied though her teeth while walking pass him. Her words did seem to stop him in his tracks. Which for her, was a good thing.

"Good king Nuka, pick up your mouth." Teased Vitani, as she pinched her brother cheek, bending his whiskers, much to his annoyance. He quickly swatted her paw away and the two twins soon went at it, with taunting words. Simba stood and watched from a distance.

"Those two are nuts, right." Watching the twins, to his amusement, they could always take his mind off of things.

"You spoke with Scar today?" asked the cream fur lioness, with concerned eyes. Simba had even noticed how close she was to him. Until he finally look at her, seeing himself in her orbs reflection.

"Uh…yea." Was hid dry response.

"About what?" curiosity ran in her eyes.

" Um nothing, why?"

"…I was just curious."

"Well its fine, you don't need to worry." He began to walk away back towards…home, to not think of the matter anymore, but she followed. She walked beside him, the twins, finally noticed they were alone and called to the two, but their calls went on death ears.

"Simba…Simba wait!" she stopped him right in his tracks, by standing in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing wrong, I'm fine Nala."

" You don't seem fine."

"I'm just tried."

"What did he talk about with you?"

"Who?" she rolled her eyes to his dumb comment. He knew very well who she was speaking of.

"our…beloved king." She didn't hide her annoyance in her voice, when speaking to him. She felt safe enough and far away from the others to do so. "Why did he want to talk with you?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?" she heard his annoyance ring in his voice, but she didn't care. When she saw that his behavior would not sway to go away or drop it, he started to give up. "uh…I forgot how persistence you are."

"You must have." They said nothing for a few seconds. Then Nala broke the silence. "look, I'm not trying to get one your nerves or anything, I just want to make sure everything okay with you. I mean…we are still friends, right?"

"yea." But that sounded half-hearted, because he himself didn't know how much of 'friends' they still were.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The last time you talked with him…you never came back home." He could feel and hear the sadness in her voice. " So, I could only assume the worst…"

"What hah, you think I leave the pridelands?" he voiced, in a joking manner, which she did not find at all, to be funny. He could tell from her face as well, he cleared his throat " Um, no I would never leave the pridelands."

"But you had to leave us?" she asked with anger in her voice, looking to him for an answer, and answer she nor his mother was ever given. Simba said nothing. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound like…uh I don't know."

"It's okay, really. I get it, and I'm sorry….I owe you, my mother, everyone an apology, really. I just, didn't know how to…I felt afraid and- uh, I'm really sorry for leaving you, and everyone…"

"Ha…apology accepted." But when she said this, his face did lighten back to his joyful, and spirited Simba she once knew. He seemed weighted down still, by something. "Simba?"

"i…I can't even remember what he looked like sometime." He voiced abruptly, confusing her. "a-and that terrible right…I mean, I feel terrible ha."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"My dad." Her ears perked up.

"…Oh…"

"That's what we talked about." Which was true, Mufasa did come up in the conversation. "He kept talking about him, like…like he was still here, and I don't know, I just felt weird about it. I don't know, I don't think of my dad as much…if at all really…"

"You…you don't remember what your father was like?" she asked sitting down in front of him.

"…Well I do, but it's blurry sometimes, and I don't know I get him mixed up sometimes."

"He gets mixed up with you?" asked Nala, concerned with the answer he might give, because…who is the only male in his life right now, who he could consider a father figure.

"It's stupid Nala, really."

"No it's not." She voiced. A roar was heard echoing out from pride rock, the hunting party had returned finally. Simultaneous after hearing the call, both yearling stomach went off growling. Which caused the two to laugh. "My moms back, I have to leave…she doesn't like it when I'm away from home. Plus, it sounds like you're starving."

"haha, I could say the same to you." He teased.

"Yea, I was worked like crazy today, I didn't know she would be so intense."

"That's Vitani for you."

"For the first day?"

"Yup."

"Haha…and Simba?"

"Yea? He asked looking to her.

" don't feel bad, about the stuff with your father. A lot has happened to you, to his pride. And I get it, you have to cope with the changes."

"But he's my dad, shouldn't I remember what he looked like?"

"I feel…as long as you remember the things he taught you, then you'll never forget him." Her voice was so sure and made so much sense, and yet, even Simba was having remember with that. "Okay, I gotta go, see ya?"

"Yea, see ya- oh wait!" he voiced. Thinking about what he paused, wondering what he was going to say next. "..how's my mother? Tell her I miss her, and things are okay…" a smile came to the young lioness face.

"I think she'll like that very much. I'll be sure to tell her."

"Thanks."

"…and Simba…m-maybe if you want…or if you can…you can come back home to us? She misses you…w-we all do" she didn't look him in the eyes when she said this, probably fearing what his eyes would tell her, a 'no'. That would hurt her, more than anything. So, she voiced what she thought to his paws. Before he could say anything she had already began to leave.

Bones cracked under their paws, as the trio of hyenas entered the elephant graveyard. "Man, we haven't have to be here for a minute, what a dump."

"Hyenas, get a taste of grass under their, paws, and they become too good for dirt, haha!" voiced the female leader.

"Man, why does Scar what to meet us here!"

"Oh calm down, you don't see Ed complaining, right Ed?" the dumber of the three, nodded his head happily.

"yea whatever!-"

"Aw my friends, you got my message." Scar voice came from the shadows, as she appeared from behind a pile of bones. "Thank you for meeting me."

"What this about Scar? Why couldn't we meet at priderock?" asked Banzai

"That dam bird, would be all in my business that's why. He's like an annoying flea, always tagging along."

"I feel ya, he's always flapping around, spying on us!" voiced Banzai, " I just wanna snap his wings in two! Right Ed." He eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds fun, make sure to do that later." He voiced moving on. "I called you three here because I wanted to talk to you all, my training with Simba will begin tomorrow-"

"Yay! the brainwashing begins!-Ow!"

"Zip it fool!" braked Shenzi, Banzai rubbed his side. The three directed their attention back to Scar.

"He's prime subject now, from the looks of it, he's starting to forget who Mufasa even was." Satisfaction all in his voice.

"Yea but what about Nuka? Wont he get mad with all the attention you'll be given Simba?"

"Nuka will not know about this, that's the last thing I want to hear him crying about nor his mother."

"But what will Zira think? I mean you caring some much for him, it looks like you don't care about Nuka as future ruler."

"The future ruler, will always be me, until I can find or make- someone carry on my legacy like it's rightfully should. Nuka shows no promise, and Vitani is a lioness…it's between Simba and my unborn son."

"You trust the kid?" Scar looked up to the dark sky, thinking of an event that happened to him with his brother. " I mean he's too much of Mufasa boy."

"Yes, but my blood runs in his vein too. He has more evil in him than you think, than anyone thinks. Mufasa was his father….and he was the one that gave me my scar, and my name." the hyenas looked to their king, not knowing this information about him. "Yes, my lovely brother took out his frustration on me, when I outsmarted him in front of our father. His brains never took him far, but his bronze did. That's all everyone ever saw in him. Strength, power…a leader they thought they could follow. Huh."

"A bore if you ask me." voiced Shenzi.

"Yes, that's what he was as well. He dreamed easily and never watched his back. But none the less." He paused, and played with his black mane with the tip of his claw. "The workings of my legacy starts now."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, everyone, I'm back!, I know I know, I've been gone for far to long, I've even received emails from a few of you, asking where the hell the next update is, lol, shout out to ya'll. Sorry, life just been very busy for me, and also writer blocks doesn't help, to put it plainly the first chapters 1-17 was part one, 18-27ish, is part two of my book and 28-35ish chapters is part three. This is all in my head of course and not written on paper yet….so hopefully, I can add all the things I want and ya know keep the chapters coming, so anywhere here's chapter 18!

Chapter 18 (That night)

Returned back to her pride, Nala rested comfortably beside her mother as she and the pride ate that days kill. Lucky for them, they managed to not only get a kill for Zira and her pride-sisters, but also a decent size zebra for themselves. Which came with a cost, the lionesses were exhausted, but at least their stomachs would be full for the night. Even though their swollen paws and aching backs still voiced otherwise. As the blue-eyed yearling ate she noticed from the corner of her eyes that the lioness, Sarabi, her other mother was not eating. She looked as if she had not touched her food at all, which concerned her. After all, she is pregnant so she much be hungry, right? Nala left Sarafina side and walked over to her play mother. She could tell as she approached she was in deep thought, and about what, Nala did not know. But she didn't need to guess hard, as she stood in front of her, her voice was soft, almost inaudible to everyone else. "…I saw him today…" Sarabi looked up, with a raised brow. "Simba." She chimed, with an uneasy smile, hoping it would bring Sarabi out of her deep contemplation.

"Really?" within an instant the mothers face brightened. A smile appeared on her face stretching from ear to ear. It had been so long since she had last seen him. It felt like years.

"Yea."

"…H-how does he look? Is he taller?...is his hair at the top of his head still messy?" Nala began to get flooded with Sarabi's questions. These simple questions met everything for her. Her questions of what he ate that day, where he slept, is he happy…Unfortunately, she didn't have the answers to most of her questions. But she could lie, she did lie, to make her feel better just to know her son well-being.

"He's good. He got taller…but I could probably still pin him haha…ugh he has his mane now. It's still growing obviously, but it's there…he looks good. Um he's probably eating now, like us and he sleeps in priderock…with Scar and his family. He's happy." Sarabi was silent for a moment.

"Good, I had worried for so long, how he was."

"He says he missed you."

"Did he?" this almost brought tears to her eyes. So he was no mad her at? That's what she figured, ever since that day where he said he would stay and live with Scar. She figured he had found out something about her, and was mad…even thought he was a cub and knew nothing of what was going on, but still. She wondered if she has done something wrong. At least now she knows, it wasn't that. "I miss him too…"

"I know, I told him. I told him we all miss him." Nala paused for a moment. "I even told you if he wanted to, he could always come back and see us, and –"

"NO, no he cannot come here." This took Nala off guard. She closed her mouth and refused to say anything more. She didn't understand why she could say this. She thought she missed Simba? Wouldn't she want to see him, face to face. Talk to him? hug him? Was she missing something? Sarabi could see the look confusion on the yearling face. And fought within her, whether to tell her or not. But in the end, she decided to voice her reason of 'why' after all, she was no longer a young cub anymore, and sooner of later she would hear about adults' affairs or be involved in them. "I'm sorry Nala, I didn't mean to sound like that."

"…Did I do something wrong? I thought you would want to see him?"

"No, you did nothing wrong and yes I do want to see him, I'm dying to see him, but I don't want him to see me…" she voiced lowly, trying not to be heard by her pridesisters ears.

"Oh…I see, but I mean…I think he'd-"

"I know you mean good dear, I do and I appreciate it. But with things are the way they are, and me not knowing what Simba is going thought…finding out about me and Scar, it would not be appropriate."

"You think he'd be mad at you?" she questioned with a raised brow. She Nala couldn't imagine him being mad at his mother for something she couldn't control.

"I wouldn't know." She voiced.

"He wouldn't! you're his mother, plus Scar forced-" before she could finish, she stopped herself from saying something she would regret. After all, no one knew that Nala had found out the truth about Scar and Sarabi. "..it's his baby brother or sister…"

"I know that."

"So, I mean…it's not it's fault."

"I know it's not, believe me, I do. But I don't want him coming here, at least until the cub is born, understood?"

"Yes…I understand." Which she did, but at the same time, she had already invited Simba to come back home. How could she uninvite him now? After all, she wanted him to come back, he was her best friend. She couldn't get herself to tell Simba 'never mind, don't come visit.' And she barely knew when she would see him. Besides these last two encounters, it had been months since she had seen him. Talked to him.

"Don't be upset dear, know I miss him too."

"I'm not upset, I'm fine."

"You can see him during the day for me? and tell me how he is going, how Scar is treating him?" this reminded the lioness that Simba did have a talk with Scar that had him seeming off, at least to her. However, Nala didn't want to make a deal of it yet, after all, she had no idea what they had even talked about. It could have been nothing, and the last thing she wanted was for Sarabi to worry about that. She'd just keep the information to herself.

"Sure, I can do that." She chimed, with a smile and a heavy heart.

In the center of the den, Nuka and his family sat huddled around in a circle, finishing up their meal. It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves to their meal. All but Nuka, something had bee pressing on his mind. He had a slight attitude that could be felt looming in the room, and it was only a matter of time before something came of it. Nuka rarely kept his feeling in check, he had to make sure others knew how he was feeling. Meanwhile, while this happens, Simba was outside. Zira did not want Simba to get the idea that he was welcomed into the family, that he was one of them. Yes, he might have been his nephew, but he was another kings' son and blood. And no doubt a problem to her son and blood. Simba did not mind, it gave him time to be alone, with no hyenas, no Zira, no Scar and no Nuka down his back. He could finally be at ease.

"Ugh." Voiced the dark brown yearling. He flopped his meat down to the ground, with the flick of his claw. "This meat is too tough, what kind of kill is this. I mean you can barely chew it, what it takes them three years to take this kill down?"

"Well." Voiced his sister, already annoyed with her brother complaining. "If you can do better, why don't you go hunting yourself. That way you'll take down the kill within no time, and you'll have soft and tender meat." Nuka mad a face at his sister.

"Vitani don't mock your brother, the meat is rather tough." Voiced Zira, always standing up for her first born. "They could have certainly done a better job." A heavy sigh left out of the cubs lungs. Why? Why did she always have to side with him, and then, why does everyone give the lionesses such slack? I mean, Vitani was not close to the prideland lionesses, all she did was talk to Nala, and that was barely. Now that she was helping her hunt, they would obviously talk more. But nonetheless, Vitani knew hunting was hard, she knew her mother knew hunting was hard. Yet she still complained, when it came down to it, Vitani hated complainers. There was something about a lion or lioness blaming someone else for their problems, that always seemed to tick her off. Vitani was a lioness of action, if she didn't like something, you do something about it. No one else will do it for you.

"Siding with him again I see, that's crazy… you know mom if y-"

"Enough Vitani." Scar voice broke out. He looked up from his silence still eating his meal. "you know how sensitive your brother is." Muttered the king.

"I'm not sensitive!" voiced Nuka in the out roared, he hated when others said he was prissy or…sensitive. He wasn't he just had a way he liked things, like his meat. He liked it tender, not tough. Was that too much to ask for? It seemed like everything the prince did and said was wrong in his father's eyes. And the only one who had any faith in him was his mother. "Mom, tell them."

"Nuka isn't sensitive Scar. He just has a preference."

"Does he?" he didn't look up from his meal.

"Yes." Zira voice had a certain tone to it like she knew something, and there was more meaning behind her words. " Just like his father…" Scar stopped eating and looked at his mate, with a stale face. They shared a small glance to one another, un-be-known to the twins, who had no idea what was going on between the two.

"What did you two do today?" asked the twins father, changing the subject.

Nothing much- oh actually, I've become Nala teacher, she sucks at hunting and asked me for help." Informed Nala.

"The blue-eyed lioness daughter?"

"Yea, her…Sarafina I thinks her name." she shrugged not really knowing the answer, but her mother did not care at all really.

"Why are you wasting your time helping her? when you could be helping me get ready for your soon-to-be-here baby brother." Scuffed Zira, my lionesses can't do everything for me."

" Well one, because there nothing to do here, and two you don't want me helping you, remember? The last time I tried to put in my two cents you told me to leave. So why be where I'm not wanted."

"Ugh really, Vitani? I'm starting to think you call your brother overly sensitive because you secretly are." Vitani rolled her dark orbs in the back of her head while breathing out a sigh of irritation.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" Zira said nothing.

"If I missed you Vitani I would have said that."

"Okay, mom-" Nuka had left his portion of the kill and made a motion towards his father. With a raised brow he asked.

"Dad, what did you talk to Simba about?" he tried to voice it, with a nonchalantly. Like the matter didn't tick at him. "I mean its' not like I care, but I'm just curious, that talk took foreverrrr I mean." Automatically Scar knew where this would lead to, he didn't have to look in his mate direction to know she was glaring at him.

"Nothing that would concern you son."

"I disagree, I feel all matter would concern him, being the _future_ king." She was pushing her luck, but she knew she could. There was no way Scar would lay a paw on her in front of everyone. Not like he hadn't in the past, but the less he had to deal with coming home the better, not to mention he wanted his cub to surpass Nuka. So even if he killed him, he would make sure nothing would cause Zira to fly in a fit.

"Right but this was a small matter, I just wanted to see how the boy was doing."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, as I mention to Nuka before you came, I think you should start spending more time preparing him to rule Scar. Let him spend the days with you, and learning, instead of wasting his time with Mufasa boy."

"Sure, I'll start when he's ready-"

"I am ready dad! So ready!" eagerness all in his voice, it danced about in his brownish orbs. "In fact, I was thinking of joining you on your early pa-"

"No don't bother yourself with that, just yet son. I'll get you when the time comes."

"But dad-"

"I said, DON'T bother with it." Nuka stood torn, he couldn't figure whether he should argue with his father or ask for reinforcement from his mother. Vitani was amused either way with her brothers' situation. So pitiful, but at times, even she left somewhat bad for him. No one took him seriously.

" But-"

"Oh drop it Nuka, you'll just irritate daddy." Voiced his sister, mainly to herself, but she didn't care if he heard her. A smirk came to her face as she saw the expression of annoyance on Nuka brown face. But that wasn't the only lion who shared the same annoyance that night.

Next morning

"Get up." The voice in his eyes was sudden and shook the yearling form his sleep. His red orbs popped opened, to see a blurred vision of his uncle inches away from him.

"Ugh…u-uncle Scar…w-what are you doing here?" Simba rose to his paw within seconds. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"follow me." he voiced before turning around. Suddenly three more heads came into view, along with their sinister laughter.

"Hey, morning kid." Voiced Banzai. "You're up early." Simba paused, what were they doing here? Well, Simba knew Scar never went anywhere without his backup…as Simba liked to call it. There is safety in numbers and well, the hyenas have a lot of numbers on their side.

"Whats with the face? Aren't you happy to see us." Voiced the Shenzi the leader. Moving to the front, her nose in the air. "geeze well good morning to you too, then."

"Ugh…i-"

"Hey hurry up kid, boss is waiting!" Simba stood for a moment, bewildered, he didn't know what to do, or really what to think. Why was Scar summoning him all of a sudden…and this early no less. Plus, with the added strength of the hyenas, he more or less felt forced to follow his uncle.

"…okay…"

Simba walked down priderocks steps. Darkness welcomed him everywhere. How early was it? it was still dark outside, was it even truly morning? What on earth…

"C'mon Simba, let have a walk, shall we." The five odd companions seemed to walk a great distance. The whole while, Simba was trying to think in his head, what on earth was happening, which was nearly impossible because Simba was not a morning lion at all. He had half a mind to fall asleep where he stood, or rather walked. His eyes began to grow heavy, but he knew it could not sleep. But added shoves from the three hyenas when Scar wasn't looking, or rather wasn't caring-kept Simba on his paws. He gave them looks of annoyance. "Ahh, here we are."

The five stopped on top of a small hill, overseeing the still dark valley. By this time now, the great circle was peeking through the darkness and was slowly beginning to start its journey to the skies. Scar turned and looked at Simba, this made his nephew feel…odd.

"Ummm Uncle Scar…"

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here, hmm?"

"ugh, yes."

"Well its simple really, we need to start preparing you asking Simba." Even hearing his again, Scar wanting him to be king, after everything that has happened, and even with his own son supposedly being next in line- he wants him, to be future king? It didn't add up, and he was confused. " we need to start building your strength and endurance, you'll need them for future battles." Scar wore a smile on his face, thinking to himself that his son Nuka was probably a failure, and would never amount to anything, at least nothing to him.

"But Uncle, I thought…what about Nuka I mean he is your son. Shouldn't this be something you do with him?" asked the red mane lion, with a raised brow. "I mean, I'm not saying I haven't thought about it…or- I don't know, I'm not honored, but I just feel weird about it, ya know. Nuka would be mad."

"Oh I can understand, believe me, I know of the tension of sibling rivalry." Well if he looked at it like this, then yes, I guess you could consider it that way. after all, Nuka was always calling Simba is brother this, or bro that. Ever since he joined Scar….family. "But my son lacks what it takes to be a king, as you very well know. His bronze for one thing, and then his brains another. it's sad really. But know the less." Scar looked over the overpass. "Tell me, what do you think makes a good king?"

"huh?"

"You heard me, what do you think makes a good king? Do you think I am a good king?" was this a trick question? What was he suppose to say, he Definity wasn't the best or most popular king of the pridelands that was for sure. But good? What made a good king? "I ask you this because I want to know what you think."

"I don't really know."

"Sure you do, I think I am a good king, do you want to know why?" Simba nodded his head slowly." A good king brings peace and uplifts the underdogs and by doing so, makes orders. And that is exactly what I did."

"Yup that's for sure boss!" Banzai.

"Amen to that!" Shenzi. Both spotted dogs shouting in unison.

"yea but…I thought-"

"you thought otherwise?"

"Well yes, only because-"

"What your father had said, hmm." Simba said nothing. "Tell me what do you think a good king is, don't keep me waiting boy."

"…strong…feared…respected…I really don't know."

"Yup, everything the boss is!" voiced a spotted dog.

"Yea everything a good king but Mufasa, man that guy let us starve! He bullied us!"

"Made us homeless!" Ed shaking his head in agreement.

"And did I mention he made us starve!" Scar watched as Simba held his tongue. He knew it wanted to say something, anything to defend his father. "Well, it's the truth kid! Your old man sucked!" Banzai getting in Simba face, ready to put up a fight.

"Oh calm down fool!" voiced Shenzi.

"But he-"

"Enough Banzai, don't bad mouth Mufasa, after all, he was my little brother." Scar was still for a moment, that had everyone off guard. Was he having a moment? " But my brother was not the lion main thought he was. He had a jealous side and evil side."

"My dad…no way. He didn't have a mean bone in his body."

"Oh no, why he didn't tell you? He was the one that gave me this scar on my face form one of his jealous rages."

"what…"

"Oh, my boy, let me tell you the story, while we start your training."


	19. Chapter 19

+Redwallover28, thank you for being the first to review! I'm glad you stayed around and enjoyed the chapter. Yea I can't wait to see what direction Nuka future will go in, lol. And yes, I love my plot twist of Mufasa being the younger brother, makes me feel for Scar little more, being looked over like that. And don't worry my update will we regular from now on!

+technojezus, thansk for reviewing, i'll be upated soon!

Chapter 19

As morning approached the pride lands, and life began to stir once again on the wide grass plains. As normal to him, the old mandrill found himself up and about, talking to his king. He had come back, with a great gust of wind, again and again for the past few nights now. Informing Rafiki more and more of the past's events that suddenly ended his rule. Now Rafiki had known it had been caused that caused Mufasa death. The great winds told him at night, they even shared the visions in his sleep.

"I see, but what can we do?" his white bread of fur stopped moving. He was thinking, in the stillness. "Oh…you want me to- but how? You know your brother best, he won't listen." The whispers of the old king ran thought his ears from left to right, right to left. With a final decision. "Kill him? But my king-oh…you can see, what is happening to the pridelands?" the winds still blew, giving Rafiki his answer. Though he may be gone, Mufasa was still here, still watching over his kingdom, his pride, his family. He was watching them suffer under the rule of his brother. He watched the land as it was slowly dying, the animals, gathering what strength they had left, started to leave, his family, was divided. Simba was now becoming lost, he could see it. But Mufasa was not strong enough to connect with his son, and he was starting to forget him. Could you blame him? "Mufasa?" asked the old mandrill to the stillness. From an outsiders perspective, one would think the old fool was talking to himself. Which he has been accused of many times before, from passing herds. But it takes a special soul to be this enlighten with the spirits, and to be seen as a little wacky it fine. "I need to get to him, but how?" Rafiki walked around in a circle, his right-hand landing on his long wooden stick. The fruits at the tip shook the slightest touch. "If we don't do something soon, it'll all be lost." Mufasa agreed.

"Rafiki, Rafiki are you here?" the blue major-domo came flapping into the room, landing on an over-sized branch. His squawking added a tension to the room, and the spirit could not share the space with the intense busyness.

"Go, now I will talk to you soon." Zazu looked at the animal before him with a raised blue brow. Was he talking to himself again? Zazu was not a fan. "Why are you here, Zazu?" turning to face the bluebird.

"I need to speak with you, it's something that I heard on my morning report…"

on my morning report…"

She walked back and forth, her belly hanging low. "Where is he?" the queen walked about in her irritated state. She could not stand her mate at times, she just could not understand him. She did so much form him, and it always seemed like he was leaving her alone, in the dirt it seemed….with her pride sisters to comfort her. where could he have gone now? He was always gone out, maybe not always early, but it was still the same. She thought things would be different with this cub. He said he would stay home more, be with her more. At this rate, this cub will grow up to be the same was Nuka and Vitani.

"You should rest my queen, don't get yourself all worked up."

"I'm not worked up, and I don't need rest. That's all I've been doing. I'll be the size of a buffalo at this rate If I don't go out and do something. Where are Nuka and Vitani?"

"Outside Zira."

"And Simba?"

"I don't know, probably outside where he sleeps I assume."

"mmm." She held her tongue. "He's probably out with that boy." A growl came from her throat "He's supposed to be with Nuka. Why does he waste all his time with that dam Simba, I don't get it. treat me how you like, fine, but don't neglect my son!-"

"Mom-"

"What do you want boy!" the brown yearling stood frozen, with a bland expression on his face, and wide-eyed. He didn't know saying her name would piss her off that much. Her hormones must have been through the roof then.

"Ugh, I just thought I meet dad here, I thought you talked to him last night?"

"I did Nuka."

"Yea but he's not here?"

"Don't you think I see that, son."

"Yea but, if you talked to him then he should be here-"

"If you are so worried why don't you do look for him then! I don't know why he left, again. I told him he needed to start spending time with you!" Nuka sighed, he figured as much. Things like this always happened to him when it came to his father. He was never I priority.

"Does dad not…like me?" his voice was sad, weak even. With lack of power and strength enraged his mother. Why was he like this?! He has two powerful parents and he comes out like this? Needing his mother to do everything for him? His father thinking of him like a fool! Didn't this anger him?

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, he does Nuka!" she snapped her teeth at him.

"Then why isn't he here, mom!-"

"Nuka!" Jaama stepped in the help ease the situation. "You'll probably find your father outside. He's king, and they are very busy." Nuka scoffed at her remarked and moved passed her.

"Fine, I'll go look for him then."

Jaama turned to see her queen was exhausted. She went over to her side and tried to help her down. She was over thinking things, overworking herself. Nuka id her key, well was her key. She knew down with in heart Scar only loved her because she never questioned him, and she let him get away with anything. Like the stepping out, and lying things she knew way in the beginning of their relationship. Yet, she dealt with it, because she knew he would come back to her because she would always be there whenever he returned. He only needed one thing from her, a son, a son that could carry his legacy, his greatness. Someone who could make him proud but… that wasn't Nuka, She had tried to convince herself again and again that it was. But she was starting to lose hope in that. That all her pain and suffering would be for something, she would be the mother of the king. She could live easy, happy, Scar would dote on her. she would have her happy family, not the madhouse. She was getting tired of putting up with all the mess. That's why this son, would be the key. He would be the future. Her security.

Outside, Nuka ran into his sister. "o Vitani watcha doing?"

"I'm about to head out."

"Where?"

"I have work to do, duh."

"I'll come-"

"No, this is my only time I don't have to be forced to deal with you Nuka. Just hang out with Simba or your hyena friends." She continued her walk.

"what? Frist off I don't even know where Simba is-"

"Go find him!"

"What's with you, why are you so irritated you're like mom, kings are you pregnant too."

"Ugh no, I just woke up knowing I have to deal with you and that's irritating! Now leave me alone! Go find someone else to entertain you!" with that his twin began to leave. Geesh, thought Nuka, what was with her, or well he would find his own entertainment. And then he thought of it, it would be fun play to watch, and besides his dad did it all the time.

An exhausted orange lion came flopping to the ground. His paws ached, his muscles tried and his back seemed so stiff. The fun training with Nuka and the hyenas was nothing compared to the full-on training with Scar. At times it seemed like scar was trying to get something out of Simba, wanting more and more from him, and he felt he was at his breaking point. "You did well Simba." The brown lion voiced, as he walked past his nephew.

"Thanks…"

"Just a chip off the old block, as they say. You are just like your father." The comment made him feel uneasy, but the comparison. That's supposed to be a good thing, right. His father was a great lion like he remembered…or somewhat remembered. Now things have been getting blurry- it irritated him greatly, that he could not remember the simple details of his father at times. It made him feel like a terrible son. Simba watched as his uncle and the three hyeans left. Making their way pride to priderock. Final alone, Simba rolled on his back and breathed easy for the first time all morning.

"Ugh…dad? It's me Simba…how's it going…I know you said, you'd…ugh what am I doing?" he rolled back over on his side. "You can't hear me your dead…" eh shook his head of the thought of his father actually being able to hear him, after that…that would make no sense. The dead don't speak back, at least that's what his uncle says. The orange lion could remember very vividly the few times his uncle caught him ' talking with his father' he told the young cub, he was wasting his time. His old man was not going to come back from the dead all of a sudden and speak to him. It didn't work like that. So Simba slowly got up and made his way back to towards pride. But he decided he would trail somewhat off of his uncle and the three spotted dogs, he wanted to be alone for a bit.

Ahead of him, his uncle was being drowned with question after question of what his next plans were. "simple, I just want to see where he's at."

"But why tell him the story boss, especially if it's not true?"

"and what is the truth? Truth is in the eye of the beholder. The day I got this cursed mark was the day Mufasa was declared as king. He might as well had been the animal to strike me down himself."

"yea but-"

"No buts. And besides, it'll weaken him. I know. The boy at the perfect age to be groomed to follow me now."

"And how do you know this?"

"He is Mufasa son, he's trusting, too trusting. But unlike Mufasa, it won't be his downfall."

"And the training boss? I mean you really wore the kid out." Banzai, adding his two cents to the matter like it meant anything.

"A weak and tried body can lead to a weak and tired mind. I could care less if Simba becomes strong, if he doesn't break from his training then he will be, it's like simple. And if he doesn't survive the training then, he'll break. Either way, it won't affect me.

"mmm smart one boss, I see ya!" Shenzi added as he walked behind Scar. "right Ed?" the dummy nodded happily.

"Now come you three, let's find Nuka, something already telling me Zira will give me a fuss about it if I don't speak to the boy."

"Right boss!" chimed the dogs in unsion.

In a plain valley of the pridelands, the two lionesses meet up with each other from across the field. Today's lesson would be about pouncing on the prey, and Nala was very excited about it. "Hey girl!"

"Hey." Voiced Vitani coolly.

"How are you. You sleep well?" asked Nala cheerfully. Vitani raised a brow, what did that have to do with anything?

"um I guess, why do you ask?"

"I was trying to have a friendly conversation, ya hey how's your mom? my mom great, kind of thing. Friends do it all the time, it how they get close." Vitani laughed.

"Yea, well we can skip on the greetings okay."

"oh...okay." the blue-eyed lioness thought it would take a lot of work to get Vitani to come out of her shell. "so pouncing, attacking, I'm excited! How do we start!"

"simple, you see the spouting tree over there?"

"Yup."

"You'll jump on it and break it in half."

"…eeeh, that's a thick tree…what if I don't break it?" Nala asked as she walked closer to the tree.

"Then you'll keep jumping on it until you go." Right, that made sense, duh. "Well, what are you waiting for? Attack it, the faster tog et this the faster we move on."

"Right!" and the training of 'attacking' began. And it lasted for a very very long time. Or to Nala what seemed like forever. Another 30 mins rolled passed, and Vitani was napping in the shaded area beside a rock. "Ugh! What the heck this thing won't break! I tried every single angle! I tried starting fast, I tried starting slow! I run into it with all my might, and I just can't break it!" she was voicing her frustration aloud to herself, but she was hopping Vitani would add in a helpful two cents. She didn't. "ugh Hello?!"

"What? Can't you see I'm napping?"

"I'm struggling over here! Help me!"

"What do you want me to do, break it for you? You have to do it yourself."

"a girl could use a few pointers if you don't mind, what am I doing wrong?'

"Nothing, you're just not strong enough." Nala looked at her with a frustrated face. Vitani slowly got up and made her way to the cream furred lioness. "look the purpose of this exercise is to get your power up. Yea you're fast enough to catch up to the prey- but what's the point of it can't take it down. You need to be strong enough to do that, and you're not."

"But can't I practice this another way? I mean-"

"How by tackling actual prey? There's no way it works."

"Well, what did you do?" Nala asked stepping forward. "How did you get this?"

"I hit a tree until it broke, but in my case, I hit ant mounds which are much thicker…so maybe we should try ant mounds." Nala eyes popped wide open at the thought.

"Oh gross, I'm not doing that."

"Look, hunting ain't pretty."

"Yea but…bugs? I'll pass." Vitani rolled her eyes, ugh pretty lioness problems she thought. Only them. She was trying her best to help the poor lioness, but she could only help Nala if she was willing to do it. "How about I practice with you, I chase you and try to take you down! See how I did that haha, I'm still getting in the training, plus it will be fun."

"umm, I don't think so, I'll get sweaty for no reason. You won't be able to take me down."

"Oh you're wrong on that, I'm a great fighter!"

"you?" Vitani eyed her up and down. "I don't see it."

" well believe it, my mom taught me."

"Oh boy-"

"Hey! you don't believe me? Try me then!"

"I'll pass."

"Scary cat…" Vitani paused and looked back at the cheeky looking lioness.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just that…you're scared!" Nala teased in her face. Vitani did not take being called a scary cat lightly.

"Fine, Nala we'll fight, but remember you asked for it."

"Oh, trust…I'm ready." The two lioness circled each other, sizing one another up. They seemed the same in size, so the fight should be even. However, Vitani was banking on her being stronger then Nala, after all, she couldn't even break this flimsy tree. This would be easy as one-two-three. A very thud went thought Vitani spin as she found herself looking up at Nala. Wide-eyed and smiling from cheek to cheek.

"What the heck- I wasn't ready!" Nala got off and backed away.

"Fine, round two…will you be ready this time?" she teased again. Wow, Nala was really asking for it this time. "ready? One…two…three!" the girls leaped after each other, in a dust circle of pawing at one another. soon Vitani found her paws wrapped around Nala waist, she was done, one tackle and she would be out. Vitani went for the drive and planted Nala on her back however Nala kept the movement rolling until she was standing and Vitani found herself again on her back.

"What the hell! How did you-"

"haha I may not be the best hunter, but I'm a damn good fighter, right? I mean I got you twice!"

"I want another round!"

"Fine"…and ended the same as the first, and second…third and fourth. Vitani was dumbfounded she had never met another lion or lioness that could beat her. the girls now stood away from each other, panting. They had been going at it for a while now. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of winning, ya know hah"

"Shut up!"

"haha!" Nala took her victory. And her compliment.

"How you get to fight like that anyway?"

"I told you my mom, and she's better than the queen." She chimed, then she thought about it and what she said. "I meant she better than Sarabi." Correcting herself.

"Oh, I don't care. She just a lioness that loves to get on my nerves if you ask me."

"oh."

"Come on, let's head back. I'm starving."

"Are we going on a lunch date!"

"No."

"Wow, you really like to ruin my fun don't you."

"Yup." The two began to walk back towards home, but Nala paused for a quick moment. Looking in the direction of the brushes. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Then come girl, I'm hungry." She commented still walking.

"Okay…I just…I don't know, I feel like we're being watched?"

"Watched? Haha please, there's no one out here, but us. Hurry up! Or I'm leaving you."

"Okay okay!" Nala ran after Vitani. Throwing out the feeling in her mind. It was a good thing she didn't notice the spare eyes peeking thought he brushes.


	20. Chapter 20

+shiranai Atsune, thanks for following my story!

+Redwalllover28, Yup Rafiki still in the story, don't worry I did not forget about him.

Chapter 20

The reflections of clouds danced off of the napping lions body. What was going to be a 15-20 min cat nap turned into an hour or so long event. Simba was out of it, oddly the only thing able to stir him from his slumber was his odd dream of his father…or moreover, his odd nightmare of his father. His red orbs shot open and he found himself gasping for air. It all seemed so real like he was in the mist if the incident himself, it made the young male feeling odd. As his eyes blinked repeatedly, clearing his blurred vision, another smaller shadow came flying from overhead and it landed right on top of Simba head.

"Why good morning…or should I say evening young prince." Zazu chimed happily. "You seem to be sleeping the day away, oh how I wish I could do that." He teased, shuffling his feathers. "But there is far too much work to do around here, I can tell you that." He flew off of Simba's head, giving him a chance to re-do his mane.

"Oh, Hi Zazu." Finally realizing what he had actually called him.

"Well didn't that sound rather dry, young one." Simba rolled his eyes, but a small smile came to his face. He knew Zazu loved to give him trouble. Especially since he did not get to see him as much.

"Oh sorry, I'll do better next time."

"You better. How have you been Simba? I haven't seen you that much."

"Um, I'm good." Said his voice on the outside, but on the inside, he was actually debating whether or not he should tell Zazu about Scars plan. Zazu was somewhat like a guardian to the young lion, trying to make sure he was going down the right path like his father would have wanted.

"At=re you, that's good, what have you been up to?"

"Um, nothing much. Just helping Nuka out I guess."

"Oh yes, that Nuka, kings knows he needs all the help he can get," Zazu said a few other words to himself in a mumble. "Kings help the pridelands when he rules…" or if he even ruled. Scar didn't seem to convince when speaking with Simba about his plan that his idea was on the hush hush…all three hyenas heard it, even nodding their heads to it like they already knew. "But anyways I must be going, I have to tell Scar some important news…" as Zazu began to flap his wings to leave, Simba interrupted him.

"Hey Zazu can I ask you something?" red orbs looking at the small blue bird.

"Yes, young prince?" There he went again, calling him prince? Why was he doing that?

" You've known my dad for a long time right?"

"Why yes, I met your father when we were both young. I was training with my father to be the next majordomo for him."

"Really? So you knew him when he was my age then right?"

"Yes, sir."

"What bad things has my father done? That you know of?" Zazu paused and raised a neat brow. Well, that was a rather random question. " I mean I know he wasn't perfect."

"Please, Mufasa, your father was the epitome of what a young prince and king should be. He was very well raised, they both were…I don't know where that uncle of yours went on the wrong track. But if you ask me, I think he has always been a little off."

"Yea but, he couldn't have been perfect all the time. No one ever is."

" Well I'm sure your father had his days- we all do. But I can say from watching him rule and watching that uncle or yours, which one was the better king, and mate." Simba didn't say much after that, his mind was still trying to make up his mind of who his father was. "Well I'm off, I'll keep in touch."

"Right."

Left alone again, while the rest of the sisters where out hunting, Sarabi sat up against a large boulder. Thinking to herself. now that she was no wonder queen and could no longer hunt, for the time being, she had a lot of time to think to herself. the cub inside her was had started to kick and was doing so more regularly. Every kick to her seemed like a painful reminder of her and Scar conversation years ago, and how she thought she should have done something then when Scar had approached her.

 ** _"I can't believe our cubs will be born around the same time." Voiced Sarafina, Sarabi best friend. She has just come back from meeting with Rafiki, and he told her the due date to expecting her daughter, and it would be right around the time her friend and sister Sarabi would be due._**

 ** _"I know, it seems so surreal."_**

 ** _"haha, like when we were younger cubs and planned on having our kids grow up together like us."_**

 ** _"haha yes, exactly, and now it's actually happening." They sat together in a circle, almost like when they were cubs, closing out the outside world and just enjoying the time they had to talk to each other._**

 ** _"have you thought of any names yet?" asked Sarafina to the ear-rimmed lioness. Knowing her friend, and the way she did, she knew she wasn't going to think about the name until the last possible second. For some things, Sarabi was such a procrastinator._**

 ** _"No, not yet."_**

 ** _"Sarabi, you'll be due next month you have to have thought of something."_**

 ** _" Mmm, I don't know- what I'm bad at these things you know this. I'll just wait a little more and then the right name will come to me." voiced the queen in a satisfied voice._**

 ** _"Right and what by some chance you have him tomorrow?"_**

 ** _"Don't say that haha"_**

 ** _"What it can happen, when what will you be calling him? Huh?"_**

 ** _"….Mmmm Mufasa jr?" Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Oh you are one to talk, you haven't even come up with a name yourself."_**

 ** _"Sure I have."_**

 ** _"Since when?"_**

 ** _"Last night, it just came to me."_**

 ** _"And? What's her name?"_**

 ** _" I was thinking Mosi…or Lakicia. One means 'firstborn' and the other means 'the favorite'."_**

 ** _"Mmhh I like Nala better." Voiced Sarabi to herself._**

 ** _"Nala? Why?"_**

 ** _"Well, I knew if I ever had a daughter I wanted to name her Nala. But since I'm not I have to put that name away. Plus it means 'gift'. And I always thought little girls where little gifts to their mother."_**

 ** _"Mmm I think I like Lakicia better." Sarabi laughed and shrugged._**

 ** _"Do what you want with it haha."_**

 ** _"Oh I know what you should name your son, you should name him a-"_**

 ** _"Aww hello, ladies." Sarafina turned to see Scar coming into the main dens cave. A place where he was welcome but never wanted to be. In fact, Scar told Mufasa he'd rather sleep outside on the side cliff of pride rock than with the rest of the pride. So seeing him walk inside was, odd. "How are you two, well I should say four doing?"_**

 ** _"Good, Scar thank you. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out with Mufasa today?"_**

 ** _"It seemed he had a last minutes change of plans for me."_**

 ** _"Oh…I'm sorry.'_**

 ** _"Oh don't you worry- and anyway I came to see how my beautiful sister-in-laws is dong. Not to discuss my younger brother."  
"Oh well, I'm fine, we both are." But Scar was not interested in Sarafina, he only cared for Sarabi. The lioness that was almost his, and at times he finds himself thinking of the life that 'could have been'…if it wasn't for Mufasa. And it seemed like now was one of those times._**

 ** _"Ahh it's a shame…" he voiced to himself, but it was really aloud for everyone to hear._**

 ** _"What is?" asked the Queen looking to her brother._**

 ** _"Of what could have been, you and me…" Sarabi knew exactly where this was going. Sarafina too, after all, she knew of Sarabi's engagement to Scar first before Mufasa. she knew it would be best of her presence was not there so the two could…talk. "And that fact that his child, could have been yours…" he finished looking at her belly._**

 ** _"Scar I've told you-"_**

 ** _"I know, I know but still. Could you imagine the two lions standing on top of pride rock, instead of it being you and my brother but instead it were you and me?" he was close to her, inches away. He was so close to her she could see the sadness in his eyes. That sadness was always there, and she always saw it. At times Sarabi wished there was something she could do to help him, but she knew there was nothing she could do- that he truly wanted- that she could help with._**

 ** _"Scar you need to stop this."_**

 ** _"Why? You loved me once right?"_**

 ** _"I was a young cub when I came here, engaged to you, of course, it thought I was in love. I didn't know better-"_**

 ** _"But we were such good friends!"_**

 ** _"And then you changed, Scar. You weren't Taka anymore."_**

 ** _"I changed because he MADE me change!" referring to her mate and their incident._**

 ** _"He did no such thing, you changed yourself Scar!"_**

 ** _"No! no for a fact I know Mufasa ruined my chance of being the rightful king. He did this to have you I know it! and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be in this situation."_**

 ** _"It's in the past Scar, you were both young…" but her words were going on death ears, as a grimace look came to his expression as he thought of his younger brother._**

 ** _"The past can't be changed…but the future…the future can." He gave her a look before he turned to leave the den. The feeling left a shiver running down her spine…_**

"I…I should have said something to Mufasa then…" she told herself…" I should have-Argh!" the sudden kick was much more powerful than the last. It caused an arch to run in her lower stomach. "Why you…" she felt a dark hatred filled her heart and spirit, and for a second, she was lost in her anger. "Sarabi…for Kings sake, what are you thinking?" she was thinking to herself of how she wanted nothing to do with this cub. That this body inside her was a mistake and evil made into flesh. But how can she think that about her own cub, and a cub that had no control over his or her own circumstance. She hated to hate this cub, but she was torn between how she should feel. But she knew she had to get her feeling for this cub sorted out soon because from the feeling she was getting…the cub would be joining the pride soon.

On his way home, walked a very satisfied Nuka. He had had a show of his life. Wow, she did not know the lovely Nala could throw down like that. Beating his sister like that, It was an impressive sight, even though he would have preferred to be in Vitani position. Looking up into Nala beautiful blue eyes. That would be to die for! "Man, there nothing more beautiful than seeing your lioness hard at work…too bad Simba wasn't here, he probably would have enjoyed it too-Oh dad!" up ahead Nuka had spotted his father walking down the same path, with Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed in toe. "Dad!" he went running after him. Scar turned to see his son Nuka running after him in a haste, he couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Oh there you are, I was just looking for you." Which was a lie, that was not on his mind at the moment, but hey, he might as well lie and make up for the time he was supposed to be spending with Nuka-like he had promised Zira.

"Really? Will I'm right here." He voiced excited.

"I see." Scar looked at the three hyenas that walked beside him. "Nuka, do you plan on being king after me?"

"yea, of course, dad, duh. I mean I am the prince of the pride lands, meaning the 'future king' to be." He chimed, with a smile, I mean what kind of question was that?

"Do you think you have what it takes to be king?"

"Hell yeah, I do. And in fact, I just got inspired to start taking my training a lot more seriously actually. And I know you have to strong to be a good king."

"Not even that, just to be taken seriously."

"Exactly!" Scar knew his son knew all about that because almost everyone did not take Nuka seriously. And it really irritated Scar, being his own mother did not take him as seriously either. But then again, even he didn't take his own son seriously.

"If fact Nuka, let us take some time to see how far your training has come."

"Oh now? Well okay! I mean don't be too impressed. Egg and Bones have been telling me I've been improving a lot." Scar took a defensive stance towards his son.

"Well, let us just see, shall we."

"Hey…don't be too hard on him boss…" voiced Shenzi from the corner. She knew how sensitive Nuka was.

"No" voiced Scar. "let us see how strong my son has become after all he'll be two soon practical a full lion."

"Not to mention my mane will grow really full by then," Nuka added, with confidence. "Just like you dad."

"Right…now let us begin." Nuka took his fighting stance and went for this father. Let's just say, Ed and Bones had been going easy on him. Scar filled him within seconds of Nuka lunging at him. He fell hard on his back, which was something he didn't like to do, he hated feeling pain…discomfort. The fall was so bad, even the hyenas winced a little just from watching. "Come on, don't tell me that all you can do?"

"M-me… on heck no! I still got you-" he went after his father again, and again he found himself being tossed into the air, like a limp monkey. It took him some time to get his thoughts together after that landing. "Ow! Dammit!" Nuka forced himself to his feet, he refused to look bad in front of his dad, after, all he had been training really hard- that's what his friends…well his hyenas told him! Nuka pulled himself to his up. Again, standing tall. He was going to take down his father. By this time now, Scar was not breaking a sweat and the hyenas had one eye open and one eye closed. "Arghhh!" he ran towards his father again, but this time Scar did not flip him, he met him halfway in his run. With only brute force Scar knocked Nuka to the ground. His head hitting the top of his dads' shoulder and then the ground hard, he could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. Scar stood over him.

"I think you need to do some serious rethinking Nuka if you think you will be able to succeed me. That was pathetic." He continued to walk over his son. "Remember you aren't my only option." Nuka was simply speechless. His eyes almost watery…he was terrible…terribly weak. The hyenas followed behind Scar, feeling bad for brown lion. Nuka sat there for a long time after his father left...about 30 to 40 minutes. Thinking of what his father told him… " He wasn't his only option." What did he mean by that?

"Dude, what's with you?" a female voice came from behind. "hah you look like a sad puppy." His sister voice, making her way home. Nuka got up, wiped his eyes, and swallowed the blood in his mouth.

"Please, you smell like a dog." His voice salty. Why was everyone always making fun of him, saying he looked like a sad puppy?! "And look like one too."

"Bro, relax, I was just kicking what's with you?"

"None of your business that what." Vitani gave her brother a weird look. What was with him? She could never figure him out, he was always so moody so sensitive it seemed.

"Fine, I was just asking."

"Well don't." Vitani could see something was brother her brother, he has a huge bruise forming on his back.

"Nuka you okay? You have a huge bruise on your back-"

"Like you have on yours, right?"

"huh, w-what are you talking about?"

" I would have hated to be thrown on my back like that, and 5 times to?" like he hadn't just been thrown on his back a couple of times, but again- she did not know that.

"Wait on my back…how did you? were you watching us, you jerk!" Nuka said nothing. "You were you were watching us! Nala even said she felt like eyes were on her!"

"Well, they sure as hell weren't on you. I mean it was nice watching you get handled, but I mean…I would rather want to watch Nala on her back than you-" Vitani paw went colliding into her brother jaw. An unsuspecting Nuka went tumbling the other direction.

"OW! Vitani what the hell?!" roared the brown lion, holding his mouth. He got up to defend himself and teach his little sister a lesson on who she was dealing with. The future king of the pride lands no less. Yet Vitani feared nothing and sent her brother falling back to the ground with another strike from her paw.

"There will be another one where that came from if you ever think about watching us again you freaking prev!" with a scoff he gave her brother a deadly look, she knew he had a thing of Nala, but to sit and watch them for those hours the practiced was just weird. She didn't want to think about how twisted his mind was making there sparing session.

"You forget who you're talking too? You're talking to the future king of the pridelands!" Nuka roared on deaf ears. Vitani didn't bat an eye. She just continued to walk home. "DAMMIT!" a heavy heat boiled in his stomach. Again he was just thrown around- by his younger sister no less like he was nothing. Was he really this weak? There was no way everyone else was that much stronger compared to him. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, in fact…Nuka told himself all the time it didn't matter. So what if he was smaller and weaker then others his age, like Simba. It meant nothing, he was the future king! He didn't need to be strong or powerful others would still listen and respect him….but now, now he was starting to see that wasn't the case. Nuka was starting to see how much of a joke he was, getting beat by his father, yes he expected his father to be stronger than him, but Nuka saw that he didn't even make his father flinch! And then this with Vitani! His sister who it no doubt smaller than he is! Easily, made him look like a fool! She didn't feared him or respected him because he had no power over her. If he was going to be taken seriously, like his father said, somethings needed to change.


	21. Chapter 21

+Guest, Yea I mean Nuka not that bad of a guy, it's just his circumstance so hopefully, now everyone will start teaching him differently.

+Redwalllover28, thank you for reviewing I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, here's the next!

+Also thanks you for a various guest and member who favorited and followed this story.

Chapter 21

The slow opening of his eyes almost hurt as much as getting up did. Simba's muscles ached from head to toe, literally. But there as nothing he could do, it was all about the training. And this preparation has been going on for a week now. Unknown to everyone else. As he rose again to meet with his uncle, he could feel his elbows and knee caps lock and pop with each motion. How long would this training go on for? Not like he minded, as the time went on. Simba grew use to meeting and being around his uncle. He almost looked forward to it, his body waking him up before the great sun even began its journey into the skies. This hanging with Scar, made the young male feel a certain way. it didn't feel complete and yet he didn't feel incomplete anymore. Whenever Simba tried to think about what he was feeling at times, and … it always confused him. He much rather push the idea to the back of his head. And not think about it, should be feel bad for spending quality time training with his uncle, when the time should be giving to his cousin, and prince Nuka? After all it would only be right. Yet Scar made it very clear at this time they shared together was no big issues and if anyone had a problem with it that could come talk to him personally about it. Whatever the case may be, Simba wished this time between 'Uncle and nephew' would not come to an end.

"Are you ready?" asked the brown lion. Simba nodded.

"Yes…" not knowing the situation he was saying yes to. Simba yawned, stretched his back and shook his mane before walking alongside his uncle.

"Good, today I have something interesting for you my boy."

"Interesting? what is it?"

"You'll see. Seems there has been some gossip among the pride lands and you will deal with it, today."

"Oh…okay." The two walked for sometime, and for a moment Simba though they would be leaving the pridelands. in the near distance Simba red orbs could make out a small fuzzy figures…2 to 3…or no, 4? They all seemed to be huddled around something? Scar was walking right up to the animals, without a second thought in mind. All Simba did was follow after his uncle. As the two got closer, Simba could see the three figures were none to her than Scar main hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. But the poor animal siting in the middle of them, was not a hyena…it was a… Common eland. From the looks of it, this male was large, perhaps the leader of his herd. "umm Uncle Scar, what's going on?"

"This is Badru, he is leader of the Common eland heard of the northern boarded." As soon as the large herbivore heard his name come from the lions tongue, he pinned his long black eras back in anger and fear. "Simba my boy, I have a question for you. What would you do, as king, knowing your herd animals were all deciding to leave your territory?"  
"..i…huh" that was one way to start off the day, Simba could feel in his bone that something was off about this whole encounter. "I'd ask them to stay?"

"Ask? Or make, remember boy you ARE a king."

"…I guess make- but why would I do that?"

"You're smart you know the answer to that."

"Okay, your right. But why would the herd even leave the pridelands? are the eland herds not getting along with another herd? The northern border rather big and-"

"No, simple because others don't like your rule." Simba looked at the herds leader. To say things against the king, as no task taken lightly. "But we can't please everyone, it's impossible-"

"We want to leave the pridelands because we are being over hunted!-"

"Shut up! Ya big antelope!" voiced Banzai with growl. Gruel leaving his lips.

"And you are the dogs that are going it!" Badru nose flared with anger, but it held his tongue. Simba could see bite marks along his hooves and knees, most likely from the snapping dogs.

"Is this true Uncle Scar? Are the hyeans over hunting the herds?"  
"Simba simba simba, do you think I am just king of the lionesses? Oh no, I'm leader and provider for the hyenas too. I have to feed everyone that lives under pride rock. That is my duty as king."

"Yes but-"

"There is no buts when it come to your responsibility as king, and that I have made clear of. Have you ever one hungry?"

" But-"

"Have you ever gone hungry?"

"…No…"

"and why is that?"

"…because the lionesses hunt."

"and if they didn't have prey to hunt, then what? You'd starve, right?" Scar placed his arm around Simba nd brought him close. "Simba, my boy, you do not know this, but I struggle…hard everyday trying to make peace and keep balance in these lands." Simba knew that came with being king. He could remember some of that from his father. "But, no king is prefect and it is true, we have hit some hard times-"

"Hard times? This is the beginning of a crisis, and if order is not made soon, all the prey in these lands will be killed!"

"You got one more time to speak out!" voiced both Shenzi and Banzai. As the bared their sharp teeth and closed their circle in more on the Common eland leader. "Next will be lights out for you!" Simba froze when hearing this come from the dog.

"Wait Uncle Scar they can't kill him, he's his herds leader…"

"Yet he was planning on leading his herd out of the pridelands! breaking a traditional treaty that my father set up. From prey to predator!"

"But without him, his herd will be lost."

"Without him and his herds following the treaty, we would starve. Then what? Badru, is forcing our paw here."

"Yes but you can't kill him-"

" then what do you suggest we do smarty!" voiced Banzai to the yearling.

"I think-"

"Simba come here, let me speak to you for a moment." Scar lead him away some, down the path they came.

"Uncle Scar I think this is wrong! I think if Badru and his herd what to leave they should be able too, I mean he have plenty of other herds in the pride lands to feed on, we don't need them-ARGH!" Simba gripped his jaw tight with his right paw, as he felt a claw run though his fur and down his jawline. "What the hell?!" Simba stumbled.

"Did that hit hurt?" asking the boy a dumb question, trying to egg him on.

"Of course it did!" what kind of question was that?! The strike came from nowhere, literally. And Simba could not understand the reasoning behind it.

"Now you understand how it feels when your authority has been question."

"But-"

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in you son, falling for a trick like that."

"…what trick?!"

"The pity of others…you can't like that influence your decisions."

" But he said they were being over hunted!"

" And to countered that with breaking a traditional treaty between the herds and the predators?" Treaty? What treaty was he talking about? "My boy, tell me you're not as stupid as that cousin of yours." Simba said nothing. "Know this, if you let one herd leave the pridelands, then others will follow. Soon there would be no herds left and we would all starve, as king it is my duty to prevent that from happening."

"Yea...I know that, but threating to kill him."

"It's killed or be killed Simba, and it wouldn't have to come to this if Badru followed the rules. No native herds of the pridelands can leave, without them we would die, and without us lions ruling, everything would fall apart. It is a burden to be a king, and I good one at that. But trust, I do this for the best of everyone. You don't starve! my family doesn't starve! your mother doesn't starve! and it's all because of me!" he began "Don't be a foolish king, they don't last long. Just ask your father…he trusted and gave the herds too much liberty and look at where that landed him…" Scar, even thought his rang was able to muster up a few tears for his brother. "That's why we need to enforce power. That's why you'll be the one to tell Badru, he and his herds stays, or he dies."

As if the morning had not been long enough for the orange lion, Nuka found himself doing no better. He had started training with his hyenas, Eggs and Bones. And lets just say, young Nuka found himself with another eye-opening experience. It seems as if the two hyenas had been lying to him about his…fighting talents and powerful mocho. It turns out the two sported dogs were going easy on the prince, real easy. But that was okay, this was what he wanted…despite it being crazy, as again the brown prince was struck down to the dirt. Stones sticking him in the side was he landed hard. Nuka stumbled to his paws. "m-more….i-I still can take more!" he voiced, with dark red blood dripping down his chin.

"Prince Nuka, I think we've done enough for this morning-" Egg began, not wanting to disfigure the prince anymore than what he was now.

"NO! I said another r-round! C'mon!"

"Prince Nuka, Egg is right, you don't need to punch yourself into your own grave now. It'll take time to-"

"No I said now, I don't have time to wastes!" now, it wasn't like the dog spotted dogs didn't like seeing the brat of a prince getting knocked to the ground a few times….after all they have to deal with him and his antics…but now, now it seemed like the sub-adult was in a obsession to get strong. As if over night too, one day-well most days, he didn't care about training. Vitani being stronger then him, didn't bother him as much as it did now. He planned on making her one of his kings guard when he took the realm after his father. But the way he was…strength wise, Scar made it seem like she would be the one he planned on giving the realm too. And Nuka was not going to let that happen, he would then look like an utter fool. Having a female rule the pridelands, when Scar already had a capable son! " Ruling wont be easy."

"But Nuka, it's not going anywhere there's no rush-"

"If you two wont help me, then I'll get someone else who will…" his voice was deep, with a harsh rasp to it "And when I'm king, you will regret this day…" looking into his green orbs, it did send a chill down the spine.

"Fine, you heard him." The hyena looking to his companion.

"Good." Voiced the brown lion, with a smile growing on his face. He licked the blood the stuck to his gums and teeth. "Lets get going." It was back t serious business.

Growing bigger it seemed by the second, Sarabi knew she would be welcoming her soon to-be arrive cub what felt like any day now. Again, she as left while the rest of her sisters were sent out to hunt for the pride. This time she was accompanied by her dear friend Sarafina. She has decided she would leave again on a later hunt. She wanted to spend as much time with her best friend as she could. "Thanks for staying with me, you know you don't have too right. I mean I am a big girl after all." Sarafina rolled her eyes.

"please, big girl or not, you're my best friend and this little one." Placing a paw on Sarabi stomach. "Will be like another son or daughter to me."

"Haha, Nala will be aunty I presume."

"Yes, and she'll love it, I'm sure. She asks me all the time when about the cub, and when it will come."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's pretty excited actually. It's cute."

"ugh, well she and I both are wondering the same thing."

"You think it's soon right? I mean, you've already dropped. You actualy looked like me right before I had Nala, round and stumbling." She teased

"Please, I stumbled once, okay." Referring to that morning, when she tried o get up and go to the waterhole for a drink, and she was having a rather hard time getting to her side, and then walking no less. Sarafina had good time mocking her friend, as pay back. The tow laughed, until a thought came over Sarabi, the rimmed eyed lioness found herself voicing her thoughts aloud. "I wonder how Zira is…"

"Zira?" Sarafina chimed with a raised brow.

"Yes, she's has a hard times with pregnancy."

"…yea…well, I don't know. It's not like I've asked, and she doesn't leave priderock much-if at all."

"She'll probably have her cub around the same time I'll have mine. I have to be honest Sara, I'm nervous."

"Don't be, don't worry about Zira she won't lay a paw on you. I will be the one to make sure of that." Sarabi gave her friend a look.

"You can't go voicing things like that. And it's not me I'm worried about it's the cub. I just know this little one will be thrown into a whole world of hell, I won't be able to protect it from…" a worrying feeling came over her, tears swelled in her eyes, but she did not let them fall. At this point now, they couldn't she had cried so much before.

"Sarabi you have all of us to help you. You know this."

"And yet, I still could not protect my son…" she voiced, forever blaming herself. Feeling like a mother who failed at her job.

"Sarabi…"

"Sorry, I try not to think about it like that-and I will stop, I promise. It just…" her friend put a paw on her shoulder, she knew what she as trying to say and wanted to say, but could not find the words as of now. And that was fine. They each shared a smile to one another.

"So." She began changing the subject. "Have you finally deciced a name?"

"Yes…I have."

"Good, let me hear."

"Nope, not until he or she is born."

"Ugh, you kill me, you know that."

"I know."

It was well in the evening when Simba returned back to priderock. Heading straight to the waterhole after being gone for hours, Simba-like a half-dead zombie. Collapsed by the shoreside. Inching his head forward some, to lick up some water. He wasn't that much tried from the training with Scar physically, but the mental strain was starting to weight on him. After talking with his Uncle, he did as he told him. Telling the Common eland leader, that if he or his herd left he would be put to death, by hyena. Which, like we all know, the hyena is more savage and ruthless than the lion. The lion will give a quick bite to the throat for their prey, killing their victim within seconds. The same can't be said for the hyenas…who like to play with their food. It would not be a merciful death. It would be a long-drawn out and painful one. One his herd would see to remember. Badru said he understood what would happen to him, and he said, he would keep his herd in the pridelands…Scar convinced him in his own words " This is really the only REAL option you have, any other choice will cost you and your herd dearly."

Rolling over onto his side Simba watched as the other animals came to the waterhole to drink. The herds of zebra, antelope, buffalo what was the leader of the Common eland taking about? The herds number seemed fine, and Simba didn't see a hyena hunting in sight. Unlike what Badru had said, hyena were 'everywhere, never giving the herds a break. They run us ragged." In the herbivore own words. Yet, apart of Simba felt bad for telling the Badru his and his herds fate. But there was nothing it could do, it was the way of the land. Besides, he knew he shouldn't feel bad, after all that's what Scar said. And feelings for others, killed his father, right? Scar even said 'Mufasa was too trusting'. But we all know that was not the true reality, but sending more time with his uncle, the truth became even more confusing. On what to believe. He just couldn't get the story straight and remember his father. All he saw when he tried to picture his father as a distorted image of his uncle now. Who more or less raised him, and as Scar said 'provided for him' when he didn't have to, but remember, Scar is a good king...

"Hey Simba." The voice brought him back to reality. He looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him. "um. You okay?"

"Oh, hey…yea." He rolled over onto his forearms. "Sorry, I uh."

"No worries." She voiced, looking at him, he seemed a bit disheveled. With a raised brow and a smile on her face, she asked him. "You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, just tried you know, been a long day."

"Oh, I see."

"And you? How've you been?"

"Good, been training with Vitani a lot."

"Oh, how's that working?"

"Really good, I think I've gotten better." She voiced, looking to the still water in the waterhole. For a moment the two said nothing, then Nala broke the silence. "You wanna hang out? I mean I don't have to be home for a bit, we can catch up some- if you want."

"yea why not."

"Good, I can tell the story of how pinned Vitani last week."

"You pinned Vitani…fighting?" Nala nodded her head proudly.

"5 times." She chimed. "She didn't believe when I said I was the best."

"mmm, the best, I mean I wouldn't say that."

"Actually, you should be the one saying that snice I always seemed to beat you." She voiced.

"Uh I let you win, I was being a good friend."

"Really? How noble of you, to always lose to me." She voiced rolling her eyes. Simba got up slowly, and stretch. Before he and Nala began their walk, continued down the path that appeared near the tall grass by the waterhole.

\+ hey guys I'm back, sorry for the long wait. I'm still working up with the chapters, so it's taking me a while…sorry, but tell me what you all think so far!


	22. Chapter 22

+Dark-Cupid-95, Yea Nuka going to go into super saiyan mode in a few chapters. He'll take no prisoners. Should be interesting to watch.

+Travass99, ya know, I'm feeling a little Simba x Vitani too. This is going to be a long story, so I can still do some fiddle with it.

+Redwalllover28, Yea Scar being a real pain, but don't worry, he'll learn his lesson soon, and by the most unthinkable way.

Chapter 22

Simba looked on in an awe of amazement and jealousy as Nala told her story of how she beat Vitani at her own game, 5 times in a row. She might add- which she liked to add in, just so he wouldn't forget. As the two continued to walk, the story seemed too good to be true, sure Nala was a good fighter when they were cubs- but beating Vitani….and 5 times at that. There was no way, Nala seemed way too nice and gentle to beat a beast like Vitani. After all, he would know, he finds himself struggling to beat the dark tan lioness when they practice their sparring. So, for her to say she beat her with ease, when Simba, who is bigger and taller than Nala, struggled and still struggles…no there was no way.

"Nah, I don't believe it."

"Why not? I'm not lying to you ask her. However, I doubt she'll be truthful, she so prideful."

"Well even if you did-"

"Which I did!"

"I'm just saying, Vitani is like a crazy animal. There no way someone like you could beat her."

"That's what she said…" Voiced Nala, with her nose in the air and her head, held high. She knew the truth, and you know what they say. " but ya know, hater gonna hate."

"Whoa whoa! I'm not a hater!" he defended like he had no reason to hate on her skills. He was rather skillful himself.

"Simba you reek of being a hater right now…so don't try to play."

"wow, haha okay, please Nala tell me what am I hating on?"

"This, obviously!" she teased, referring to herself and body. Which Simba could see by her manner she was clearly joking with him. She wasn't that like od lioness to flaunt her body in that way-even if she did have a good body, which he did note, especially from Nuka. Who continued talk about her and her looks, like Simba did not have his own eyes to see it himself. "No, I'm just kidding." She voiced, still walking. And for a few seconds it was quiet between them, then to her surprise, Simba broke the silence with a statement she did not expect.

"I'm going to go visit my mom tomorrow, to see how she is." Nala eyes widen when he said this. She was excited and happy, she knew that would make Sarabi's day. That she wanted nothing more than to just see her son, and then when she remembered Sarabi words, her joy and excitement turned to fear and hesitation.

"Oh huh, I don't know. She's um, very busy leading the hunting party these days."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, in fact, I doubt she'll be free to see you until another few weeks give or take."

"Few weeks! She can't be that busy."

"yes she is, I know it sucks but-"

"I'll just stop by in the morning before they leave-"

"No, you can't come!" her shouting took the orange male by surprise, and even Nala herself with that sudden outburst. She knew she could be read like a book- her mother always told her she was a terrible lair. But she didn't know any other way to tell him 'that he needed to wait until Sarabi has his little brother or sister that's Scar cub!' which saying out loud-let alone in your head sounded, weird as hell! "it's just…not a good time right now, sorry." She could see the disappointment read all over his face. After all, she was the one that told him to visit her, and the rest of the pride. Saying he was welcomed anytime- and now, she's the one saying ' he can't' because it's 'not a good time'. " It's getting late, I have to head back soon." Nala voice was starting to crack.

"Okay." She nodded her head before leaving him. To say he was bummed, would be an understatement, Simba felt rather lousy now. He had planned all morning to see his mother. After being with his uncle this morning and dealing with that drama, seeing her was something he needed. Well now, Simba was alone, still walking down the same path. The dirt was cool under his paws, as the evening darkness started to take over the pridelands once more.

Vitani rested on the cool stones of pride rock her paws resting on her lower stomach. The lioness had returned home early from her training with Nala. feeling somewhat off, her dark eyes soon shot open from the annoying cramps she was feeling. "ughhh, what the heck!" loud with frustration before flopping back down. "You have got to be kidding me!" Then pawprints could be heading walking her way, she opened one eye to see her mother pride sis Jama walking towards her. She soon turned over to face the approaching lioness. "Jama? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with my mom."

"I was heading there, just thought I stop by and say hi. You okay?"

"Yea I'm good, I'm just dying." She chimed like it was nothing, Jama raised a brow at her comment. " I've just been feeling off for some reason, like my stomach is killing me. I think I might be coming down with something, which is just great…"

"Awe sorry to hear that, you're probably just going into season." Just hearing the word made Vitani nose twitch. She knew about lionesses going into estrus when she was younger. She knew it meant she would finally be an adult- which to her at that time meant she could bully her brother around even more- not the reality of her body going into it first reproductive cycle. Holding her paw out, she was not for that growing up nonsense right now.

" Ah ah ! don't tell me that Jama, I'm sure it's just the stomach ache or something."

"Well, I'm just telling you, you are of that age and-"

"well, I'm just telling you, not today-" suddenly a blood-curdling cry went thought the pride lands. Vitani and Jama eyes went right towards the den of pride rock. Within seconds Vitani was on her feet and running knowing the voice of the screaming lioness. " That's my mom!" the two lionesses ran up the stone steps, right into the den. There they saw the queen, hunched over in pain, holding her lower stomach, with a small pool of blood and water underneath her. "Mom! Mom! what's wrong?!" Vitani dashed up to her with worry sick eyes.

"Nothing dear-" Saada voiced, holding onto her queen.

"What do you mean nothing?!" roared Vitani " I can clearly see something wrong."

"It's just the cub dear, she's having it." Like that wasn't a big ass deal.

"What! Mom are you serious-now!" the lioness wasn't mad at her mother, but you see, Vitani was rather taken aback by the news…and mess of having the cub.

"Please, do you think I planned this? He's early!"

"I-"

"Vitani, you go get Rafiki." Ordered Jama, helping Saada with their queen. But they didn't know that the fear-stricken Vitani was still standing there in aw of the blood. " .NOW!"

"Dam…right right, I'm going- oh should I get dad… and Nuka-"

"NO!" roared the female trio in unison.

"OKAY!...geesh I just thought I'd ask." Retorting as she ran out of the den.

After running to fetch the red-painted face mandrill and dashing with him back to priderock, Zira was readying to have the cub. Not knowing what to do, and feeling fearful and awkward Vitani stood to the side, watching over the shoulder of Jama and Saada. The sub-adult knew that birth was no joke and could get messy, but she had no idea it was would as drastic as it was. Between her mothers screaming, along with Rafiki and Ziras, two pride sisters coaching, the event as more than overwhelming for her. That sickening feeling Vitani had been plagued with earlier, came back with vengeance. It was like a bubble of heat was starting to form in her stomach, taking over everything and leaving more for nothing. It was only seconds when she started to feel her breakfast come up and she was forced to excuse herself….not that anyone noticed. She wanted to be there for her mother but at that moment…she couldn't.

When Vitani was finally able to control herself some, and the sickening feeling started to wary a sudden high pitched noise came from the main den. Shocked, not knowing she would have to cub so soon, Vitani went back up the steps to priderock-pissed at herself to missing the precious moment. Entering the den, she walked slowly up to her mother. Who was still lying flat on the ground. Her pride sisters were wiping the sweat from her head and body. Vitani turned her head to her left where Rafiki was holding a very small bundle. The cub looked….just like her, but way smaller. So small in fact it seemed a bit odd, she knew cubs were small…but this cub was downright puny. Which was not normal. He placed the small cub in its mother arms.

"Ya hav a beautiful baby gurl my queen."…girl… Vitani had a little sister now? She didn't know how to feel, after all with her mother saying over and over again that it would be a boy, she could feel it- she expected to have an annoying little Nuka to care for.

"What? A girl…really, I have a little sister!" Vitani inched closer. To see the half-open-eyed cub head resting on her others paws. She had the royal red orbs, that were typical of prideland lions, like her father's brother.

"…she's small…" noted Zira, voice clearly tried.

"Well ya…she is a small one, but she still is healthy."

"…she…" her voice was inaudible to everyone, but Vitani who was standing over head, heard her mother and her tone. She looked down at her, but Zira was not playing Vitani any attention. Her gazing eyes were fixated on the small cub.

"Everything is gud, if ya need me just call fa me. But everything should be fine. Ya daughter is healthy, and ya are in good paws. So I am not worried." Voiced the old mandrill, picking up his warped shaped stick. He walked slowly out of the den, taking one step at a time. Leaving the small pride of females. Zira closed her eyes and put her head down to the ground, as if looking at her daughter pained her even more than the birth.

"Scar will be so disappointed…" again, she said this to herself. Zira two pride sisters were too busy cleaning the rest of the den. They would send for Scar soon so he would know the cub had been born. Zira lifted up her head a single tear running down her cheek. As Vitani watched her mother reaction, the lioness started to feel an overwhelming feeling of rage. And it was all because of the way her mother looked at her little daughter, which in this case, made Vitani felt as if she was also looking at her with those same cruel and mad eyes. Disappointed again, to have another unwanted girl.

"Don't look at her like that." She voiced, with distain towards her mother. Zira looked up to Vitani with a raised brow, she couldn't be talking to her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, don't look at her like that, she did nothing to deserve that look you give her! So what if she is a girl, why does that have to be a problem for you? Why can't you just be happy she's alive and healthy!"

"why you-" Zira began, getting hot-headed already. How dare her daughter speak to her in such a tone. But she felt a paw on her back, which reminded her that she needed time to rest and recuperate- not argue with her daughter.

"Vitani clam down, what is the problem?" voiced Jama interjecting. With tears running down her cheek Vitani forced out her breaking words.

"Nothing, everything fine, she's fine!" her wrath was more towards her mother than, she gave her a look before she turned to leave, leaving the lioness baffled of what could have happened. She went storming down priderock steps, not a care in the world of where she was going and what may be in her way. She soon realized it paid to look up every now and then because she found herself rushing head first into another body as she turned the corner. Her head wiped back as she found herself planted hard on her butt. "What the hell?!"

"Crap, sorry Vitani I didn't see you." Simba, rubbing his head. "hey? Are you okay." He voiced, noticing her wet stained face and red bloodshot eyes. He didn't mean to run into her that hard…"I'm so sorry." He got up and went to her side- but Vitani quickly put out a paw for him to keep his distance….she hated the whole touchy-feeling thing. And right now she felt very uncomfortable with him seeing her like this.

"…i-it's nothing, I'm fine."

" yea right, you're crying did I hurt you?"

"psh no, don't be stupid. You didn't do anything my mom just pissed me off…"

"What she do now?"

"nothing…she just looked at the cub like she was a problem an-"

"Wait, your mother had the cub already-when?!"

"…like a few minutes ago."

"Well is she okay?" shocked from the sudden news not that he particularly cared for Zira, he still wanted to know her wellbeing. It wasn't like he was a monster after all.

"She's fine she's just….ugh" she wiped the falling tears that continued to flood down her face. "Ugh I don't know why I care so much…"

"She's your mom, I mean…you should care for her."

"N-no , it's not that. It's the way she looked at the cub…she did absolutely nothing, and she's already giving her th-that stupid disappointing looks! So what if she's a girl and daddy doesn't get his stupid precious son- what does it matter! She's not even happy she had a healthy cub…all she cared about was her having a son! And it's not fair!" Vitani sighed heavily trying to calm herself. "…i…I don't know, I just see that little cub and…i- I see myself. I just know how unfair it's going to be for her, and she'll have no power over it. She'll be made to think she's a problem or a waste of time…or even unwanted! And I know because I feel that all the freaking time! And it's not fair!" Simba had never seen her like this and was rather worried. He didn't know she felt like that…and had no idea of what he could say that would make her feel better.

"…it'll be fine. Don't think about it like that. Maybe Zira was tried and just-"

"No, Simba…I know exactly what it was and it was that look. She always gives me that look…" her voice was low and somber. "ugh." Vitani wiped the remaining drying tears. "You tell anyone you saw me cry I'll punch you in the face…"

"oh, um…no worries." His voiced, but he couldn't really hide his little hint nervousness after all Vitani could though down. "I got you." He smiled the loving Simba smile to her. "Hey, does Scar know?"

"Pssh, I doubt it… and even if he did, he's not rushing home until he know it if it's precious son that will carry on his destiny… and then, of course, he wants to pawn me off, probably to form some alliance or whatever "

"No, he won't, you're his daughter-"

"Exactly, because I'm his daughter he can do that…ugh I just want to run away sometimes." Her eyes looked down at her paws, as they played with a small blade of grass.

"Don't say that."

"Why not, I'm sure they won't miss me."

"I'd miss you."

"Thanks." Looking to him, Simba always seemed to know how to say the right thing.

"So, what are your plans? You heading back to priderock?"

"Naw…" she shook her head.

"Well, how about we hang out. It'll help take your mind off of things. And besides, I don't want to head back either." Thinking of his failed plan to visit his mother.

"Sounds good."

+well Vitani just got triggered, who knew she always felt like that. What do you guys think? Review and stay tuned for more chapters to come!


	23. Chapter 23

+Dark-Cupid-25, yea poor Vitani having that feeling of being unwanted, you're right no one wants to feel that way.

+Redwalllover28, Im glad you liked the interaction with Vitani and simba, more is soon to come!

Chapter 23

Scar had looked down at his dark furred tiny cub. She rested peacefully in her mothers' arms, unaware of the look that her father was giving her. "She has his eyes." He commented, referring to the cub royal red orbs that was dominate in his family. The same eyes his father, and his brother Mufasa had. It irritated Scar slightly like he was being mocked or taunted in a way by his dead brother. Even when he thought he got rid of him, somehow, a piece of Mufasa is always still there.

"Yes…she does." Voiced the cubs mother. Then with a nervous voice Zira spoke. "look Scar, I know she's small, but she is strong, I know it. She will make a great heir….and if not. When can always try again and-" Scar stopped her right there.

"There's no need to talk of such things now, Zira." It didn't sound mad or irritated, he sounded more or less at ease. And that scared Zira, this sort of attitude was not like her mate. Usually, he would show his dissatisfaction with something she had done wrong, but now…now it was like, it didn't matter to him anymore. And that scared her. Did he stop caring? "You need your rest Zira, I'll leave you then." Scar slowly got up, not making eye-contact to her or the other lionesses in the room. As he disappeared back into his outside world, leaving her behind, again. Zira pride sisters were there at their queenside, placing a shoulder on her back and adding comforting words to ease her pain.

"This isn't fair!" she voiced thought tears. Zira thinking to herself, how this was all her fault…she had lost Scars love, which meant she had now lost everything. She might as well dismiss herself from his kingdom while she could still have some dignity left. "He hates me…he hates me…" her voice quivered as she began to hyperventilate. With an overwhelming feeling of guilt and abandonment.

"Zira, calm down, you're stressing yourself out!" voiced Jama as she saw her queen start to turn red in the face.

"no…NO…." her body began shaking, fearful her pride sister took the cub from her mothers' arms. "H….he.." be mouthed, her tongue growing dry.

"we…we need t get Rafiki…" she voiced coming to an obvious conclusion. They knew their queen was stressed from what Scar put her thought, but they did not know it was to this degree.

"Saada!"

"Right…" the lioness voiced in a rushed tone, taking off into the coming night.

Nala walked back to the prides side den cautiously, she arrived later than she had hoped or anticipated. but she couldn't help it, she felt terrible thinking about Simba and how she had told him he can't come see his mother…more or less, he shouldn't come see her right now. And again, she was the one who told him he could come visit her or the pride anytime….and now, he can't. Wow what a bummy move, huh. Nala stopped in the entrance way of the small den, where she watched Sarabi saw resting on the inside. It was nice when to see her queen sleeping so peacefully. Nala walked up slowly, as he got close Sarabi eyes stirred.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you…I'm sorry, I just wanted to say hi to the cub." She voiced in an apologetic manner.

"Ha, no you didn't I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh." Chimed the blue-eyed lioness, as she placed her small paw on the lioness large belly. "Hi little one, can you hear me?" Nala voiced in a cooing baby tone.

"Oh, he can hear you."

"haha, he?"

"Yea."

"How can you tell?"

"I have a feeling." The older lioness sat up.

"haha, I see, well" redirecting her attention back to Sarabi swollen belly "hey little guy, I can't wait to meet you!"

"Zira had her cub today." Her information was so sudden, yet said so clam, Nala had to rethink what Sarabi had just told her, Zira had her cub? Now?

"w-wait…really? How do you know?"

"I heard."

"oh…she is okay?"

"I assume so, if not, then we'd be hearing about it."

"Do the others know-my mom and everyone I mean?"

"Probably not, they've been gone all morning."

"Wow…that just…happened out of nowhere."

"Yea, it can happen like that."

"Did it sound bad?" Nala began, but she could tell her sudden sentence didn't make much sense to the older lioness so she explained herself. "I mean…did it sound like she was in a lot of pain? But this is like her third cub technically, so, it shouldn't have been that bad, right?"

"Oh no dear, it still hurt."

"Does it?" curiosity all in her voice. Nala didn't have the time to speak with her mother about such things, particularly because she was embarrassed and then mainly because her mother was always gone, and never home. She didn't want to pester Sarabi about her….growing up questions either. Well her mother told her not to bother Sarabi with them, so she didn't.

"Yes…"

"But it's worth it in the end, I know." A smile on her face. "I'm excited, I can't wait for you to have the cub, it'll be like I'm an older sister! Or an aunty…or both…"

"Haha, you'll be excited for the both of us then."

"You're not excited?"

"I am, but you know it's complicated Nala."

"I understand…well I'm going to go outside and wait for my mom, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." The lionesses shared a caring nuzzle before they parted. Sarabi back to resting, and Nala finding some creative time until her mother and the rest of the pride came.

As the duo of lion and lioness continued their walk, unaware of the situation back at home, Vitani had finally got the chance to ask Simba the question was she dying to know the answer to.' The heck has he and her dad been doing these past week' if they thought they were being sneaky, they weren't. Well her dad was…Simba on the other paw wasn't. when he's half asleep, he's a very heavy walker. She could hear him stumbling and bumping into things from his sleeping peak outside of the main den. The question none the less took Simba off guard. "Huh?" was his only reply as he thought of a good excuse to tell her.

"Don't huh me?" she said rolling her eyes. "You heard what I said, what have you been doing with my dad. Waking up at stupid hours in the morning?"

"Um, nothing, that just when we hang" Vitani raised a neat eyebrow, really that when they…hang?

"Please, he doesn't even 'hang' with his own kids."

"It's nothing-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, and honestly it's not like a care- but I care, so tell me." He voiced throwing a paw over his larger shoulder " And if you think you are doing to lie to me…"

"Serious Vitani its' nothing."

"Well if it's nothing, you can tell me. C'mon, I'm just curious, and I besides I just spent like 30 minutes of my life, confessing my feelings about my mom, and who really wants to hear that crap?"

" and what makes you want to listen to my crap then?"

"Easy, it's not my crap I have to deal with, it's someone else's. It makes me feel better on the inside." She chimed with a smile. "soooo c'mon." she was going to have at it all night pestering him if that's what it took to get Simba to tell her what she wanted to know. She was impatience, but then, who isn't?

"Fine, I guess…I don't know." Dam was this the right thing to tell her, to be honest, Simba had been feeling quite a bit of weight carrying this secret… for some reason he had this feeling he would get found out and would be…punished for it, it not by Scar when definitely by Zira. But no one wants to keep a secret, secrets are meant to be told, and share with others, that how they work. And not like Simba had a wide pool of friend to talk to, and share his problem with anyway. There was no way he would tell Nuka about this, he's whine and cause drama for sure. And then there was no way that Nala would support this decision of hanging out and being trained by Scar. She hated the lion, so that meant he only had Vitani really. And she was always indifferent about most things, if not everything, because it wasn't like she could control the situation. And her situations sometimes seem more messed up than his, so in a sense, they were both in a pickle together. "Um….dam how do I say it?"

"Well spit it out, I don't have all night. I mean I do, but I'm really tired and would like to get some sleep sometime soon haha." She teased.

"Okay fine, but you have to promise me you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"I don't know- but you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

"Simba? I'm not going to get mad. And what would it matter if I did, I mean you're still going to do what you're doing right." true, but still.

"Yea but your hits hurt, so if I know you'll get mad I want to prepare myself."

"kings, you lions are some babies….fine I won't be mad, I promise." Simba gave her a side-eyed look, saying, 'you better to be lying to me.' "Dude c'mon!"

"okay okay, the reason why ' been spending time with Scar…your father is"

"I know who he is…" Vitani shrugging her shoulder, when did he feel the need to explain their family relationship, just get to the point, duh. "dam sorry- continue please."

"He wants me to be king, after him….at least that what he told me." Wow, finally saying it, did lift a great weight off his chest, wow, no wonder everyone's like, just tell your truth you'll feel better. "huh…Vitani?" she was still and silent for a moment with her head down. Oh damn, he knew it, she had to be pissed about it, after all, he's stealing something that rightfully belongs to her brother… and then her if Nuka didn't succeed. Simba is better off smacking himself in the face now. " vit-"

"That some crazy shit!" she exploded, but not angry. "I mean, good luck for you when you have to start ruling this dump." he pushed him on his side.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Simba why would I be mad?" she voiced her tone at ease. "I'm not going to be the one ruling so."

"But what about Nuka aren't you upset for him?" Vitani gave Simba a look.

"You and I both know, Nuka and I have a very…special relationship. I love him, but I'm not blind to his faults. He's a spoiled brat who used to getting anything he wants, and when he doesn't, he manipulates you until he gets what he wants….basically my dad. And if you ask me, being honest they are both royal jackasses."

"oh….right."

"Yea don't tell my brother this…and probably not my mom." Like he'd ever dreamed of doing that, please no one wants a death wish.

"But you're seriously not mad?"

"For the last freaking time, Simba no, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine this it. In fact, I'd think you be a better ruler than my brother anyways."

"Really?" she shook her head.

"Yup."

"Well…I guess that makes me feel better."

"I'm glad I did my job. My only thing is, don't let what my dad says get to you, he has a very good way with words. And you're a nice guy Simba and nice guys don't last long."

"Don't worry I don't plan on anything happening to me."

"Okay, just thought I tell you." They stood still for a moment. Vitani looking at Simba calm features he had never noticed how relaxing it was to look into his face, and those red orbs…weird. "C'mon, lets head back. It's getting late."

"Right." Voiced Simba following behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nuka watched his little sister sleep soundly in his mothers' arms. He thanked the kings his mother had a girl, he wouldn't know what to do if she had had a boy. The last thing he was going to do was give up his crown for some young furball. Now he didn't have to worry, all he had to focus on now was getting stronger, and proving himself to his father.

Zira herself was tried and restless, but still forced herself to stay awake. She wanted to wait until Scar returned home. She had to speak with him. Even though Rafiki had been dismissed he mention to the queen that it would be a better idea for him to stay close by. Just in case something went south with the cub, she was very tiny. However Zira said he would not be needed, it was survival of the fittest and if she survived she survived and if she died…she died. This was a complete opposite of her attitude when the twins were born, right away when she noticed her son, Nuka was smaller and weaker than his sister. She had everything done to make sure he would survive. That was for sure, she was not going to let anything happen to her only son.

"She looks a lot like Vitani…" noted Nuka, still staring at the cub. Zira scoffed and swallowed hard.

"Ugh, I hope she doesn't act like her." Then speaking of the devil, Vitani could be seen walking with Simba back up the steps of pride rocks. Simba did not dare to come inside and see the cub, he just took Vitani for her word of what she looked like and then parted from her. Walking to his usual resting spot on the edge of the cliff of pride rock, just like he uncle used to.

As Vitani enters the den, Zira ignorers her. The young lioness wanted to roll her eyes but knew better. She also knew she had to be the bigger lioness in the room and talk to her mother first. Even if she didn't want to.

"She doing okay?" asked Vitani.

"you'd know if you were here." was all Zira said.

At that exact moment, Vitani wanted to say something to her mother, the matter of fact truth of why she left. But then she remembered the conversation she just had with Simba. She knew her poor sister had a crazy mother and would need someone to look after her, because Zira at this stage in her life, just could not be the emotional support a cub needs.

"mmm you're right…" she voiced lowly.

"Damn right I'm right." Zira voiced, pushing her daughter even more. Nuka could see something tense was happening between his sister and mother, what he didn't know.

"Well, I'm going to head out." Voiced the prince. As he begin leaving the den, he walked passed his sister who sat across of her mother.

"Out?" Vitani raised a brow, "It's already late?"

"Yea, I like to train at night too, it way cooler than in the morning." The thought of Nuka training, let alone putting in any work, made the lioness laugh some to herself. "What's so funny?" he asked his twin.

"nothing just…you and training…it's funny when you put the two together." Nuka roller his eyes, he didn't feel like bantering with her right now. But he didn't have to worry, his mother would be his voice for him. It seemed like Vitani could not get a break.

"Yes, Nuka been training hard, unlike some others." Vitani voiced to herself. 'please great kings, keep me sane from this crazy lioness, I have to call my mother.'

"So is this the new Nuka I'm looking at?"

"Sure, you can say that."

"Well…" she started sitting up. "I have to admit you do look somewhat different. I mean…is that actual muscle I see in your arm…ha I might have to start taking you more seriously."

"Yea you better." He started leaving the den. He disappeared into the coming night. Vitani watched as her older brother vanished out of sight, something was with him…she just couldn't put her paw on it.

"So mom, what did you name her?"

"Shetani."

"Shetani?" 'little devil'? Did her mother really just name her sister, devil. "You've got to be kidding me-"

"She already looks like you, and if anything from when she was inside me, her name is fitting," Vitani said nothing, trying to force herself to keep her clam. But in all seriousness she couldn't understand her mother at all, why was she so spiteful when she didn't get her way. I mean when was her mother going to grow up and learn that things don't go her way all the time- well in her case I guess it never went her way most of the time. But still… The cub couldn't control the fact that she was going to be born a girl.

As the week passed, little Shetani wasn't the only one to be welcomed into the pridelands. The prideland lioness Sarabi found herself having labor pains earlier in the day a few weeks after little Shetani was born. Within a few hours, she was well into labor. And all the lioness were on high alert for the care of their queen and her soon arriving cub. "Push Sarabi!" voiced one of the lionesses as they crowed around their queen. The rimmed eared lioness bit down on her lip and pushed with all her might, and as she told Nala. Just because you already had a cub, doesn't mean the next one would be easy. This cub was making sure he or she was going to make a scene before they entered the world. Simba birth wasn't even this painful. And we all know how big headed the hotheaded lion was.

"Aghhh!" Sarabi screamed from the pain as sweat drench her forehead, in the far distance Nala, stood watch. Wanting to help, but deep down the whole event was truly traumatizing her. There was so much blood, and screaming….and the look of utter pain. She had no idea this was real cub birth. She assumed it would be hard like she had heard from the lioness numerous stories, but…never did she think it would be like this. This was downright awful, who would want to do thought this by choice? Soon Nala found herself fighting against her stomach, which needed to relieve itself apparently. She quickly exited the den and ran into the bushes.

The blue-eyed lioness coughed up hard, so hard, it felt like she was going to cough a lung up. But with a few deep breathes she was able to calm herself once again.

"Nala, are you okay?" asked her mother as she came out the den, soon after her. Nala wiped her mouth and took a deep breath before speaking.

"um…yea…i…" Sarafina put a paw on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay if you need to stay out here."

"No…I-I want to be there, I just…I"

"Wasn't exactly what you were expecting." Nala nodded her head slowly, trying to get the image out of her head of all the blood and sweat. "It's okay, I'll stay out here with you, Sarabi will be fine." Well, at least that was little comforting for her.

"Mom…" Nala voiced.

"Yes?" in between them speaking, Nala could still hear Sarabi struggling inside the den. It tore at her heart.

"I…I don't think I ever want to have cubs…" as serious as her daughter was, Sarafina couldn't help but smile and laugh some at her daughter. Yes, she was still a cub for sure, even if she was getting older, something she just wasn't ready for.

"You say that now, but wait till you get older, you'll change your mind when you're ready."

"No way…not that way that looked…you had to go through that? For me?"

"Yes, I did. And I would do it all over again if I had to." Voiced her mother.

"Well, I guess you're just stronger than me then."

"Nala, relax, it's nature and natural."

"…if natural is that then I want to be Unnatural…I pretty sure I would just die…how is Sarabi not died yet, she lost so much blood….and it's been going for hours now."

"Lionesses are strong, you'll see as you grow up, there's a lot we can handle." Nala took the time to think about what her mother said. As she did this, Sarabi let out another scream. This is natural…this is natural she kept repeating to herself. Yet she thought that her mother might not be right on this one, Nala couldn't imagine going through all the pain Sarabi was going through right now, it just seemed too out of this world for her to even think about. Then suddenly the den inside went still and there was no noise. Nala was too deep in thought to notice, but her mother knew all too well what had happened. "Nala, let's go."

"Huh?" but before she could think twice her mother back into the den, Nala not knowing what was happening and thinking the worse because everything went still ran right after her. She went behind her mother and stepped through the crowd, staying close to Sarafina she knew she would be able to get close. Before she knew it she was right at Sarafina back paws. She watched as the queen laid still. Horror filled Nala heart…did she die, she didn't seem to move at all. Then walking right up to Sarabi a lioness carried a small brown tawny fur ball and placed it right before her.

"There he is…" she voiced. The cub blindly sticking his nose in the air to find his mother. Boy…it's a cute, but it looked so cute, it just had to be a girl thought the young lioness.

"Aw, look at him Sarabi, he's adorable perfectly healthy." Voiced Sarafina to her best friend. As Nala watched the cub waddle his way to his mother, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Wow…" was all she could think to say. He was so tiny and gave Sarabi such a fuss. "he's…he's beautiful." She voiced in aw at the new pride member. "w…what are you going to name him?"

"Kopa."

"Kopa…kopa…I like it!" voiced Nala with a wide smile. "Hi little kopa…" Cooed Nala, she was in utter love with the little cub. Sarabi watched on with a tired smile, thrilled her cub was safe and here with her...but in her mind the thought lingered. What problem could her son with Scar cause now? Especially with Zira.

"Don't think about that now." her friend broke her train of thought.

"Sara…"

"get some rest, you have enough to worry about."

"Yes but-"

"I said get some rest, don't make me tell you twice." Sarabi knew better than to argue, it would be a match with her friend she was surely lose. Sarabi laid her head back down on her paws, her son was already fast asleep by her side. To think of nothing, that was what she was trying to do, think of nothing to ease her mind. Yet the more she tried to think of nothing, more and more issues seemed to pile up. Unfortunately, it was going to be a long night for her.

The following morning Scar sat atop of priderock, overlooking his kingdom. The king was not blind nor dumb and could see the poor changes that were happening to his lands. He knew he had to do something about it, but what? Then another thought ran through his mind, new came to him by word of mouth that Sarabi had given birth to a son, his son. In the back of Scar mind, he hoped that his cub would not share his brother feature, that too would be another sad and unwanted reminding of the lion he got rid of. Hmmm, what to do now, Zira had given him a daughter, a tiny one at that, and Sarabi had given him a son. A son he's yet to see but knows in his heart that he will be a strong one, after all he did take after Sarabi.

"What you plan on doing boss?" asked one of this three hyenas.

"I think I'm going to go visit my son, after all, what kind of father would I be if I didn't, right?"

"that's true, um boss?"

"what?"

"Do you think Zira has found out?"

"No, Zira still knows nothing."

"Oh good, I'd hate to see her reaction when she finds out."

"She won't find out….or rather then she does, I'll be the one to tell her."

"When are you going to do the official announcement your daughter with Zira?"

"Hmm, who knows, sometime soon or sometime later. You really can't rush these things. Plus with her being so small, I think it is better for her if we hold out on an official ceremony." Scar rose from his sitting spot. "But I assure you I'll think of something by then."

Zazu had flown by to see Sarabi late that day after hearing the news. The hornbill would be worried sick until he saw her. Zazu flapped his way down to the ground, the den was still, like no one was home.

"Hello….hello? Sarabi?" suddenly he heard the noise of a small cub cooeing. He went inside to see Sarabi, there resting, with Nala on full cub sitting duty.

"Oh Zazu hi! I didn't even notice you, come in." Nala jumped up and walked over to the hornbill. "You want to see the cub?"

"yes, I came right away once I heard the news."

"C'mon." Zazu approached the little bundle that snuggled up against his mother fur. Zazu let out a small sigh of relief when she saw the cub shared more of her feature than Scars. "isn't he the cutest thing ever. His names Kopa."

"Kopa, oh well…hello, little Kopa. I'm Zazu! But you can call me, Mr. banana beak." Nala rolled her eyes, he was still formal even to young cubs. He was surely something. "How is Sarabi?"

"Fine, she's just resting I think she was up a few minutes ago. Hey, I'm going to run and get some water for Sarabi. Before my mother and the others get back, okay- if she needs me just call…or if Kopa needs me just call- or if they both need me-"

"Just call?" Nala smiled, before taking off. Zazu laughed as he took note of how grown the young lioness was becoming.

" you can rest assure I'm in good paws Zazu." The blue hornbill turned to see Sarabi opening her eyes to face him.

"My queen, how are you feeling? Is everything alright?" Zazu flapped over to her head area.

"I'm fine, really. Just tried."

"As you should be, he is a lovely little one."

"Yes, he is, the sweetest, he's already loved so much."

" I bet he is, he's in great paws."

"the greatest, and what I cant do Nala will do for me."

"Really? Hmp little Nala all growing up I suppose."

"Yes, she loves Kopa so much."

" Her mothering instinct is really kicking in aren't they?"

"Yes, but ha, she has a while before she has to think about that."

"Oh of course of course." It went silent for a moment. Then Zazu spoke. "Have you seen him lately?" he asked referring to the pridelands king.

"No, thankfully. Has he heard the news?"

"Most likely. Unfortunately, I've been gone discuss his affairs with our neighboring pride."

"the Mountain pride?"

"Yes." He confirmed

"Why do we have business with them."

"Well you know the over hunting is causing some of the herd to move, they've been wandering into the mountain pride territory. Which you already know they are thrilled about. I went to speak in terms of sharing the herds since we are running so thin. But….I don't think I was very successful."

"You had nothing to offer?"

"No, not really… at least nothing they truly needed." Sarabi lowered her head thinking.

"Now, don't you worry, this is not the time for you to think of anything else but recovering and taking care of the little one."

"I know but, Zazu. This kingdom, my kingdom is falling apart and there is nothing I can do?"

"For right now, no, there is nothing. All we can hope for is that that king of our decides to do something, and soon." Sarabi said nothing for a moment then, oddly thinking of Zira she asks.

"How is Zira? I heard she had a girl"

"Yes, that's what I've heard. I have yet to see her myself. But I think she had the cub early."

"Yes, she did, but I think she is doing fine."

"what do you think Scar will have planned, knowing him…he has to have something up his paw. It's odd, but I don't like it that he has been this still lately."

"Kings who knows, really."


	25. Chapter 25

+Dark-Cupid-95, yea as I'm writing the new chapters for Nuka I'm like, wow, what happened to the old one. He will be rising some serious hell as he gets older.

Chapter 25

As Vitani looked at her younger sister, she couldn't help but be amazed as how much she has changed from just a weeks time. She has already gotten bigger, at least to her, and Vitani has not wasted a minute being away from her. She had to be, now r mother Zira was in the clear she spent most of her morning while Shetani or 'Shia' as Vitani liked to call her. Shetani was just too harsh for a little cub to be called, so Vitani took it upon herself to call her sister, more pleasant, Shia. Little Shia knew she was loved by her big sister, she slept soundly between her paws as the older lioness watched over her.

"Is your mother still out?" asked Jama, walking into the den.

"Yea, she left a few minutes ago, if you want, you can still catch her…probably, she can't walk that fast now." noted Vitani not once looking away from her sister.

"Oh, I was just curious, is Saada with her?"

"Yup." The older lioness went and sat across from her two younger pride members, smiling to herself. She didn't know Vitani would turn out to be quiet the loving babysitter. "What?" asked the lioness as she finally looked up to the figure before her. Only looking up because she felt eyes on her.

"Oh nothing, how does it feel being an older sister, you like it?"

"Yea, it's cool. I feel the same. Just…" she paused before speaking. "I don't know, I guess you can say I suddenly feel more responsible. Ya know, for someone other than me."

"Really?" Vitani cocked her head to the side, trying to understand her own feelings.

"Yea… I wonder how she'll be when she grows up?"

"Well we have some time before that."

"Hah, I guess. But isn't there a saying like…something they, like grow up so fast? Or something like that. Isn't that referencing kids?"

"Yea, you'd be right."

"Yea, I mean she's already bigger than she was last week."

"Well cubs grow fast." Jama looked at the small cub sleeping than to her older sister. "Vitani?" she began.

"Huh?"

"How are you feeling, I remember hearing you were feeling alittle sick."

"Yea, I feel better now I guess, I haven't paid much attention to it really. I know I feel way better than that first day, geesh it was terrible. My body just felt totally off or different I guess." Remembering the day all over again, she must have eaten something, or drank something that was in the water because she felt like death that day. "Ugh I hope I don't feel that way again," Jama said nothing, although she had the idea of what was happening to the growing lioness, being that age now. "Hey Jama? You think um….nevermind." what Vitani was thinking while she looked at her younger sister was, whether or not her sister would be faced with the hardships of ruling, and the pain that came with it. Yes, she is Scar cub, and probably his last, because lets be honest. Vitani see's how her mother and father act around one another and has a feeling that their relationship or…what they call a relationship, is pretty much over. She figured seemed to be paying her attention no mind, they must not have any plans for her. If is she lucky, she can ride under the radar and not have to be bothered.

" What's wrong?"

"On nothing- hey I'm going to run out for a bit, watch Shia?"

"of course, Shia?"

"I don't like the name Shetani, and I honestly think my mother did that to irritated me…"

"I do-"

"Um yea she did, and don't try to stick up from her. But ugh, that is your queen." Vitani got up and started to walk out the door. "I'll be back soon."

At the waterhole, Nala carefully placed the larger leaf she had carried in her mouth into the water. Withina few seconds, the leaf was swelling with cool water that she would take back to Sarabi and Kopa. She walked back carefully from the water's edge. She knew how clumsy she was or could be, so she made sure to be careful. "ah, there we go, nice a fully. Now all I have to do it take it back and not spill anything….great. but first." Before she returned back to her destination, Nala decided she needed a drink before the walk back. Whenever the lioness would get stressed she gets thirsty and just thinking about the walk back made her throat parched. She drank the water, not paying much attention to her surrounding. Refreshed she turned around to be nose to nose with a taller brown lion. "Ah! Oh my god….Nuka you scared me!"

"Oh Nala, sorry I didn't even see you there, hey." As Nala heart rate came back down, she found it hard to believe the lion did not see her, he was right behind her, but she would forget the matter.

"Hi."

"Lovely day for a drink at the waterhole."

"Yup, that's why I'm here." it was no far off to say that Nala was not a fan of Nuka, or moreover, was not associated with the sub-adult male. If she had to she would talk to him and be polite, after all, he was the son of the king, and you didn't want to get on his bad side. " You?" she asked, trying to have a friendly conversation, but all the while as she looked at Nuka she couldn't help but notice him staring her down- what did the guy have an eye problem? But none the less it made her very uncomfortable. "…um…"

"Oh, I just came back from training. So you know, I worked up a thirst." He voiced cocky, flexing his growing muscles. Impressing the lioness, well at least that was the plan. However, Nala wasn't too interested in him, but in his training, usually, if she remembered right. Simba nd Nuka would train together. It has been two weeks since she last talked to Simba and wondered how he was doing. Ever since she last saw him and told him he couldn't see his own mother, after that she just felt awful.

"Hey was Simba with you? Ya know because you guys train together right."

"Um I don't train with him anymore, I do my own thing, ya know. You have to keep challenging yourself to get better Nala."

"Oh…well if you see him can you tell him I was asking for him." Dismissing his point. She then turned

"Yea…sure." As Nala bent over to get the leaf that held Sarabi and Kopa water. She couldn't help but notice how close Nuka was to him, and not only that, he was still staring at her. "Hey after my training tomorrow lets hang out, just you and me."

"…Thanks, but I can't I'm busy with hunting."

"Right right, I forgot about that. Look, since I've been getting way better at my training, I'll just help you with your hunting lesson."

"No that's fine… thanks for the offer." Nuka kept the sign he had to himself. It seemed like everything he said she had a counter for. He started to wavier and walk away, but as he looked at himself in the reflection of the water he saw the old…weak…and powerless Nuka. A Nuka he hated and did not want to be. Within seconds he caught his cool from being again let down by the lioness that would be his. And this time, outright said his plans for them. After all, what did he have to hide?

"It's okay if we don't spend time together now, when my father step down and I become King, we'll have all the time to spend with each other- if you know what I mean." He gave her a devious look. The lioness stopped as she had begun walking, and turned back to look at Nuka and him comment.

"Wait…what?"

"I mean when I'm king, and you're my queen we'll have all the time we want together." He then began to walk towards her.

"Look Nuka…." She began. "I aware of the….feelings you have for me, and it's sweet all, I'm flattered, but I think you saying things like…me being your queen is a bit too much."

"Why?"

"Because it's not true and I don't think-"

"What do you mean not true? Of course, it is, I already know I want you to be my mate and queen, Nala." Nala was rather speechless, after all, what could you say to that? "Look." Nuka walked up to her, their nose were inches apart. "I know idea might freak you out, and everything, but be. It's perfectly normal."

"Um it's not freaking me out, I just don't think you should say it, because it's not going to happen."

"Please why not."

"Because Nuka…I don't like you" she put it plain and simple " I mean we're friends, but just that. I'm not going to be your mate as we get older."

"please, you really think that?"

"Um…yes."

"Nala, I don't know if you have noticed, but you are the only eligible female here for me. And even if there were more, I wouldn't want them. All I want is what I see right before me." He flashed her a smooth wink.

" I…" with no noticed, Nala turned to leave, she was done with the conversation. She had no idea what Nuka was talking about, but she didn't want to engage in the conversation anymore. She carefully picked up her leaf filled with water and began to slowly walk back home. However, It seemed like Nuka wasn't done talking with Nala for he continued to walk beside her. As they walked Nala let his calls fall on deaf ears, now she was sure he was trying to piss her off, because she clearly was not paying the brown lion any attention.

"You know, even if you know like me, that's fine. My mom doesn't like my dad, I'm sure of it, hell I don't think they have every liked eachother…" Nala still continued to walk. Maybe he would get the hint and leave, oh how she hoped he would get the hint. If she just kept to herself and said nothing, sooner or later… " Once you start having my cubs you'll feel different." His cubs? Did he really just say this? The blue-eyed lioness had no idea who this Nuka was, but it was annoying the hell out of her. A smirk grew on his face as he kept pestering her, and she continued to keep walking…ignoring him. With a raised brow and feeling bolder than ever. He moved in. The cream furred lioness didn't look back, all she knew was her ears didn't hear the yammering of Nuka and figured he had turned the other way and left. It wasn't until she felt a sharp pain, almost like a pinch to her backside, like teeth bite down and tugged skin underneath her tail-that is when she dropped her water and turned to face Nuka who now only an inches away from her. She was furious. Did Nuka just…

All she could think to do was shove the lion away from her "What the hell!? Did you just-" Nala began she didn't even know what to say, or how to say it, did this really just happen. Did he really just bite her butt? What would give him the audacity?

Nuka stammered back, but he did not fall. And this was something he noticed, along with Nala." Haha have you entered heat yet Nala?" Nuka eyes glued down on her. Instantly her ears pinned to the back of her head embarrassed what kind of question was that. "I would think it should be soon right?"

"The hell is wrong with you! Don't touch me like that!"

"Why? You're going to be with me sooner or later anyway. You might as well get used to me and know what I wa-" again she shoved him away from her.

"Stop saying that! You're pissing me off! I'm not going to be with you- not now, not ever- just get that through your head!... and if you ever think of touching me again like that I'll tell my mom and you'll be sorry!" Nuka stopped his advancing.

"Fine, I'll make sure to invited her to our wedding."


	26. Chapter 26

Dark-Cupid95, you'd be right, the new Nuka is going to let his macho-ness get to his head. And it'll be interesting.

also thanks for the follows and favorite, means a lot! Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 26

A smile was on the blue hornbills face as he left his queens side, at least he knew in his heart she and the cub, Kopa, were safe. Now he had two less things to worry about. Now, he had to tend to the pressing matters at hand, the moving herds. He had been looking for the brown fur lion all morning, well, that would be what he was going to tell him, honestly Zazu felt this conversation with Scar would just go on deaf ears again, and he had had it in mind to just leave the subject alone completely since he knew Scar would not care- however, after having some thought and conversation with Sarabi. He's good nature got the better of him, and he knew he had a job to do. Besides he knew Mufasa would not think to kindly of that behavior. Mufasa, himself couldn't stand his brother at times, but still respected him when they were together. Hip, the thought still played in the back of his mind, what had happened to his king during the herd stampede.

Then, something below caught his eye, if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have noticed him. Simba was gone there in the valley, and as Zazu got closer, he saw he wasn't alone. Scar along with a few hyenas were off by just a few meters. Zazu landed beside the sub-adult on the nearby rock. Surprising Simba in the process. "Ah, long time no see, as you kids say." Voiced the blue hornbill.

"Zazu?, ha, what are you doing here?" Mufasa boy's eyes lit up with seeing his old, babysitter, more or less. As annoying as he was. Simba came over with a smile to greet him, and as soon as he got closer, he saw the look of the hornbill change from one of happiness to one of concern. " Hey um-" somewhat paranoid by the birds stare, Simba turned to the side to see if there was anymore blood from his lip. There wasn't, good, he turned back to face Zazu.

"Look." Zazu began, before Simba could even say anything. " I know, that I'm nothing more than an annoying banana break that use to spoil you kids fun, but-"

"You're not an annoying banana break- I mean not now anyways, and besides….you were right…" Simba, voicing the last part to himself, but knowing Zazu, he heard everything.

"Ha, well thank you, you're finally starting to see things my way master Simba." Teased Zazu, the red orb lion rolled his eyes, and as he did so Zazu cleared his throat.

"Well, I say that just to say, if you need me for anything, you can come to me."

"…Thanks i-"

"No, I'm serious Simba, if you need me for anything, I'm just a few calls and a tree bound away."

"Look, I appreciate the concern Zazu. But I'm good, I've got everything under control, really."

"Hmm, I'd like to think that, but the reality is much different young Simba, none of us have control over anything at this point." Automatically Simba knew this was going to do into some long discussion about a topic he didn't not feel like hearing. But he knew it was coming, Zazu was giving him that look, that nagging look, something he can say he honestly didn't miss as much when living on his own. However his Uncle timing, as Zazu would say, in a rather…annoyed voice, when Scar would be running late to any event- had impeccable timing….The brown lion interjected the conversation.

"Ah Zazu, you are just the bird I'm looking for. I want to talk to you about something."

"And I you, and it's rather important, I was just speaking with master Simba and i-."

"I think we should start to think of the pressing matter at paw, if you ask me." Hmp, this would be the first Scar would bring something to attention. This did have the hornbill rose a neat blue brow, what could he be thinking?

"Well it seems for the first time, we're on the same page then." Zazu opened his wings it take flight to follow Scar as he lead the way back towards priderock. Before doing so, Zazu let the brown lion before walk a few steps away before turning to simba again. "Remember what I told you now, if you need me or anyone." And by anyone he knew he was speaking of his mother, who he knew would do anything for him, but then again he hasn't seen her in a whole year…

"Right, I'll again Zazu." The majordomo, gave him a quick smile, as he began his flight back towards priderock. Leaving Simba again, alone.

To say Nala was still…alittle fumy from her earlier encounter with Nuka at the waterhole would be an understatement. She was boiling, with a hot temper, as she kept replaying the event in her head. She could not believe the level of audacity he had told her what they'll future will be, saying it going to happen whether she likes it or not? Please, Nala scoffed at the idea, no one says what she will and won't do, putting her in a corner?-no. Just thinking of what he said- just baffled her, it came out of nowhere, and it made no sense. She doesn't like him in the less it. She had to respect him, while in front of him because he is the 'prince'. But besides that, Nala could care less about the guy. As she walked into the den, she didn't even notice Sara I was talking to her. She just popped down, still thinking about hi…touching her. It was probably Sara I fifth time saying the blue lioness name, that anything even registered.

"Nala?...Nala…Nala!"

"Huh?! Oh sorry…" she voiced shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. She was confused for a moment, trying to think of why Sarabi was talking to her, then she remembered the dangling leaf out of the corner of her mouth. "Oh right, here…sorry." She walked over to Sarabi, placing the leaf before her. It was then when she placed the leaf down, she noticed….it was completely empty. She must have spilled the water while walking, not paying attention. "Ugh! You've got to be kidding me…I'll be right back." She voiced before she started to walk in a panic back outside of the den. The elder lioness stopped her, by calling her name and grabbing her paw.

"Whoa, relax, what's happened to you?"

"Ugh nothing, I was just being stupid and didn't notice, I completely spilled all your water…" her voice, rushed and on a rather higher pitch than normal. Sarabi could tell that the young lioness was irritated. "I'll be right back-"

"No it's fine, really."

"But you told me to-"

"I know what I said, I just wanted you out of the den, you've been cooped up here with me all this time."

"Oh….but are you sure, I could still-"

"Sit!"

"O-okay…" she didn't waste a second, placing her bottom to the ground. Nala's eyes wandered around the den as she sat still, she felt awkward- like Sarabi was looking at her for some sort of answer or clue for her behavior - which in no doubt she was. "Ummm…"

"What's with you? You seem heated about something? I can hear it in your voice."

"It's nothing…" she began scratching the back of her head. Her other mother, raised a neat brow to her. She knew Nala behavior was one of being cool and collected and for her to come from outside the den on a ten, meant something must have happened to her to piss her off…and recently.

"Nothing? Hmmm those two words are the keys words in telling anyone, it's not just nothing."

" Says who?"

"um, everyone, duh." Voiced Sarabi in a joking manner.

"Well…I don't know."

"You don't know huh?" Sitting back some she waiting, knowing Nala had something on her chest that was brother in her. She could easily be read like a book, and carried her heart out on paw.

" It's just…I , um well I don't to be Nuka mate!" Well, one could see that question took Sarabi off guard. " and I don't want to have to listen to him! He can't make me! I definitely don't want to have his cubs! And if he thinks he can touch me again I'm going to punch him in his stupid face!"

"Whoa whoa, where is all this coming from?!" Sarabi voiced, with concern.

"From Nuka, he's the one who told me."

" and I'm taking this happened at the waterhole?"

"Yes, which is why I was so upset and didn't notice I had totally spilled all your water-which again I'm so sorry for-"

"Nala the water doesn't matter." Reassuring her, again. "But he told you, you two were going to be mates?" As she said this, Sarabi sat up more, holding a sleeping Kopa tight in her paws.

"Yes, and he wouldn't stop. I told him he was irritating me and I didn't want him to keep talking about it, but he did, so I walked away."

"Why would he say that?"

"Because he likes me…like really likes me, his sister told me. And now he thinks we're going to get together. He said it was inevitable. But I don't like him Sarabi, I don't think I should be forced to be with him!"

"Clam down, Nala no one's forcing you to be with him."

"But Sarabi that's what he said." Nala trying to clam herself though slow breathing.

"I know, but this is what I'm saying, you are not doing to be forced to so anything you don't want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"…..okay."

"Don't worry, he is all talk." Sarabi replied. "He won't dare do anything." That was when Nala thought, maybe she should tell her queen about the other thing Nuka did while she was walking. The thing that really bothered her. "What? What are you thinking?" Voiced the mother was she scooped the face of the sub-adult. "Nala tell me." The blue eyed lioness continued to look away from her, she felt odd telling her about it, him- but she felt she had to tell her. And later on she knew she would make her spirit feel at ease when she did.

" He also asked me if I had been in…you know… heat." It was noted that Sarabi took a double take when she said this.

"E-excuse me?"

"That's exactly what I said, when she asked me!" Standing up, reaching 100 all over again. " And then he touched me, like….like how adults lions touch lionesses, and I didn't like that at all! He's just a jerk and a creep!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he's lucky I had my paws full, or else he would have gotten it."

"…He's growing up to be just like his father…" the rimmed eared lioness voice was low, probably noting this to herself. However, Nuka is Scars son, so what did she expect? A miracle? Please, but now, she couldn't help but think of simba, wondering how he is, and how he has changed… he has to have change. He's growing up along with them.

"Yup, that's for sure." Nala said, while nuzzling a sleeping Kopa with the tip of her nose."besides, he's not even my type."

"Hmp, and what is that?"

"Huh?"

"Your type what is it?" Nala quickly turned a bright red. Not knowing or thinking Sarabi was actually paying attention to her as she spoke Nader her breath.

"Ummm, well….not him, that's for sure." Was her answer, as she continued to watch Kopa.

"Right." Voiced Sarabi, as she looked out of the den and outwards towards the distances in the direction of her old home, pride rock. "Nala, watch Kopa for me."

"Huh? Wait-Where are you going?" Asked Nala as she watched Sarabi get up to leave out of the den.

"I'll be back soon." She Voiced over her shoulder, leaving the two.

"Um, okay see you when you get back."

As Sarabi left Nala and her son to themselves, back at the side den. Zazu was still, slowly flying alongside the brown lion shoulder as they were still walking towards pride rock. "Well, I'm glad to see you've noticed it too." Voiced the blue hornbill.

"Of course I did, you think I am blind?"

"Of course not sire, I just…didn't think you had the time with you…busy schedule to have noticed anything." Lied Zazu, saving his feathers. So it did seem that Scar wasn't a blind ruler after all. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm."

"Sire…the herds continue to move into the neighborhood mountain pride territory." Told Zazu, he had the added help from Sarabi who's intel came from the lionesses on their regular outings. They have been telling her for some months now, that they noticed the herds in the pride lands where growing fewer and fewer due to the hyenas. And now they had started moving out of their territory and into another pride ones. Now the pridelands and the mountain pride, have no known quarrels, yet they have no known interest either. They have no alliances that would allow them to share the herds on their territory, and with the dry seasons around the corner, the idea of having-pride hospitality, maybe out the door. The dry season is hard on any pride, even the prideland lions. "We need to do something and soon."

"Ugh, well what do you want me to do Zazu? We have so many mouths to feed."

"Yes, but your priorities should be your pride first-"

"My priorities are my priorities Zazu, no one is dead…not yet anyways." Zazu raised a brow. "The real issues is, the pride lands are too small." Small? After hearing the herds are leaving, and knowing it is from all of the over hunting from his greedy hyenas! Who outnumber all the lionesses…the pride lands are just too small. Ugh, it was funny, Zazu never thought the pridelands were small before, when there was an order under Mufasa and the hyenas stayed in the outlands- honestly, no one thought the pridelands where small.

"Ya know what boss?" Voiced one of Scars three man hyenas, trailing behind. "We were al thinking the same thing too!" Shenzi

"Ya, these pridelands is too small!" Banzai.

"Hmm, so I'm not the only one thinking this?"

"Of course not boss!"

"Sire, please don't be ridiculous, the pridelands have not grown small it's quite the opposite and we have grown too large!" Spat Zazu at the drooling three. "We need to down size."

"See Zazu, you think like a bird, too small. I think I see a bigger picture for us here, involving the Mountain pride."

"Me? Thinking too small….why i-" Feeling somewhat offended by the statement. Zazu ruffled his feather starting to speak his mind but was cut off my Scar who waved his paw at him.

"Pease Zazu, calm down, you'll lose your feathers."

"Haha, heck I think half of them already been coming out. Haha!" Teased Banzai, making the blue hornbill turn red. "Baldy!"

"Why you-"

"Anyways, I think this discussion is over. Thank you Zazu"

"Wait what? W-we haven't finished, we didn't even speak out what we plan to do!"

"I already told you."

"Told me what?"

"I'm making the pridelands grand like my vision." Voiced Scar. His three dogs following right behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

So shout out to everyone who's been favoriting and following this story, it means a lot! Also, sorry for the lack of updates on this one, you know how it is, moving to a new state, getting a new job, paying for DECENT WIFI, let me tell you these last few months have been stressful. But I'm managing lol. Anyways still moving and all the crap that comes with it, is not an excuse to not post right? So I apologies. And I have some excited new which is why I always wasn't posting much, while I finish up this story, which will still take some time lol it's only chapter 27 and I barely halfway there lol. I should have split this into two section….mmm maybe anyway. I'm prewriting my next lion king FanFiction My Mother's Daughter, which revolves around a much older vitani and Nala. As you can guess this is based on a what-if senario…which I honestly think is true….i mean both Nala and Vitani have the same color eyes? Vitani seemed a little bitter at Nala in Simba Pride soooo, ya know, I'm plotting something! Anyways sorry to keeping you and again thank you for all the favs and follows!

Chapter 27

As the day was coming to a close, and the sun was starting to take it's normal trek down to be replaced soon by the bright moon, Vitani and simba were walking back from a long conversation at the waterhole. She had bumped into him there or more over, she surprised the hell out of him at the waterhole while he wasn't paying attention. And as funny as it was for the young female lioness, feelings were different by the still soaked male who, due to her sudden appearance had him land in the water.

" I could have drowned, I hope you know that."

"Oh please, you were fine."

"Hardly, I think I twisted my ankle on a rock coming down!"

"Well…looks like you need some more sturdy ankles my friend."

"You have a come back for everything, don't you?"

"I'm a girl, it's a given." Simba rolled his red eyes, as they continued to walk back towards priderock. They shared a few laughs, and then there was a moment of stillness between them. Then after some time of thinking vitani decided she would address the stripped donkey in the room. " you know it doesn't look too bad."

"Huh?"

"Your lip, genius." Voiced Vitani in a matter-of-fact way. Like how could be forget, that was the reason why he was so distracted at the waterhole and didn't notice her standing behind him for like 5 minuets.

"Oh right, I didn't think so either."

"Yea right pretty boy, your face looked like a lioness in distressed ha." Again her cousin rolled he eyes.

"Whatever Vitani."

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding, but seriously. What happened you to?"

"What do you think?"

"…right." Knowing about he and her fathers, not so secret training together. She really wondered how long it would take her brother to notice this, after all he wasn't always the brightest lion in the area. "Well don't get yourself killed kid."

"Kid?" He scoffed amused.

"Let's not forget who's older here, okay simba."

"Okay, but what really is age when I'm way taller than you?"

"First of all, shut up, way taller please… a bigger head might be what you mean, and in that case, you're right. But I'd kick your ass any day Simba."

"Please vitani I'll let you win."

"You wanna bet?" A neat brow was raised.

"I'm male it's the law of nature my dearest cousin." Geeze if vitani hadn't heard that all her life from her oh so loveable older brother.

"Watch it, you're starting to sound like a certain someone I'm also related too."

"Yea, now that's big headed." Simba Voiced.

"Oh I couldn't agree with you more haha." The two continued their walk home, enjoying each other chilled company.

While the duo continued their walk, back at priderock, Scar had returned from his little meeting with Zazu. In the den was Zira as usual, her pride sisters had gone out to find their queen something to eat, since Scar's lionesses are doing a poor job. He was informing his mate about his future plan for priderock and their soon to be massive dynasty. This was a conversation she didn't have to pull out of her mate, for he loved talking about his bright ideas and future plans. Which no one could have comed up with, besides him, after all…he was the one that was given then brains in the family.

"And you think this will work?"

"It's fool proof Zara, and wasn't I the one who came up with Mufasa murder?"

"Yes you were."

"Then don't doubt me, everything will be perfect. The Mountain pride existence is hanging on by a thread really. That old king is still hanging on, and he's been there since my father was king."

"And he has cubs?" Voiced Zira in a curious fashion, because if the current king was Scar's father age, then how old are his cubs, if he had any, which she assumed he had. After all he was a king so it made since for him to have sons to follow in his paw prints.

"Yes he does, just one."

"One?" After hearing what her mate had to say about his new grande idea. In short, he knows the pridelands are entering a serious dry season this year for some reason, and not only that , the herds are moving out of the territory. He knew his hyenas were to blame, but they are loyal to him, and more importantly their numbers keep him safe on the throne. Those dumb dogs weren't going anywhere, even if they were the main problem. He would find a way to feed them and his family, now the lionesses on the other hand. When Scar thought about it, they were loyal members of his brother original pride. And the thought did cross his mind to start from scratch with all new members to insure their loyalty. But then again, as many times as it came up,it still seemed more work on his part. And he knew that damn bird would foil this plans. So this upcoming dry season would be a test for them, really, to see how strong they really are. If he loses some lionesses, he's could care more or less with that. After all he didn't like all of them anyway.

Yet this plan to take over the mountain pride, did seem a-little far fetched for one, Zira was sure his son must have had a mate by now, and if not what would make his son want vitani? The queens concern could be seen on her face. "What is it?"

"She won't go along with this."

"Why, I don't see the problem, she's helping the family and securing her own place on a throne. Hell she'll outlive him for sure and surely takeover the kingdom."

"You must not know your daughter then Scar, being a queen let along someone mate…and this is vitani you speak of ?" She did have a point and Scar knew this, but she'll grow out of it. After all she was still young and impressionable.

"Well unless you want go give them a cub they can raise from the ground up by all means." The brown lion looked to his new little girl, what would eventually be a piece in his master plan. " the more we can offer the better." Zira said nothing, there was really nothing she could say. "Has she been in season yet? Or has she started?" The question did take the mother off guard, especially when coming from her mate, who in generally never ask any personal question.

"No not yet."

"She's a year and a half, shouldn't she have started by now?"

"No Scar not yet, the average lioness goes into season when she around two years or older, she's still too young."

"Please, she's mature for her age, isn't that what you use to tell me."

"Yes, she may act it, but she isn't mature yet. You giving the mountain pride Vitani as any gift of marriage, she'll definitely far short if you plan on securing anything-"

"Hey I'm home, please hold the applause" voiced vitani as she came walking into the den, not paying attention to her parents who were still talking. "Hi Shia" she cooed from the distance at her sleeping sister. When she finally did look up both her mother and father eyes where on her. "What? did I walk into something….i can leave."

"No, actually princess you have the most perfect timing." Scar went over and nuzzled his little girl, which she in turn had to do a double take at the lion before her.

"What do you want?" She playfully, but in all seriousness asked.

"You know youre daddy's favorite right?"

"Really? I had no idea…" the young lioness knew from the start someone was about to ask her for a favor, as they always did. This time, oddly it's her father, normally it's her mother who tries-And not very hard she might add-tries to act nice in order to ask her something, they know she won't want to do.

"Why of course you are princess! you know that brother of yours is good for nothing." He then gave her another nuzzle, now this was starting to weird vitani out.

"Okay daddy what is it? I Know You Want Something?"

"Why a father can't show his princess love?" His daughter raised a neat brow. " fine, if you insist. Vitani you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, daddy I do."

"And I always want the best for you, right?"

"yes daddy I do."

"And you know, sometimes we have to do things, we may not like for the sake for the family."

"Yes…?" Him prolonging whatever he was going to say was starting to make Vitani stomach tick."daddy just tell me, what is it?"

"As regarding you, my princess, I've found a marvelous opportunity for you." His daughters ears were perked to attention. "As you know your brother will rule after me." The lies she has heard, but nonetheless she still nodded her head in agreement. "But don't think I have forgotten about you. I've found a kingdom for you to join, in order to from an alliance and secure our pridelands in the near future."

"Huh-"

"Scar I think you should just tell her, plainly." Vitani raised a brow to her mother comment, she wasn't dumb.

"Right, Vitani i've formed an alliance for you to marry into the mountain pride. With this alliance our prides territory will grow and-" she had to stop her father on his mad train ride.

"No way, are you kidding me! This is a joke right? This has got to be a joke…mom is he serious!"

"Clam down vitani it's hardly that serious."

"Of course this is THAT serious, you're practically giving me away or worse, trading me for a stupid deal- this isn't fair,I'm not doing this!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you have no say."

"Then why would you even tell me this!"

"I thought it be best for you to know, I wouldn't want you embarrassing me in front of guest."

"so they're coming here? When!"

"In three days time, I've sent a message with one of my hyenas to let the king of the mountain pride know." This was ridiculous… insane... there was no way this was happening. Frustration, betrayal…. Everything could be seen on the lionesses face. As she tried to consume all the information given.

"No….no..I'm not doing this, you can't make me! And …and what about Nuka he doesn't have to be forced to marry anyone! That's not fair-"

"Enough Vitani!, I've already told you what would be happening, I know you don't like it, but that doesn't concern me, what concerns me is the wellbeing of my family." The lioness went over to her mother, surely somewhere deep down in her mothers heart she must love her enough to see this would be a terrible idea, this would kill her.

"…mom please…" Zira wasn't blind, and could see and understand her cubs pain as all lionesses. but as Scar said, it was for the best, family and all. So Zira did nothing but looked to little Shia. That was it, she had lost all her cool. "I can't believe you two, you both are some selfish liars! Saying this is for the family! Please this is cover up your screw up!" She then directed her anger towards her father, who was not liking his daughter rage all at. And he too was becoming his own ticking time bomb. " If the pridelands weren't falling apart into some wreck! I wouldn't be forced to leave and marry someone I don't even love let alone know! No one ever thinks about me or what I want! I hate you! This is all your fault dadd-AARGH!" Vitani clutched her cheek hard as she felt her body fall to the floor.

"Scar!" Roared Zira in disbelief as she went over to her fallen daughter. Vitani held her face tight, her crying was obvious. "Vitani?..vitani look at me?"

"Stop it Zira, she knew better, telling me what she will and won't do, I am her father I decide that !"

"You didn't have you hit her Scar!" Knowing all to well the feeling, it was fine when he struck her, but her daughter….no, this was a feeling Zira did not like, even if she did try to distance herself. This was still her little girl. "You hurt her…"

"Better she know the repercussion of her actions by me now, then with her mate when she's alone in another pride."

"But-" vitani slowly found her feet, not looking at either her mother or her father, but the blood on the floor that came from her hurting lip. It took everything within her to keep herself standing, the strike from her father literally took the wind out of her. Vitani felt her mother paw around her shoulder. "Vitani-"

"DON'T!" She swatted her mothers paw away before taking off into the night. Leaving her crying sister and stunned mother behind.

"Go find her Scar." The king had little time to deal with her nagging, along with his cub crying. The king had wanted to sit down and enjoy the rest of his night, but that wasn't going to be an option. "Scar…"

"Fine" He Voiced, in a none-caring way. He was just going to leave her and the cub anyway. She couldn't actually tell if he was going to go after her or not, but he knew in his heated state he needed to be away from his whaling cub. So he walked out.

"Are you going to go find?" But she got no response as he left into the coming night, leaving her again alone.

As the king walked down the steps trying to clear his mind from his annoyance. It seemed the lionesses in his life thrived on making his life difficult, first with Zira and her inability to give him a suitable heir. Then it was Vitani who he knew, with out a doubt would fail him in the marry alliance with the mountain pride but that was a risk he had to take. If anything she'll fall in love and live happily every after. But life is no fairytale. She'll probably feel like she's in hell, but you know, she won't be his responsibility anymore. As he came to the bottom of pridelands steps his mind stopped racing when he came face to face with the beauty that would surely ease his trouble just by her mere presence. Sarabi.

"We need to talk." Was the first thing she said, her demeanor as plain as day. Hmm, he hadn't seen her since there little time together before she got pregnant with his cub, and as he got closer and eyed her, it was no secret she had had his cub. And by the looks of if, she was going well.

"Why sarabi your body never creased to amazes me."her nose flared as he got closer. " your body can just bounce back to how it use to be,mmm you must be happy-"

"I said we need to talk." She soon walked passed him and he more than willingly followed after her. As they found a destination that was clear and vacant of any extra ears. It was then that the king asked.

"How is he, my son? You did have a boy, right?" Sarabi said nothing, not wanting to answer his question, she had more important things to discuss and not their cub. However, her mindset to not answer him, was the answer itself to Scar, and he smiled widely at her. "Yes, you never do disappoint me-"

"What do you plan on doing with the herds Scar?" Ugh. Getting start to the point, well that's no fun.

"Don't worry yourself about that, I assume you are already under a lot of stress with the cub now."

"Tell me." She more or less demanded, after hearing what Zazu had told her earlier, she had put her paw down. She couldn't live under the fear of Scar for her sake or the sake of her family. She was done.

"Why Sarabi, I'm saving you the stress of ruling a Kingdom, you should be thanking me." He then walked over to a nearby tree and laid down. He seemed so relaxed and carefree, Was he serious?

"Fine,if you don't tell me your plan I will tell you mine. We are leaving."

"What? What did you say?!" The sudden declaration took the king aback, I mean where was this coming from. He rose to all fours and walked over to the lioness, standing face to face with her, inches apart. He had to make sure he didn't miss out on any other information.

"You heard me, I said we are leaving. You are not looking out for the well being of this pride Scar and I refuse to sit back any longer and watch my sisters suffer."

"P-please, you're bluffing."

"I'm not." No no, she was toying with him, obviously where would they go? And she just had a cub no less, she nor the lionesses will be going anywhere.

"You're not going anywhere-"

"WE ARE SCAR. I have no choice but to leave priderock, look at the state it is in, look at the state in which it is going! You have failed in ruling his kingdom and I will not let you're failure hurt MY pride." Scar shook His head, he was fuming, tempted to strike her the same as he did his own daughter only a few moments ago. he gave her a 'warning' look to be wary of her next move.

"You're not going anywhere!" He inched closer to her, threatening. " If you think you're leaving me, it'll be the last thing you do! I'm warning to Sarabi, you AREN'T leaving ME." But the queen took the threat she knew would come, very well and in stride.

"I will do what needs to be done as a QUEEN and MOTHER." And with her retort she advanced the distance between them. "You don't scare me Scar." And with that she brushed passed him, not a care in the world of what he would do next. And she knew, he would do nothing. Just before the lioness disappeared into the brush she paused for a moment. "Oh and tell that boy of yours to behave himself, if I hear anything about him again, he'll be hearing from me." She then disappeared. Leaving a very confused and frustrated Scar.

After returning back to pride rock from relieving himself- that waterhole water can run though a lion, simba walked casually back to his resting spot at the far edge of priderock. Night had approached the pride-lands fully, and he could feel his body begging for sleep for he knew what the morning would bring him, and he needed all the rest he could get. As he came closer to the edge, an unfamiliar figure lay in the distance…in his spot? At first he thought it was one of his uncle stupid dogs, but even they don't come around his area. So who could it be, Nuka? Maybe….no the outline of the creature didn't have a mane so it couldn't be him. As he got closer, simba could barely make out the muffled sounds or crying. It was a female who was crying that was for sure. And the only female or lionesses he knew that could be here were Nala and Vitani . Simba knew very well Nala kept her distance from priderock. So that could only mean one thing.

"Vitani?" He Voiced walking over to the darkened figure. Upon hearing his voice. The lioness jolted up, quickly wiping her face with her paws.

"Oh…simba…sorry i-" but before she could finish, he nudge her paw away from her face, and eyed her, she looked away, avoiding the moonlight, knowing her secret would be spilled.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Was all she heard booming in her ears.

"It's nothing, really. Please, it's just the same size cut as yours."

"Exactly! Vitani what happened?!" She paused for a moment. Feeling the heaviness again on her shoulders. She wanted to tell him, she had to tell him, she couldn't keep this to herself.

"Daddy…" She Voiced as if she was in the wrong and the bruise that was on her face was her fault. "I made him mad and he-"

"Hit you?!"

"..uh..no..i-"

"Vitani, I can see that bruise on your face plain as day! You're telling me your father hit you!"

"…yes…I deserved it" really was she going to lie and tell him this? Herself this for the matter.

"I don't care how mad you make him he has no right to touch you!"

"Shh! Keep your voice simba, he'll hear you…"

"I don't care!" He then got up, and reversed his direction, which made vitani heart almost stop.

"Wait- where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going-"

"Are you crazy! You're not about to go confront him about this."

"yes I am."

"Stupid do you want to die!"

"Stupid?, why shouldn't I be mad that someone did this to you! You're my cousin, honestly shouldn't you be mad too!"

"I am..but I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can-"

"No I can't! If I could do something about it, then I wouldn't have gotten this is the first place! Just-just calm down okay!" Frustrated simba slowly complied to her demand . "Thank you…"

"Vitani i…I don't understand…" he voiced baffled, looking to her for an explanation. She then took the time to explain everything that had been told to her to simba, he was just as much shock as she was. "You've got to be kidding me, they can't make you do that."

"Yes they can, I'm the daughter, a pawn to be used at her fathers will…I hate it." They said nothing for a moment, just taking in the situation again. Then her cousin finally asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea….run away maybe, but I have nowhere to go. All I know is priderock and the pridelands…I'd be easy pickings for some other predators or worse…a rouge lion. I-I have to Go along with my fathers stupid plan but…I don't want to do that either…simba I'm just stuck..and I'm scared." Defeated in every since of the word vitani hung her head low. Tears falling.

"Look, we can think of something together, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You won't be forced into marrying anyone, okay." He sounded so sure, really what did he know? What could he promise?

"..okay." And again stillness went over the two adolescents. With a voice almost like a whimper vitani asked. "…c-can I stay with you tonight?...i don't want to go back there…."

"Of course you can."

"…thanks…" the two laid side by side, simba wanting nothing more than to comfort his cousin, in her time of need.


	28. Chapter 28

redwalllover28, thanks for the review, and yes I'm excited to start typing out the next few chapters!

SamualJennings, thanks for the last few reviews! And also the update email lol, I didn't realize I had taken so long to update!

Chapter 28 ( just getting the ball rolling the next two or three chapters will be packed!)

Three days later…

It was the early morning, well before the sunrise greeted priderock with the morning song from the pridelands birds. The lionesses were returning from a much needed hunt. To their luck, they finally had their esteemed leader back directing the calls and actions. It had been a while since the queen and new mother had been on to lead a hunt. But Sarabi nevertheless lead them to a needed victory.

The pride of sisters were returning from a successful hunt, if one could view it that way. They had made a kill yes, but the kill itself wasn't much to sustain the lionesses themselves. Maybe this would have the pride content for a day or so but barely.

The kill itself was rather unimpressive, the gazelle was half starved himself from eating the drying vegetation, most likely refusing to leave the lands it called home.

"How are you holding up?" A familiar voice came from the queens side. She turned to see her life long friend Sarafina approaching her.

"Surviving I suppose." She wore a smile on her muzzle, but in truth this first hunt took a little more of a toll on her than she thought. Her four paws ached while they carried her and her back was screaming with a mind of it's own.

"Well I'm glad to have you back."

"Thanks Sara." Then a question came to her mind to ask her honest friend. It had been the subject that had been weighting on her mind for three days now. Leaving pride rock. Every since her last conversation with Scar she needed him to know she meant business. Yet, at the same time she had to be realistic…leaving priderock? A place they called home for most of them-if not all of their lives.

As the queen looked around her kingdom she knew she couldn't sit and wait any longer for the hope of him changing his ways…or being saved by that matter. The queen could not count how many nights she dreamt that this reality she was in was nothing more than a nightmare and her beloved Mufasa would return back from the dead to be with her and their son once more.But at last, that didn't seem to be the case again.

"Are you sure, you're alright you seem alittle off?" Voiced the other mother.

"Oh, no I'm fine, just thinking. Actually can I ask you something Sara?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you ever leave priderock?" The questions did take Sarafina off guard for a moment. She looked to her friend, as if she was telling her something she didn't know if she should hear. " I'm just curious Sara."

"Well since you pose the question, I can't act as if I haven't thought about it myself. To be honest I don't know. I would like you say I have the courage to just take my daughter and leave but I know I can't do that. But why do you ask? You must be thinking something Sarabi."

Well now was a time if ever to tell her friend what she had been up to, and what she would be deciding for them-if they choose to follow.

"I told Scar we would leave the pridelands if things don't get better."

"W….what, when did this happen?!"

"Three day ago." She informed her, still reading the reaction on her face. "Sara, I had to go meet with him, Zazu's has been telling me the things that were going on around the kingdom and Scar was doing nothing!"

"Did you go alone?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me Sarabi, did you go alone?" The red orb lioness lip the bottom of her lip, giving her answer away. She knew Sarafina was not a fan of her and Scar being alone, EVER. When Sarafina frist learned what happened between Sarabi and Scar, she was beyond all her emotions. That was her best friend, practically her sister , that he put in paws on! If did not sit well with Sarafina at all, and if she didn't have a daughter herself to think about there would have been hell to pay. "Sarabi!" She scolded furrowing her brows at her sister. "You know I don't want you going anywhere near the snake- why didn't you tell me, I could have done with you-"

"You weren't here Sarafina and besides it needed to be done in a timely matter, there was other news I learned that day too." Thinking of Nala and Nuka encounter. Which was probably the main reason she went to go and speak with Scar. Scar himself could dog her out and make her life hell, but little did he know his growing son was picking up on his bad habits. Or maybe he did know, and just choice to do nothing about it, that seemed to be more of Scar ruling style.

"What others things did you learn then?"

"Nothing…I solved it." Sarabi thought for a second, not knowing if it was her place to tell Sarafina Nala's story. Especially with a situation like this, it would embarrass her no doubt-especially if she wasn't the one to bring it up to her mother. Sarabi more or less forced her to talk because she knew something was bothering her. But if she wasn't there would Nala have come to her to talk about it? "But if the subject comes up again, you will be the first to know."

"Okay." Then after a moment. "How did Scar take to that news then?"

"Hmp, just as I expected. He's not allowing us to leave." Sarabi voiced eyes still looking at the darkness that surrounded them." But I told him It didn't matter, we would be leaving. Sara, we have too…and to be honest. I didn't think…or hope the pridelands were this bad but, being out here for myslef…"

"Yes, the lands have changed a lot, haven't they?"

"Yes."

"Well…I guess we will have to talk to the others about leaving then." The queen turned back to face her friend, did she just hear her right? "What? You think I wouldn't support you on this? I'm seeing what's happening to our home just like the others. Believe me, everyone has an opinion of what we should do, but we wanted to wait and hear your voice first. I do think we should leave…I just don't know how."

"I'm afraid I would have to say the same. I don't know how we would leave priderock, Scar would have his hyenas around every corner. We would just need someone on the inside to help us know Scars whereabouts."

"But who though, I doubt you'd be thinking of Zira and her minions."

Sarabi couldn't lie to herself if she didn't think about her son, after all if she left priderock he would have to go with her. There would be no way she would let Scar sink his teeth and claws into Simba anymore. But would he leave and go with her? After all it had been so long since she had seen her little boy, who by no mean now was little. If anything he was probably taller than her now, and growing.

"No not her, but I'll figure something out. We can't stay here for long." As her red orbs scanned the rising horizon. Her body was heat with an over bearing sensation of dry heat. The dirt under her paws cracked every-so slightly. As small patches of dust was kicked up into the air with ease. There were no birds calling or bugs crawling on the-once moisture ground. "The dry seasons here…" voiced Sarabi to herself, as she thought of the magnitude they as a pride would face of the sudden changes to come. A plan to leave would really need to come sooner than later.

The heights of his acacia tree was no stranger to him. Rafiki had found himself again at the height of the tallest branch that ran from the center of the tree. He sat in stillness, focusing on the air moving around him. The winds danced in his fur and rattled the stone hard fruits on his staff. "…aw, it has been a while ma friend, wat has caused ya to come?"

He listened to the winds whispers, he told him everything he had been watching from afar. "See…so yur brotha is up to no gud again."

It had been awhile since he had last heard the voice of his old friend. Rafiki remembered the feeling he felt when he learned the truth of his Mufasa Death. It sat in a rotten place in the old mandrill stomach. To be killed in cold murder by the paws of his own brother. Just Scar presence tainted the pridelands. "Wat? Wat did ya say?"

The old mandrill leaned in more to the voices in his ear, defying gravity almost, which should have brought him falling down back towards earth. "No…no Scar may be mad, but…to do sum thing like da? My king are you sure?"

The winds around hims began to swirls in a furious rotation. Rattling the drying and dying leaves in am uproar that they flew from their branches. However the commotion didn't startle the mandrill. He still sat calmly amongst the chaos. " alright…alright..i known ya tellin ma tha truth. It's just hard ta see this happen. Ya father raised ya both tha same, and yet you both turned out so different." He slowly started to stir from his position. Making his way slowly down the branches, still conversing with Mufasa.

"Ya, I thought of tha myslef…Scar can no longer rule da lands.But…it wouldn't be ma place Mufasa. I hav no kings blood." Rafiki placed the dried fruits container down that carried the snakes poison.

He had framed the poison from the snake a few months ago, pondering whether or not to use it on the king of the pridelands. Besides fighting within himself to forget the face of the young cub he once knew as Taka, a cub he would watch grow from a distance with his brother, under the watchful gaze of their father and mother.

It was hard for Rafiki to not see the face of that cub when he thought of Taka or rather Scar now. But it wasn't only that. Scar had tainted the kingsblood, and it is only able to be fixed by another king who carries the Same blood. Otherwise the cruse of harmful rulers will keep befalling the pridelands.

Is what he was told, by another great king of the past...

"He has ya boy Mufasa, and he is wrappin him under his spell. But don't worry Rafiki hav a plan." He picked up the bundles of sticks wrapped in vines. They were scattered everywhere in his tree home. He would cleanse the pridelands of the curse. He would have to. He just had to wait on the sign. "In time, ya come bac Mufasa and tell me. Then we ca make our move."

On the opposite side of priderock an orange figure hit the ground hard, with the air being knocked out of his lungs. He hit the ground with a hard thud, dust flying everywhere. The laughter of three hyenas drowned out any idea of mental thinking for Simba.

He rose slowly, and eyed the three dogs, again deciding when and where to lunge since he was facing all three of them. For some reason to simba dismay Scar did not feel like training Simba,- who was the intended figure for his rage.

Today was the day the king from the mountain pride would be coming to more or less kidnap his cousin from him. Simba had thought about it, long and hard. What could he do to help Vitani? She kept telling him 'nothing nothing, he can do nothing.' Which didn't sit well with him.

"Ahh! Try again kid!" Voiced Shenzi

"He's gonna have to try waaaaay harder than that!" Voiced Banzai.

But simba didn't want to waste his energy on Scar's thee drooling dogs, he wanted to get at his uncle instead. Simba spat at the ground.

"Look I'm not trying to deal with you!" He voiced to the trio, who perked their ears to his sudden tone change.

"What you think you're too good for us huh?"

"Please, you're a waste of my time." He then directed his eyes towards his uncle, who wasn't paying the boy any attention at all. Scar Knew something was with his nephew,this morning . Giving the boy angst . but Scar would rather he let out his frustration on his hyenas then him- not Iike he could really do anything. Simba had worked up a sweat and he was still too clueless to know he should be saving it -if he thought he could go against his uncle. "Uncle Scar, why don't you face me huh?"

"…hmm, the idea sounds charming but I'll pass."

"Why? You have been all week, I don't see the problem with us facing off now?" He tilted his head to the side, almost cocky like.little did he know he was letting his emotions get to his head. But Scar was amused by the idea of teaching his nephew a lesson if he thinks he would….challenge him. The brown lion rose slowly.

"Leave us." His voice was clam and low, so low that the three dogs almost didn't hear him. They turned their heads in unions to make sure they had heard him right.

"Huh? Do you really want to be bothered by him Scar? I mean we wouldn't mind taking him off your paws." They exchanged deadly glares.

"No that won't be necessary, I'll find myself being done with our little conversation soon." He began to walk over to the nephew, who was still some distance away from him, the three dogs blocking his pathway. The hyenas soon parted and went about their separate ways leaving to two. "Spill it, What's with you."

His voice was more of a demand than a question. "How could you do that to Vitani! I mean she's your own daughter?!"

"And, you don't think I know that?." His manner was so clam and collected. Like the notion of never seeing his daughter had little to no effect on him, and that pissed simba off.

"Seriously?, she was- is devastated! How could you be so heartless! sending her off to someone she doesn't even know?"

"Hmm, is that why you're so angry today boy? interesting."

"Of course I'm angry about it, I'm pissed! And I'm more pissed that you don't seem to care! Not to mention that fact that you HIT her-What the hell is wrong with you Uncle Scar?! What gives you the right to do that!?" As Simba was ranting to him, Scar had turned his back to him. Redirecting his attention to something or somewhere else. "Hello are you even listening to me?!"

"Come here boy." In the pit of his stomach Simba wished he could get his uncle rilled up- so he could see some type of emotion. The aloofness of his uncle character always threw him for a loop. He could never understand him. " I said come here."

Simba hadn't realize he was still standing in the same spot, thinking to himself. Something just didn't add up, the more he thought about It the more simba was convinced his uncle was an emotionless monster. But how…how could someone be so careless and heartless and to their our cub for that fact of the matter.He sat down next to his uncle and eyed his cautiously. " don't look at me like that boy."

"….i don't get you uncle Scar I really don't."

"Hmp, shall I explain myself then-"

"Yes! Help me understand how you could do something like this and NOT bat an eye!"

"Easy, because I have to which is something you nor your cousin understand."

"Have to?...no one making you do this-"

"Oh cam down, this is nothing to be worked up about- this was bound to happen sooner or later. It always has, it was predestined. You act like I'm the first king to do this. Please simba, I'm not the first and I'm not the last. Kings have decided others fates time and time again. Your grandfather did it, his father before him did it, and your own father did it as well. You think being king is easy? You think kings actually enjoy being king and ruling, please!"

"...but it's still not fair, you should have told her!-"

"I have no obligation to do any such thing! I don't know why it is taking this generation so long to realize life isn't what your parents fooled you into thinking."

"So that's it, he's coming for her today and you're just going to let her leave?"

"What else is to come of it, there's nothing you can do about it so you might as well get out of your feelings." Simba sucked his fangs, how …how could be be like that. Sure being king had to be hard and challenging at times- no one said it would be easy. But just shipping your daughter off like that and for what gain? The mountain pride barely have anything anyways! Simba would have had more time to ponder what his uncle said, but a sudden sock to his gut had his stumbling back for air.

"Arghhh!" Scar had released his grip from simba stomach. The move was so fast that simba literally didn't know what had hit him. He looked to his uncle baffled, Scar retracted his claws that had little orange hairs on it.

"And if you think you're ever so bold you think you can challenge me, think again." Simba said nothing, he just struggled to catch air into his lungs from his uncles dirty move. "Listen here Simba don listen well, I'm the teacher here and i'm being gracious to let you in on the lesson. Get rid of your feelings, they don't severe you any purpose on this life. And trust me, you will get nothing done, if you have them. You think I'm bad or evil for making this decision? well at least no one has died from my ruling-I can't say the same for your father. Who was so closed minded he'd let his poor judgement cause the death of so many others. It's a real shame. The pride lands found themselves in a place where it couldn't sustain more life and was barely sustaining the lives in it. So your brilliant father made a discussion that caused the deaths of many innocent lives. And yet….you don't hear others complaining about it. But then again in your defense you probably didn't know it. Unlike your father, I think about my decisions ever so carefully, this decision wasn't made in haste boy. I thought it out very carefully, and this pride will benefit from it greatly."He pushed passed his nephew without a second thought about it. Simba nearly fell to his stomach again the brush was so forceful. "Oh and as far as me hitting her…at least she didn't end up with a Scar like me. She'd better be counting her lucky stars for that. Now get up, and think carefully about the next time to raise a voice and question me."

It was still in the early morning when the prince of the pride-lands had returned back to pride rock from his morning training. His paws were meet with the coolness of the morning stones walkway. Nuka had spent most of his night out to himself, not even bothering to have Egg and Bones follow him anymore. He didn't think he needed the company of creatures who weren't on his level.

The sun beamed on his back as he walked into the den. There was no one there, as usual. Or at least no one that Nuka thought was Important. Not like it were Nala or something,-now that would surely make his morning special . But instead of his eyes feasting on the beautiful blue-eyed lioness. He was faced with her total opposite, Vitani.

"Ugh you know that frown doesn't compliment your face at all." He voiced before plopping himself on the ground across from her. She was holding their sister and it looked like their mother was nowhere in sight again. With irritated eyes Vitani voiced.

"Shut. up." She would have voiced it louder if Shia wasn't right next to her. She did not want to be bothered by anyone today- especially her brother, who was never shy in sharing his unwanted remarks. And as the twins aged it seemed like her brother made it his mission to piss off his sister at any chance he got. It didn't matter the situation. It didn't help the fact that They were never close growing up- but the relationship became even more a-strange as they grew older.

"Hmp,I don't see the problem. I heard the king from the mountain pride is actually coming here today- someone actually WANTS you Vitani-"

"I said shut up!" Her suddenly loud voice woke her sleeping sister. The twins both sighed in annoyance.

"Now look what you did, can you do anything right-"

"Nuka leave me alone!, I don't know how many times I'm going to warn you before you push me too far!" Push her too far? And what was she going to do beat him up? ha what a laugh! That thought of it now really did amuse him. Before he use to be afriad of his sisters threats…but know, the idea of Vitani doing anything to him was…cute more or less. Which is why Nuka started laughing some. "The hell is so funny Nuka?!"

"Hmp, I see that bruise is still there too. I hope the king of the mountain pride wont mind having damage property." His laughter was sinister " Well at least you're not broken hah!"

Vitani honestly didn't know what to say to this, she knew her brother was an ass at times, but now he had just become cruel for no reason.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nuka! Have some sympathy do you have any idea what I am doing though?! My life's about to change forever! And it's all dad's fualt!"

"Well at least dad doing something with you…"

"W-what?"

"Ugh nothing." Retracting his comment. It felt like it had been weeks since Nuka had seen to his father, let alone talked to him. Nuka couldn't remember the last time he had had a decent conversation with his father. The only thing he can remember is him getting embarrassed by him when he more or less thrown in the dirt by him. And told him he was nothing. A fire stirred in his stomach that day, and it never went away- if anything it grew more and more with each passing day. " honestly you're just complaining Vitani and you need to get out of your feelings. It's not about you it's about the kingdom and dad's doing what he has to do."

"Selling his own daughter Nuka, even you have to have a heart and see that's wrong!"

"You do what you have to do sometimes." He voiced plain and simple. " you my simple sister can't see the bigger picture-"

"You're unbelievable!"

"What I can't help it, if I say something you don't want to hear. But the truth the truth Vitani. You need to do your duty for him-"

"I could care less about dad at this point, he can vanish from the face of this earth for all I care! I hate him."

"…sounds like you'll be waiting for a long time, because dad's not going anywhere-" that was her last straw.

"Get out! NUKA! I SAID GET OUT!!" She had had enough of him. And she fought back the water coming to her eyes. Why she had hoped for some reason he would have some type of care and concern for his sister was beyond her. It was something she knew had died a long time ago. She was officially fed up with him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. If she could un-be his twin, she would.

By this time Shia was roaring uncontrollably and there was no use in staying in a situation like that. So Nuka slowly got up and left both of his sisters. Sucking his teeth as he did so. Whatever, he had better things to do than to hang around some ungrateful lioness. Clearly he was the only one who understood his father and the lesson he was teaching them.

"Try to fix your face before he gets here okay, I wouldn't want you scaring off our guest before they even take you with them." And he left the den. To a screaming Shia and fuming Vitani.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, so here are these packed chapters I promised you! Also this will be split into a part 2. I thought I could make this all one thing…but I can't, because I'm adding a lot lol. So yes that's it, enjoy!

Chapter 29

After resting his sore body, that seemed to continue to grow more tired by the minute, Simba sat up from his all four laying position. Despite the fact of how tired he was, his mind was restless. It was always restless. Thinking for the answers of his life problems. The main one would definitely be his cousins Vitani situation.

The orange male still could not get the thought out of his head. He tried to make sense of the matter over and over again, but he just couldn't. His uncle was just being cruel and heartless. Even though he is not a father himself he still couldn't think of just giving his own daughter away to someone she doesn't love or even know.

His uncle always made it seem like he was doing everything he could for the betterment of the kingdom, placing everything before himself and his feelings. His….as he always said , countless sacrifices. Yet right now it seemed like he was making Vitani sacrifice herself for the kingdom. It just didn't seem fair. And what makes matter worse is that Vitani feels she can do nothing about her situation. Which is so out of her character.

Defiant was Vitani first, middle and last name. He couldn't see how she was giving up the fight before it even started. But at the word fight, simba could feel a painful hit in his own stomach when he remembered fighting back his uncle. Voicing his own opinion like Vitani did . She did fight back, he remembers her clearly telling him how she told her father he couldn't do this, she wouldn't agree. She voiced her opinion as a free willed royal and all that got her was a smack in the face, and a knock at her pride.

Yet still, the thought pestered in Simba. He didn't want his uncle to get this win. He wanted to convince his cousin otherwise that there was still another way. Although he knew he would get a reply of ' there is no other way.' Yet there had to be. And maybe Vitani was right when she said, he wouldn't understand. Maybe there is something in him that doesn't. After all she told him ' you're a male, you don't understand, you don't have to understand.'

That's when it came to him, maybe he could not understand her, but someone else could. And that cubhood friend always seemed to have an answer for everything. Nala could definitely talk some words of encouragement to his cousin, and help her see that her fate isn't sealed. And maybe just maybe, Vitani could get the kick she needed to keep fighting.

Before he knew it, his feet were taking him in the eastern direction of priderock, where…if memory served him right, should he the location of the side den where the rest of his family resided. The thought of meeting one lioness in particularly made his stomach light with nervousness. It had been so long since he had seen his mother. Would she recognize him? would she even remember him? Would she even want to see him? The times passed had only been a year…but it was a long and hard year at that. After all she never came back for him…or he her, what if the conversation he had with his uncle so long ago came true?

No, no that wouldn't be. She is his mother, and he is her only son. She couldn't forget him or move on, that would be impossible. Simba knee she loved him and his father too much to do something like that. So, hurrying to his destination. Simba tossed the idea to the back of his mind. He had only one mission for today, to help his cousin and reconnect with his mother.

Four paws hit the dirt hard as they went racing at top speed. Her body ducked and dived as she created the illusion of the hunt in her mind. Practicing always took her mind away from her troubles and helped relaxed her. Today was no different. After the heated conversation she had had with her brother Vitani left priderock to be by herself. She still couldn't believe what he had said to her, she was complaining? Of all the things he had said to her to piss her off the most that was the one. Not only that, but it hurt her too. Not even her own brother- twin no less- could be on her side, for once.

It always seemed like she was alone in everything! It was always her mother and Nuka against her in some shape or form. Nuka was always the favorite in her mothers eyes, therefore She was never a mommy's girl. She never felt that way towards her father because he was so distance with them- that as you know soon change. She thought she was a daddy's girl. Now…she's no ones girl!

Vitani heaved with a heavy sigh as she collected air into her lungs. "Boy…" she voiced, sitting down. "That was a good run." She could feel the formation of sweat collecting in her fur as the sun beamed down on her. Her body was hot and tired, but it was a good feeling. A feeling she liked, a feeling she could control. Because everything else in her life seemed to be uncontrollable. She turned her head behind her, looking back to the direction of…'home'. She was far out now, away a great distance. The imagine of priderock seemed like a mere ant to her now, a little thing she could squash if she wanted.

And it's not like the idea hasn't crossed her mind before. But what if she just took off? No one would know, hell no one would even look for her? Again, it seemed like the looming thought in the back of her mind came forcing it's way to the front. Today's the day she suppose to meet her…supposed future mate- well his father anyway, or something like that. In truth Vitani have completely stopped paying attention to what her parents told her. She tries are best to forget the memories, but Her body instantly shutters at the thought.

"You know what…screw it!" She voiced, stopping her back and forth pacing, which she didn't realize she was doing. "I'm gonna leave! I don't care what daddy says! I don't care what my mother say either!"Vitani had finally found some new resolve in her- she always got the extra boost in the rear after a good run. And today the boost told her to do something. She wasn't going to let her father control her life any longer, it was HER life after all. Her gazes was casted down her a paws.

Move, all they had to do was move. Move and take her away from this hell and to a new place. A place where she had no idea of where to go, because all she had known was the pridelands her whole life. But that didn't matter anymore. She had to leave! She had to leave and save herself, for herself. Even if that meant being alone. Which the concept wasn't new to her. Yet the thought of leaving someone behind did sadden her heart some. Simba. How could she leave her baby cousin, knowing his hard-knock life as well.And especially with no word- no warning? The idea didn't sit too well with Vitani. After all, when she was at her lowest she did go to him for help and comfort. What if he is to need her one day and she is not there to return the favor. "Ugh….great sentimental feelings..."

Suddenly an added voice in the air makes her head shoot up in the direction of the large rock. They were distance and blurry, but her eyes could make out two shapes walking her way. "Princess Vitani! You are needed at priderock."

"Dammit…" the lioness instantly voiced. Her paws now moving the power within them to move backwards some. Okay now was the chance it was now of never!

"Come, we can't have our guest waiting!"

A new voice was heard, a much harder more demanding one then the first. She backed up some, weighting her option there was only two of them. She could easily take the hyenas. But her eyes weren't ready or expecting the last figure traveling behind. Her father. Seeing him stopped her in her tracks. He was personally going to escort her? She watched as they came closer and closer until they were meters away.

"Daddy?-"

"Vitani , we haven't got all day. The king of the mountain pride will be here shortly." Her father voiced while looking at her for only a moment before turning back in the direction from which he came. He didn't need to look at her, he knew she would follow right behind him, if she knew what was best for her. She had seen what her father was capable of with her mother, and now recently her. Without a second thought. There was no chance now. No chance of running no chance of escape, he could easily catch her. And when he did….there would be no telling of what he would do to her then.

He hates to keep others waiting...

So slowly and without her control, her feet began to walked forward after them. Vitani's head hanging low the whole time, weight down by what was to become of her. It just all seemed so surreal. What happened to the times of her and Nuka running around and having run? Having a cubs beautiful ignorance of what the real world was. Everything seemed so easy and fun back then. Even if she didn't have the ideal upbringing, it was prefect for her. Now it seems like her world is falling apart. Piece by breaking piece. She thought she couldn't wait to grow up when she was younger. Now she sees how overrated that idea was.

Before she knew it they were at the steps of priderock. She had slowly trailed after her father and the two hyenas. Never wanting to get too close, yet she never strayed too far behind for Scar to actually turn his head and give an effort to look for her. She hated being under someone control like this.

Just as she arrived one of her mother lionesses came from the platform. She walked slowly, eerily slowly, as if trying to give Vitani the chance to run. But her legs wouldn't do what she wanted anyway, they were too scared . "Our guest is here Sire." The lioness bowed her head before standing aside so the king could walk.

"Thank you Jama, I assume Zira kept him company until we arrived."

"Yes Scar, he can't wait to meet you and Vitani."

"Good." What? He can't wait to meet her? Why? Nothing is special about her. What did her mother say? She made it seem like her mother was hyping her up. Like she was going to be the lioness of every males dreams as soon as she walked in? Kings... did this guest really know what he was in for? For the lie, her mother has never hyped Vitani up in anyway shape or form. She must really want to get rid of her own daughter after all. So much for a mother daughter bond. As the Group made their way up the stairs, Vitani felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. " Don't embarrass me, do you hear me Vitani?" She said nothing, but soon felt his grip tighten. She thought, this is what it must feel like to have the whole weight of the world on your shoulders. To be the pawn in the game. she literally felt crushed by her fathers weight.

"Yes daddy." Walking behind her father, each walk being more painful then the last. This was not happening, this was not happening.and as she bit the inside of her lip and tasted the blood, she realized, it was happening. "Dammit…dammit dammit "

"Hello, hopefully we haven't kept you waiting." Her father voice rang.

"No you haven't. I just arrived here myself. But don't worry I was kept great company by the Queen. Why you have a lovely kingdom Scar." Ugh…thought Vitani, what he was shown of it, luckily for her father the lands near priderock look vastly different from the lands near the waterhole of other boarders. The grasses here were still somewhat green, with no bald patches. And if there was, you could always blame it on the dry season. So yes, everything looked fine…for now.

"Oh please, it was a pleasure greeting you." Her mother sounded almost unrecognizable. Who was she? all nice and with an almost chipper voice….chipper and Zira didn't sit well with Vitnai. She in all her life has never heard her mothers chipper voice. It was down right scary to her. But it came as no surprise once she thought about it. to survive you always have to have two faces. "But enough about me, I'm sure there is someone else here who you are more excited to meet?"

"Why yes I am." Vitani eyes darted back and forth. She quickly wondered if a fall from the platform could kill her. She doubted it, it wasn't high enough. If anything she would get badly bruised up but no death. "I'm guessing the striking lionesses behind your mate must be her?"

Striking? Well she had never been described as striking before? Which striking did he even mean? Striking as in beautiful or striking as in to kill? Because if it's to kill- that she could easily do. Vitani soon felt a nudge to her shoulder from her father.

"Vitani isn't there something you want to say?"

Yes she did. A 'who the hell is this?' Would be more like it. From her understanding the prince from the mountain pride would be seeing her today…not his father. The lion before him was dam near her fathers age. As she eyed him, it was clear to her confusion and discomfort. The feeling soon risen when she saw a warning glare from her father. Which would hurt more, another surefire beating from her father or acting as if she liked cared.

"Hello.." she bowed her head slowly, trying to piece the puzzle together. She stepped towards him with a fake smile. " it's a pleasure meeting you..." she tried her best not to stare at him.

"I've heard a lot of good thing about you princess Vitani." The taller male with a small hints of grey in his mane bowed back. " It's finally nice to put a face to the name."

" yea ri- I mean…the feeling is mutual." Vitani made eye contact at her mother for some sort of help. She wasn't good at these types of things and didn't know what to say. Oddly enough her father was one who came to her rescue. "Uhh…"

" Come, let us talk over dinner shall we. I'll send for the lionesses hunting party now. Zira walk with me, and we'll let these two get to know each other more. Vitani watched as her mother did as she was told. What the hell? She thought inside her head. What kind of sick joke was this? She didn't want to have a conversation and get to know her future father-in-law. Not that she wanted to meet his son either, him clearly not being here means something! she already had the feeling she was dealing with another spoiled Nuka.

"So, I know I was't what you expected." She looked up to the lion before her.

"Oh no, it's just…i…I thought your son was coming with you. That's all." The lion furrowed his brows.

"Son? I don't have a son?"

"Yes, you do…you're the king of the mountain pride." His furrowed brows made Vitani furrow her own. She wasn't the crazy one here, it was clear as day the mountain pride king was here….not the prince.

"Oh, you must be thinking of my father. I have heard we looked alike." He chuckled to himself.

"What?...looked alike…you mean?"

"That I am the prince of the mountain pride? Yes, yes I am prince Kijivu." Vitani could not control the hanging motion of her mouth as she stood there is disbelief. He... was the prince of the mountain pride! She's expected to marry someone her fathers age?!

His dirt colored paws flicked a small twig that rested under him. What time was it now? Nuka had just finished his morning training and his body was itching for his evening activities. As his brown eyes looked down at the broken twig he figured his sister must already be meeting with the mountain lion leader. "Hmp."

He slowly rose to his forearms. " I wonder how Vitani doing, hopefully she doesn't screw things up. That'll really get dad pissed." Then the thought came to him, and after a moment it didn't seem so bad after all. What it Vitani did mess this agreement up? Father would sure get pissed, but also, perhaps he would finally pay attention to him.

After all it's been so long since that embarrassing match he had with his father. He's trained long and hard these passed weeks. Of non stop training and commitment. Nuka knows he has improved greatly. In fact his father would be impressed with his only son right now-if he took out the time to pay attention to him! That is all the prince of the pride lands truly wants. His father approval.

If anything he thought his father was paying too much attention to Vitani, getting her a mate so she could rule another land? Please! no one wants her, it'd be a waste of time. Not to mention that his twins is not even appreciating the fact that their father is actually giving her the time of day. Unlike him! She doesn't deserve it in the least.

Nuka couldn't believe how his sister could find anything to complain about in this situation. Yea she doesn't know the lions she's suppose to marry. So what it happens all the time, no big deal. It's happened to lionesses before her and it will happen to lionesses after her. Hell when he has his daughter he will do the same thing. It's all for the greater good of the kingdom. But most lions can't see that, she certainly can't see that because she thinks too small! Like all the other lionesses here in this pride.

But it's whatever at this point, because with her soon to be gone- if this works out, which in turn it probably will. The word is the mountain pride needs and outside lioness to have thr Kings cubs. Which Nuka for one could not see his sister having anyone cubs-gross! But that will be her job soon so...

Nuka can do what he has to do to get back in his fathers favor, whatever that will be. And it wont seems as desperate in his fathers eyes with his sister not being there to…compete with. Just the thought of impressing his father and having Scar wrap his paws around him and say 'I'm proud of you son' or ' I always knew you were my son' was something that drove Nuka from his core.

Nuka knew he had what it took, all he had to do, was be what his father wanted. After all they say great minds think alike and like father like son.

The blue eyed lioness had just left her queens side. She was watching little Kopa as his mother slept off her morning hunt. In fact it was just Sarabi and Nala here at the side den now. The other lionesses went about their way to try to get some personal times to relax or just get away from priderock- as much as they could without alerting the hyenas- until they got the call for the evening hunt. Which they knew knowing Scar or Zira could mean being called at any inconvenient time.

Nala walked threw the hard and prickly pieces of grass. Hoping her eyes would come across something soft for a cubs feet. Before Nala's eyes little Kopa seems to be growing up so fast. He was like the little baby sibling she'd always wanted when she was younger. His eyes were opening, he could waddle his way a few meters in the den. And now to Nalas delight the cub has little ticklish paws. Which she discovered while playing with him a few days ago.

She was trying to find something she could use to play with him. She knew his sleeping schedule and knew he would be waking soon. She didn't want him to wake Sarabi so she's distract the cub for the time being. You could tell He was going to be playful and full of energy as he gets older. He would be a monster, just like this brother.

It wasn't rare for Nala to compare the two. Simba and Kopa, yes she and simba were born around the same time, and she would not know how he was as a young cub- but she always wondered. He was always playful, getting on her nerves and getting her into trouble! Odds are he was probably a difficult infant to deal with. Kopa on the other paw seems more mild in personality from what she can tell. Expect when he gets his burst of energy right after a good nap.

Nalas mind always wondered what simba was up to, he was constantly on her mind. Why she didn't know, but she did think of him often. Hoping he was okay, she couldn't imagine what life could be like actually living at priderock with no family. Well he did have family…but the feeling probably wasn't the same as when the whole pride was there. She just hoped everything was okay.

"Wow there isn't anything here that Kopa would like." Her paws turned over the dry grass that cut in half so easily. That was nothing to tickle a little cubs paws with. "Oh well, better luck next time I guess." She turned to walk away, back to the den. She wasn't far, maybe a few yards from her destination, but those few yards gave her just enough time to daydream.

Lately Nala found herself doing that often when she was alone. She was so tired of her family living conditions. She was even more tired that she could do nothing about it. At times she thought of things she could do or say to Sarabi -or even Scar himself-but nothing really came to pass when she really thought about it. After all she was still young, who would take her seriously? Her mother always told her to stay in her place, and to not worry about 'adult matters' even thought she was growing adult now herself! She knew They were just stuck….she was just stuck here. Stuck here until something changed she supposed. Nala never knew if and when that change would come but she could always dream about it.

Then, out of nowhere an all too familiar scent hit her nose. Snapping her out of her daydream. "Huh?" Could it be? was her nose playing games with her, sure she thought about him a lot but she didn't think it was to the point to where she started smelling his scent. To her dismay and joy her wasn't going crazy. In the distance right outside of the side den stood Simba. Nalas body instantly froze. What was he doing here?!

Before she could think or speak she was spotted by the red-eyed lion. Who was now walking her way, with a smile on his face. "Nala, hey! you're the lionesses I was looking for."

"W-what…really?" Her voice stammering "why?"

"Yes, I need your help with something."

"Help?"

"it involves Vitani."

"Of course." She nodded, listening intently to her friends story, or move over Vitanis story. It was true that Nala and Vitani weren't the picture prefect imagine of a best friends or even friends. But it was a girl thing, and they really only had each other to come to really. Having someone her age is always more easier to talk to then an adult, especially when you have Zira as a mother.

In the end it was no surprise of what Simba had told Nala of what Scar was doing. It was heartless and cruel, just like their king. Yet still, selling his own daughter no less? To a lion-no pride she doesn't now. He could not only be endangering the kingdom with this, but moreover he was endangering the health and wellbelling of his daughter!

"I really want to help her, but I just don't know what to do. She wont listen to what I have to say, she says I don't get it."

"I see." She voiced thinking. "Wow, this is really hard. I cant even imagine what Vitani must be going through."

"Yea I know, it gets worst."

"What do you mean?" She could see him pause for a second. Was he thinking of what to tell her? Or how to tell her this next information. In truth it was a bit of both. "simba?" Her voice begged the question. "Tell me what else happened?"

"That night when Vitani found out about the whole thing, it was a huge argument of course. She wasn't going to let that happen…"

"And?...what happened next?"

"He hit her."

"WHAT?!" Her voice was so loud and sudden that it made the large male step back some. "Simba are you serious!…. That bastard...he hit her! Are you kidding me!?"

"I know, that was my reaction too. I wanted to rip his head off..."

"And what did her mother do? Zira had to do something!" Her voice was still boiling. Her blue eyes watched as Simba shook his head with a 'no' nodd. That is unbelievable, Zira was never Nala favorite lioness that was for sure. Yet she would never wish anything bad upon her- now, that has changed! How could a mother let anyone put a paw on her daughter! And do nothing! That is no mother at all! "You have got to be kidding me, my kings poor Vitani."

"Yea…and I know everything is being told to you so fast, I don't know when this will all happen. But I need your help Nal." Small butterflies started to filter in her stomach when he said this.

"Of course what do I need to do? I can talk to her if you want. And if anything i can hide her here! No hyenas patrol here that much, and the lionesses are always gone hunting. We can make this work-"

"Nala? Is that you?" ...her breath caught in her thought "Are you out there?" The added third voice came from the den. It sent a shiver down her and Simbas spine. Both for different reasons. "Nala?" Suddenly Nala remembered Sarabi and panicked. She had no idea Simba was here…and he had no idea about Ko-

"…mom?" His voice was almost inaudible as he walked passed Nala towards the voice.

"Simba wait-" she turned calling his name, but it was too late he was already gone.

"Mom!" He ran over to the dens entrance just as his mother made her way into view. Both lions stopped automatically as their eyes locked with one another and the air between them went still.

 **Review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) chapter 30 being edited right now!**


	30. Chapter 30

**RebelliousR2, thanks for following my story! Enjoy the rest of the chapters!**

Chapter 30

As they stood there in the eerie silence. A pit in Simbas' stomach began to boil, intensely. He could say nothing, he could think of nothing…all he could do was look at her. into the deepest part of his mothers eyes and just be lost in them. It was finally her.

The same feeling could be said for Sarabi, if not more. It seems like all the feelings of losing him had bundled themselves into a prefect manifestation right before her eyes. As she looked at him, she had never been more taken aback. He had grown into a fine young lion, taking greatly after his father. Seeing this melted and mended her heart all at once.

"Si…simba?" Before she could close her mouth and form a new sentence speaking his name, her son had already ran towards her with a fury as he nuzzled her right on contact. She smelled and felted just as he remembered. Her touch automatically sending a wave of reassuring love down his spine and all throughout his body.

It had been a long time, since he had had this feeling overcome him. It was so much so it almost made him cry. It did bring his mother to tears. She had missed her little boy so much.to finally be able to see him, hug him- and not in her dreams was priceless.

"Mom…i…" he couldn't find the words.

Standing to the side, admiring the sight. Nala had the biggest smile she could muster. Watching simba and his mother reconnect felt like they had finally had their pride complete again.

"Why…look at you…you've grown so much…" Sarabi took a step back to have a look at her son in full view again." You're not my little boy anymore are you?" Even as she said this a smile formed on her face.

"Hah Are you kidding me, I'll always be you're little boy mom."

"I've missed you so much…we all have."

"…I've missed you guys too." Sadness hung in his voice as simba thought of wanting nothing more than to be able to come home and be with his mother and family right now.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" His mother voice hang in his ears. Spotting the sudden change in her sons demeanor. "Simba?"

"Nothing…it's just that i-" a small cry echoed from inside of the cave. All three lions look in the direction. Before simba could finish what he had to say. Sarabi turned her head back and says.

"Wait here… I'll be back" she then disappeared into the den,going after the crying echo. Before simba could think of something to say Nala steps in front of him.

"Hey-"

"Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Us? Yea of course! Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just saw you and my mom share a scared look. Is everything okay?"

"Yup everything fine, hey…why don't we wait over here until Sara-" before she could finish her sentence her eyes watched in horror as simba went into the den after his mother. "No wait!" Nala dashed behind him.The orange male stopped where he stood when he saw his mothers paws wrapped around a small brown furred cub, which looked to have little red eyes. "Hey…your mom said wait outside…" Nala stood in-between the two, as Sarabi eyes looked up from the little cub to see Simba standing there, looking at the both of them. "Simba…" but he wouldn't budge, his feet were locked in place. What was this feeling the young adult had within him? "Simba let's go-"

"No, it's fine Nala." The blue-eyed lioness looked back to her queen. Unsure of what she had just heard…she wanted him to know about Kopa? Seeing the look on Sarabis' face she knew to stand aside.

"Mom?" Her sons voice begged the question of what was going on. Clearly he knew this was her cub…but how? And when? And why? all the questions one would ask when finding out something so sudden and unexpected.

A sigh left his mothers body as she rose to sit up. The cub now sleeping soundly knowing his mother was back in the cave with him. Sleeping peacefully in the unknown chaos he had just started. "Simba…this is your little brother, Kopa."

"Brother?" The word fell off his tongue but it felt weird. He had a brother? Simba red eyes still stared at the cub with an odd hesitation. Something wasn't sitting well with him as he looked down at his…little brother. His brownish body, and dark brown furred tip of his tail. It was all too eerie of a lion he knew. "I see, now I understand more."

His voice was different now. It didn't carry that love and warmth of a child to his beloved mother anymore. It was colder…more still and distance.

"You understand what?"

"After all it's been a whole year. Times goes on…"

"Wait…you think that i? Simba you are mistaken, it isn't what are thinking. If I explain it t-"

"I don't want you to explain it to me." He cut her off. "I already understand everything quiet clearly." The tone of his voice went darker as he eyed his…brother. Who his mother still had wrapped in her paws. The same paws she use to warp him when he was a cub. " this was why you left me with him."

"Simba no, that's not it at all-"

"Then why did you never come back for me?!" His voice was loud and powerful, but not too paoeerful where you couldn't hear the hurt in his tone. "who's the father..."

"Simba I- you must understand I had no choice. I couldn't see you or come to get you, for your safely-"

"BULL!" His voice rang in the inner walls of the den. Taking both lionesses aback. "How could you mom?! I thought you loved us…dad and i!!"

" simba what are you talking about ? I love you both with all of my heart!-"

"Yea you loved him enough to move on and sleep with his brother?!" His words cut into her like a elephant tusks to the side. It was a deep low blow, that pained her to her inner most core. The loud outburst from the older lion woke the infant cub, who instantly started to cry in the confusion. Kopa's added voice only made the red mane male. More furious from his mothers betrayal.

"Simba... you need to calm down" Nala voice but it played no effect in Simba head. As a concerned Nala looked from the cub to his mother, to his older brother.

" Scar was right about you…"

"Look you have no idea what this pride has been though. Whatever lie your uncle has created isn't true!"

"Lie?! How can you say that, when what he said is staring me right in the face!! You forgot about me and dad! You left me there to suffer while you went off and had another family!!" His words were hitting his mother hard. From his hurtful words and Kopa demanding cries it all became too much for Sarabi. she struggled to collect herself and figure what she was going to say. Obviously what he said was not true. She not for a day didn't think about her son or Mufasa. But she didn't go back for him…she couldn't… but maybe she should have…maybe she should have done more, fought more!"what kind of mother are you?!" His voice was loud and over bearing. Luckily it was all he had to say. He was done, he had seen enough. The little voice inside his head was right, he shouldn't have come there. It wouldn't be the safe- nothing will ever be the same !

Nala bewildered and hurt went after him. She interjected herself in the midst of Simba rage as she jumped in-between him. "Simba what the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you talk to your mother like that!"

"Get out of my way Nala! this doesn't involve you-"

"No! I you listen to me! We have been though hell just as much as you have! You have no idea how your mother sacrificed herself to try to get you back!"

"Oh and you see how that worked!" Nala blinked in disbelief, if only he knew the truth! And not some sick lie his uncle told him or what his broken heart was telling him now.

"Your mother did the best she could!"

"Please! she's no mother of mine! My mother would never betray her family like that! This lioness is no better than the one Scar sleeps wit-" simba roared as his paw came to his cheek. Sarabi watched in awe as, Nala paw struck simba hard across that face. She gritted her teeth with a growl as tears fell down her face.

"you leave this den NOW! Get out!" His paw fell to the side as he staggered back some, still refusing to leave. " I said GET OUT!"

Her roar was matched with the same intensity as Kopa's cries. His eyes went to his mother who refuses to look at him, while the blue eyes of his cubhood friend shone with a bright red, from her tears and rage. Her brows furrowed with claws extended, she was defending her queen from this stranger who she thought was her best friend.

Simba was soon receiving the message that He knew he was no longer welcomed here. In a huff and still with disbelief in his heart, the sub adult turned to leave. Leaving the two pride land lionesses in hurt and shock.


	31. Chapter 31

Redwalllover28, thank you for the review and the continuous support.

SamualJennings, Yup it did go 0-100 real quick.

viller, thanks for following my story and favoriting me as one of your favorite authors.

PSA, I'm sorry for such the long wait! It seems like I haven't posted from this story in forever I am getting back to it I promise! I just get so distracted lol

Chapter 31

Later that day the royal family had gathered together for an evening meal, along with their welcomed- well unwelcome in vitani eyes- guest prince Kijivu. However, the lion looked more like the king…and with that small but growing grey fur in his mane. He could be the king's father. It was just un believable to Vitani that her father would, more or less, hooked her up with this lion. Did he even consider her interest at all? Yes, she never talked about boys and what she found attractive in them, but it is common sense to believe she would hit it off more with someone her own age.

"You know it's rude to stare." Nuka voice kept it's way into her head as she eyed the three lions before her, deep in conversation.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying if you like the lion so much, why don't you go sit next to him." His voice teased.

"Like?!" Vitani flaring her nose and sounding insulted. " do you not see him Nuka?...he's practically daddy's age!"

"Yea, I see that."

"And that doesn't at all seem weird to you?...i mean how could they do this to me!" She tried to lower her banter, but it was finding itself to to hard for the princess. " I just…I can 't go though with this- I cant marry him Nuka." However, her twin seemed to be far too much involved with his dinner. "Hey…are you even listening to me."

"To you bitch and complain…unfortunately yes I am. And I'm trying to ignore it."

"I'm not joking Nuka, this is serious-can can you believe this?!"

"Knowing our dad, then yes."

"Why would daddy do something like this and think it's okay."

"He's kin g, being 'okay' with things comes with the territory. Now stop talking to me, I'm trying to enjoy my meal-"

"No you HAVE to be seen talking to me, if not, then they'll call me over to talk to…ki..ka…whatever his name is."

"Note to self sis, you should probably know your husband nam-"

"He's not my husband…UGH!" She stopped short when she. Realized how loud she truly was. Vitani snapped her head in the direction of burning eyes, as the adults looked in the downward direction of the twins.

"Now you've done it…" voicing only for his sisters ears. She bit her tongue but shot him a glare she hoped would bring pain and suffering.

"Aww did you say something princess?"

"Ah, no daddy. I was just….thinking…out loud?"

"Right, well come over here and sit next to Kijivu. I'm sure you two still have much to talk about." Kijivu…well at least she knew his name. Would she remember it? Absolutely not.

"Aw …Nuka and I were having a very interesting conversation daddy-"

"Pshh, no we weren't…"at this point it took everything within Vitani power to NOT curse him out now. She swears she's better off not having a twin brother at all! What good is he, if he's like your natural enemy? So much for a twin code.

"I'm sure that conversation can wait." Scars voice sounded like it was't paying any attention to them anyway. So what they were saying really didn't matter. "hurry up Vitani, you're keeping him waiting."

"uh…Coming."

The duo stood in the den, still in shock fro the moments before. Did that really just happen? Was it really that intense? Nala blues eyes slowly wandered over to her queen who still focused the remained of her attention to little kola ( not gonna lie, its been a minute since I wrote a chapter for this FanFiction. …I cant read my own handing. I know sad, right. So there fore, if Kopa name wasn't Kopa before…it is now )

"…he was probably just overwhelmed, he didn't mean any of it…Sarabi?"

"Yea, I'm sure that's what it is." But it was clear that Sarabi was saying those words for Nala, not herself. Sarabi knew this could happen…if fact she braced herself for it. Yet, even knowing something will happen doesn't stop the hurt from it. "But he was right, I could have done more."

"Don't listen to him. Simba was just upset. You know how he would be when he was younger. Always running off at the mouth. I know he didn't mean any of it."

"Hmm when he was younger, why is that so hard for me to remember now…"

"Sarabi, you did all you could! You did what he said and he lied to you. You couldn't see what Scar had planned in the future and its not your fault!" Realizing what she had indicated Nala reframed herself. "..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-"

"No it's fine. You're not a cub anymore. And in life…these things happen."

"Sarabi i…"

"Watch Kopa for me, I'lol be right back." Sarabi had already starting her descent to the den entrance before she even finished her sentence.

"Yes ma'am…"

As Sarabi lower body was about to leave the den, distance cry's calling the queens name could be heard coming from just outside of the den. Nala heard this and ran to the front.

Just outside of the den, coming from the distance was the lioness hunting party. They were carrying a fallen sister on their back.

"What happened?!" Voiced the queen as she ran over to her fallen sister. They placed the faintly looking lioness with pain written all over her face down slowly. Sarafina came to the forefront.

"We had to separate to clear more ground….Amir went off on her own. She was stabbed in the shoulder…in an accident."

"That doesn't look good. I'll get Rafiki-"

"No it's fine…really…just a a busted…shoulder." Amir rose her head from the ground. Although she had tears in her eye, she tried to fake it with a faint smile. " i..i don't want..to get in trouble."

"Trouble?" Sarabi looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Scar told us we needed to make a good impression for his guest coming today."

"Guest?"

"Yes, someone from the mountain pride. I don't know who, he didn't give us much information but he told us we couldn't mess up. Not this time, we had to bring something back…"

"I see…but still you need to be looked at."

"But it'll upset him…" the queen could hear the fear I her voice as she spoke about him. And she too could remember feeling that same way. Feeling fearful of the unknown.but, she had no time for fear. She had no time for regret.

"I don't care. Sarafina you and the others take her inside. I'll be back."

"Okay." Sarafina nodded to her. Her eyes still held worry in them. Of all the times that this could happen…

He kicked another stone into the muddy waterhole. He watched as the water violently rippled in a circular motion. He had been here for hours now. Still brooding. He couldn't believe her….he just couldn't.

After everything he had been though, for her to turn around and have another cub…and by his uncle so less! It was wrong…beyond wrong. The more simba thought about his mother and more it felt to him that she wasn't his mother….not anymore.

The mother he knew wouldn't betray him like that.

And what did all of this mean now? Him having this…little brother. What he is suppose to do? Love and care for him now?! Be an amazing big brother to him…

Why…why was this happening! Everything in his life is so chaotic the one thing he needed to be the same, he needed to trust would still be there for him…wasn't.not anymore. Things wouldn't be the same and simba was a fool to think otherwise.

Simba could tell by the look in his mothers eyes that he hurt him. All the cruel words that came falling out of his mouth.

He paused from his manic walking. Looking back into the now still waters. Looking at his reflection, he felt pathetic as she saw the red paw impression from Nalas slap. "Dammit!" A large paw struck the water. "How could I be so stupid!Scar warned me this would happen!"

"Scar told you what?" He turned to see Nuka walking his way. Simba quickly turned his head, masking his frustration.

"Nothing."

"I can practically see the steam coming from your ears."

"It's nothing."

"What… let me guess, personal issues? Please, like we don't all have them. Don't get your tail all in a bunch." Simba narrowed his eyes in Nuka direction. Even with Nuka's hyenas being gone, simba still knew better than to test himself with the 'prince of the pridelands' "between you and my sister I don't know who broods worst?"

"I said leave me alone-"

"I heard you the first time." Simba took in a small…deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. " what is it, your mom or something? What she hurt your little feelings?"

"Back off Nuka, I'm not in the mood!"

"You and me both kid" kid? Simba always hated when Nuka referred to him as a kid. He was only a few months younger than he was. And from looks alone you wouldn't be able to tell because simba was the bigger of the two. "Life sucks, and the older we get the more it goes down hill. Trust me."

Nuka came and awkwardly sat next to Simba who still eyed him. What was with his close behavior all of her sudden. For weeks Nuka had been keeping to himself. Now all of her sudden he wants to get all buddy buddy?

"Nuka-"

"Relax, I'm not trying to stir anything with you. You're just so damn sensitive its too easy not to. Besides I came here to get away from my situation as well. Kijivu and my sister as annoying."

"Huh? He's here already…"after hearing this Simba lost his own train of thought. " I thought-"

"Dad got him here a few days early. You know he can be. He probably sent a messages boasting about the pridelands and what-no. And his future queen."

"Are they together now?"

"Yea, probably still 'chatting' it up." His voice was so calm and unbothered. It picked at a nerve in simba being. How could Nuka act this way, when his sister is practically being sent away and forced to marry someone against her own will.

"You seem fine with this, what the hell?"

"What do you expect me to say? It's not like no one saw this coming. I'm sure when your dad was around he probably said stuff like this to your mom to. And besides if we don't give her away no one will take her-"

"That's your sister your talking about! Why are you such an ass to her. You know this is upsetting her-"

"Upsetting her? She should be grateful dad takes the timeout to think about her! When was the last time he said anything about me? To me?"

"You're future king Nuka-"

"Don't patronize me with that! You don't think I haven't noticed my dad spending all his free time with you? Instead of his own son…" simba was silent for a moment, not sure of what to say. Nuka sudden outburst took him by surprise. But just like that he was calm again, head sinking forward and shoudlers relaxed. "Hmp, don't worry about it. Your little pow wows and bonding session don't phase me."

"Nuka i-"

"Don't even. I have nothing to say to you. When it's all said and done, I'll be king of pride rock plan and simple." Simba watched as Nuka looked at himself in the waters reflection. "What happened to your face?"

"Huh?"

"I said what happening to your face."

"It's nothing."

"Hmp, well who ever you pissed off got you good. Was it her?"

"Who?"

"Who else could I be speaking of?"

"Oh, yea."

"Awwww got in an argument with your best friend?" Simba said nothing to Nuka teasing words. "My girls got a fire in her, I love it." Simba rolled his eyes. Whenever he referred to Nala as his 'future' romantic interest it didn't sit well with him. But after today…it was probably the end of their friendship. They had been growing apart anyway, so what did he matter now? Nuka could talk about Nala in any perverted way now. He wouldn't care. " I can't wait until we are side by side as king and queen. Don't worry you'll be invited to the ceremony."

"Whatever." Simba soon got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Hmp, whatever, just be back in the next three days if you want to see Vitani off." By the time the last words left his muzzle, simba was already out of sight.

 ** _YOOO did anyone see the second Thaler for the remake of the lion king? Holy shit! I'm excited now, not going to lie I had very high doubts about this remake- and I still do. But the realism of the animation was looking good. So hopefully my expectation can only go up from here. See ya in the next chapter._**


	32. Chapter 32

Redwalllover28, yea me too! I'm trying something new, with not plotting out everything. I'm seeing were the story takes itself. And are you serious?! No be prepared….okay, this went from I can hardly wait to see this to….i might be able to live without. How could they take out be prepared? That's a classic staple…

Chapter 32

Dried grass crunched underneath her paws, as she made her way towards pride rock. The annoying sound they made was nothing compared to the eerily silicon that befell upon priderock. Inching closer towards the steps she saw signs of no one, heard no one. The feeling wasn't a settling one. As she stood near the walkway that once led to her home, she heard snickering from behind. She turned.

"Who's there?"

"Haha, hmm who's asking?" Voiced the unknown character from the distance.

"You know very well who is asking." She turned to face the two lumbering hyenas as they made their ways towards her. Their doggish snickering never ceasing. She raised an eye to them "where is he?"

"Hmmm who again?"

"Scar. Where is he?"" Sarabi didn't try to hide her annoyance.

"Mmm its' kinda late to be asking for him now…boss doesn't like to work late-"

"This is an important matter, one of the lionesses is hurt badly."

"Aww little kitty had an accident, and here you lions think you're so superior-"

"I said where is Scar, either you will show me of I will fine him myself! Let's see how happy Scar will be if that happens-"

"Okay okay relax! Don't get all antsy…we'll take you to him."

"We will?" The other of the two hyenas didn't seemed to get the memo, as he gave his partner a questioning look.

"Yes we will! It's better he hear this news from his loyal companions after all." Right….loyal companions, please Scars nothing nothing about Loyalty Sarabi was sure of that now more than ever. To think she once trusted this lion with her life, to think she had thought somehow somewhere in his heart he had changed. When others show you there true colors, believe them.

She followed the straggly two for a time. In the back of her mind the idea of an ambush did not escape her thoughts. But she didn't let that way on her two much. She wasn't as fit as she once was, but she knew she could take these two fools on. And she would have no problem of discarding their bodies. Yet, as they contained to walk and walk something was definitely eating away at her. Why in the world would Scar be this far out of Pride rock?

The answer didn't hit her until she saw a pair of two larger figures with a smaller figure trailing behind did she understand. Scar was cradling playing off the little good side to this….who ever the king of the Mountain pride was.

Sarabi stopped and they the two hyena do the greeting, she knew she would be throwing a bone into Scars plans. There was no need in rushing to an argument. After a moment of a few exchanged words Sarabi began to walk over.

"Scar-"

"Sarabi please" His voice lighter than normal "this Is Kijivu, the Prince of the Mountain Pride he is here on visit." Sarabi said nothing, she barely did a noticeable head nod. "Prince Kijivu this is Sarabi, one of my oldest and most trusted lionesses." Oh how she could hear the coy in his voice. It was practically dripping from his mouth.

"Scar we need to talk." She skipped any formality.

"Don't be so bash Sarabi, if you haven't you will be the first to witness the alliance between two of the strongest prides in the Savannah! this alliance will stretch down to a lifetime as two powerful families rule together." Hmm that sounded like a nice dream…if only he had come up with the competition himself. Sarabi was no fool.

She and Mufasa had talked years ago of joining another strong kingdom to the pridelands in order to secure a lasting rule and loyalty. And as good as the idea was, it wasn't strong enough to outway the bad that could come if there was a family fall out with in the royal family. There would be too much divide loyalties and with divided loyalties comes secrecy. And eventually without a doubt that would lead to betrayal.

Sarabi face showed her disgust for this plan, knowing his only bargaining tool was his daughter. Who stood aside hopelessly, voicing nothing against her predetermined fate. Her eyes never leaving the ground. Yet, her face showed not only that, but the complete confusion of how he thought this was going to work. Scar was tricking no one- well prince Kijivu, who wasn't aware of the devil lions ways- but as far as Sarabi could tell, he had something else up his paws with this move. He had too, why else would he in turn give half his power away? There as something out of this for him, it had to be, she just didn't know what and to which terms of agreement they would soon be coming to.

However, as much as she hated it, and wanted to help the lioness she knew little about. She knew she had other important matters to deal with. "Scar Amir was injured on the hunt she needs help." Scar raised an eyebrow, that was all he did was raise an eyebrow.

The red eye lioness already knew Scar wasn't familiar with the other lioness names. The lionesses he doesn't want to sleep with that is. She hadn't to time to explain who she was. "Scar she needs to be seen by Rafiki now, before it gets worse."

"Worse, I assure you it cant be that bad-"

"It is! She was forced to over work herself for your guest!"

"Sarabi…" he voice was hushed….very hushed.

"Look I know as king I have to get permission from you, which is why I've come to find you, call Rafiki. And send him to help us. Once you do that I'll be on my way and you can continue your talk with your guest."

Vitani was actually in awe of the lioness for being so bold and mouthing off to her father in front of Kijivu like she did. Even her mother barely did that.

Scar walked over to her slowly, giving a small smile to the two lions behind him the message not to wait up for him. But Vitani did not move a muscle she wanted to see what her father would do. Part of her was nervous of the sarabi, and yet the other part of her wanted to see how 'tough' her father really was. She was starting to found out he was mostly talk and he only threw his weight around when it came down to it.

Scar wasn't stupid though, and Vitani knew this. She knew her father wanted to remain in the good graces of prince Kijivu, because she surely was making sure she wasn't.

He stood before her, and whispered something cold and rash into her ear.

"I have the mind to punish you right now, how dare you talk to me like like infront of him like that. have you lost your mind…" yes she was about to. So Sarabi calmly and with a daring smile on her face whispered in his ear as well.

"To be frank Scar I don't care about your threats." The brown lion stiffened. " do what you want, I know you have wanting to claw my face in two for disrespecting you in front of your guest. So I urge you, do it now in front of him. Let him know the lion you truly are."

"…watch it!"

"Or, let him see the lion you chose to be. One that is caring for his pride. Do you think the mountain pride would agree to an alliance with the king that doesn't even care about his own lionesses- truly Scar I know you are much smarter then that. Tell them you'll be back, have Rafiki look at Amir." She heard a growl escape his throat before he turned.

"I'm sorry will you please excuse me, important matters are at hand and I must see of the wellbeing of my lionesses. As I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, I'm sure Princess Vitani can keep in company til then."

"Ah yes, I'm sure she will. In fact she will be great company wont you darling?"

"…yes…I will."

"Good." The two turned to leave with one of the hyenas in toe that came with Sarabi earlier.

The walk there to find Scar was long, but the walk back to the lioness den was impossible longer. With Scars crude remarks and not-so-shy approaches, she just had to get him to get Rafiki. And Scar voice he would only do that if he thought the matter was…dire enough.

When they came to the den to her surprise three of the lioness remained outside with Amir. It was clear that it was more than a busted shoulder. As the two got close it was no doubt about it that Amir was having internal bleeding.

"Look, it's gotten worse since I've left." Sarabi noted standing before them. And putting herself between Amir and Scar. The lioness, slowly struggled to put weight on both forearms.

"Can you get up?" Did he really need an answer for that? The three lioness couldn't even get her inside the den.

"I…I can try-"

"No she can't, look Scar she can barely put weight on it. She needs Rafiki."

"Hmm, why weren't you more careful?" He sounded more berating than concerned.

"I…I'm sorry." Amir tried and tried again to get up, but it was no use. To make matter worse the more she moved the more blood rushed to the area, swelling by the second. The pain was becoming to much for her and Amir couldn't press on any further.

Then with no word or notion, Scar turned to leave. Confusing everyone, especially Sarabi.

"Where are you going?!"

"There's nothing to be done here-"

"Scar!" She went after him, she could hear her sisters object but it was too late. " Get Rafiki he can help her-"

"Sarabi I know you're no fool, you see those injuries. The swelling the internal bleeding the shape of the bones. It's a lost cause."

"If we don't help her she'll die."

"We all die anyway don't we-"

"You said you would help if it was dire…this is dire!"

"Too dire for even the old monkey to fix. I won't have my shaman wasting his time on her. Now I warn you, you've pushed a luck far enough, DON'T push me further-" the small cries of a whaling cub smelling and hearing the sound of his mother echoed in the air. Sarabi immediately felt uneasily with the new switch of attention.

"Sorry! he was doing so good and then-" Nala stopped short of the dens entry way seeing Scar only a few few away. She looked to her mother who was still out with Amir, her blue eyes held a slight panic.

"Nala, go back inside!" Ordered Sarafina, "we'll be in there shortly." With nothing to object Nala slowly turned tail, confused of what was going on outside.

"Hmmm is that the sound of my son, ah, I should give him a visit."

"No, he's not ready."

"…right…had Simba found out about him yet?" Sarabi said nothing, allowing the uncomfortable silence to be his answers. "Hmm, he'd find out sooner of later wouldn't he? I mean you can only hide him for so long." Her bottom lip shook, as she was forcing herself to remain in control of her emotions. "Go take care of my son, and see he is care for properly, though I have no doubt you are treating him kindly. He is your too after all, and I know I couldn't have chosen a better mother." Scar past her and began to walk on. " I'll send for Rafiki in a few days, I hope you can keep her alive til then."

Sarabi watched as he walked away.

Those few days, which Sarabi thought would be two or three turned into seven days and by then it didn't matter if Rafiki came.Amir died from her injuries just three days after. Sarabi was the one to find her lifeless against the cold ground as she had woken that morning, like every morning to see if she was okay.


End file.
